Mine: I'm Yours
by Love.Me1
Summary: Sequel to Mine. They passed the teenage boyfriend and girlfriend state. Can they do the same for their young marriage? Along with visitors, unwanteds and old flames and sparks coming into the mix? A new addition to the family at the most unexpected time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Oh Yeah! Sequel Yeah! Sorry. This is the sequel to Mine. This story takes place into the future. Maybe 5 years. I really hope you like this story. To all my new readers and reviewers… enjoy! If you get confused you can always read the first story. I hope to see some of my old readers and reviewers on this story and if they are here ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I want a divorce" _I professed to the beautiful brunette standing in front of me_

"What? Why?" _Her large brown eyes glazed over. Sonny wiped them from her face_ "We can work it out"

"No we can't. We've tried in the past. I don't feel the same way I felt before" _She sat on the bed in our room and rubbed her eyes_ "And... I can't practice this with you" _I sighed_

"Why not?" _She laughed and tossed the thick white script on the bedside table_

"Because I can't. I can't say those words to you"

"It's in your script. A scene in the movie you're playing in"

"Yes I understand that, Sonshine. But I can't say those words to you"

"Then we can't go over your lines"

"Obviously"

"You should just get over your fear"

"It's not fear. It's not saying those words to you"

"You're just acting"

"So are you. I mean, where'd the tears come from?"

"They're called crocodile tears"

"Those were some damn good crocodile tears. Very convincing"

"Years of practice on my mom. I was perfecting them during my whole teenage years"

"Why didn't you go for the leading ladies part? You're really good at it"

"I'm more of a comedy figure. Hence the reason I was on So Random" _They had 10 strong seasons but called it quits when Marshall died of a heart attack_

"But you're really good at dramas"

"Thanks. But no thanks" _She chuckled_ "You and I can't work on the same movie"

"You're probably right" _I nodded_ "What are you going to do today?"

"I have to go see Tawni and Grant" _Tawni and Nico broke up about a year ago. Then she and Grant moved in together as roommates but it changed into something more_ "Mainly Tawni wants to see me. She made lunch reservations at Entourage"

"Blondie wants to see you?" _6 years later and I'm still referring to Tawni as Blondie_ "Is she and Grant fighting?"

"If they were you would know"

"True" _I nodded_ "I don't want to go to work" _I groaned_

"You'll have fun. You get to kiss your co star, Selena Gomez"

"That's not going to be the highlight of the day" _I shuddered_

"It's a stage kiss. You'll be fine"

"Hardly" _I chuckled_

"Come here..." _She gestured with her arm. I stood in front of her. She tilted up and kissed me. She pulled me closer to her by the collar of my shirt. I put both my arms on both sides of her and leaned forward, pressing her into the bed. Her arms trailed up the back of my shirt._ "I love you" _She looked at me and I fell in love again looking in her eyes._

"I love you, too" _I_ _replied deeply and kissed her again. I pulled back slowly and stood up. She stood up after me and handed me my script from off the table._ "I'll see you later" _She nodded and grinned_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Here's what happened after I told my mom I was getting married. She came back from her honeymoon with Kyle and didn't want me to see Chad. She gave me 2 weeks to make up my mind. And in those two weeks I would go to work and come home. My whole day was planned from start to finish. I told her I wasn't changing my mind so she caved in. Chad and I had a beautiful wedding and absolutely wonderful honeymoon. 3 years later and everything is peachy. I pulled up outside of Entourage and valet took my car. I walked inside the grand building and straight to the hostess. I still had my all black BMW and it still ran perfectly fine. _

"Tawni Hart?" _I knew she was all ready here. I scanned the dining room and automatically saw her blonde hair. _"I see her"_I smiled at the hostess and walked around the table she was seated at_ "Hey Tawni"

"Hey" _She stood up and hugged me_ "So... How's it going?"

"Fine everything is good. I haven't talked to my mom lately though"

"Oh..."

"What about you?"

"Let me tell you want Grant did. I bought a pack of Oreos. He ate the filling in between and put the cookie part back together. Then put the cookies back in the pack"

"That's disgusting" _I groaned _"But don't make a big deal out of it. Maybe he was just joking"

"That's a very sick joke" _Her face turned in disgust. _

"Tawni… you two live together. He was joking" _She and Nico broke up 3 years ago. They started fight a lot and things wasn't going good so they ended their relationship. Tawni then found Grady's brother attractive and they started dating. They're roommates _"Don't take it seriously"

"What would you do?"

"That is a very hard question" _We both laughed. The waiter came and took our orders politely _

"I have more news" _She beamed_

"Let's hear it" _I smiled_

"I got a part on SNL"

"Oh My God! Saturday Night Live!"

"Yeah" _She giggled_

"That's amazing" _I stood and hugged her. We took our seats again. Tawni has really grown. She's much funnier than she was before. Her hair is longer and much more blonde. She's been a much better person. She listens and still likes to play with my hair._

"The only sad part is… it's in New York" _She lowered her excitement _"And Grant doesn't want me to leave"_ I scoffed. I love Grant, I do but he's not going to hold her back from pursuing her dreams_

"Tawni… you're 22 years old. You're a grown women. If you want to go, then go"

"If Chad didn't want you to go, would you still go?"

"That's different because I'm married. But Tawni, if you really want to go. Talk to him about it. Ask him to go with you"

"Maybe that will work…" _She sighed_

"Tawni… it's Saturday Night Live!" _I squealed _"Do you really want to pass that up?"

"No… I don't. I love that show and it would be an honor to work on it" _The waiter came back with our entrees. We picked up our forks and knives and started eating_

"Plus, New York has amazing shopping. 5th avenue. Best stores"

"You're right" _She exclaimed_

"You're going"

"I am" _She chewed slowly_

"You're going to be happy"

"Of course"

"Grant's going to go with you"

"I don't know" _She sighed _"He loves L.A. too much"

"If Grant loves Tawni Hart he will go"

"It's cold in New York" _she groaned_

"Stop psyching yourself out" _I slapped her hand playfully _"New York is a huge deal, Tawni. Saturday Night Live is a huge deal. You'd have to be stupid to pass it up. Yeah… it's cold. But it gives you all the more reasons to wear a fabulous coat"

"True"

"Tawni… go to New York. No… talk to Grant first" _I suggested_

"Believe me I will" _I sipped the red wine that Tawni had ordered before I got here _"So… what's new with you and your egotistical husband?" _I laughed and shook my head_

"He's not egotistical. He's… confident" _I defended him and chuckled_

"No kids yet?" _I shook my head _"Are you two even trying?" _I shook my head no once again. We just want to live right now. Not have a huge responsibility _"What? Chad isn't ready to share you yet?" _She raised an eyebrow_

"No… I'm not ready"

"But he is?"

"No" _I giggled _"I can't even imagine what would happen to my body" _I giggled _"The stretching" _We both cringed _"Most definitely not ready for that"

"You already changed. I mean, you grew maybe an inch. A whole lot curvier than you used to be. Chad is a very happy man"

"Thanks" _I took the complement _"You've changed too. You're much... nicer than you were when we were young"

"I didn't like you then"

"Aw...I grew on you" _I smiled big and she laughed_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So… how's Sonny?" _Selena asked _"I haven't seen her since the time you were trying to make your own movie"

"She's fine. She's out to lunch with Tawni"

"Oh. I remember Tawni too. It's been way to long" S_he pushed her hair back. Pissing the hair and making team off. _

"I bet it has…"

"Okay guys… were ready" _The director said. We walked onto set and stood on our markers _"Action" _We were starting where we left off_

"No we can't. We've tried in the past. I don't feel the same way I felt before" _I portrayed a married man to a wife that was the owner of a coat factory. She had no time for him_

"Brian… please" _Selena instantly got into character, Camille_

"I can't go on like this. I need someone who has time for me" _Here it comes_

"Brian… give me another chance, please" _she sobbed_

"No, Camille" _I walked up slowly to her and cupped her face. I leisurely kissed her. She kissed back. Counting to ten I kept in role. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. The slowest... most convincing kiss I ever had while acting. I pulled back_ "I'm sorry Camille"

"I thought you loved me" _She hiccupped and grabbed my shoulders_ "You said you loved me"

"I did. But I just don't feel the same way" _I turned around and started to walk to my next marker_

"I'm not going to sign the papers, Brian!" _She yelled. She's a very determined actor_ "I won't. Were gonna work it out. Brian please don't do this... Please" _She cried and sat on the desk in the office that our scene was being filmed in_

"And... Scene" _Steven yelled. But the camera kept rolling_ "That means cut people!" _He pointed out. The bell rang and the lights went up. Selena immediately wiped her face and smiled._

"Chad... You're acting skill have changed since Mackenzie Falls" _She complemented_

"It's been 4 years. I'd be screwed if I didn't get better"

"Just take the complement, Chad"

"Thanks, Selena"

"But anyway... I want to see Sonny"

"Oh my feelings are hurt"

"I want to see both of you, together. Since I didn't get an invite to the wedding"

"I'm sorry. Weren't you filming in Italy?"

"I was but that's not the point. I would've liked one"

"I'll see. She's negotiating her contract with her Studios right now. Well... Not right now, right now. She's at lunch with Tawni. Like i said before"

"I've seen the show. She's great. I'm happy for her. She deserves it"

"So am I" _We walked over to the food table and I grabbed water_ "What about you? And your 2 year old daughter"

"She's in my dressing room. Hopefully taking a nap. Her father had a meeting with his boss. So he couldn't watch her. I pray it's about his promotion to CEO. He's been working hard for it" _Selena and Michael were best friends. They had sex on his 21st birthday and she got pregnant. They aren't married they just don't fight around their daughter. Her daughter is a twin of her mom. They look exactly alike_

"Best of luck"

"Yeah..." _She sighed_

"Mommy..." _Her daughter Gabriella came out with her mother's phone in her tiny hands. She bent down to her daughter's level. So much for taking a nap._

"Did you take mommy's phone out her purse?" _She cooed to her daughter. The pint size Selena nodded and stuck one of her hands in her mouth _

"Daddy" _She placed the phone in her mother's hand and attached herself to her mother's hand. Selena picked up Gabriella and walked off. She laughed at her daughter and kissed her cheek. I slowly drank the water and walked over to the chair with 'Cooper' on the back_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_After I left Tawni and went home I laid out on my bed. I had the worst food coma. Tawni and I ate so much to celebrate her getting a job on SNL that my stomach felt like it was stretching. I stared at the ceiling and groaned. I probably shouldn't eat like this. I'm not 16 anymore. I closed my eyes for five minutes when I heard the front door open. 30 seconds later he came in the room_

"Hey…" _Chad said dropping his car keys on the table_

"Hey" _He hovered over me and kissed me _"How was lunch?" _He made his way to the walk in closet taking off his shoes_

"So… good" _I groaned again _"How was filming?"

"So… long" _He imitated me_ "I'm seriously thinking about taking up my father's offer. Becoming head of his business, I mean"

"You? Give up acting… I don't think you can do that?"

"And why can't I"

"Acting is your life. You know it's true"

"It is. I won't deny it. But I need something else to think about"

"Relax. You get called for movies all the time"

"That's not the point"

"So what is?"

"The point is… I was acting all my life. What if I want to do something different?"

"Then you can do something different. I'll be right behind you"

"Good to know" _I sat up_

"Tawni got a part on Saturday Night Live" _I told him. He tilted his head_

"That's great. She gets to go to New York"

"Grant doesn't want her to go"

"She'd be idiotic to pass up an opportunity like that. Over a guy for that matter"

"That's what I said. I told her to ask Grant to go with her"

"That is the smartest thing to do"

"That was my bottom line"

"How much you want to bet she's going to stay because she's still naïve?"

"She's going to go" _He narrowed his eyes in disblief and I giggled _"What's the bet?"

"Loser… has to walk around the house all next Saturday in their underwear"

"I'm pretty sure we do that all ready"

"In the winner's choice of clothing" _he finished_

"Has to have a top and a bottom" _I regulated _"Well for you… just a bottom"

"And it has to be red… for you"

"No changing the bet?"

"I'm definitely going to win this" _I stood and put my hand on my hip_

"I can't wait to pick out what you're going to wear" _he grinned _"It's a bet, Cooper"

"Bring it on, Cooper" _We shook hands. In an instant his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slid down to my ass and lightly squeezed it. I giggled against his mouth and my cheeks burned a very light shade of red_

"See… I still don't understand how that happens" _He mumbled and pulled me close by my waist_

"What are you talking about?"

"You still blush around me"

"So what?" _I asked _"You should take it as a complement that you can still make me blush"

"I find the blushing innocent. But you… are not"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all"

"So don't complain"

"Who said I was complaining?"

"It sounded like you were" _I replied with a shrug on my shoulders_

"I wasn't"

"Fine" _I went_

"Fine" _He retorted_

"Good" _I whispered seductively. I laughed silently at the low groan that erupted from his throat_

"Good"

"Love me?" _I inquired. A question I already knew the answer to _

"Always" _he kissed me one last time before he let go of me. I laid back on the bed and stuffed my head into a pillow. He sat in the desk chair and opened his laptop _"Still suffocating yourself"

"I'm still breathing, Chad" _I concluded into the pillow. I was actually hiding my flaming red cheeks from him._

"If I take the pillows off the bed what would you do?"

"Use you as a pillow. Naturally"

"Oh I long for the day" _He said sarcastically _"That my wife uses me, her husband, as a pillow. Wait… it happened already. It's been happening for 6 years now"

"We've only been married for four?" _I raised my eyebrow curiously_

"I'm counting since we were both sixteen sine I'm 22 and you're 21"

"Oh… I see"

"Selena asked about you"

"And?" _I rolled my eyes_

"She wants to see you. She seemed excited. Her and two year old Gabriella"

"Selena had her daughter today?"

"Mhm. Gabby is a miniature version of her mother"

"She produced a very cute child then"'

"Absolutely"

"So how did the scene go?"

"Better than I expected"

"Meaning?"

"The acting was very believable"

"Aren't you glad you practiced your lines? Well... half of them since you quit midway?"

"Yes. I'm grateful. Thank you"

"You're welcome" _I chuckled in response _

"Want to go on a double date with me tomorrow?" _I laughed at the sudden outburst and decided to play along_

"I'm sorry… I have a husband"

"I have a wife but nobody said anything about technicality" _I laughed again _"It's your mom and Kyle. They emailed me. They want to go to brunch"

"Time?"

"11:30. At their house"

"They live in Santa Monica. That's an hour and a half drive"

"It's your mom. And Kyle"

"Alright. Do you want to go?"

"It's up to you, babe?"

"I guess we're going then. Breakfast and Lunch… Brunch. It's like snack time" _I pointed out. He snickered _"Ugh… this is going to be fun"

"So much fun" _he added. His voice is extremely deeper than it was at seventeen. Making him all the more irresistible _

"It's going to be bananas" _I made a rock star symbol with my hand and whined_

"I'm taking a nap" _He announced and laid next to me_

"You sound old"

"But I'm not"

"I never said you were. So defensive" _I spat. I held up my hands defensively and giggled_

"Go to sleep, Sonny" _He nudged me and kissed my shoulder_

"Halfway there" _I yawed and rubbed his jaw line. I kissed him softly and closed my eyes. Four years of marriage and we still have pointless banter. That's the fun part. I sighed silently and dozed off into a light slumber. My back was pressed against Chad's chest. Who had his arm around me. See… this is why he is my pillow. I smirked_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like the first chapter to the sequel? Do they seem more mature? Kinda sorta? ****I definitely need your feedback on this chapter.****I have to know what you guys liked and disliked. Like, Love, Hate, More? Please review and tell me what you think. Please? I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Lmao so I read that some of you guys got nervous after reading the first line. I would never do that to you guys. I just found it funny and that's the exact reason I did it. But anyway… I'm glad you liked the last chapter. In the first chapter there was a slight mix up. Tawni and Nico broke up a year ago. Not 3. Sorry. But anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_We left our house to go to have brunch with Sonny's mom around 9:30 in the morning. We drove down the free way to Santa Monica. Santa Monica is the place known for having small houses on the beach front. Though Kyle gave Connie everything she wanted. She asked him to find an open lot to build a house and he did. It's right on the beach and there are no house in close proximity for at least 2 miles. I made a left into the start of the long driveway. I slowed as we reached the front of the house. 11:20. Early. When I took the key out of the ignition her mom came out of the house_

"Hi sweetie" _She greeted excitedly and hugged Sonny halfway up the stairs_

"Hey mom"

"I haven't seen you in a month"

"I think you should at least let the woman in the house before you ask her twenty one questions!" _I heard Kyle yell from in the house. Her mom escorted us into the beach front home_

"Hey Kyle" _I said calmly. We 'bro hugged' If that's what it's called _

"What's up?"

"Nothing new…"

"I heard you're working on a movie with Selena Gomez?"

"I am. I am. Very happy I got that call"

"So honey… what's new?" _Her mom brought out 4 big plates of food and set them on the table. We took our seats around the wooden table_

"Nothing…" _Sonny answered with less enthusiasm than the question she was asked_

"Nothing happened in a month"

"No… new additions? Exciting news?" _I instantaneously knew what she meant. Sonny chuckled lowly_

"Not yet. If I were you would be able to tell"

"I see you every other month because of your filming schedule" _She complained and poured everyone orange juice from the carafe. I chewed my food slowly listened in on the conversation_

"I'm negotiating my contract. How would it look if I skipped work 3 days at a time? It's unprofessional"

"I know you told me over the phone. But all I'm stating is that I need to see you more"

"Come back to L.A." _She easily put_

"I can't. My home is here. Not seeing you for a month is like a year in mother years"

"Mother years?" _I asked_

"Yes. There is a such thing as mother years" _She pointed out and looked back at Sonny _

"You're mother is proposing a trip" _Kyle said without warning _"She talked about it all last week. She wants all of us to go on a trip to see each other more"

"I was leading up to that" _Connie spat at him _"Thanks for ruining the surprise" _She slapped his chest. He merely chuckled at his wife's actions_

"What kind of trip?" _I asked, suddenly real interested in this conversation_

"A trip to Florida. There's a small resort there that I think would be perfect for all of us to reconnect" _Connie smiled ear to ear _

"I don't know" _Sonny started _"You, Kyle, Chad and me? In one place? For how long?"

"A week"

"A week is too long" _Sonny shook her head _"I mean, we clashed when Chad stayed the night back in our old apartment"

"You were 16. And we won't be staying in the same room. It's a large villa" _Kyle said for Connie who nodded eagerly_

"And there's a whole lot of activities to do" _Connie pushed _"Jet skis, Surfing, Wakeboarding, Fishing, Deep sea diving, 2 five star restaurants, Spas" _Her eyes lit up on the last statement_

"I'm not a spa person" _Sonny explained _"I don't like strangers rubbing on my body" _Her mom almost choked on her food a little. That was the wrong thing to say. I laughed internally _

"You really put a lot of thought into this, Mrs. Torres" _I addressed her_

"I really want to do this. It would be fun" _she expressed_

"So much fun" _Sonny said sarcastically_

"Can you at least take it into consideration, Sonny?" _She asked her daughter who was not interested in the trip at all _

"Maybe" _She sighed _"If we go… will you hover over us the whole time?" _She asked lowly looking down at the plates_

"No… we are most likely only to be together breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Maybe one activity. Anything in between that is up to you guys"

"I feel like a teen again" _I said low enough so only Sonny can hear. She smirked lightly_

"Breakfast, lunch _and _dinner? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I don't want to smother you guys" _She said _"So I thought the three meals would be good"

"Can we take out lunch? And just do breakfast and dinner?" _Sonny asked_

"Here we go…" _Kyle muttered. He wiped his mouth with a napkin_

"It's just three, one hour, meals. It's not that bad, Sonny. That's not my motive. My motive was to have everyone spend time together" _She glared at her mother and set her fork down_

"We're not going to do this here" _Sonny exhaled _"You invited me over for a peaceful brunch. Not to have a minor disagreement. It was a yes or no question. I didn't need justification. So… yes or no, Mom?"

"No…" _Her mother said smoothly_

"Okay" _Sonny nodded. I was shocked. Sonny and her mother usually bicker back and forth but they didn't this time. Sonny solely avoided the argument throwing me… and Kyle off_

"So are you going to go?" _Kyle stammered. _

"Um… yeah" _I replied _"We'll go"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_We stayed about three hours before we drove back. We were still in the car and had maybe an hour left of driving. The freeway was backed up by an accident and it was already unquestionably hot. The windows were rolled down and the top was back on Chad's car. I groaned in agitated frustration. Every now and then cars would move and we would inch further but then it would come to an immediate stop. I pushed my hair back and couldn't think because of the lamentable heat_

"Oh my god" _I whined and tapped my fingertips on the armrest _

"It's hot" _He acknowledged_

"No shit" _I hissed and pulled my sweaty legs from the leather seats_

"Cranky? That's not good"

"I'm not good. I'm not cranky. It's the damn heat. It's ridiculous. It's too hot to talk"

"I agree. But you have to relax" _He rubbed my knee and leaned back in his chair waiting for traffic to move. I pulled off the very light cardigan I was wearing and threw it in the backseat _"Relax" _he laughed_

"I'm sweating just by sitting in the car. I'm not even moving" _I sighed _"I'm immobile. You're not hot?"

"I am"

"So how can you stand it?"

"I'm relaxing not freaking out like you are" _He reached his hand on and pressed the button for the top to go up on his car. _"Wait a minute" _Once the minute wait was over he rolled up both windows_

"Now it's a hotbox" _He cranked the air conditioning through the vents and I sighed with relief. But then realized _"You had me sit in a hot car when you could've done that from the start?"

"You appeared fine before you started going crazy. I didn't think anything of it" _I glared at him, my mouth agape. _"Sorry" _He chuckled_

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes Sonny, Yes" _He replied in an obnoxious tone. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window_

"Do you actually want to go on that trip with my mom?" _Please say no_

"Yeah" _Shit_

"Why?"

"Your mom seemed excited about it and when is the last time you spent quality time with her?" _Damnit he has a point_ "And it's a vacation"

"Oh... You're trying to get me to cave in" _I sneered at him_

"Possibly. All I'm saying is you and your mom haven't been talking as much as you were before"

"It changed when I told her I was engaged. She didn't trust me"

"And now she's trying to rekindle the relationship. She's trying to make it better. Three hours for seven days isn't a lot" _He mentioned truthfully_ "You don't even live near each other so it's not like she aggravates you all the time" _Another clear point. Damn he's good at this_

"Ugh…" _I sighed in defeat. He grinned_ "I'm convinced"

"Way too easily" _He shrugged and cocked his head. We drove forward about a mile until we stopped_ "Usually you would put up a much harder fight. Now you give up"

"So... The problem is...?"

"It's not alluring anymore. It's boring"

"Well I'm sorry. I'm not fighting back"

"That's not fun"

"Arguing with me is fun?"

"Extremely. It's exciting, fun..."

"Dangerous" _I finished_

"Exactly... Now it's boring"

"Well let's put it this way. When we argue we both get upset. You driving and being upset is not a good mix. Need I remind you of the time you raced on the freeway because you asked me a question and I gave you an answer you didn't like" _I spat_

"That was a long time ago"

"I remember the day clearly. You almost killed us"

"But were not dead" _Idiot_

"I had to calm you down. It got to a point where you had to pull over, Chad" _He chuckled. I shook my head and laughed_ "It's not funny" _He smirked and leaned back against the head rest. I gasped and crossed my arms_ "You just made me argue with you!"

"I did no such thing" _He disagreed and laughed_

"You manipulative, attractive man!"

"I did not" _He stated_ "Maybe a little… but I most certainly didn't mean it" _I scoffed and folded my arms against my chest. He laughed again and I couldn't help but too_

"You suck"

"That's immature" _He laughed harder_

"You're immature" _I retorted between my giggles. About ten minutes later the traffic cleared and we were heading home _"We're both immature" _I nodded my head briefly_

* * *

><p><em>We pulled up into the driveway and went into the house. I went upstairs and laid on the bedroom's cool marble floor. Chad came in behind me and I stared at his feet. I looked at up at him and he was looking down at me. I clicked my tongue and sighed heavily<em>

"Why might you be on the floor?" _He asked_

"I'm hot"

"That you are" _He affirmed. I laughed_

"That was very cheesy" _I told him and leaned on my elbows. He gripped my waist and pulled me up. I figured he'd put me down but I was thrown over his shoulder and taken to the bed. He placed me on the bed and rested on his arms over me_

"Just try to enjoy yourself on the trip your mom planned…" _He tilted his head _"Please? Because if you don't make an effort… she's going to get upset and snap. Then you'll snap. Kyle and I don't want that"

"Is that what you two were talking about when my mom and I were cleaning up?" _I grumbled_

"Perhaps?"

"Did he ask you to get me to go along with my mom's scheme?" _I raised a brow in question_

"Moderately?"

"Wow. You two are very sneaky" _I narrowed my eyes at him. His hand found the underside of my knee and hitched it around his waist, keeping it there._

"No… we planned" _He pointed out. The same hand glided along my side, occasionally stopping and making small circles_

"You planned?" _I examined him. I traced my fingers on the hem of his shirt._

"Mhm" _he leaned down and let his lips graze underneath my jaw line_

"Was part of your plan to seduce me?"

"No that's never a plan. It just happens naturally" _He said confidently in the curve of my neck. A breathy moan escaped my lips. My skin prickled and developed goose bumps where his lips were once touching. He kissed his way up and his lips soon found mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. It started off slow, but gradually increased with throws of passion. I pulled back, but not separating because of lack of air. I reached down and caught the finish of his shirt. I pulled it over his head and stared at his chiseled torso. I couldn't help but chuckle at the very faint scratch marks on his chests from the last time_

"Sonny…" _He growled into the shell of my ear. I shuddered as my name flowed easily, hotly off of his tongue_

"Chad…" _I said between my pants. He smiled and walked his fingers under my shirt. __He continued to move when his warm hand cupped one breast. He then removed his hand from my shirt and pulled it off. He skillfully undid the clasp of my bra. I arched and it was tossed onto the floor to meet his shirt. He bent his head down and swirled the tip of his tongue against my burning skin, _"Oh Chad…please!"_ I moaned. He chuckled lightly and continued kissing his way up._

"So impatient" _He mumbled and playfully grinded his erection against my core. I groaned. I fumbled with his belt buckle but soon conquered it. I pushed at his jeans with my bare feet as he chuckled again _"You're not making any progress"

"I would if you would just stop complicating things" _He took off his jeans and dropped them on the floor _"Boxers too" _I smirked_

"You still have your shorts on" _He quickly took off my shorts and my underwear that the same time. I felt his erection against my throbbing core. I was about to burst in need when I felt his fingers rubbed along my folds _"You need me?" _My hands wove in his hair, tugging on it lightly_

"Why are you even asking?" _I moaned and rolled my hips into his hand for more friction. He flashed me a lopsided grin and pushed off his boxers. He kissed and pushed into my core. No more anticipation _"Fuck…" _I moaned as he thrusted into me slowly _"Making me wait doesn't benefit anyone…" _I growled and he got the message. He pounded harder as a very thin layer of sweat started forming on us._

"Shit…" _He hissed and continued his ministrations _"Hot, tight… Sonny" _he moaned. I placed my hand on his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. I nibbled on his lower lip. The room heated and I held his arms_

"God…" _I said breathlessly on his lips. My eyes fluttered closed in utter pleasure. The room was filled with pants and it started spinning. I took this as a sign that my climax was nearing. _"Faster" _I demanded and he obliged. He attacked my neck in feverish kisses._

"Sonny…" _He growled huskily. He gripped my hips and squeezed them _"Fuck…" _I squeezed my eyes shut and squealed as he hit the perfect spot the huge knot that took over my stomach snapped in an instant. I started to tremble and my mouth formed an O. _

"Fuck… C-Chad" _My core pulsed around his member and he moaned loudly next to my ear. This sent me higher. I clung to him as my hips arched off the bed into his he soon came just as hard as I did. It was very intense and felt amazingly good. I bit into my lower lip hard. I knew it was going to swell later_

"Ah… Sonny" _he tensed and came. Our chests heaved as we tried to suck in as much air as possible. The room was still spinning but much faster. _"Shit" _he mumbled and kissed me lovingly, sensually before pulling out slowly. _"Whoa"

"I know…" _I grabbed my head and sighed still trying to get air _"The room is spinning"

"Light headed?"

"Yeah…" _he got up and put on his boxers. He proceeded to pull me up and make me stand. My knees buckled and he caught me before I could fall _"Get me off this ride..." _I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder_

"Breathe" _He held me flush against his chest and laughed. The room slowed and I inhaled_

"T-That was unbelievable"

"Thank you" _He smirked and kissed my forehead _"Think you can stand on your own?" _I nodded. He let me go slowly but caught me again _"Not yet…" _I agreed_

"I love you. You know that?" _I said lowly and laid my head on his shoulder. His hand went under my chin and brought me to his eyes. Just like crystals_

"I love you too" _he kissed me and pressed his forehead to mine. Those blue eyes never fail. Especially when making the room spin. I snickered to myself and stared into them. I love them… I made the right choice. He smiled at me and I did the same to him. I pressed my lips to his and they molded perfectly. My fingers found his and wove through them. I'm still kind of light headed_. _His and my slow breathing matched and I kissed him once more. I'm not light headed anymore. But I wasn't going to mention it because he's too warm, safe and comforting to let go of. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… did you like this chapter? Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I hope you did. Please leave a review telling me what you think so far. If you have an idea I will love to hear it. I read all reviews for those of you that's new. And I love critics. Not flames though. Flames are unwanted on some cases. Anyway… Review again and Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Hey Guys! Two times is always better… Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. All the alerts you guys put on me and this story is amazing. I hope you like this chapter so… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Sonny…" _I whispered sleepily against her forehead. She stirred and turned her face away from me. Still not a morning person… I chuckled and pressed my nose into her hair _"Sonshine. You have to wake up"

"Why…?" _She mumbled into the pillow _"It's Sunday"

"Yes, but your agent is on the phone" _I rubbed her shoulder _"He says it's important"

"He lies. He always says it's important when most of the time it's irrelevant to the situation" _I put the phone and her hand and she exhaled _"Hello?" _She said groggily. There were pauses in between so I assumed he was talking _"Really?" _Her voice slightly rose _"You're kidding" _She sat up with the phone still pressed to her ear _"Yes..." _She stood and ran to the other side of the room. She grabbed a pen and paper. Her hand was gliding across it furiously. _"Of course. I would love too" _She exclaimed. _"Okay bye!" _She set the phone on the desk and squealed_

"Show news?"

"Mhm" _She jumped onto the bed and sat on her knees _"Allen said that in order to get all my demands in my contract, the studio wants me to gather all the So Random cast and get a 3 hour long documentary just based on our lives. They want to see everyone that helped me in my last shows since they helped launch my career"

"Which means?"

"Every requirement I asked for is going to happen. Including bigger checks"

"That's amazing!" _I hugged her_

"The only hard part is… I don't know where Nico is and Zora is in Canada"

"But… you could find them in an instant"

"I guess" _She sighed and smiled _"Oh man… Allen came through for me. I have to get him something"

"Take him to lunch…" _She narrowed her eyes _

"You're suggesting I take another guy to lunch?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Weird…" _she slowly said _"Anyway… I'm so excited" _She jumped up and danced wildly. 5 seconds later she sat back down _"I had to get that out" _She chuckled and laid back on the pillow_

"Wow… that dance was... hilarious" _She laughed and threw a pillow that hit my chest _"My father is coming over today"

"Since when?"

"Since it's Sunday and he told us last week"

"Shit. I forgot"

"Along with Derek, Kenzie, Seth and Toni"

"Shit" _she covered her face with her arm _"I completely forgot about that"

"Yeah…"

"What time is it again?"

"12:30"

"And what time is it now?"

"11:16…" _She groaned and inhaled _"That's the family for you…"

"That's _your _family"

"I think you just hurt my feelings" _She turned to me and I pressed my hand to my chest_

"You'll be fine" _She sat up and her naturally curly hair fell down to her shoulders_

"I died a little on the inside" _I sniffed_

"Dramatic"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

"The fact you said your whole name was even more dramatic"

"Whatever" _I flung the covers off me and slid out of bed. She got out of bed and stretched_

"Every Sunday? Kenzie and Derek live in Oceanside. Where all they getting all this gas money?"

"Their parents… they spoil them to no end"

"Apparently" _she grumbled and walked out of the room. I hopped in the shower and washed up. About 15 minutes later I got out and got dressed. Sonny was still downstairs. I walked down the steps and she handed me a plate with breakfast on it _"This makes the hurt feelings go away?"

"Food…" _I stared at the plate. Pancakes, eggs and bacon _"Always changes things"

"It's scary… that you still eat like you're 17"

"I'm a growing boy" _I said playfully and sat down at the kitchen counter_

"Chad… you stopped growing 5 years ago"

"But my metabolism didn't"

"Which is weird but whatever" _She sat on top of the counter and ate her food_

"Would you get off of the countertop?"

"No" _she hissed at me and laughed_

"Why not?"

"I like it up here"

"You're 21. You're too old to be sitting on the counter"

"You're 22. You're too old to be eating like your 17"

"Sonny"

"Chad" _She giggled and hopped off the counter. She sat a seat from mine and finished the little food on her plate. Then… the doorbell rang. _"I have to put clothes on" _She dropped her fork and bolted up the stairs. I huffed and opened the door_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I took a quick fifteen minute shower and got out. I put on my underwear and a pair of shorts. I found a grey tank top and went back into the bathroom. My hair was still wet and started to curl on it's on. Rolling with the style, I moved it out of my face and walked down the steps. Knowing there were in the den that's where I was headed_

"Hi… Mr. Cooper" _I hugged him and Laura. _"Hey Laura"

"Hey, Sonny" _Laura said. I must've walked in on a conversation _"So how's the movie going, Chad?"

"It's going… We have about two months to go with shooting, maybe. Then that's it"

"Oh sounds… long? But aren't you working with Selena?"

"Mhm…" _I sat on the couch and crossed my legs_

"I heard she's really fun to work with?"

"She was when we were… 16 and 17. Now she has a kid so now it's much quieter than it used to be" _He answered_

"Oh…" _His father said _"How are you Sonny?"

"Fine"

"How's your negotiating going?" _I got excited again about the news from this morning _"It's going great…"

"So you must've gotten what you wanted with the big smile on your face"

"Halfway there…"

"What are you asking for… specifically?" _Laura asked_

"More vacation time, raise, another year on the show. Basically, stuff that will keep me from going to auditions"

"Smart move…" _Laura nodded and grinned. The door bell rang and I slowly got up to get it. When I opened the door I was startled by a hug and sobbing in my ear_

"Tawni?" _I pulled back. Her eyes were puffy _"What happened?" _Her hair was matted down to her forehead and her cheeks red. I led her into the house and we sat in the kitchen. Chad's dad didn't need to see this crisis_

"I saw… Nico…"

"Okay what's the problem…?"

"We talked…" _She sighed and the tears came flowing_

"Talked?" _She sobbed _"Tawni… you didn't!" _Aw... shit. I was appalled_

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't" _She bawled _"It just happened. I lost control"

"How do you lose control of something like that…?" _I shook her shoulder_ Tawni… do you still have fe-"

"No! I don't. It just happened and it was really, really good"

"Does Grant know?" _She shook her head_

"I can't go to New York…" _She sighed _"I can't" _I know this is selfish but I have to win that bet. I also have to cheer Tawni up. But this is a fucked up situation_

"What? Why? That's the best thing to do… go to New York and start anew"

"That will make Nico call. We had sex, Sonny… if I just up and leave he'll harass. Besides, Grant… doesn't want me to go" _Shit _"I talked to him about it. He's not going to go with me"

"Who was at the doo-" _Chad started _"Oh Hey Tawni"

"Hi…" _she sighed_

"What's wrong…?" _He asked curiously_

"Nothing…"

"You should go… I think it would be best" _I continued our conversation_

"I'm not going…" _She sniffled and put her head in her hands _"New York is just going to complicate things…" _I saw Chad raise his brow at the corner of my eye. He fought back a smirk. Fuck… I lost._

"Tawni… it's SNL"

"If they really want me… they'll offer again" _She stood and looked at Chad _"I would appreciate it if you don't make any jokes about how moronic I'm being for passing a chance like that up"

"I wasn't going to say anything" _He put his hands up defensively _

"I'll call you later, Sonny" _I hugged her and she walked out the front door. As she was walking out Seth and Toni were walking in. _

"Hey, Coopers" _Seth came into the kitchen and hugged me tight. He then proceeded to punch Chad in the chest. His family hasn't changed a bit. Toni sat next to me. Chad yelled for his father to join everyone in the kitchen_

"Hey…" _She smiled_

"Hey" _I greeted back_

"What's going on?"

"Nothing exciting…" _I shrugged and we laughed _"The twins aren't here yet" _I informed her_

"That's why it's boring"

"Possibly" _I chuckled _"How's Napa?"

"Warm and full of wine. Like always… it's quiet"

"I bet it is"

"How are you two?"

"Fine…"

"I thought you guys were going to move?" _She asked flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder _

"Nah… we changed our minds. We can't leave L.A."

"Why not?"

"Our work and life is here"

"True"

"Mhm…" _I nodded slowly _"Where's the baby?" _Toni and Seth had a baby six months ago. They named her Noelle. She looks exactly like Seth with blonde hair. It's so scary. _

"With her grandmother" _She smiled _"She offered to take her so we can get some sleep"

"But you're here"

"… This can count" _She laughed_

"I guess… how long does she have her?"

"Only for 2 days… We don't have enough bottles for a long period of time"

"Oh…"

"How's the show?"

"It's good. We're not filming this month since the production crew is trying to find a place for us to film next"

"Exciting…" _She whined_

"Hardly… I could care less where they pick. As long as it's in the US"

"I hear that" _She agreed. Toni definitely doesn't look like she had a baby 6 months ago._

* * *

><p>"Are you guys' hungry?" <em>Laura asked. Chad and I both answered no since we ate breakfast an hour ago but Seth and Toni nodded quickly and got out their chairs. They all followed Laura to the backyard leaving Chad and I in the kitchen<em>

"I won…" _He grinned smugly and tapped my shoulder_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" _I sighed. I hate losing _

"You can back out if you want…" _He laughed. I knew he was lying_

"Liar"

"Yeah… I was kidding. There's no backing out"

"So… what am I going to have to wear?"

"You'll see"

"Don't have me walk around in a string, Chad"

"I would never… ever do that" _He chuckled then daydreamed. I snapped my fingers next to his ears to get his attention_

"Wow… you're such a guy"

"Am I supposed to be a girl?"

"No… I would hope you weren't" _He scoffed_

"Good… but I already know what you're wearing…" _And I know how to change things around. I chewed on my bottom lip in thought _"I know… I'm going to like it"

"Of course you are…" _I retorted and patted his head _"But it all comes down to if I'm going to wear it"

"You have too…"

"Maybe" _I was being stubborn. I chuckled to myself _

"You lost… there was no changing the bet"

"I'm not changing anything…" _I placed my elbow on the counter and leaned my head on my hand_

"You sure about that, Sonny?" _He leaned in and whispered in his devious sexy voice. I groaned internally. Don't give in, Sonny_

"You're tricks aren't going to work on me, Chad" _I fought back against giving in_

"Your eyes say other words" _He leaned in closer _"And it isn't tricks…" _His lips brushed lightly against mine. He's making this so much harder than it already is. He blue eyes drew me in _"It's all a matter of knowing your… weaknesses" _He gently gnawed on my bottom lip. Then he kissed me softly. I whimpered as his hands roamed my thighs, making patterns occasionally signing his name with his finger_

"Fine…" _I sighed against his lips. Damn that stupid talent of his _"You win" _He pulled back and smirked_

"Mhm…" _He snickered and I rolled my eyes _"Don't worry… what I have planned isn't that bad" _He kissed me again and rose to his feet. I stared at my husband in disbelief _

"I hate you…" _I giggled and stood in front of him_

"Why… because I won?"

"No… because you know how to get to me" _I put my hands on my hips and tilted my chest _"But… don't worry. I know how to get to you" _I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He cupped my cupped my chin and leaned down_

"I… don't doubt that" _He kissed me slowly_

"Wow!" _I turned my head and saw Kenzie and Derek standing on the other side of the counter _"It's like you two are still teenagers" _Derek said_

"Hi… guys" _Chad said pulling back. I turned crimson red_

"We've been standing here for about five minutes. Did you know that?" _Kenzie laughed. We shook our heads no _"You so wrapped up in each other…" _I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head_

"How are you, Kenzie?"

"Fine… thanks, Sonny" _She responded _

"Derek…"

"Sonny…" _he smirked and walked into the backyard. I followed behind Kenzie and went outside to the hot sun. Everyone was sitting under the large pergola. We took the rest of the empty seats and joined in on the conversation_

"But the business is going good. We haven't had one complaint about our wine yet" _Laura gushed about her and Jacks wine company_

"One complaint is that it's too damn expensive" _Seth blurted making everyone laugh _"One bottle is 30 dollars. We're family. Why can't we just get a case for free?"

"Because we don't make money that way?" _Jack responded. Seth had on a straight face that made me chuckle. Chad put his arm behind me and I leaned my head against it _"Also… what are you going to do with a case of wine?" _Seth and Toni looked at each other and shrugged _"That's how Noelle was conceived in the first place"

"Oh…no" _Toni disagreed _"It was in Australia... so HA!" _She boasted. I shook my head and grinned_

"Ew…" _Kenzie shuddered _"Disgusting"

"Kenzie is dating a journalist guys" _Derek said aloud. Kenzie punched his chest and pushed him out his chair_

"You're dating again?" _I asked interested in this conversation. Kenzie stopped dating for 2 years because she kept getting hurt. They cheated on her or ended up being married_

"Unfortunately" _she joked and started smiling _"He's really nice" _Derek quickly got back in his seat like nothing happened_

"He's not married?" _I asked; she shook her head _"Not a cheater?" _She answered no again _"Doesn't have kids?"

"Not a criminal or anything" _She finished _"He graduated from Stanford"

"Which I don't know who she got a guy that went to Stanford when she went to UCLA" _Derek pointed out. Chad chuckled_

"Shut up" _Kenzie spat _"But he's nice and really sweet"

"I had to shake him down a bit" _Derek butted in again. He flashed a smile _"Can't have him messing with my little sister" _Derek thought he was tough_

"You're older by 4 minutes. Relax Derek" _She laughed_

"Who does he write for?" _I asked_

"Yeah… who does he write for Kenz…?" _Derek grinned_

"Men's Health Magazine" _She stated clearly and glared at Derek_

"So… Craig did find job" _He nodded_

"Yes asshole" _She smiled _"He has a job and he's great at it"

"So is it exclusive?" _Laura asked. Kenzie nodded _

"To her it's exclusive" _Derek teased. Toni slapped the back of his head _"I'm kidding… I was just kidding. There was no need for the violence" _He backed up to separate himself from the two women_

"I don't see you dating anyone, Derek" _Kenzie spat _"You only have one night stands"

"And whats the problem with that?" _He yelled _"I'm not good at relationships. I can't do all the love and commitment. I mean, I don't know how Seth did it because he was the biggest womanizer in the world"

"That's… not true. I just didn't like long term" _Seth said. Toni chuckled_

"And I don't know how you two did it so young"_He looked at Chad and I_ "How Chad knew at 17 that Sonny was the one amazes me. Relationships are stupid and meant for people who have time. I don't have time"

"What do you mean you don't have time? You stay home… and watch TV. The only time you actually go out is for work and when the guys go to get drinks. Then you find some girl to bring back, screw her, and then drive her home"

"Exactly. I have a busy schedule"

"In the time you… screw the girl. Why don't you try getting to know her personally? And not physically?" _I suggested. He looked at me like I was deranged _

"That involves talking with the girl. I'm not a good listener"

"Because you don't try!" _Kenzie blurted_

"Nobody matched up to me. I like adrenaline. Not talking" _He retorted _"I can't do the 'Tell me about your day, honey' nonsense"

"It's a one answer question…" _Chad said _"It's not that hard"

"I'm not like you, Chad. The last "girlfriend" I had we barely talked"

"So what did you do?" _Laura asked_

"They banged… all the damn time. It was nauseating" _Kenzie gagged _"The walls where we stay aren't that think"

"So… hence the reason I can't have a relationship" _He shrugged _

"Or… it could be because you're not attractive at all" _Seth teased him_

"Shut up… I'm very attractive" _He smiled. I shook my head and laughed _"Sonny thinks I'm joking" _I laughed harder _"When I wasn't"

"I'm sorry" _I covered my mouth and tried to stop laughing_

"Yeah, Yeah"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Seth, Toni, Laura and my dad already left. Seth and Toni had to pick up their daughter since she cleared all the bottles they had stored for her. Laura and my dad have to go to a wine tasting for their wine later on tonight. It was a 6 hour drive from L.A. to Napa. Which is why I don't get why they come here every Sunday_

"When are we going to get to meet this Craig person?" _I asked. Sonny was playing with my fingers absentmindedly_

"I don't know when… if the timing is right… I guess it will be soon" _She answered _

"Kenzie and I have to get going" _Derek suddenly said_

"We do?" _She asked _"Oh… you have to meet that girl"

"Yeah… so let's go" _He whined. I snickered and clicked my tongue _

"Another one night stand?" _I inquired_

"Maybe a two night" _He insisted_

"That's pathetic" _Kenzie stood _"And since that's going to be going on I'm staying at my friends tonight"

"Okay… I could care less. Can we just go?"

"Alright" _Kenzie sighed _"Bye…" _She hugged everyone and so did Derek. I walked them to the door. After watching them drive off I turned around and saw Sonny come in with trash from the backyard. There was about ten beer bottles in her hand. There were only eight of us._

"I'm tired…" _Sonny yawned _"I've been up all day"

"You're not the only one" _The bottles clicked as they landed in the trash can. She yawned once more and walked past me up the stairs. I smirked and looked at her. She didn't look back. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her, walking the rest of the way up the steps _

"You can put me down now" _She chuckled but didn't respond _"Seriously" _I put her down on the bed and kissed her_

"I still won…" _I grinned. She groaned and sat up_

"That's not until Saturday. You have to wait six whole days"

"That's six great days in between… depending on how you feel" _She kissed me again and pushed me down. I took off my jeans and shirt and threw them on the floor. She stripped her shorts and shirt and we got underneath the covers. She straddled me, my hands resting on the back on her thighs_

"Go to sleep, Chad. You have to film tomorrow. It's going to be a long day" _She whispered closely to my ear. Her hand went over my eyes. She kissed the spot underneath my ear_

"Don't you have to film…? No. They're still looking for a place"

"Mhm… but that doesn't mean I don't have to go in" _She exhaled deeply _"Good night..."

"Good Night" _I smiled. She slid off me and I opened my eyes. I actually don't want to film tomorrow. But I have no choice. Sonny's warm slender back was halfway covered. Her dark brown loose curls on one side on her shoulder. I grinned to myself and closed my eyes, letting sleep takeover me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… did you guys like this chapter? Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I really appreciate your reviews. I'm glad so many people subscribed and are following this. Anything you want to say about this chapter please leave it in a review. So… review please and thank you. Chapter 4 coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really liked them, laughed at some of them and appreciate them. I hope you guys like this story so far. If you do I'm glad. Sorry for any mistakes… Um… yeah so here's Chapter 4… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I woke up and squinted at the sunlight that broke through the dark curtains. Turning around I instantly felt his warm toned chest. I knew I had to get up because I had to go to Giant studios in a few but I couldn't just yet. My eyes scanned his body. He's like sex on legs. I lightly traced my index finger along his taunt abdomen. I grinned at his soft, peaceful sleeping expression. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. He stirred but didn't wake. Still etched into my mind was the seventeen year old that proposed to me in the middle of filming a Check it out girls sketch. I opened them and continued to trace the planes of his smooth skin. I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am. _

"Mmm… Sonny" _he murmured; his eyes till closed _"Good morning" _His morning voice still gave me goosebumps. The corners of his mouth twitched then formed a small smile_

"Good morning" _I responded_

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. What are you thinking about?"

"You… and me"

"What about us?"

"Just 'us' in general"

"Hm" _I processed the thought. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I moved more comfortably to his bare chest. My eyes glanced over at the clock. I hate having to leave early. I kissed underneath his jaw line and sighed. He moved over on top of me and chuckled_

"You know… you have to be to work early every Monday"

"I know. I wake up early. Every. Monday morning"

"Why don't you just save yourself the hassle and just call in sick. Or just not go at all and stay here with your marvelous husband?" _He pressed. I grinned_

"Wouldn't it be a little suspicious if I call in sick every Monday?"

"No" _He laughed and laid his head on my chest _"It would be a coincidence"

"I think that's a little more than a coincidence, Chad"

"I did it… when I worked on Mackenzie Falls"

"Years ago… and you were the star. They worked around your schedule half of the time"

"That's… partially true" _I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair_

"Exactly… Giant doesn't work around my schedule"

"Maybe I should go down there and convince them"

"Considering your persuasive ways; it might work" _He laughed _"But… it's only Monday's. And I can't have you pushing around the producers at the studios"

"And why not?" _He questioned and rubbed his hand against mine_

"Because Allen and I have worked too hard to win them over" _Fuck it. Being late one day won't hurt anyone_

"Oh…" _He raised his eyebrows _"Afraid that CDC's charm is going to win them over, Sonny?"

"No. They're hard to win over"

"I think I can manage"

"I highly recommend you don't do that"

"Are you doubting my skills?" _He asked with an astonished smile on his face_

"I never said that"

"It was implied"

"Nothing was implied" _I persuaded _"I didn't even respond to the question"

"So respond" _He insisted_

"No… I'm not doubting you _skills_. I'm just saying don't do it. If I even see you talking to one of the producers; I will become abstinent" _I threatened_

"That would kill me" _he replied. It would kill me too_

"So then… don't talk to them" _I smiled_

"Fine, fine" _He exhaled_

"You're still going to talk to them aren't you?"

"Mhm" _He nodded slowly. I scoffed and shook my head_

"You're an ass" _I snickered_

"You still love me" _He pointed out_

"Definitely… but you are really stubborn" _I told him_

"Naturally. So are you"

"Unfortunately a bad habit I got from you"

"Oh please… when I first met you... you were stubborn"

"I was no such thing"

"Liar" _He pressed his lips in the dip between my collarbone_

"Maybe a tiny bit" _I lifted his head in my hands and kissed him lovingly _"I have to go now" _I chewed on my bottom lip while searching his piercing blue eyes. I kissed him again_

"Okay" _He mumbled. His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed evenly. His lips molded along mine once more before I pulled back and got out of bed. I looked over my shoulder at my handsome man lying in bed and chuckled to myself. I closed the door on my way into the bathroom_

* * *

><p><em>I pulled into the parking lot of Giant Studios and ran inside. I was more than an hour late and was going to hear, Helen, the producers, mouth because of it. When I reached the main conference room I saw Allen standing in front of the door, furiously typing on his blackberry. He heard my heels as I got closer and glared at me<em>

"I had to make up some bullshit excuse on why you were late. You better play along with my lie"

"Thank you" _I admired his willing to take one for the team attitude _"Thank you"

"You're lucky I like you"

"That's why I'm taking you to lunch tomorrow" _I beamed. He scowled and held open the door for us to go through. When I walked in, Helen clenched her teeth _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" _I pleaded with the white haired lady_

"Don't let it happen again. You're love life should wait until later on to be taken care of" _What… the… fuck? I turned to Allen, who was fighting a smile next to me_

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were with your husband… busy" _I couldn't believe he would say that. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. _"Which it looks like you actually were because you're luminous" _I picked up the glass of water in front of me and gulped half of it down_

"We weren't busy...Allen"

"Hm…?" _He looked up from his blackberry. He didn't hear that last part_

"I don't like you" _I calmly said_

"Oh Sonny, you love me" _I laughed softly. I forgot to mention that Allen was gay, which he doesn't put out there unless you really get to know him. I listened in on the new updates on where the producers wanted to film everything. It's not official but they have some ideas. They were all in California to my convenience. _

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_The filming stage was packed this morning. This was one of the big emotional scenes in this movie and it was very chaotic. My hair was being combed every way known to man. The make-up crew took 2 hours because they wanted to get my character perfect. The props had to be prepared to look extremely real. Gabby was running around like a Tasmanian devil. Selena chasing after her yelling her name. Gabby was fascinated by the make-up and camera crew. She hung out with them most of the time_

"Chad get to wardrobe now!" _Steven, the director screamed. I looked at him confused_

"I'm standing right next to you… why are you yelling?"

"You can't seem to comply when I'm nice. So I yell. So go!"

"Ask me calmly and I'll go" _I smirked and folded my arms_

"Chad!"

"Nicely… and I will go"

"Can you please go to wardrobe?" _He laughed. I love messing with Steven. That small vein the pops out the side of his head makes me laugh_

"Yes…" _I chuckled lowly and walked off into wardrobe. When I got there Selena was already in her attire. I looked at Gabby who was sitting in a chair inspecting a piece of light pink fabric _"You found something to calm her down?"

"Amazingly yes…" _Selena blew out air and stared at her daughter _"She is going with her father later. She's been asking for him all day"

"So call him"

"I did… four times" _She shook her head _"He only picked up once because he was expecting a call from a client"

"That's fucked up" _I bit my tongue, regretting saying that_

"Ohhh… Mr. Chad said a bad word" _she exclaimed _"He has to put a dollar in the swear jar"

"Sorry, Gabriella" _I apologized. She jumped out her seat and walked up to me. Her hand was held out _

"Dollar please" _I dug through my jean pocket and took out one dollar. I handed it to her _"There is no swear jar, Mr. Chad" _She stuck her tongue at me and shoved the money in her mother's purse_

"I… just got hustled for my money" _My jaw dropped _"By a two year old"

"She's too smart for her own good" _Selena laughed and patted my shoulder. I shook my head at the little girl and went into the changing room. I discarded my clothes and put on the ones for the scene. It was a red button down shirt with jeans and dress shoes. It wasn't my style at all but it was for the movie. Selena grabbed her daughters hand and led her out the trailer. I followed behind her onto the set. She set her daughter down in one of the black chairs. _"Now don't run off. Mommy has to film. When I finish daddy is coming to get you so you can get ice cream, okay?" _Gabby nodded at the explanation _"So be a good girl, alright"

"And don't take anyone else's money" _I threw in. She smiled and put her thumb in her mouth. She's a thumb sucker. Such a bad habit_

"Are you guy's ready?" _Steven asked_

"Yeah…" _We mumbled_

"Alright go to markers and start from the top of the scene"

"Okay" _We walked onto set_

"Action!"

"Camille…!" _I yelled through the door of the set. Selena was on the other side waiting for the right line _"Open the door!"

"No!"

"Open the door, Camille" _I rested my forehead against it like Steven directed. _

"I can't" _I felt Selena pull on the door but it didn't open _"The door won't open" _This isn't part of the scene. She laughed. I chuckled and tried opening the door. I pushed on it as she pulled. Suddenly the door sprang open and I stumbled through it. I laughed loudly_

"Camille… you have to sign the divorce papers" _I forced out in between my laughter. I looked over at Steven who was laughing too. _"That was horrible"

"It was… start over" _Steven ordered. I walked back to my marker and waited for the cue _"Action!" _In about 2 minutes we were back to where the door got stuck_

"Open the door, Camille" _I put my forehead up to the door again _

"No Brian"

"Please open the door"

"No!" _She yelled _"I'm sorry but I'm not opening the door"

"Please" _I said calmly. The door unlocked and I walked through it _"Camille… you have to sign the divorce papers"

"I'm not signing any paper you give me. I know we can work this out"

"You're at work 27/7. If you don't have time to even… call me or have sex with your husband" _Wow that feels weird saying it to Selena _

"I'm sorry Brian! I'm sorry that my career isn't as free as yours! I would love to call and tell them I wasn't coming into work but I can't"

"You don't make an effort!" _I yelled. The scene is building_

"I do! I always make an effort! You and your bad attitude can't see past anything! I try to make it up but your too spiteful to see it"

"You never make an effort so don't give me that shit!"

"God! I hate you, Brian!" _She screamed and pushed me hard_

"Good! All the more reason to get a divorce! If you feel that you hate me sign the damn papers!"

"You know what!" _She snatched the thick forms out of my hand. She tore them and half then threw them on the floor _"Fuck the papers!" _She pulled me close and kissed me hard on the mouth. She pushed me back into the bedroom and I fell backwards onto the bed. In this scene we continue making out which turns into sex but the scene fades out to black. So we don't go any further than this thankfully. It's a rated R movie but doesn't show that much nudity. It's mostly for the language. The most it shows is in this scene. She pulled off my shirt and I did the same to her_

"CUT!" _Steven yelled. Selena hopped off of me and put her shirt back on. I did the same_

"That's so awkward!" _I announced and laughed. _

"It really is" _She agreed _"Never again… will that scene be filmed"

"You guys did great. What are you talking about?"

"We never said we were bad" _I defended_

"It's just that we're friends. And we known each other for a long time" _Selena continued_

"So it's really… outlandish" _I nodded_

"Mommy… why were you kissing Mr. Chad?" _Gabriella hopped down from the chair and skipped over to where we were standing_

"For the movie…" _She bent down to her daughter_

"Did you like it?" _Gabby asked curiously. Selena looked up at me and I started laughing_

"Um… not really" _You can't explain something like that to a 2 year old. She picked Gabby up and rested her on her hip_

"He's a bad kisser?"

"No... But..." _Selena started_

"So why didn't you like it?" _She tilted her head_

"Because Mommy doesn't like Mr. Chad in that way. We're just friends"

"Do you like Daddy in that way?"

"Absolutely not" _She turned red_

"Is Daddy a good kisser?" _Selena stared at her daughter and turned an even brighter shade of red. I laughed at Selena's embarrassment_

"Gabriella… where are you getting these questions from?" _Her daughter squirmed for her to answer the other questions _"Yes Daddy is a good kisser"

"So why don't you like Daddy?"

"Because he's mean"

"You're lying" _Gabby giggled and squished Selena's cheeks_

"Why are you asking so many questions, little girl?" _The mini Selena shrugged and smiled_

"Two hour lunch guys" _Steven announced and everyone dispersed. _

"I'll be back in 2" _I told Selena who was still talking to her daughter_

* * *

><p><em>I pulled up to Giant studios and went inside. I walked inside and tried to figure out where Sonshine would be. Hm… let's try the stages. I walked around all six stages and she wasn't there. I then tried the main halls and to my surprise she was standing there with who I assumed to be Allen? Allen looks very manly. I walked up behind her and tickled her. She laughed and didn't even turn around<em>

"Why aren't you at work?" _What the…_

"How do you know it was me?" _I whispered into her hair_

"Allen saw you" _She laughed and turned around. I squeezed her sides and kissed her tenderly_

"Thanks Allen" _I grinned at him _"So why is everyone waiting out here?" _I asked_

"Helen had an emergency…" _Allen started_

"So we had a thirty minute break" _Sonny finished _"But it's been an hour"

"Ah… I see" _I responded_

"But speak of the evil witch" _Allen rolled his eyes and fixed his blazer. I chuckled and held my arms around Sonny instinctively_

"All right people lets finish this meeting so everyone can leave" _She stopped a few feet away from me and shot me a cold look _"Chad Dylan Cooper. To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"I just came to see my wife" _I held out my hand for a proper greeting but she simply ignored it_

"You didn't see enough of her this morning?" _She asked with a very harsh attitude _"You made her late this morning" _She was only… an hour and a half late._

"What?" _I was truly confused but quickly comprehended it. I opened my mouth to argue but Sonny's hand soon covered it_

"So… we're starting where we left off in the contracts, Helen?" _She opened the door for her producer. Everyone filed inside the room. We were the last. She turned to me and scowled _"Just sit down and don't say a word"

"I like when you demand" _I teased. _"It's… arousing" _She shook her head. When I went into meeting room all the people I assumed to be her cast members and their agents were gathered around the long table. I took the one extra seat across from Allen._

"So we stopped on the second page, third paragraph, in section 4" _Helen started. _"Anyone willing to start us off"_ No one dared to answer _"How about you, Sonny?"

"What about me, Helen?" _Sonny asked inattentively. She peered at Allen who silently told her to say what she felt. Sonny shook her head _"I'm fine with that section"

"Really? Usually you would have something to argue" _Helen pressured. _"Do you not want to negotiate in front of your husband?"

"I don't mind arguing in front of him. I'm just not in the right mind set"

"You asked me for this meeting. Now you have nothing to say?"

"If you truly want to know what's wrong with that section… it's the amount of writing you let us do. Most of us here, except for maybe one or two, came from shows where we wrote our own material. You're not letting us write what we have in our minds"

"Our writers know what the viewers want" _Helen defended_

"Not exactly. According to Stars magazine our viewers are ages 17 and up. No one 17 and up wants to watch a cheesy predictable show where you can tell what joke is coming next"

"Care to elaborate?" _Helen asked_

"Your writers are very watered down and unrealistic. We film with a laugh track. Usually shows that are filmed with laughing tracks suck and have no real talent. If you let us write our own scripts for episodes I can almost guarantee an 85 percent increase in ratings" _Damn… this is why she can't miss work. She's really good at this_

"It is a family friendly show, Sonny. We can't say certain things"

"I understand it is a family friendly show… but you can add adult jokes in there. Especially if our age group is above 16."

"So what are you suggesting we do with that section?"

"I'm not saying get rid of the writers. I'm simply insinuating to stop watering down the material" _I raised my eyebrows and looked at Allen. He nodded his head at how blunt Sonny was with her producer._

"All in favor of Sonny's suggestion" _eight out of twelve people raised their hands _"All right" _Helen sighed at the majority rules _"Next paragraph. Anyone disagree" _No one said anything again _"Okay. Fourth paragraph" _Everyone scanned their contracts with highlighters. She slid the papers over to me for me to look at. I picked it up off the table and read it to myself_

"If your significant other, male/female, needs maternity leave it's a 6 month leave with pay. Anything further isn't mandatory according to state" _I read then… looked over at Sonny _"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" _I asked lowly_

"No. But they're not letting me change that… even if I was"

"I have a question" _I announced _"Pertaining to the fourth paragraph"

"You're not on the show, Mr. Cooper" _Helen ignored me_

"True. But my wife is. And six months for maternity leave is not a fair time"

"Any why not? We give you six months to get you back on your feet. Its more than enough time"

"Six months… in six months there really isn't anything to do with your child. After those six months is where the milestone truly begins. Like first unattended steps and eating on their own. It also doesn't give the mother or father a sane peace of mind because they are leaving their baby so early. The baby and parent can develop separation anxiety. This will cause the mother and or father to be unfocused in their profession. Unfocused work causes studios to cut budgets. Budget cuts will also drop your ratings"

"So… what are you really saying"

"That a proper time off … _with _pay is at least 16 months"

"That's a year and four months"

"I believe I know how to add" _I mentioned _"But that gives the parent time to prepare their child for school where a trusted guardian will be looking after them the whole day" _Helen's eyes flickered between Sonny and I_

"Sixteen months it is"_ She agreed and Sonny's jaw dropped_

"Wait… a minute. When I negotiate I get a whole lecture. When he does it… you give in?"

"I found his reasons to be very detailed"

"That's a load of bullshit" _Sonny grumbled underneath her breath. I chuckled and rubbed her back. Why does Helen give Sonny such a hard time? I don't know but I'm going to find out_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I can't stand my stupid producer. I fucking hate her. After Chad left to go back to work, she gave me a difficult time. She literally gave me hell. The only good thing about the studios today was that they found a location to shoot. We get to see iy tomorrow. At dinner that night I made spaghetti and meatballs. I wasn't really hungry. I just stared at my plate and pushed the food around in circles. I ate maybe three bites so Chad would question my mood. But it didn't go unnoticed by him_

"What's wrong?" _He asked modestly_

"Nothing" _I tried to sound relaxed _

"You didn't eat at all" _He mentioned. He picked up my fork and twirled it in the pasta. He brought the fork of food up to my lips. _"You have to eat, Sonshine" _He disclosed caringly._ _I took the fork in my mouth and took the food off. I chewed slowly as he put the utensil back down onto the plate_

"I did. I just… didn't really have an appetite"

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm… I'm fine" _I pushed my plate forward and drank my glass of water. He ate slowly and looked at me with a perplexed look on his face _"Chad, I'm fine" _I reassured_

"You're lying" _He put calmly. He ate another bite of the spaghetti_

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are…" _He insisted. I shook my head _"If you're not lying look me straight in the eye and say so"

"I can't"

"Exactly… so what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm tired…" _I lied _"It was a very long day" _It was in fact. Helen was over my shoulder the entire day pressing me about the studios contract _"I'm going to go to sleep" _I picked up my plate and took it into the kitchen. I swiped the food off of it into the trash and put the plate in the sink. I retreated to the room in desperate need to lie down. I pulled off my casual dress, jewelry and shoes and snuggled under the covers. About 20 minutes of thinking I heard the bedroom door open. Chad walked in and did the same with his clothes. He turned the two lamps off; making the room dark. The only light the shone was from the moon. And it was very light because of the curtains. The bed dip slightly with his weight but even out as he laid down next to me. I felt his arm come around my waist and gently pull me close into his chest_

"Are you sure you're okay?" _He asked close to my ear_

"Yes" _My forehead rested underneath his chin. He pulled back a little and gazed at me. I cupped his face lightly and kissed him softly. He gladly gave me entrance. _"Baby…" _I hummed against is lips _"I'm perfectly fine" _I kissed him once more before lowering my head onto the soft pillow. Sleep drew me in and my breathing relaxed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… did you guys like/ enjoy this chapter. Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I hope you liked it. Do you like Helen? What about Allen? You heard more from Gabriella the smart two year old con artist... So anyway ideas are still welcome. Sonny's sad… read on to see what happens. More interesting things coming soon. Please Review… Thanks. Chapter 5 coming up…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**OMGosh guys I loved your reviews. I like the ones that make me laugh. I read them over and over just because they're funny. But anyways… let's get to what you are here for… Here's chapter 5… Enjoy!**

**Also… each week is going to go by Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday. Unless I write otherwise. If I do I will tell you. So today is Tuesday… I'm going to skip the next chapter which is Wednesday and make that go straight into Friday. Any questions… leave a review**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_When I woke up the next morning the bed was empty. I patted the spot next to me to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I fully opened my eyes and was displeased with having to go film again but the movies halfway finished. I rubbed my eyes and pulled the sheets off of me. My feet hit the cool marble floor and I sighed. I heard the shower on in the bathroom. Something's wrong… Sonny never just leaves the bed in the morning. I opened the bathroom door and closed it silently. Steam filled the shower. I saw her gorgeous curvy silhouette stand out in the steam. I had to compose myself_

"Sonny…" _I called out_

"Yes?"

"What happened when I left yesterday?"

"We continued talking about the contract. That's all. Why?"

"Just asking" _I shrugged even though she couldn't see. She partially opened the glass shower door and looked at me_

"Are you really just asking or do you want a full explanation?"

"Whichever you prefer"

"After you left… we went over two more pages. We have… seven more to go"

"That is a lot of pages"

"Mhm" _She hummed, sliding the shower door shut. _

"I'm going to make breakfast…now" _I announced and left the bathroom. She was lying. I knew she was but I'm not going to question her about it. Whenever she's ready to tell me… I'll be there to listen. I made bacon and waffles. For her side, that she does every morning, I cut up apples and bananas. I put the fruit in a bowl and set it on the table. She came downstairs with her hair damp, in a black silk robe. It stopped just above her knee. I hate when she wears it because it hid everything I wanted to see. I was tempted to tug on the string that held it shut and let it drop to the floor. She smirked and sat down at the table_

"I take your staring as a complement" _She said smoothly _

"I recommend you taking it more than a complement" _I replied in the same tone she spoke to me in _"Sonny?"

"Hm?" _She pressed the fork into an apple and nibbled on it_

"What really happened yesterday? After I left" _It was bugging me _"The truth"

"You asked me this when I was in the shower"

"I know…" _Her fingers tapped on the table lightly_

"We went over the co-" _I cut her off_

"Don't give me the bogus lie that you gave me earlier. Nothing has ever gotten you that upset where you was quiet the entire night" _She forcefully blew out a breath of air and put the fruit down_

"Helen… has been on my ass for weeks now" _She started _"I don't even know what I did to get her that annoyed with me. I come to work every day; I'm always on time. Hell… when she asks me my true opinion on the scripts I tell her the truth and she takes consideration. It's like something snapped inside that makes dislike me"

"So what happened yesterday, then?"

"Maybe about fifteen minutes after you left. She snapped on me for not marking my contract right. She yelled for five minutes on how I didn't highlight the right section and line which makes that whole page invalid"

"She yelled at you for a mistake?"

"I don't know what's up with her"

"How old is she?"

"Forty-nine" _She placed bananas on her waffle and ate it_

"Maybe she's going through menopause" _I suggested. She giggled at my accusation_

"No… she's not. It's just her being a bitch"

"What are you going to do about it today?"

"I have no idea. If anything… meet me at the gym. 6:30"

"Blow off steam?" _She nodded and grinned _"I've been waiting for you to say that all month" _I sighed_

"You could go without me"

"That's no fun…"

"I thought boxing is fun… in general"

"It's fun when you're there. I like watching you pound the shit out of the bag"

"I don't know why. I feel gross afterwards" _She shuddered and finished eating her banana waffle_

"But… you look unbelievably sexy and you don't even know it" _I finished. Her cheeks burned a light scarlet. I chuckled. She merely held a small smile as she ate her apples_

"You… Chad… look very…" _She inhaled _"Fuckable in the gym" _I choked on my food at her crude words. I reached for my beverage, trying to compose myself _"All sweaty... muscles rippling with every move you make. Blue eyes determined to finish what you started…All you're pent up anger coming out" _This woman is going to be the death of me _"It takes every ounce of self control I have not to throw you on the boxing ring floor and have my way with you" _A little bit of juice spilled out of my mouth as I coughed. She knew what she was doing. How I knew… Sonny is a female version of me. Her deep brown eyes lit up mischievously. She stood, taking her plate into the kitchen. Making my decision to follow behind her, I got up and entered the kitchen. She was facing the sink. I pressed my body against hers, not even trying to hide my obvious erection_

"I don't think you want to play this game, Cooper" _I growled against the nape of her neck, peppering it with kisses_

"No" _She turned and faced me _"I don't think _you _want to play this game" _She softly cupped my member outside of my boxers. I hissed and my hips responsively rose into her hand _"Chad…" _She leisurely said my name. It rolled off her tongue with such ease that it made me want to hear it again but instead of her saying it, I wanted her screaming it out in pure ectasy. I really have to stop. I became painfully harder, I didn't know it was possible._

"Sonny…" _I responded huskily_

"Remember two weeks ago… when you teased repeatedly?" _She whispered. I had a flashback and grinned automatically. It faded as my eyes widen in realization. Her hand caressed the back of my neck. _

"Please don't do that too me… I'm begging"_ I groaned as she lightly bit down on my ear lobe and squeezed my bulge carefully_

"I… would never" _We stepped in a circle and my back was now touching the edge of the counter. She bent at the knees extremely slow. My breathing became uneven and much raspier than it was before. She placed light kisses along the start of my boxers. She pushed them down and grinned. Her warm tongue ran my member from base to tip before taking me into her mouth. She brought me as far into her mouth as possible_

"Oh… fuck" _A deep moan emitted from my throat. I gripped the counters edge as she began to set an even pace. Her petite hand wrapped around it and pumped slowly. _"Sonny…" _Another deep moan escaped my lips as she twirled her tongue around the sensitive head. My knuckles were turning white as I had an unbreakable grip on the counter. My release was near and the knot that formed inside my abdomen snapped with such force. _"S-shit" _I managed to mutter as came hard into her mouth. She swallowed my load and I closed my eyes, rolling my head back in pleasure. My chest rose and fell hard. I was spent. She took me out her mouth and pulled my underwear back up to its place. She stood _"Sonny…" _Was another word I managed to verbalize. All she did was kiss my cheek and smirk. She walked away, swaying her hips. I deeply chuckled at my wife's actions. I couldn't move. My brain couldn't comprehend what just happened._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I smirked to myself in the car this morning. I couldn't resist messing with him. What I did in that kitchen is going to mess up his mind for the entire day. I know what I started and he's going to finish it. Damn… I'm good. I don't think anything can break the wonderful mood I'm in._

"Hey Allen" _I greeted my agent with a hug_

"Hey…" _He had a slight frown on his face_

"What's wrong?"

"Helen is in one of her 'fuck the world' moods" _He stated like he was terrified_

"So… what does that mean?"

"She wants to see you" _I groaned loudly. I don't want to talk to her. I just want to see the place we are filming at and call it a day _"I don't know why but she does"

"Okay…" _I nodded and knocked on her office door. I opened it before she could respond. _"Helen… you wanted to see me?" _I tried to sound serene_

"Come in and take a seat" _I closed the door and sat in the chair in front of her desk _"Did you fix the highlighting on your contract?" _Shit… I forgot_

"No… I forgot. I'm sorry"

"Sonny, you have got to get your priorities straight" _She had an annoyed look on her face_

"They are straight. I wa-"

"I know having a husband is fun, and time consuming but if your…" _she paused. Where does he come into this? Married four years and she's the only producer that doesn't like. I don't understand what I did _"Sexual life takes time out of your work life something has got to give" _What does my sex life have to do with this?_

"Excuse me?" _I gasped in astonishment _

"I said-" _I want to jump over the desk and slap her so hard that her dentist would feel it. Such a bitch. _

"No… I heard you. I wasn't feeling well at all last night, Helen. My physical life has no connection with my work life. I have my priorities in line"

"I'm beginning to think you are irresponsible"

"I've been on this show for two years. You know I do what I have to do. I'm going to fix the contract. Last night… I forgot because I wasn't feeling good"

"You better. If you don't have your contract fixed by tomorrow, you will have to take it up with the studios. They're much harder than I am" _I huffed. I'm still insulted_

"I'm going to have it fixed" _I'm not going to pick a fight _"It'll be on your desk as soon as I get here"

"I'm holding you too that promise, Sonny. You can go" _She gestured towards the door and gave her attention to the papers sprawled on her desk. I'm not going anywhere. My leg started bouncing in frustration _"I said to leave" _She snapped_

"Helen, what do you have against me?"

"I don't have time for this" _She didn't look up and address me_

"You're going to find time" _I demanded_ "Lately; you've been pushing me to the limit. I'm not the only one on the show. There are at least six of us on this show"

"What are you saying?"

"You have been killing me these past weeks. What did I do to make you hate me?" _I stood and took the pen out of her hand; forcing her to look at me. She huffed and rose to my level_

"I don't like you. You're rude and you think you know everything"

"I've done nothing but what you asked. If this is about not marking the contract then I'm-" _She cut me off rudely. _

"This is not about the contract. It's about you thinking your perfect in every way" _I scoffed. Perfect. I hate the word perfect. It stings _"Just because you were raped…" _She started. I clenched my jaw shut. I felt the tears well up in my eyes _"Doesn't mean I have to feel sympathy for you. Nobody has to feel sympathy for you. You don't get special privileges, Sonny" _She spat. My breathing rose. My nostrils flared. I fought back tears _"You can't make me like you… because it won't happen. No matter how many times you or Allen attempt"

"I never asked for sympathy. I never asked for special treatment and or privileges" _I sneered between my teeth. _"I never even brought that up" _That happened six years ago. Why would I still want sympathy? A tear escaped. I wiped it quickly before another one came down_

"Get out of my office, Monroe" _She pointed to her door and sat back down_

"What did she say?" _Allen asked eagerly as I walked out of that wretched woman's office_

"I hate her. She is an enormous pain in the ass. I'm on the brink of losing sanity. Can you set up some auditions for me?"

"That bad?" _I nodded and wiped another tear that silently rolled down _"I can get you some auditions"

"Thank you. And I promise Friday we are going out to lunch. You and me"

"Okay… take as much time as you need" _He pulled out his phone. I walked away slowly. My heels clicked off in the hallway. Allen called my name from behind me._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I drove to work still thinking about what happened in the kitchen that morning. It was burned into my memory for the rest of the day and I knew I would be highly unfocused during shooting. I pulled up to the set and greeted the crew. I then headed over the seats where I saw Selena but no Gabby._

"Good Morning" _I greeted cheerfully_

"What's got you in a good mood?" _She looked up from her script and eyed me suspiciously. Sonny it's always Sonny_

"I can't be happy?"

"You're overly cheerful. This isn't like you"

"Whatever you say" _I sighed and leaned back into the chair. Our other main cast mate Joey sat down next to me with a coffee in his hand and dark sunglasses _

"Hey guys" _He said_

"What's up" _Selena and I asked curios as to why he has shades on_

"Nothing… what did I miss this past week?" _He asked taking a script off the table in front of us_

"What did _we_ miss last week?" _She pointed to his shades and for him to take it off. He blew out a force of air and carefully pulled them off his face. Holy hell. He had a black eye _"What happened to your face?" _Selena asked rushing to his side to take a better look at it_

"Portlyn and I fought. I didn't put my hands on her but I angered her to the point where this happened" _He explained. That sounds exactly like Portlyn_

"What did you do?" _Selena touched it lightly and he swatted her hand away. I want to laugh so bad. Not because of his eye but because it's something I KNOW Portlyn would do_

"I supposedly kissed another woman. Someone sent her a picture. But it wasn't me in the picture. It looks like me but wasn't"

"Did you tell her that?" _She asked_

"No… I let her believe the picture" _He said sarcastically _"Of course I tried to get her to believe me but she wouldn't have it" _He sipped his coffee and slid his shades back into place. I covered my mouth to hide my smirk_

"Say anything, Chad" _He laughed _"I'm going to hurt you" _I let my hand down and peered at him_

"That's too funny" _I chuckled _"I've known Portlyn for a long time. It sounds like something she would do"

"Yeah well…" _He sighed. _"What did I miss this week?" _He asked again_

"Gabby" _I let him know_

"How is she?" _He asked. Gabby loves Joey because he bought her special candy from England._

"A mini con artist" _I chuckled. He laughed and shook his head _

"She went with her father today?" _He asked. Selena nodded. Not paying attention to what we were talking about_

"Where are all the extras?" _Steven yelled around the set _"They need to get ready. As well as Chad and Joey"

"We're right here, Steven" _Joey called out_

"Are you guys ready?" _He asked gesturing to the set. We nodded and got up from our chairs _"Sunglasses off Joey" _I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing. He sucked up his pride and took them off _"What the fuck happened?" _Steven ran over to Joey to look. I broke into a laughing fit as Joey glared at me. I couldn't hold it. _"Go to make up. Immediately" _Joey stormed off to the makeup trailer. _"What happened to him?"

"He and his girl had a fight" _I shrugged. Steven shook his head in frustration and walked away from me. Four hours and three scenes later we finally got to go home._

* * *

><p><em>As Sonny asked me to I met her at the gym. I arrived there before her but ten minutes later she came in. She opened my locker and took a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out. <em>

"Hey…" _I greeted. She simply smiled and kissed my lips quickly. She got dressed in the locker room and headed toward the boxing room which was unoccupied. Sonny wrapped the training tape around her knuckles as I did the same. The rubber band on her wrist was pulled off and used to put her hair in a ponytail_

"Who's going first?" _She asked quietly_

"Are you okay?" _I mumbled, fixing the tape properly on her hands_

"Nope…" _She frowned and popped the 'p'. _"I guess you're going first?" _She stood behind the punching bag and held it steady._

"No… you're going first" _We switched places. She set herself up and started punching the bag. Left then right at a pace. Occasionally switching it up. She was pissed. _"What happened, Sonshine?"

"Helen" _She punched harder _"Happened"

"What about Helen?"

"I asked her what I did to make her hate me. She said… that I'm rude and think I'm perfect" _She swung harder at the last word. _"I do everything she asks me no matter how annoying it may be" _Her hands dropped to her side and she winced. She bought them back up and began punching harder. _"She doesn't like me. It's been six whole years since the incident" _I grimaced _"She thinks I want sympathy. I haven't asked for any damn sympathy and I wasn't going too" _Sonny's eyes glazed over _"She thinks I deserve privileges just because I was raped" _I cringed at the disgusting word_ "I never brought that up the time that I worked there. I did nothing to her. She kicks me lower and lower every chance she g-gets" _Her voice broke roughly. Her punches on the bag lightened _"I c-can't take it anymore" _She dropped to her knees and pushed the loose strand of hair back. She sobbed quietly _"I can't do it" _I slid the bag away from her _"Six years and it still gets brought up" _She choked out._

"Sonny…" _I said lowly. She laid back on the floor and covered her face with her hands. I sat next to her waiting for her to finish _"If you keep crying you're going to make yourself sick" _Her breathing slowed, she removed her hands and placed them on her stomach._

"Sorry…" _She sniffed _"It's your turn" _She was on her feet quickly and pushed the bag back over to us. I stood, moving the bag back to its original position_

"Why are you apologizing? There's no need to" _I pulled her into a hug and sighed _"If it's bothering you that much… you don't need to work there anymore" _I kissed the top of her head_

"It's my life. I can't just leave" _She muttered_

"You don't have to leave comedy; just the studios. You were reduced to tears because of that woman. It's not healthy" _I let go and stepped back. I put my hand on her shoulder _

"That's not the point. I'm Sonny Monroe-Cooper; the girl who got raped at sixteen. That's never going to go away. It's a low blow"

"If she used that, she's intimidated. I mean, she had nothing else that would get to you but that"

"Where am I going to go…?" _She inhaled and threw her head back_

"You don't _have _to work. You could let me take care of everything?" _She giggled_

"Is this actually you or your ego talking?"

"My ego"

"I knew it…"

"Me asking you to stop acting would be a long shot"

"No it wouldn't" _She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips _"Ask me"

"Stop acting and stay home for me?" _I tried suspiously. _

"Mm…" _She thought. Is she seriously thinking about? _"Nope that's not going to work"

"See… I tried and it was a long shot"

"It's good that you tried though. So…" _She looked me up and down, tracing her lip with her tongue _"...How was your day?"

"I couldn't think straight. I was left this morning shocked"

"I told you; you didn't want to play that game. You didn't listen" _She lightly patted my cheek and pulled the rope down into the boxing ring. I went in after her._

"You didn't play fair"

"When do _you _ever play fair?" _She laughed and pushed me_

"True" _I pursed my lips _"We could even it out?" _I suggested, pinning her against the ropes. I heard her breath hitch in her throat, her eyes penetrated mine. She was contemplating it. Her head shook lighty..._

"No" _She caught my bottom lip between her teeth_

"I still won the bet"

"You have four days"

"It's four _long _days"

"You're the one who chose Saturday"

"I'm stupid. And wasn't thinking right"

"That's not my fault. And it's still your turn" _She gestured to the open ring_

"I'm not stressed"

"You're not?" _She asked in the tone she uses when she doesn't believe me_

"I was relaxed this whole week"

"So we go home then. I'm desperate for a shower" _She climbed out of the ring and headed toward the lockers. She opened it up and took out her clothes. I then took out mine. I left my gym clothes on so I could wash them when we get home. _

"Can I join you?" _I asked. She stopped at the entrance and grinned_

"No…" _She shot me down again. I don't care what she says_

"I'm going to join you anyway" _We walked out the gym and headed toward our cars. Later that night everything was fine. Sonny felt much better which made me feel better. We agreed that we both weren't going to work tomorrow. It's going to be a 'mental health' day. That's the technical term. The true term is 'we are lazy and don't feel like doing anything'. She called Allen and told him. I called Steven's office and left a message with his assistant_

"Are you tired?" _She sat cross legged on my hips and awaited my answer. Her short cotton shorts rose higher on her leg_

"No…" _I put my hands underneath my head _"Are you?"

"Not at all"

"Our internal clock is fucked"

"It certainly is"

"We should pull an all nighter" _I suggested and she started laughing. I smiled at her beautiful one_

"We're too old for that" _She finally got out_

"Early twenties isn't old. Are you afraid you can't handle it?" _Her smile faded as a challenge was proposed_

"I can handle it. Can you?"

"Hell yes…" _I love challenges_

"Alright… starting right now" _She got off me and searched for her iPod. She shoved the light red buds in her ear and turned the music up to the max. About six hours later, four in the morning, we were both fighting off sleep. Sonny's iPod died 2 hours ago. Our positions moved. Her head was on the pillow and I was lying with my head off the bed. I moved around to her face and kissed her lightly. She faintly smiled_

"Sonshine… you have to stay awake" _I chuckled_

"I'm so tired…" _She groaned _"I give up"

"No, no" _I shook her gently _"Stay awake"

"I'm done" _She sighed and her eyes closed. I laughed softly_

"I won… again" _I laid my head down on the pillow_

"You sure did…" _Sonny impulsively moved closer to me, her curls sprawled out behind her. I'm going to speak to Helen. She had no right to say what she did. If she thinks she can get away with it, she's got another thing coming to her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. Tehehe naughty Sonny… I felt dirty writing that. I'm lying. I was fine about it. I know everyone hates Helen. If you don't… then you're weird. I'm just kidding. You're not weird if you like her. Um... so tell me what you thought about this chapter. Please and thank you with Candy Mountain on top. Sorry… I babysit my 6 year old niece. She loves Charlie teh Unicorn. I'm not going to lie… I love him too. So review. Chapter 6 coming soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So… I loved your reviews; as always. Especially the funny ones. Thanks. I know that was a really quick update...I don't really have an authors note… so Enjoy!**

**Joey is a character I just added in. There isn't really going to be a lot of him but yeah. His back story is that he moved to California two years after Sonny and Chad married. He met Portlyn crossing the street. She almost hit him with her car because he crossed when the light was green. She stopped short and blah, blah.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (Friday)<p>

_I had promised to take Allen to lunch today after I moved the date twice. I have to keep him up on that promise. I'm still at Giant studios with the bitch, Helen, until Allen sets up more auditions. Fridays I normally don't have to work so I stayed in bed. It was 11:26 and Chad was getting ready to leave. I watched walk around the room getting his stuff together and putting on his clothes. He was walking around in his jeans without a shirt. I think he does what he does purposely. _

"You are a very busy man" _I commented on how he moved around the room. I stared at his fit torso and bit the inside of my lip_

"Unfortunately"

"That's what you get for being the greatest actor of our generation" _I bumped his ego_

"You say it like it's a bad thing" _He smiled_

"It is… everyone wants a piece of you. Especially women. And… I don't like sharing" _He put his shirt on and slipped on his shoes_

"Neither do I. It pains me when I my named is being screamed on the other side of the fences as I'm leaving the set"

"The consuming crowds of screaming fans girls? The posters that look like glitter was thrown up on it? Oh please you love it! You, Selena, Joey, even Gabby loves it" _I exclaimed_

"No, not really" _He grabbed his phone and car keys on his way over to me. He kissed me lightly. His hand sliding under the nape of my neck, bringing me closer _"I only like one specific girl screaming my name" _He growled into the shell of my ear. My body set aflame as he drew back and winked. My cheeks burned furiously _"I'll see you later, Sonshine" _As he walked out the room; I heard the front door close and his car engine rev._

"I've have _got _to stop blushing" _I scolded myself. I reached over on my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I dialed Allen's number quickly. The line trilled for a while before he finally picked up_

"Hello?"

"Good Morning" _I greeted and got up out of bed to find some clothes. I went into the closet and walked over to my side_

"What's going on?" _He asked_

"Getting ready for lunch"

"Finally… I am starving. My stomach is beginning to eat itself" _He droned_

"Where do you want to go?" _I grabbed a pair of black heels. I then found a loose white racer back tank top and a grey denim jeans._

"Mm… I'm craving Italian. I would kill for some linguini"

"Valentino's?" _I suggested_

"Sounds like a plan"_ I slid my jeans on as I balanced my phone between my ear and shoulder. I put the phone on speaker so I can put on my shirt_

"I'm almost ready" _I slipped on my heels and looked in the mirror. I look good. My hair was fine as it was. The curls are still intact_

"I'll meet you there" _He announced_

"All right" _I hung up and headed back into the room. I grabbed my earrings, bracelets, sunglasses and purse. Putting my jewelry on, my hand felt naked. I placed my wedding ring on my left ring finger. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. It took me 20 minutes to get to Valentino's. I got inside the well lit diner. It was a very nice day out so I asked the hostess to seat me outside. Allen sat down surprisingly 5 minutes later _"Hey"

"Hello. How was your morning?" _He inquired_

"Fine…" _I chuckled _"And yours?"

"Boring as usual" _He sighed _"I need someone to wake up too"

"What happened to 'I'm free as a bird' Allen?"

"That Allen died… this morning" _I laughed softly _"Seriously. I want to be smiley like you when I wake up"

"I'm not always smiling in the morning, Allen"

"I know… Chad has you making other faces" _He said calmly looking at the menu_

"That's not what I meant" _I laughed again_

"I know. It was an open shot so I took it" _He smiled _

"So… why don't you find someone? Your mother owns her own modeling agency. I'm pretty sure there's a lot of guys' running around there"

"Models are too stuck up. They don't match. I've tried dating a model. It didn't work. Too high maintenance" _He shuddered_

"Are you sure it wasn't just that one model?" _I asked flipping the menu to the back_

"I'm not taking chances"

"That's why you're lonely" _I smirked_

"Hi…" _I looked up at the waitress _"I'm Tina I will be your server today. Would you like to hear the specials?" _I looked at Allen who shook his head_

"No thanks"

"Okay. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"What kind of wine do you have?"

"We have Pinot Noir, Pinot Grigio, and Golden Orchid which we just got in today. I have tasted it and it's wonderful" _Of course it's wonderful. That's Jack and Laura's wine. Why wouldn't it be good?_

"Golden Orchid? Isn't that Mr. Cooper's wine" _Allen asked me. I nodded slowly _"We'll take two glasses of that" _I chuckled_

"Okay" _Tina walked off to get our drinks. About 4 minutes later Tina came back and sat down the tray with two glasses on it and a bottle on it. _"Here you go Mrs. Cooper. I thought I recognized you. The bottle is complements from the owner"

"Thanks" _I smiled awkwardly. I took the glass and brought the light yellowish liquid up to my lips. Allen smirked and did the same._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_As we filmed for five hours straight I was getting aggravated. I was hungry and Steven was getting on my nerves. Gabby managed to get me for ANOTHER dollar. The sad part is… it was the same way she got me last time. Selena's trailer is right next to mine and right now she's arguing with Gabriella's dad. We could hear everything they are saying. Joey, Gabriella and I sat in silence as the arguing had gotten louder. Gabby was curled up into Joey's side clutching her knees to her chest. _

"There should be no reason for you blowing up my damn phone!" _Michael yelled_

"Your daughter wants to see you and you ignore her, Michael! You had her one day this week!"

"I'm busy!"

"You don't think I'm busy! I'm filming everyday!"

"So put her in school!"

"What school is going to be open in the summer you ass!"

"That's not my problem, Selena!"

"Three days out of the week is all I ask! There are seven days! She's your daughter!"

"I can't do that!" _Gabby began to get restless. She jumped off the couch and opened the trailer door. Joey tried to stop her but she squirmed rapidly to get out of his arms. She ran to the left of my trailer and opened her mother's door. Still trying to stop her, we ran after her_

"Stop yelling at Mommy!" _She pushed her dad away from Selena and stood in between them, in tears _"You don't yell my Mommy!" _She gestured to Michael _"And, you don't yell my Daddy!" _She pointed to Selena_

"Gabby" _Her father started and took a step forward_

"Go to the corners. You are on time out!" _This little girl is bossy. I like it. Selena sat on one side while Michael sat on the other _"It's quiet time. No screaming" _She said calmly, taking a seat on the couch in the middle_

"Gabby…" _Selena started_

"Quiet time isn't over!" _She screamed _"Time out means no talking!" _She folded her arms and stuck he lip out. Joey and I closed her trailer door chuckled a little. I'm still hungry. He went back to his designated trailer while I went to mine. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to be greeted with a brown bag that said Valentino's on the front of it_

"Sonny…" _I took the bag out her hand_

"Chad…"

"Aw you bought me lunch. How thoughtful" _I teased_

"Yeah… well. I'm a nice person" _I picked up the bottle by the neck and read the label_

"And a whole bottle of my father's wine" _I set it on the table _"How did that happen?"

"The bottles on the owner, Mrs. Cooper" _She said _"The waitress recognized me" _I found two glasses and set them on the table_

"Oh… okay" _I ripped the seal off and popped the cork, pouring it in the glasses _"Cheers to that" _I drank the cool liquid _"How's Allen?"

"Lonely" _She answered_

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"No…" _She narrowed her eyes at me_

"So I guess you kept him company then. Seeing he has a slight crush on you"

"Yeah… I don't think so"

"I've seen the way he looks at you"

"I'm not his type"

"You're everyone's type. You're definitely my type"

"Allen is gay, Chad" _I slowly took the food out of the bag_

"He is…?"

"Yes" _She nodded_

"He doesn't look like it. He looks like he's interested in women"

"But he's not" _She chuckled _"You won't know he's gay unless you get to know him. Seeming that you don't really talk to him. You figured he's straight"

"Wow…" _I opened the aluminum container and the smell of penne alla puttanesca drew me in. I picked up a fork and dove in. It satisfied my hunger immediately _"You learn something new every day" _She nodded and sipped the wine_

"How's the shooting going?"

"It's endless. We haven't even made a dent in what we're supposed to film today"

"You have four hours left. You can push through it"

"Barely" _Her phone buzzed and she took it out her purse. She read it_

"My mother says… the trip is scheduled two weeks from now. They bought our tickets" _I quirked an eyebrow _"Meet them at the Delta terminal entrance at LAX, July 21. 8:30 am"

"They bought our tickets?" _I asked with a mouth full of food. She nodded _"You're mom must be extremely serious"

"Mhm" _She gulped the wine finishing it. I chuckled _"She's plotting something"

"Doubt it" _My trailer door opened with a gasp_

"Sonny!" _Selena ran over to my wife and hugged her tight. Gabby stood, watching_

"Selena" _She answered in fake enthusiasm. I laughed_

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever"

"Fine. Doing good. I take it that's Gabby behind you?" _She reached down and picked her daughter up_

"Gabby this is Sonny, Mr. Chad's wife. Mommy knows her from when she was a teenager"

"You have pretty hair" _Gabby petted Sonny's head and giggled _"Oh… It's soft"

"Thank you" _Sonny said. _"You look just like your mother" _She stared at the mini Selena and smiled _

"I know. That means I'm pretty. Because Mommy's pretty" _She squeezed her mother's cheeks_

"You're conceited" _Selena laughed_

"No… I'm just pretty" _Gabby shrugged _"Daddy says so too. But he's still on time out"

"Time out… still?" _I asked. Gabby nodded _"Okay"

"Tell Mr. Chad you're leaving"

"Bye…" _Gabby waved and hugged me from her mother's arms. She smiled at Sonny and hugged her too. The two girls walked out_

"You had so much fake enthusiasm"

"I was caught off guard. I wasn't ready for the squealing and hugging" _I snickered_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Tomorrow is Saturday. The day that I wear what he chooses. He smugly grinned as I sat across from him at the dining room table. I'm trying to persuade him into tell me but it's not working. He's too smart for that. Seduction tactics aren't going to work because he knows all of mine. Plus… I'm in a pair of his old basketball shorts_

"Can I at least get a color?"

"Red" _He simply put. I gazed into his eyes _

"Top _and _Bottom?" _I asked. He simply smirked, the one I hated because it was so damn sexy_

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I want to know what you're going to be peeling off me if you get lucky"

"_If_? You should changed that to when I get lucky"

"You never know"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not?" _I whined._

"Because it's my choice and you're going to have to wear it anyway simply because you lost"

"If it's red… I'm going to use it against you. It's your favorite color on me"

"By all means… use it against me"

"Do I at least own it?" _I have at least six red pieces in my lingerie drawer_

"No" _He answered shaking his head_

"What the hell! How did you get it then?"

"Tawni"

"Tawni helped you?"

"Mhm. She knew your size and everything"

"So then I'll call her" _I suggested, thinking that would work_

"I asked her not to tell you" _But it didn't _"I told her I had… an event planned and she happily took part"

"Event?" _I folded my arms over my chest _"Chad… our sex life is lively and spicy enough can you just tell me?"

"No" _He laughed_

"It's not fair"

"Like you said" _he leaned on the table and cocked his head _"I never play fair"

"It's an annoying trait of yours"

"I'm not telling you, Sonshine. End of story" _he stood, pushed the chair in and started toward the den. Not liking not getting an answer. I flew out my seat and ran after him in the den. He was sitting on the couch, remote in his hand, with a grin on his face _"You're persistent" _He smiled, tossing the remote on the opposite couch. I straddled his waist and pinned his hands to his sides._

"Chad…" _I growled _

"It's not going to work"

"Just tell me…"

"I can't"

"Why can't you?" _I asked against his lips and kissed him roughly. He kissed me back with the same passion I gave him_

"Sonny's got my tongue" _He whispered. I bit down lightly on his neck, leaving a light red mark. His hand went down to my ass and lightly squeezed it. He flipped us so I was underneath him, my legs around his waist _"Sonny…" _He mumbled against my collarbone _"This is definitely not a game you can win" _He sucked on it, knowing it was going to leave a spot I tugged on his hair. This did nothing as he continued to press his body into mine. I whimpered as a pool began to form in my underwear. _"Now" _His hand ran up the small of my waist. His grip got tighter on it. I want him so bad _"You can either wave the white flag and surrender. Or get taken higher than you want to be right now…"

"Take me higher" _I demanded and pulled him down into an enticing kiss. _

"Whatever you say..."_Within seconds my shorts were off. A couple of more seconds and my panties went with it. __He slid his finger down my stomach, paused at my belly button before tickling me there. I giggled lightly, he then continued. A breathless gasp filled the room as he moved his finger lower down between my legs. He ever slow slowly entered his finger. I looked up into his blue ones staring at me. They drew me in deeper. _

"Fuck…" _I hissed; my hips rose. He removed his fingers leaving me empty. He kissed his way down my body before he reached my sex. All the pent up pleasure was ready to snap. It was just waiting for the trigger. His tongue ran from bottom to top of my slit. I moaned loudly. He held down my hips with his hand and continued his ministrations. He rapidly rubbed my clit. _"C-Chad" _I squealed. My breathing became uneven, my chest heaving for air. I laced my fingers through his blonde hair and pulled lightly. I became undone quickly. My back arched of the couch, my eyes rolled back _"Oh… Chad" _I breathed as I came down from my high. He grinned at my flushed face. I didn't even care. I felt so good at this moment_

"Damn… I'm still good" _he said arrogantly _

"I love you" _I exhaled after I caught my breath. I can't even stand. My knees would give out on me. _

"I love you too" _I kissed him softly before he reached onto the floor picking up my underwear and sliding it back onto my hips. I forgot what I was pushing him about. I'll remember in the morning… probably… maybe… I don't know. I can't think right. Now I know what he meant on Tuesday. I sat up and swayed a little, until I balanced out. He just smirked and peered at me. _"You okay?"

"Perfectly fine" _I managed to get out between my irremovable smile_

"It's red and has two pieces" _He chuckled_

"What's red and has two pieces?" _I asked. He narrowed his eyes and started laughing _

"Fuck… I _am _good" _He cocked his head and put on a million dollar smile_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… what did you think…? REVIEW PLEASE! Eh... Short chapter... sorry. I know these past two chapters had smexy goodness in it. It's all leading up to something. I promise. But anyway… review and tell me what you thought. I would really appreciate it. So Chapter 7 coming soon readers….**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey… guess what? I don't know whats up. What's up with you…? Hehehe… sorry that was corny. But uh… here's another chapter that was also a fast update. So… I hope you enjoy it. I see that you guys liked the last chapters so I hope you like this one too. So… yeah. Enjoy! Wow… this authors note was redundant.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"So when are we starting?" _He asked at breakfast this morning._

"Starting the torture that you're going to have me in?" _I smiled evilly _

"You're dramatic" _He laughed_

"I am CDC's wife"

"That is true. But you never answered my question"

"Whenever you want to start" _I pushed a fork into an orange slice and bit it off the utensil_

"So now then?" _he grinned_

"Whatever gets this over with quicker" _He chuckled and scooted his chair back_

"Follow me" _He started up the stairs. I followed up after him. We went into the bedroom, into the huge walk in closet. He walked to his side, while I waited_

"I'm actually anxious to see what you chose" _I leaned against the wall while watching him search through the place he hid it_

"Of course you would be. Although yesterday night I told you it had two pieces" _He pulled out a deep red colored box. _

"You did? When?"

"After I… never mind" _He shook his head, disregarding my question. Holding it in front of me, I pushed myself off the wall. I tried lifting the opening to see whats inside but he put his hand on top of it, preventing me from seeing the garment _"It's nothing bad"

"It's from Victoria's Secret" _I noticed. He handed over the box_

"Yes it is" _He nodded _"Don't open it while I'm in here" _He directed and walked out the closet. He slid the double doors closed shut behind him. I nervously opened the red box. I dropped the top on the floor and picked up the single pink peonies off the top. Peeling back the white tissue paper, my eyes grew. It was a deep red bra the hooked in the back. It was padded satin all around that had black lace lining around the edges. Underneath it was a pair of dark red boy shorts that matched the bras pattern. It was beautiful. And was easy to take off. I pulled off his t-shirt that I was wearing and put on the bra. I then slid on the boy shorts. I went to look at myself in the floor length mirror_

"Wow… he has good taste" _I said to myself. I had to give him credit. I put my black robe on over it and tied the string. Feeling a rush of nerves run through me I took a couple deep breaths. I opened the door and peered out into the room. He wasn't there _"Oh… man" _I sighed because of my nerves. I don't understand why I'm nervous when he's seen me naked plenty of times. I went out into the hall, down the stairs. He was sitting on the living room couch, a phone pressed to his ear. I walked around in front of him_

"Yeah…" _He looked up from the paper he was writing on _"Yeah… I'm writing it all down" _I tugged on the string and the robe partially opened _"Mhm… I got it" _He said into the phone. I slipped the robe down my shoulders, letting it drop to my feet. He smirked _"I-I have to go, Steven" _He hung up the phone and put it on the table _"See… it's not a string now is it?"

"No…" _I answered meekly _"I actually like it"

"I like it too" _He stood and flicked his finger. I turned in a 360, goosebumps rising _"Shit… I love it"

"I guess that's why you picked it"

"Maybe" _I picked my robe up off the floor. It was cold down here. I prefer upstairs where it's warmer. I begun to put it on until he grabbed my hand and stopped me_

"You can't put that on" _He walked behind me gently taking the robe off_

"It's cold down here" _I pouted_

"No it's not. Your excuse isn't strong enough" _He chuckled_

"I'm half naked and cold"

"I'm half naked too" _He gestured to his boxers_

"But you're a guy. You're used to this. I'm not"

"Sonny… you're making excuses" _I huffed and crossed my arms. He chuckled, that deep chuckle that always sent me over the edge. _"So testy…" _He reached for my hand and threw my robe over his shoulder _"The bet was to wear it for the whole day"

"I know that the bet was, Chad"

"So… you have to follow it"

"I can't do that if I'm cold" _My arms dropped to my sides_

"Think of it as a bathing suit. Adjust to the weather" _I narrowed my eyes _"Don't try to get out of it"

"Nobody's trying to get out of it"

"We had this conversation before"

"Exactly. I'm just cold" _He pulled me into his embrace. I grinned against his skin. _

"Warm now?"

"Not at all" _The sarcasm dripped off my tongue_

"Hm…" _He hummed as he thought. A devilish smirk ran across his face. He threw my robe on the couch beside us, took my arms, and wrapped them around his neck. _"Whatever shall we do about this?" _He kissed me irresistibly as he reached down and grabbed my legs. He pulled them up to his hips; I was suspended off the ground. We've been teasing this whole week. I needed him. Bad. I could feel it pooling between my legs. The lust, longing desire to feel him._

"Bedroom" _I mumbled. He shook his head slightly_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"We're not going to make it to the bed" _I swiftly put her down and she ran up the steps. Before she could reach the bed, my lips crashed down on hers. Again, I brought her legs up around my waist and pressed up her back up against the wall. The picture frames on the wall rattled at the force. I felt her heat on my hardening member. I groaned softly, growing tired of having these clothes separating me from what I want. With a smooth tug of the bow on her boy shorts they dropped to her ankles. That's the exact reason I bought them. We began peeling off the rest of each other's under garments. She kicked at my boxers trying to get them down. I unhooked her bra and tossed on the floor. She finally got them down _"Eager, aren't you?" _I teased as I ravished her neck. She was becoming impatient. I lightly squeezed her perfect round ass and she squealed. I used the advantage to let my tongue wander in her mouth. She kissed back roughly for dominance. _

"Chad… please" _She moaned as my body pressed hers into the wall harder_

"Please what?" _I wanted her to say it. My chest rose and fell dramatically as I awaited her answer. She squeezed her eyes shut as my lips trailed along her jaw and around her ear_

"Please take me" _She begged into the shell of my ear. I chuckled teasingly and bit down carefully on the spot behind her ear. My tongue grazed her warm skin as I moved down to her neck and back up_

"Take you?" _I growled against her lips. She's going to kill me for tantalizing her. All the more reason to do it. I know it bugs her and angry Sonny is the sexiest Sonny in the world_

"Yes…" _She groaned, squirming around to make friction. Her deep brown eyes grew larger as I situated myself at her opening. _

"I don't know what you mean" _She has to hurry up. I can't wait any longer. I have to speed this process up_

"C-Chad" _I slid into her warm, tight snatch with ease and pulled out. She groaned again_

"What do you want me to do, baby?" _I kissed her shortly _"Say it…" _I smirked. I want to hear it. I wanted to hear her say it _"Tell me… what you want" _I whispered deeply. She bit her lip and inhaled sharply_

"Fuck me, Chad" _I was astounded at her use of language but so completely turned on at the same time. As I thrusted into her quickly, my own anticipation gone. _"Oh…" _She gasped and clung to me. Our ragged breath is the only thing that filled the room. Her forehead dropped to mine. Her eyes dilated with every thrust _"Chad…" _Her nails dug into my shoulders. It hurt… but the type of hurt where pleasure was released with it. _"Fuck…" _Her voice raised three octaves higher. _

"Shit…" _I grunted and tightening my grip on her to prevent her from slipping. I thrusted faster as I kicked into overdrive. _"So… tight" _I breathlessly groaned. I thrusted at a fast but even pace. Occasionally slowing down when I felt her release starting. Sweat slicked her and my body. Strands of her hair stuck to her forehead_

"Chad" _She growled. Her squeals had gotten louder and were still increasing _"Fuck" _She bit down on my shoulder softly_

"Sonny let go…" _I thrusted into her fiercely. I felt her climax near but she wasn't giving in. Her moan rang throughout the room. She was holding on to her high, which prevented satisfaction for the both of us _"Damnit Sonny, let go!" _I grunted into her neck. Her back arched; causing her bare chest into mine. _

"Make me!" _I grinned against her creamy skin. I thrusted much harder and faster. _"Ah…" _She moaned excessively loud. She began to tremble rigorously. At the same time the ball inside me snapped and my release was coming just as fast as hers. Her walls started to contract around my member._

"Sonny…" _I hissed. My movements slowed as both our orgasms took over us. We rode them out. Her walls were tightening, making it harder for me to move inside her. _"Fuck…" _I dragged out. I looked up at her; her eyes were still halfway closed and was biting down on her lip._

"Ah… Chad… Chad… fuck" _She chanted as she came. I was undone at that. I came inside her, out of breath. I captured her lips with mine and caressed her sides. We caught our breath as our lips never parted. I held onto her as a slight smile played on both of our faces._

"Still cold?" _I asked playfully_

"No…" _She shook her head and smiled. I chuckled deeply_

"Good" _I kissed her again slowly_

"So…" _She inhaled deeply _"We've figured out a few things here. Maybe five. One…" _She started _"We're both very impatient when it comes to sex" _That was beyond true. _

"Two?" _I rested my forehead in the crook of her neck. She smelled good. She smelled just like vanilla and honey. I nipped at her soft skin._

"Forty-five percent of the time we don't make it to the bed. Three?"

"Sonny holds on for too long and doesn't let go unless she's forced" _I looked up at her_ "Very naughty" _I pressed my lips to hers and she giggled. Her head leaned back, resting relaxing the wall _"Four?"

"A week's worth of teasing ends up in great pleasure on the weekend"

"Very true. But that's not becoming a habit. We would drive each other crazy"

"Extremely true" _She sighed_

"Lastly five?"

"Sonny makes a great fuck when wearing garments her husband bought" _I cringed at the distasteful word 'fuck' but laughed. That's not the vocabulary I would use to describe what she and I do._

"For the record… I don't _fuck_ my wife" _I specified. Sonny is way too precious to me to be referred to as a great fuck_

"What should it be called then?" _She suggested I come up with something better _

"Mm… passionate love making?"

"That works…" _I pulled out of her slowly and she sighed heavily_

"Are you legs going give out when I put you down or should I just carry you" _She grinned. I shook my head already knowing her answer_

"They're not going to give out. But I would love it if you carried me" _She insisted. We moved from the wall and into the bathroom. I set her down gently she wobbled slightly. _"Shut up" _She stuck her tongue at me before I can say anything._

"I…" _I laughed as I turned the knob on the shower _"…didn't say anything about your legs almost giving out" _She pushed me lightly. Once the water warmed up I lifted her in. She yelped at the sudden rush of water that ran down her luscious skin. _

"Okay… put me down" _She shrieked and I laughed as I set her on her feet. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I shut the glass door to stop water from getting out. She pushed me directly underneath the stream of water. _"Ha…" _She giggled as the water soaked me. Water dripped from her lips as she smiled. Damn. _

"Sonshine…"_I grasped her hips and brought her flush against mine. I kissed her slowly, backing her into the shower wall. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back, drenched hair laid on her shoulders._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I don't get Chad's personalities. When we're out and about or around family he's my normal, strong, caring, arrogant husband. When it comes to the bedroom it's a side of him that is a huge turn on. He's much stronger than he's presumed to be. Three hours later, after taking two showers, we ended up lying in bed, fighting to keep our eyes open. I would yawn, and then he would. Vice versa. When I was just about to give into slumber; the doorbell rang repeatedly. We both got up and put some clothes on. Chad opened the door while I sat on the steps, resting my head in my hands_

"You two look like you've been up all night" _Tawni said with a manila envelope and some smaller white ones in her hand_

"Hi…Tawni" _He greeted sleepily. She walked around him to me. I mentally groaned waiting for her to start a conversation I didn't want to partake in _

"I got your mail for you" _She handed it to me_

"Thanks" _I said groggily. He closed the front door and leaned on it _"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and decided to visit you" _I narrowed my eyes. She's lying. She wants something _"I need your help"

"You need professional help" _He snickered and pushed himself off the door. She flipped him off. I'm so tired. My mind begun to fade. My hands suddenly felt as soft as a pillow_

"Grant is suspicious about…" _She glared at Chad _"Me and that person"

"Nico…" _He answered._ _I completely zoned out. My eyelids were heavy. They closed and I yawned. Trying to stay awake is not working out. I needed to sleep. Tawni was preventing that_

"What do you think I should do, Sonny?" _I suddenly opened my eyes and inhaled. I caught Chad's eye. He looked just as tired as I was. I cried internally. I love Tawni but she needs to leave. _

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I phased out. What were you saying?"

"Nico and I?"

"Do… whatever Chad told you to do" _I waved her off. I was trying to get her out of here as fast as possible_

"He told me to lay out in the middle of the street and wait for a car" _The blonde proclaimed_

"It's the right thing to do…" _I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair_

"Damn… where's you listening skills" _Tawni spat, throwing her hands up in frustration_

"I'm out of it Tawni. Come back when I'm refreshed" _I told her hoping she would understand. She stood_

"Fine" _The blonde sighed _"Wait… Today's Saturday"

"We know our days of the week" _Chad retorted, opening the door for her _"Nice to know you were paying attention in Kindergarten"

"No shit… but wasn't there an event planned; a reason why I had to go to Victoria's Secret for Sonny?" _She asked. I rolled my eyes. Leave please_

"Goodbye Tawni…" _I rose and escorted her toward the door_

"Did you like what he told me to buy?"

"Tawni… She will talk to you later" _Chad grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. She stood on the stoop out front. He closed the door and locked it. I was ready to collapse right then and there. Luckily, I had enough energy to drag my feet up the steps and into the bed. He climbed in right after me. I finally went to sleep… Five hours later I woke up. It just started getting dark outside. I looked over at Chad who was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed, without waking him, and descended down the steps. Picking up the mail on the last stair, I walked into the kitchen. Most of the mail was bills for the house which was addressed in his name since he was the owner. But the large manila envelope was addressed to me. It was from my dad. Shocked, I tore it open. Inside was a letter. It had scribbles all over it. It looks like it was rewritten over and over again_

"Sonny" _I started to read aloud _"We haven't actually talked since your wedding day where it killed me to walk my little girl down the aisle" _I scoffed _"So… I'm sorry for that. But I just want to know how you are doing and how's California still treating you. Heather and I are considering moving to New York. She was offered a job at a huge architectural firm" _I really don't care _"She would become the president of the firm. The real reason I wrote this letter is because I was going through the garage while packing and came across this box. When I opened it I found a bunch of old pictures of you and I. I figured you would want them. If you don't just call me and send them back. I'll understand. I love you, Allison. Love dad" _I put the letter down and took out at least twenty photos. Some were from my very first birthday. Some were after my parents' divorce. I picked up one photo of me and him sitting on the swing in our old backyard in Wisconsin. We were drinking hot chocolate. _"Wow" _I beamed. I was so young and looked so happy. I turned the picture around and read what was written on the back _"Turn the letter around…" _It instructed. Chad came down the steps and sat in front of me_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What are you looking at?" _I asked. I flipped through some of the photographs. She was looking at. Some were baby pictures. And some were pictures from when she was younger_

"My dad sent old pictures…" _She reached for the letter and flipped it over. _"Oh my god" _She laughed and smiled big _"I don't believe it" _She gasped _"He gave me the recipe to his hot chocolate"

"That's a good thing" _The secret recipe was peppermint and cinnamon. I chuckled at the simplicity. She wasn't able to figure it out when we were young _"Sonny?"

"Hm?"

"You… were a very cute baby" _I snickered. She burned red. I had the picture of my first birthday _"Aw… look at the cheeks" _I teased. She just shook my head. Making sure there was nothing else in the envelope I shook it over my hand. A small gold bracelet fell into my hand. It wouldn't be able to fit her anymore but it was a baby bracelet. One you wear when you're young. I smirked. The gold plate read _'_Allison'. I looked up and saw Sonny reading the letter again _"That was nice of him"

"Yeah… it's weird that it was kept in the garage"

"I should hang this one up" _I gestured to her first birthday. She had cake in her hair and around her mouth. She was smiling at the camera_

"No you definitely shouldn't"

"I should. You look adorable" _I reached over and pinched her cheeks. She bit my finger. I chuckled_

"You shouldn't. Or I could just hang your baby picture of you standing in the front yard. Naked…" _I quirked an eyebrow as she looked at me through her eyelashes_

"So… I won't hang it up then" _I gave in_

"Wise man. Good choice" _She smirked and shook her head_

"Who's this?" _Pointing to the picture with a large group of people, some I recognized like her mother, father, Lucy and one of her aunts. _

"My grandfather, grandmother, Aunt… Rosa, Lucy, my mom, dad, Olivia, Uncle Jimmy, I think… my other grandmother, Mr. Rodriguez; he used to give me candy all the time. My cousin Andréa, Hammy and Claire. The rest…. I don't know"

"Hammy?"

"His name is Henry but when he was young he called himself Hammy"

"Ah…"

"This picture has to be at least twelve years old" _She took it out of my hand _"Because this is before they separated"

"That's a very old picture. Your hair color was lighter"

"Yeah… before I discovered hair dye"

"Obviously" _I grinned_

"Yup. Then they divorced and I dyed my hair dark brown"

"Rebel" _I joked. She smiled and nodded_

"More angst then rebel" _She clarified _"If I was a true rebel I would've gotten a tattoo, and piercings" _I tried to picture her with tattoos. She would be hot. Then I pictured her with tattoos on a motorcycle. That would be hot too. Now definitely isn't the time to get hot and bothered. _"You could snap out of your fantasy anytime now" _She chuckled quietly_

"Sorry" _She instantly burned a fiery red _"Sonny was a tattoo would be a badass" _She giggled _"But as sweet as a candy cane"

"Hardly. I might've been sweet but I had a dark side"

"I've seen your dark side. Not fun"

"No, no. You've seen my upset side. You have never gotten me angry enough to see my dark side. It's not something I'm proud of"

"What? Do you go out and vandalize things?" _We both laughed as she shook her head_

"I used to believe in cold hearted revenge. But my mom would punish me so I calmed down" _Her lip pouted slightly_

"I can't imagine you and revenge"

"I don't think you would want to" _Her voice suddenly got a little deeper. I don't think I would want to either._

"The only real bad thing I've seen is you and Penelope's altercation"

"I remember that… in the studio cafeteria"

"I had to pry you off or you would've beat her unconscious. You practically did" _I grinned_

"Not one of my proudest moments"

"It was of mine. Seven years ago in my mind I was thinking 'damn my girlfriend can fight. And she fights hard" _She laughed at my stupidity_

"You're crazy" _She laughed again_

"It's the truth. But you had a bloody lip" _You could still see the extremely faint scar on her lip._

"I remember because we put whiskey on it. Battle wounds"

"Is that what they are called now?"

"You have a small light one on the side of your forehead from fighting James" _She traced her finger over it lightly. My jaw clenched at the sound of his name. I hated that man with a passion. As did she. But I hated James on a whole new level of hate. I'm not one to hold grudges but he's the exception. He's the main reason I'm so protective. Then there are other reasons_

"Not _my _proudest moment" _Like how beautiful Sonny is and every man seems to notice_

"Nor mine. Now that I think about it… I was stupid to try and break up a male fight" _Or that she can sing and people get jealous_

"Yeah you were" _I told her. Or she's my wife and most women dislike her because of that_

"I couldn't let him kill you. Or injure you over me"

"He wasn't going to kill me" _I scoffed and chuckled lightly _"Or injure me" _She pursed her lips together in a tight straight line, I snickered at her thoughts _"I'm serious"

"I know he wasn't going to kill you. Injure you… maybe"

"That was a possibility but I wasn't going to give up"

"I know…" _She collected all the pictures and dropped it back in the envelope for safe keeping. I picked up the other envelopes and read them. As I skimmed through the mail one caught my eye. The sender was from Delta airlines. I opened the envelope and saw two tickets. One had my name and the other had Sonny's. _"What are those?"

"Tickets…"

"Tickets; that my mother bought?" _The departure said LAX. The arrival said Fort Lauderdale _

"Absolutely. I guess she bought them and had the airline send them to us"

"Hm?" _She frowned slightly _"Why did she send them in your name?"

"She knew you would hide them to avoid going" _I teased_

"I would do no such thing" _She scoffed as she smiled, folding her arms on her chest_

"I really don't know why she sent them in my name" _I got up and neatly placed the plane tickets on the shelf. _"Does it bother you?"

"No…"

"Are you lying?" _I questioned. She just laughed and shook her head_

"No"

"Okay…" _I kissed her slowly before walking to the refrigerator. I sighed at the lack of food. We ate everything in here. It's Derek's fault. I blame him. And she just went food shopping last week. I find it hilarious that nothing we buy goes to waste. Hell even the water is gone. I closed the stainless steel door and looked at her _"Go get dressed" _I instructed. She narrowed her eyes_

"Why?"

"We're going out for dinner"

"You do realize that it's Saturday night and every restaurant, diner, eatery is crowded, right?" _Steven called to invite us over for dinner. It was in his backyard. Joey, Portlyn and Selena are going to be there. Along with Gabby who will have a playmate because Steven has a three year old daughter_

"Yes"

"So where are we going?"

"Out…" _I smiled. She had a suspicious look on her face._

"Clearly… bu-" _I cut her off. If I didn't it we would went back and forth_

"No questions. Go" _She walked past me, out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I smirked at my stubborn wife's petite body in my shirt. Still so stubborn. It sounded like I had dominance over her when I don't. I have maybe fifteen percent over her although half the time she'll resist_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… that's what it led up to. Like, love, hate, bored? Tired of school? ME TOO! Don't worry… I just had to get that lemon out of my system. It took me two weeks to come up with the ideas that led up to it. This story… like the first one has a plot. So if you're here for the lemons so be it. Just remember that this whole story is not JUST about the sex. Anyway… review please. Chapter 8 coming soon…**

**There is no part 2 to this chapter just to let you know. Just if you feel like I left you hanging**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Aw guys… you aren't reviewing like you used too :(. For those who did… thanks very much. So here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (Two weeks later)<p>

"Sonny open the door" _He knocked for the sixth time on the bathroom door. I locked myself in here and I refuse to come out. We have to be at the airport in an hour put I couldn't pull myself away from the mirror_

"No… go away" _From what I could hear… I heard him sigh in frustration. _"I'm fine. Just take the suitcases down to the car or something"

"What could you possibly be doing?" _Time to make up some bullshit lie. That I hate doing_

"I'm… brushing my teeth" _I turned on the sink to make it sound realistic. _

"Sonny… I was in the shower when you were brushing your teeth. So I know you're lying. Plus you just turned the faucet on"

"Chad…" _I shook my head lightly. Wanting him to leave me be for a couple of more minutes _"Put the suitcases in the car…"

"I did that twenty minutes ago, Sonshine. What is going on?" _He twisted the door knob but it didn't open. _"Is this about the trip with your mom?"

"No… I'm okay with the trip"

"Then why won't you come out of the bathroom?" _He inquired. _

"I'm busy…"

"Doing what?"_Tears started welling up in my eyes as I stared at the white sticks. Two pink lines on the four, First Response tests and the word 'pregnant' on the two Clearblue tests. I'm pregnant. It may seem as if I was sad but I'm not. It's a mixture of different emotions. Happy, scared, excited, nervous as to what he's going to say and a whole mess of other feelings. _"Sonny…" _He called out again. _"We have to be there in fifty minutes" _The tests takes three minutes. I've been staring at them for an hour. I pushed the pregnancy tests in my purse and wiped my face. I have to make it look like I wasn't crying. I splashed a little cold water on my face and opened the bathroom door._

"I'm ready" _I grinned at him. He had a confused look on his face. I chuckled _"Don't look at me like that…"

"Okay let's go then" _He eyed me suspiciously and walked out the door. How am I going to tell him? I don't feel pregnant. I'm not showing. I'm scared to bring a child into this world. What if I do something wrong and he or she hates me. I'm worried on if I'm going to do things right. A salty taste flared into my mouth. I feel like I'm going to vomit_

* * *

><p>"Hey mom" <em>We greeted each other after the security check point. She smiled and hugged me. Kyle did the same. He and Chad shook hands, and then he hugged my mom. I was so nervous on the inside. I was trying to think back to the last time I took my birth control pill. It was before Chad fulfilled the bet. Then after every day I took it I felt nauseous. So… it had to be… when my dad sent those pictures. I'm two weeks and a day pregnant <em>

"Sonny?" _He shook my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts_

"Hm?"

"We're getting on the plane…"

"Oh okay…" _I followed behind my mom and Kyle. Chad held my hand as we kept our heads down, trying not to be seen by fans. _

"You've been acting weird lately…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday you slept for twelve hours. I thought you were dead for a minute"

"I was… tired" _Something caught my attention. It smelled like coffee grounds and it made my stomach churn. It was the most repulsive smell in the world. I lightly placed my hand on my abdomen. I felt like I was going to vomit again. I breathed slowly trying to calm stomach down. I smelled coffee but didn't see any _"Do you smell coffee and icing?"

"No… but there's a Starbucks all the way down the terminal. Why?" _I smell things in a 2 mile radius. Hanging out with Toni when she was pregnant with Noelle taught me a couple of lessons. __Shit… I clutched my stomach again_

"Nothing…" _I mumbled. We reached the gate and handed the attendants the tickets. _"Nothing at all" _I kissed him lightly. He narrowed his eyes_

"Are you okay?"

"Off to Florida we go" _My mother exclaimed and led us through the hall to board the plane _

"Yeah… I'm fine. Are you okay?" _I retorted_

"Are you guys excited?" _My mother squealed. This made me more nauseous. This morning sickness is really kicking my ass_

"Define excited?" _I had to calm her down. Her hype was making me sick._

"I'm good… it's you I'm worried about" _We all took our seats. My mom sprung for first class which was really nice of her. We immediately put our seatbelts on and prepared for takeoff. _

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. Please prepare for takeoff. Weather in Fort Lauderdale, Florida is ninety-eight degrees. It's nice and sunny. This flight should take about six hours. Flight attendant's prepare please. Enjoy your flight" _The plane powered up and we slowly made our way to the runway. After about ten minutes of waiting for the towers clearance we sped up and took off in the air. My mom and Kyle were two seats away from us_

"So… are you going to eat with your mother on this trip?"

"Yeah... Are you going to eat with Kyle?"

"Maybe… it depends"

"On what?"

"Your mother has planned. She probably has a whole itinerary" _I laughed lowly_

"You might be right" _I pushed my hair back out of my face. I'm going to tell him. Hopefully I can do it without throwing up _"Chad…"

"Sonny?" _I reached into my purse and took hold of the stick. Telling him on a plane isn't the brightest idea so I let go of it and put it back in my lap. I tried to relax but I can't get over the fact that there is a baby growing inside of me_

"Never mind"

"It seems like you wanted to tell me something but changed your mind"

"It seemed like it because it's exactly what I did"

"Interesting…"

"Fuck…" _I hissed to myself_

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" _One of the attendants came around with a cart. She had jet black hair and perfectly tanned skin, light brown eyes. _"Water, beer, cranberry juice, tea?" _She smiled at Chad. Did she not see me right here? Sitting right next to him. The silver band on his finger. _

"No thanks" _He shook his head. I bit my lip to keep from saying something _

"Or… anything to eat?" _She giggled. She's going to make me hurt her_

"No… no thank you" _He said once again_

"What about you?" _Her nice demeanor changed to one with an attitude. I cocked my head in disgust _"You want something?"

"I want water" _I smiled. She pulled a bottle of Voss out of the cooler area of the cart and handed it to me _"And I want you to walk away nicely and tend to the people in front of us" _She shot daggers at me _"Thank you for your exceptional service" _I spat sarcastically. She pushed her cart away a few feet in front of us_

"Wow… usually you laugh stuff like that off"

"She was too pretty" _He scoffed and rolled his eyes_

"How so?"

"Her eyes are a nice light brown. Her hair reaches the middle of her back and she was looking at you like you were hers"

"Her hands are huge… her veneers are way too big for her mouth and her eyes aren't nearly as brown as yours"

"I didn't even notice that"

"Hm… I did" _I wasn't looking that hard at her. I was paying attention to the fact that she was hitting on him. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. I was suddenly really tired again._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the breakers palm beach resort"<em> The resort bus driver announced. We turned the corner and the luscious greenery filled the place. The tan stone walls had swirl designs on them. I instantly caught sight of two huge pools. Usually you would see kids but I figured out that this an adult's only resort<em>

"This place is beautiful" _My mom stared out the window_

"And hot" _Kyle wiped his sweat with a paper towel. I chuckled as we slowed to a stop at the main building. He informed us that our luggage was waiting inside and all we had to do was check in. _"I'm used to California's heat but this is just disgusting. There's no breeze"

"Once you get closer to the beach the breeze will calm you" _The driver inserted._ _Once we got off the bus the heat really hit me. It was smoldering outside. I quickly walked in the air conditioned building and sighed of relief. _

"I'm going to go check us in…" _My mom beamed. What the hell. She's like a little kid today. Just so excited about every little detail. I shook my head and grinned_

"This reminds me of our honeymoon" _I said to Chad who nodded_

"Yeah… but the place we went was much more extravagant"

"Mhm…"

"So what are we going to do here?" _He wrapped his arms around me from behind. I rested my head on his chest. _

"Whatever we want to do…"

"I want to parasail" _He said blatantly_

"Are you out of your mind?" _I laughed and turned around _"You're going to kill yourself"

"No I'm not. I'll be fine and having… fun"

"What about your 'money maker'?" _I gestured to his face. He snickered_

"That's not going to injure my face"

"You have fun with that"

"Aw… you're not going to do it with me?" _He asked. I shook my head_

"Hell. No" _He laughed loudly _"Me and heights can't be friends"

"I forgot you were afraid of heights"

"That's why I'm not going" _I smirked_

"We're all checked in" _My mom walked back over to us with Kyle by her side. She handed Chad and I a gold room key. _"We're on the same villa. We're right across from you guys. Its right up this hill" _Chad smirked lightly looking at me. That limits sex. We walked through the heat and up the hill. The building she gestured to was huge _"Let's get settled in and we'll meet you at your room in about an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan" _It was one story building with a foyer in the middle. What separated my mother and I was a huge fountain. Our suitcases were set up outside of our door. I opened the door as my mother opened hers _"Whoa…" _It had a big white bed with dark brown posts. A white canopy was draped over it. Then you had a floor length door which led to the bathroom. It had dark double doors that led into the balcony since we were set up on top of a hill. You could see and smell the ocean. The water was clear as the day. The waves crashed onto the shore making a peaceful sound. The resemblance between the water and Chad's eyes were uncanny. Thanks mom. _

"This room is huge" _He pointed out the obvious_

"That it is…" _I sighed. We're off the plane. And in private. He paced around the room touching items like a little kid in a toy store _"Chad…"

"Hm…?" _He turned to me. I changed my mind_

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Everything seems so interesting and touchable"

"Right…" _I sighed. He walked out onto the balcony and folded his arms. I grinned at my devilishly handsome husband. _

"Come here" _He motioned, still staring out into the sea_

"What?" _I stood next to him. He walked behind me, resting his hands on my shoulder_

"Look straight ahead…" _He pointed. I don't see anything. The breeze cooled off the heat that rose through me_

"What am I looking at, Chad?"

"Nothing…"

"What is the point…. If I may ask?"

"That's the point. No cameras, no studios, no Helen" _I grimaced, he chuckled lightly _"Nothing that has to do with work…"

"You're right" _I played along with his non-working mood _"It's so fascinating" _I bellowed_

"I know I am"

"You seem happy even though you were just in the process of filming a movie"

"They were happy to wait and take some time to rewrite the rest of the script. Lucky me"

"Lucky you" _I teased and kissed him before turning back to go inside. Now seems like the perfect time to tell him. I breathed deeply and shut my eyes _"Chad…" _I spun on my heels and opened my eyes_

"Sonshine?" _I took a deep breath once more before looking into his loving eyes. His reaction is what made me nervous. I knew beneath the surface that he would except it and probably love it. His brows furrowed_

"I um…" _I twiddled my fingers _"I'm pregnant" _His eyes grew wide. I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. I chewed on my lip hard, feeling the emotions switch on to overload._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_She's what? She's pregnant. Sonny's pregnant with… my child. Did I hear that correctly? My eyes grew larger. She stared at me waiting for my reaction but I don't have one. I was happy, nervous and extremely scared all at the same time. She still awaited my answer. I'm excited to see a mini Sonny running around but then I'll completely become a pushover. Or a mini me that will be just as handsome as I was. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as she searched my face for any response I had. I smiled. Her expression changed from worried to a little relieved._

"We're going to have a baby?" _I slowly progressed to her, my smile grew wider_

"Mhm" _She nodded_

"I'm going to be a father?" _I asked excitedly. It was too amazing… I Chad Dylan Cooper am going to be a father. And the mother is going to be Allison 'Sonny' Monroe- Cooper_

"Mhm" _She nodded again, her eyes glazing over with tears. I pulled her into my arms tightly. She balled her hands up in my shirt loosely and sighed. I kissed her slowly and hugged her again _

"I'm really going to be a father" _I felt her sob into my chest. _

"Yes…" _Her giggle was followed by another small sob_

"Why are you crying?" _I laughed and kissed the top of her head_

"Because I'm happy. And nervous and scared out of my mind" _She cried from joy. I'm scared to so I can understand that_

"I can't believe that you are carrying my child" _I chuckled _"How long… have you…"

"Two weeks and a day"

"But every morning I watched you swallow that little blue pill"

"Two weeks ago was the last time I took the pill. Two days before that Saturday I lost the bet"

"So… you missed days"

"They made me sick after the day I took them so it wasn't effective. That Saturday with the red bra and panties is the day he or she was conceived"

"A baby!" _I ran my hands over my face. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs and cupped her face. I kissed her again _

"Yeah" _She sniffed _"I'm excited too" _Her smile lit me up until it turned. She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth and made a break for the bathroom. I sped after her. She clutched the porcelain as she heaved into the toilet. I held her hair back, soothing her by rubbing her back _

"Is this afternoon sickness or excitement?"

"A mixture of both" _She groaned and stood. She rinsed her mouth out with the mouthwash the villa supplied _

"When did you find out?" _She made her way to the table where she left her purse. She scrambled through it and took out six tests_

"This morning"

"Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?" _I took one out of her hand and stared at it. It was so surreal yet so breathtaking at the same time_

"Yeah…" _She smiled _"When I asked if you smelled coffee and cinnamon… it's because when you're pregnant you can smell things that you never really smelled before"

"Oh..." _That's what that was about. My gorgeous wife is carrying my child. I'm going to be a dad. A small fragile baby I can hold in my arms_

"I'm picking up things half the Florida police canine unit would miss" _I raised an eyebrow _"I'm over exaggerating but I smell everything. Some things make me more nauseous than others"

"Wow… Really? I only smell the ocean" _She nodded _"That's weird but… Sonny… you're going to have a baby"

"You're going to have a son or daughter" _Hopefully a daughter. I think it would be fun to have a mini Sonny. But hard to keep boys away from her_

"How many of these did you take?" _I asked, taking a seat on the bed. Still glancing at the test every now and then_

"Six" _She stated_

"Six? Why six?"

"I wanted to be sure" _I laughed at her consistency _"Don't judge me..." _She pouted. I laughed again_

"No judging from me. But you took six"

"I wanted to make sure none of them were false positives" _She chuckled and sat next to me. We stared at the test together, my hand holding hers. I kissed the back of her palm as she rested her head against my shoulder. I blew out a forceful breath of air _"Scared?" _She looked up at me_

"More nervous than anything…"

"Me too" _She sighed. I'm going to be there more than my parents were for me. There's no way in hell I'm letting my child grow up without their father._

"Knock Knock" _A voice came from behind the door. Sonny grabbed the test out my hand and the rest off the table. She shoved them back into her purse. We left the door unlocked… great. It's been an hour already?_

"Connie figured everyone is hungry and would like to go to dinner?" _Kyle said with Connie on his arm_

"It's three in the afternoon" _I pointed out_

"It's a early seating…" _Connie started _"Late seating's start at eight and I wasn't to be in my room at that time"

"Sure… why not" _Sonny said calmly. Pulling me up from the spot on the bed _"Lead the way mother dearest" _She gestured to the door. I made sure I had a key in my pocket_

* * *

><p>"… Isn't it beautiful here?" <em>Her mother asked over a family style plate of sautéed shrimp and angel pasta. On the side we had a big bowl of salad<em>

"It sure is…" _Sonny mumbled, picking at her plate of salad. I noticed that when they bought the seafood out she had a sour expression and she lightly placed her hand over her mouth. I'm guessing it smells bad _

"Uh… what are we going to do tomorrow?" _Her mother asked curiously_

"I thought you had everything planned?" _Sonny asked but her mother shook her head_

"Maybe just lounge around the beach; have a couple of drinks" _Connie suggested_

"Sounds alright to me" _I cleared my throat. Sonny bit into a cucumber, I laughed quietly as she pushed her food around some more_

"Complementary Mojitos" _The waiter brought to our table. Um… okay. He set one down in front of each of us and walked off. Kyle and I drank it slowly while Connie sipped hers down in an instant_

"These are good" _Kyle complemented the resorts specialty. We all nodded in agreement. _

"You're not going to taste it, Sonny?" _Her mother asked_

"Nah… I'm not in the mood for a… drink" _She glared at the tall glass. My jaw clenched._

"Are you going to eat?" _Her mother pressed again_

"I am eating" _She picked up her fork and stabbed the crisp lettuce. _

"I meant the entrée not the side" _Connie clarified_

"I'm not that hungry for pasta and…" _She turned her nose up _"Shrimp"

"Okay…" _She shrugged. Connie is going to make this hard. Sonny already made it clear that she's waiting to tell her mother. Then she also made it clear that I can't convince her to tell her mother like I did when we were engaged. A plate of steaming fish passed buy us on a tray. Her hand flew to her stomach and she gagged silently. She reached for her water and drank it quickly. I bit back my laughter. I was concerned but humored at the same time_

"I didn't know the smells was that sensitive to you" _I whispered to her privately _

"Neither did I. I don't know if I can take them"

"Do you want me to get you something? Ginger ale or saltines?"

"No… I'm fine. Thanks" _She kissed my cheek and sipped her water some more_

"Sonny… how's the studios?" _Kyle asked_

"The same as always… boring, long days" _She answered_

"Did the negotiation go well? You mailed me the improved contract, it looked decent"

"It went fine. A little disagreement here and there but it's cleared now"

"Good… good" _He nodded. Connie laughed_

"We're in a beautiful resort and you still talk about work?" _We all laughed as she shook her head. _"It might be a habit"

"That's probably the reason…" _Sonny smiled _"Everyone _loves _talking about work" _She laughed sarcastically. _"Tomorrow can we do the late seating?" _She looked at her mother _"It feels weird eating dinner when it's still daylight"

"Really… we usually eat dinner around four at home" _Kyle pointed out_

"We eat dinner around ten" _I inserted. He laughed loudly _"Why so late?" _We're usually…. Busy in between_

"Most of the time… there are people over… like Tawni" _True _"Or Selena" _Partially true _"Or Nico" _So true_

"Oh… I'm surprised you're still so close with them" _Sonny nodded_

"They're… good people" _She commented_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night I was lying in bed staring at Sonny through the cracked bathroom door. She's pregnant. I kept replaying in my head. She was putting her pajama shorts on and her t-shirt. Sonny is carrying my baby. It was so easy to think about and so easy to say out loud. Honestly…. I'm scared shitless. On the outside I'm calm, cool, and excited. On the inside I'm worried about everything. So many things are going to change. It's going to be a lot to take in. She turned off the bathroom light and sat in front of me on the bed<em>

"What are you thinking about?" _She asked_

"You…"

"You're so one track minded"

"You're always at the top of my list" _I wonder how I smell to her _"Question?"

"I'll answer depending on what it is"

"How do I smell to you?" _She smiled _

"What?" _She laughed. Her infectious laugh made me smile _

"How do I smell to you? If your smell is enhanced… How do I smell?" _She chuckled_

"Not bad. If you smelled bad I would've thrown up already. You smell almost like… sandalwood"

"Hm…" _I brought my arm up to my nose. I don't smell a thing. She moved to the right side of me and sighed as she lied down. She stared at the ceiling, her hands on her abdomen. I leaned over and rested my head on her stomach_ "We made a baby…"

"Yeah…" _She ran her fingers through my hair. Wanting to make her laugh again I rubbed her still flat stomach and began talking._

"Hi…" _She giggled _"This is your dad. I can't wait to see you in nine months" _She laughed again_

"You got about nine weeks before he or she can hear you, baby" _She laughed again bringing my face up to my lips. I kissed her slowly before tickling her. She smiled once more before pressing her lips to mine again. We're gonna have a baby! I smiled against her lips and captured them with mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored. I know some might get upset that I wrote that she got pregnant and it's going to become like other stories but I have a few interesting ideas to make mine stand out. So anyway review please and thank you. Chapter 9 coming soon…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews. Please don't be bummed about Sonny being pregnant. She and Chad have been married for four years so I think it's a little late. Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I woke up the next morning to a very cool breeze. The balcony doors were open slightly. I sat up from the position I was in on the bed, running my fingers through my hair. Chad wasn't in bed. I swung my legs over the edge and got up. The breeze blew the loose shirt I had on against my body. I looked through the doors and saw Chad standing there. I slipped my way through, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He tensed then relaxed_

"Why are you out here?" _I mumbled against his bare back_

"I don't know… just felt like I need some fresh air"

"Hm… You just felt like it?"

"Mhm. The air helps me… think" _I chuckled_

"You're nervous and scared. How do I know? You were tossing all night" _He laughed and turned around, leaning on the railing_

"You were awake?"

"Mhm" _I nodded, staring into his eyes. They were puffy and slightly red. My brows knitted together _"Chad…" _Even though the sun is partially up it's still dark because of the lush trees that provided shade _"Were you crying…?"

"No…" _He answered shyly. I glared at him_

"Why were you crying…?" _I caressed his cheek_

"Because I'm beyond scared" _I sighed _"But scared that I'm going to fuck up. I won't know what to do. If we're going to raise him or her right"

"You're not. You're going to know what to do. It's going to come naturally"

"I'm going to do something that's going to make my own child hate me" _Is he serious?_

"Chad, you're not going to mess up. You might hit a few bumps… shit, we might hit a few bumps but your child isn't going to hate you. They are going to love you unconditionally, just like your wife does" _He crossed his arms before speaking again_

"Why are you so calm?" _Her inquired_

"Calm?" _I scoffed _"I'm extremely nervous. All night I was thinking about it. First I thought about the morning sickness. Then how big I was going to get. Then the pain I am going to be in" _He laughed loudly _"If the baby is going to be healthy. If I'm going to be a good mother"

"But you are because you're a good at everything you do"

"That's definitely a lie"

"It's the truth. I think Karma wakes up every morning and says to herself 'how can we make Chad screw something extremely important today'." _I chuckled_

"No… it doesn't work like that. We're going to be fine. Okay? Don't be so hard on yourself"

"I'm still scared" _He nodded _"That's not going to change" _He ran his hand over his face_

"Okay… let's look at the positive that's going to happen to us. Shall we?"

"Alright" _He laughed_

"Um…" _I tried to remember what Toni told me. Some stuff I didn't want to hear but she still put it out there _"We'll have a baby…a mini me or you" _He smiled _"They will look like one of us and have a very interesting personality because he or she is our child" _He nodded slowly in agreement _"An absolutely smart child" _He nodded again _"I'll have more curves" _He smirked _"My breasts will get bigger" _His smirk grew into a grin _"And… I'll be insatiable for the first… three months" _That's what Toni taught me_

"I'm going to look forward to those three months…" _He continued grinning and curved his lips into worried frown. I've never seen him on worked up. Ever _"Are you having a good time so far?"

"Can't say. We just got here yesterday"

"You're mother was trying to make conversation with you at dinner yesterday"

"I know…" _I groaned _"I wasn't really in the mood for talking. I was exhausted" _He snickered and cupped my chin. As he leaned down my stomach did a toss. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran through the doors straight into the bathroom. I heaved into the toilet twice. I felt his hands pull my hair back._

"You okay?"

"No…"

"I thought for a moment that you were repulsed by me but then realized that you have morning sickness" _I giggled, wishing I hadn't… I threw up into the toilet again. When I finally finished I stood and picked up my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth thoroughly. _

"No. I think I'm repulsed" _I teased and spit into the sink. He laughed and leaned on the doorway _

"I'm sorry I didn't know I made you feel that way" _He kept laughing and folded his arms_

"Yeah… I didn't want to say anything. I don't want to hurt your feelings"

"My feelings won't be hurt" _He smiled. His blue eyes became a misty blue. I breathed slowly through my nose as I stared into the mirror. My skin looks drained. Maybe a little sun can help. The salty taste still rested in my mouth_

"I hate throwing up" _Turning the sink on I rinsed my mouth out with water._

"Doesn't everyone?" _I pushed him out the bathroom and closed the door. I held it shut _"Sonny…" _He whined_

"Chad…" _I whined in the same none of voice. I knew my mother would be coming soon saying get ready for breakfast. I rolled my eyes at the thought_

"You just pushed me out"

"I know…"

"And… I still didn't get my morning kiss" _He pulled on the door and it almost opened. I still held it shut with all my strength. I laughed as he kept trying to open it _"When did you get so strong?" _He asked, tugging the door_

"I'm just determined not to let you open this door" _He pulled on it again _"Open it and I'll kiss you" _I let go of the door completely and stepped back. It swung open_

"You let go of it" _He stated _

"I didn't. You're just too… strong" _I boosted his ego playfully_

"Ha ha" _He had a straight face. He leaned in and kissed me _

"Happy?"

"That's all I ask for" _He closed the door on his way out. I turned and looked in the mirror from the side. I'll be safe this whole week without telling my mom. I grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up. I stepped out the bathroom and to my suitcase. _

"Are you going to watch me get dressed?" _I asked him who sat on the edge of the bed_

"No…"

"You're lying"

"So what if I am" _I took off my shirt and found a bikini top. As I put the top in place. I winced. My breasts hurt like hell. I tied the string around my neck and walked over him so he can tie the bottom half. I found a yellow cover up dress and slid that on over the top. I found the bottoms and stepped in them_

"Can you go get dressed so my mother won't nag?"

"We _have _to eat breakfast with them"

"I asked you if you were sure about this trip. You said yes. So you can't complain or whine" _He chuckled _"So go get your ass dressed"

"I still like when you demand" _He winked and made his way toward the bathroom. I shook my head and laughed. Such a guy_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I got dressed in board shorts and a V-neck. Once I came out the bathroom Sonny was sitting on the bed with her head resting on her hands_

"You look so excited" _I joked. She stuck her tongue at me and picked up her bag_

"They are waiting for us at the bottom of the hill"

"Why there?"

"Apparently my Kyle gave into my mother's request and rented a cabana. They are waiting to take us to it"

"Wow…" _I laughed _"The Monroe women make it hard for men to say no…"

"It's a very valuable trait" _She opened the door and I closed it. We started walking down the hill _"If the baby is a girl. She's going to utilize ever fiber of it"

"And I'll give in weakly. I'll spoil her to the end"

"And if it's a boy?"

"I'll spoil him too. Either way I'll be a pushover. As soft as marshmallow"

"That's not a bad thing. But it's also not a good thing" _She laughed _"You're going to have to learn how to say no"

"If I can't say no to you, who is twenty one years old, and my wife; what makes you think I'm going to be able to say no to my son or daughter?"

"You have a point…" _She looked up at me. We reached the end of hill. Kyle and her mother were waiting there_

"Good Morning…" _Sonny greeted_

"Morning" _Kyle looked tired. Like he's been up all night. Oh… that's disturbing_

"Ready to eat? I'm starving" _Sonny asked. Her and her mother walked ahead of us while Kyle and I stayed back_

"You look tired, man" _Kyle patted my back. I didn't sleep at all that's why_

"No… I'm alright. I just couldn't relax" _That's not a lie at all_

"Why? This is the most relaxing place in the world"

"I don't know. I just wasn't that relaxed. But what about you? You have bags under your eyes"

"My secretary called last night. She didn't know how to load all my cases into the computer. As smart as she is she's horrible with a computer. I didn't go to sleep until… 3:30" _My eyes brows raised_

"Wow…" _How can I use this to my advantage? _"You should tell Connie to let everyone to sleep in tomorrow"

"She's not going to listen. She has her whole vacation planned out"

"So… you're telling me that you can't convince your wife to let everyone sleep in. Sounds… a little weird"

"You're manipulative, did you know that?" _He laughed at my point. He knew he wanted to sleep in. Everyone wants to sleep in_

"So I've been told. Seriously, one day without breakfast together won't end her life"

"I'll see what I can do" _I held my hand out for him to shake. He exhaled before shaking it. We ended up on the beach in a cabana. The shade provided nice cool vicinity. We sat down at the table, where the waiter was silently waiting for us. In front of him was a cart with large silver covers._

"Good Morning… I hope you all slept well" _He greeted with a large smile _"Today for breakfast we have egg omelets with chopped green peppers, French toast and cranberry juice" _He lifted the silver covers, revealing the food_

"Sounds good" _Sonny sighed as the food was distributed. After he made sure everything was good, he walked away into one of the small buildings at the start of the beach. We all ate our food without talking. There really isn't anything to talk about _"Dad…um. Dad sent me some stuff two weeks ago, Mom"

"Really… what did he send?" _Her mother asked. Her voice came off tense. Sonny had informed me the Connie and Anthony haven't spoken to each other in three years. His thoughts are since Sonny is old enough to make her own decisions they don't need to speak. Once she turned eighteen the phone calls slowly died_

"Pictures… from when I was a baby. And some from my pre-teen years" _Sonny stated_

"Why would he send you those?" _She laughed_

"He and Heather are moving…" _Sonny tried. Connie cocked her head in question _"To New York…"

"Since when?"

"There wasn't a specific date…" _Sonny chuckled _"He also sent me my baby bracelet"

"The gold one with your name on it?" _She nodded _"I haven't seen that in ages"

"Yeah. I left it at home"

"I hope he has fun in New York…"

"Why don't you just talk to him, mom" _Sonny laughed quietly _"It's not going to kill you"

"Every time we talk. We end up arguing. And there would be nothing to talk about" _Kyle gazed off at the sand. Although neither of us were taking part in the conversation it was bothering him. An awkward silence swept through the cabana, no one said a word. Knowing Sonny's sounds, she groaned lightly and squeezed my knee discreetly._

"Will you excuse us... Just for a moment?" _I gestured to Kyle. He nodded curiously. Sonny and I got up and headed toward one of the resorts buildings_

"I'm not going to make it" _She gagged. She can't throw up on the resort ground. I immediately swept her up in my arms and made a quicker pace for the building. Once we were inside I instantly located the women's bathroom. I kicked open the women's swinging door. I put her down and stepped out the bathroom. I found an employee who was more than welcome to help me. I overheard Sonny retching into the toilet. I cringed at the sound_

"Can I get a warm ginger ale please?" _He nodded and scurried off. Two minutes later he came back with a small bottle of Canada Dry. It was at room temperature which was perfect to ease her stomach. She came out of the bathroom with an empty look on her face._ "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." _I presented her with the warm beverage. She took it and twisted the cap off. It made a small hissing sound along with a few bubbles popping_ "It's only the second day I had morning sickness and it sucks" _She sipped the soda as we started back to the beach_

"I don't think it's supposed to be fun..." _I chuckled _"How many times a day can you toss your cookies?" _I asked taking her hand in mine. I made small circles on the back_

"I don't know. I don't even know how long the sickness lasts"

"We have to make you a doctor's appointment when we get home" _She nodded_ "Finding the perfect doctor to guide us through this first pregnancy" _She laughed and looked up at me_ "And find the top pediatrician in L.A."

"Don't you already sound like a father?"

"A beautiful brunette assured me it will come naturally. So I'm going with the flow"

"She sounds very smart"

"She's smart and a smart ass" _She giggled. I smiled at the joyful sound. We made it to the beach and started toward the cabana_

"You should just put her in her place. Dominate over her a little. That usually works" _A stream of inappropriate thoughts traveled through my mind_

"I'll have to try it. But she might be too smart for that too" _She laughed once more before we sat down back at the table_

"Are you guys okay?" _Kyle asked. We both nodded_

"Mhm..." _Sonny nodded _"We called the main building last night to ask for an extra key since you only gave us one. They're going to leave it in our room when they clean" _She's going to believe that lie_

"Oh..." _Connie gasped_ "I didn't think to get a second one, sorry" _She actually bought it. Connie believes Sonny way to easy. But then again Sonny only lies to her mother when she really is in deep thought about something._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I feel like I just thrown up half of my weight. It was nauseating and whenever it started I would find a quick excuse to get away from my mother. Though she wanted to lounge on the beach I told her I had a migraine and needed to lie down. She stayed on the beach with Kyle. Chad on the other hand was at the main building. Trying to actually get a second key. I laid on my stomach on the huge king size bed. My eyes eventually became heavy, they fluttered closed. It was only an hour long before I heard the door open and close softly. _

"You know it's only going to get harder to keep from your mom" _He hovered over me and kissed my cheek. His body was lightly pressed into mine_

"Unfortunately, that's the truth. I want to tell her. Just not here because she'll be annoying about it"

"She's your mother. To you… she's annoying about everything"

"Not about _everything_" _He pushed himself up, allowing me to lie on my back and look up at him_

"Right…" _He said sarcastically. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. I circled my thumb across his prominent jaw line. _"Don't… take too long to tell her. You'll be upset if she figures it out before hand. Okay?"

"Okay…" _I concluded. His lips lightly attached to mine. I moved my arms over his shoulder. He deepened the kiss but pulled back WAY before I wanted him too _"Chad…" _I pouted_

"You have a 'migraine' remember" _He smiled. I tried to resist his gorgeous smile but couldn't. My lips curved, forming my own_

"It went away" _I placed my hand on the nape of his neck and pressed his lips back to mine. He pulled back and chuckled_

"Migraines don't go away that fast" _He pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned_

"Mine do…" _I whined, kissing him again_

"Sonny…" _He mumbled against my lips_

"Are you saying no to me?" _I asked him sweetly. _

"Of course not. I just don't want us to be in the midst of an… activity and your stomach decides to do a million back flips"

"Fine…" _He laughed at my protruding lower lip_

"All I'm saying is… give it the rest of the vacation"

"I'm going t-" _I trailed my tongue on the inside of my lip as he cut me off with a short kiss_

"It's been a week and two days since we had sex. You don't think I'm losing my mind. In all reality we've gone without much longer. A month and a half" _He was referring to the last Falls Tour. _"Five days won't kill you"

"You think a month and a half didn't torture me?" _I laughed _"I was sexually frustrated the whole time. Why do you think when you got back we had sex… four times that night"

"You remember that?"

"I still have the white dress. And it still fits" _I smirked. His playful smile turned into a lustful one. I gently pushed him off me. He laid on his back next to me. I ran my hand over my stomach. Feeling the area that is soon to be round and big. _"So… I've been thinking… all day about this one subject"

"What subject?"

"The gender" _I climbed on top of his hips and crossed my legs. His hands made small figure eights on the side of my thighs_

"There are only two genders"

"No…" _I spat sarcastically. He snickered _"I'm saying… if it's a boy…that would be great. He has to have your blonde hair, blue eyes and your chiseled features"

"You want a clone of me" _He smirked _

"Basically. Although it's not up to us. But then I thought… he's going to be just as good looking as his father so every girl would come after him"

"This is rising up to…?"

"If he's anything like his father… he's going to an all boy school…" _I concluded. Chad laughed loudly and shook his head _

"That's not happening. But let's look at the other gender. If the girl is a mini you…" _He started _"With seductive ways, long eyelashes… if she's _anything _like you… she's going to an all girl's school"

"She's going to need boys in her life, Chad" _I laughed and rubbed his bare chest. He's walking around the resort shirtless unless we're eating. His reason it's too damn hot. My reason… he enjoys the agony he puts me in on not being able to touch him to much in public _

"She'll have plenty. Me, Derek, Seth, Kyle, Nico, Grant, Mike, Jonah…Anthony" _He started a small list_

"You men don't count. Most of you are in the family"

"I was once a teenage boy. I once had a teenage boy mind…"

"You still do at times"

"Shh…" _He brought a finger up to my lip _"I am… not going to let a girl crazed, horny, pre-pubescent boy hurt my daughter… if the baby turns out to be a girl"

"Is this a touchy subject for you?"

"Yes…" _He huffed_

"Why?" _He grew silent. No words escaped his lips. I sat there for a few minutes trying to read his face. His jaw clenched _"You're thinking about… James" _My voice became hoarse at the end. We haven't seen or heard anything about James in years which was a wonderful thing _"That's not going to happen. So don't think about it"

"I don't know what I would do if some bastard tried and or succeeded in hurting my daughter like that" _His eyes darkened. He covered his face with his hands_

"It's not going to happen"

"I'd probably end up in jail…" _He mumbled into his hands_

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you… Change the subject"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I don't know why that popped into my head. It was the darkest thought and it made me shudder. We got dressed at eight to go meet Connie and Kyle. I was already dressed, waiting for Sonny. Ten minutes later she came out the bathroom in a very light red sundress. Mm... red. She had on black flats and her hair down and wavy from the shower. Her creamy skin made her look soft, even though she was. I wanted to skip dinner. Five days might not work out. I don't think three hours would work out._

"Stop staring…" _She stood in front of me_

"I wasn't staring…" _I tried to play off. She giggled and opened the door _"I was admiring" _I stared at her from behind. Her hair flowed freely down her slender back_

"Well stop admiring my backside and walk" _She smirked and led the way down the hill. We met Connie and Kyle at one of the resorts six restaurants. The food we were served was good but Sonny scrunched her nose slightly as the lamb was set down. So she stuck to the water and steak_

"What did you take for your migraine, Sonny" _Kyle asked_

"Nothing… I just slept it off"

"Oh speaking of sleeping…" _Connie started _"We're sleeping in tomorrow. Too much sun can do damage"

"Isn't that great?" _Kyle asked, looking at me. I smirked lightly_

"It sounds good to me" _I smiled and ate my food. The rest of the night we laughed and had a good time. This trip isn't actually that bad now that I really think. And… I still want to parasail._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… that's this chapter. Like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me if you liked it. This chap. was kind of boring to me. So anyway ideas are still welcome. More interesting things coming soon. Anyway… review please and thank you. Chapter 10 coming soon….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Yeah! New Chapter Yeah! Thanks for your reviews. I should be doing my English essay but I got bored with it so… I'm putting up a new chapter. Procrastinating is bad. I hate that I do it but I can't help it. Anywho… here's chapter 10… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_The fact that we got to sleep in today was the best feeling in the world. I felt like a teenager on Saturdays when I can sleep until whenever. Although… I still woke up a little early. Around 12:30. Sonny was still laid out on the bed as I grabbed a pair of shorts out the dresser. I was going to go get her ginger ale for later when her sickness would roll through. I grabbed a key, walked out of the Villa and down the hill. I made my way over to one of the pools bar. The bartender was in full swing servicing people and their orders. She caught my eye and smiled. She looked vaguely familiar with light brown hair_

"What can I get you?" _She asked, pressing the puree button on the blender_

"Two small ginger ales" _I requested. She nodded and went to the mini fridge behind her. She walked back over to me and set them on the bar_

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks" _I grabbed the soda, walking away._

"Hey…!" _She called behind me. I turned around and saw her hopping over the bar. She ran up in front of me _"Chad…?" _Who's this chick?_

"Uh…" _I breathed. I don't know who this is_

"Dylan Cooper?"

"Maybe…"

"You don't remember me?" _She laughed, grabbing the 2 bottles out my hand _"Think and you can get these back"

"I don't remember a lot of people, especially women. Although you look familiar I can't put your face to a name, sorry"

"Oh my god. How do you not remember me? I was at your wedding…"

"There were… a lot of people at my wedding"

"I had red hair" _She kept trying… _"Back then…"

"Hi Carmen…" _She can't stick to a color! First blonde hair, then red, now brown?_

"It's about damn time" _She gave me back the bottles. _"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you working here?"

"After Grady and I broke up… I had to get away. I went to college in Orlando. I do this as a past time. Pay's shitty… but it pays the rent. You?"

"Sonny, her mom and Kyle…" _I said calmly. I just want to go back to my room _"A week trip"

"Oh…" _I peered over her shoulder to her customers. They were getting restless _"That's nice…"

"Your customers are waiting. They're upset…" _She turned and rolled her eyes_

"I'll see you later maybe. Sonny too… Maybe we can all go to… the Spanish restaurant on the west side of the resort"

"Maybe… bye" _I walked away the same time she did. That's weird. She leaves Grady and becomes a bartender. What a good way to start your life. I walked quickly back up the hill to the Villa. When I opened the door Sonny was still sleep. Only her position changed. Instead of lying on her stomach, she was on her back. I set the ginger ale on the table beside the bed, looking at the clock beside it. 12:50. I slowly got on the bed, holding myself over her on my hands_

"Mmm… Chad" _She mumbled, her eyes still closed. I chuckled as a small smirk formed. Her gorgeous face was peaceful. So serene... so beautiful_

"I love you…" _I leaned down and kissed her lightly. _

"I love you too" _She sighed_

"And the baby…"

"He or she loves you too" _She giggled. Her hand came up, smoothing my cheek. I relaxed against her warm, soft hand. Savoring her touch. __Her eyes still closed, she trailed her finger over the small scar that was caused by James. She brought her hand back down to her abdomen. She pushed herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes_

"Did you know Carmen worked here?"

"Mhm" _She did_

"You did?"

"I was there when she was crying about Grady. Then… Tawni told me she works at the resort when I told her we were going to Florida"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot until you brought it up. Why?"

"She's a bartender at one of the bars by the pool"

"Oh…okay" _She shrugged _"Did you remember to put the alarm on when we left?" _Oh shit… did I?_

"Yes… no… shit. I don't know. I think I did…"

"But if you didn't… did you close the black gate?"

"I thought you were going to do it…"

"No… you said you were" _She rolled her eyes _"So the gates open?"

"The landscaper will close it. No big deal"

"Alright" _Her hands grabbed my waist and lightly tugged me to the side. She got out of bed._

"Where are you going?" _I asked confused. She went into the bathroom and spewed yesterday's food into the toilet. Understanding I went in behind her and grabbed her hair, keeping it from getting in the way_

"Why are you always in here when I throw up?" _She gagged into the toilet. I laughed_

"To keep your hair from getting into the way… and to make sure you're okay" _She dry heaved a couple of times_

"I'm fine… get out" _She groaned. I chuckled at her complaint_

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me throwing up"

"I don't want vomit to get into your hair. And… I don't care"

"Get out…" _She laughed into the toilet; she threw up once more. She leaned on her knees and took her hair out of my hand. _"Go…" _She gestured to the door. I got up and closed the door on my way out. About 3 minutes later I heard her brushing her teeth and turn the light off. She came out the bathroom _"I'd rather you not be in there when I'm throwing up…"

"Okay… I was just trying to help"

"Thank you…" _I handed her a ginger ale, she opened it, taking a huge swig _

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>"Is it normal that I feel like a teen being forced to eat with their family during a vacation?" <em>I asked Kyle at the table. Connie laughed at my statement<em>

"Yes…" _He snickered _"But you got to sleep in. Like you wanted"

"And I thank you for that" _I laughed _"What's the plan today Mrs. Torres?"

"I heard you wanted to go parasailing" _She smiled. My eyes widen, how did she know? _"Sonny told me…"

"Nice, Sonny" _I gave a sarcastic smile. She grinned and giggled _

"My mother and I are going to watch you go up there" _Sonny stated. Kyle smirked _

"Along with you, honey" _Connie patted Kyle's back. His smirk died_

"What?" _He coughed. _"I'm not doing that" _Sonny and I laughed _"When did I sign up for that? I didn't say I was participating in that"

"Please… for me" _Connie looked at him. His posture changed _"Please…" _She kissed his cheek_

"Fine…" _He groaned. That's how they get us! That's why we can't say no. They're so damn persuasive. They bat their brown eyes and make their voices lower and slower _"But… if I do this you owe me something"

"I'll give you anything"

"Oh disgusting…." _Sonny exclaimed _"Please… don't talk about your sex life while I'm here" _She shuddered, I chuckled _"And since we are all finished lunch/breakfast. Brunch… whatever" _She pushed back her chair and stood. Her hand reached out for mine; then for Kyle's. We took her hand as she led us to the beach. Sitting in the water waiting, was the boat to take us up. The parachute was ready. _"You guys can go now…" _Connie took Kyle's hand and headed toward the water. I felt Sonny's arm come around my shoulders, she had to tippy toe to reach _"Not as excited as you were before, are you?"

"No. Not at all"

"That sucks…" _She put on a mock frown _"But you still have to do it" _I nodded slowly _"Scared?"

"Nope…"

"Are you sure?" _She turned to me. She sounded worried_

"Are _you _scared?" _I retorted_

"Truthfully… yes" _She giggled _"I need you to be safe"

"I'm always safe" _She narrowed her eyes _"What have I done that wasn't safe?"

"You cliff dived on our honeymoon"

"You did it too"

"_You_ asked me too. And… it looked fun"

"So if I ask you to do this… would you?"

"Hell. No" _She laughed _"Just be careful" _I nodded in assurance_

"Why would I do something reckless…? I have my wife and kid to think about" _I turned to Connie and her husband _"Kyle!" _I yelled _"Let's go…" _He walked away next to me. We slowly made our way through the water. _

"I'm not going to lie…" _He started _"I'm scared"

"Yeah… me too"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_My mom and I stood on the beach watching the boat glide through the water with ease. It was a nice clear day which was perfect for this. I'm terrified of him doing this. But he wanted to and who am I to hold him back. So many things can go wrong… but I'm not thinking about that_

"What else do you want to do today?" _My mother asked nudging me lightly. The water flowed freely over our feet. _

"I don't know. There aren't really a lot of things to do at an adult only resort except the spa. Except… _be_ with you significant other"

"Does my sex life really bother you that much?" _We both laughed. The parachute started to go up. A few seconds later Chad and Kyle were in the air_

"No… I'm used to it"

"Used to it?" _She folded her arms _"How so?"

"Back when you still lived in L.A. and we all lived in the same house… you could be heard"

"No I couldn't" _She scoffed._

"Yes. You were that loud" _She turned beet red _"My iPod drowned everything out" _I chuckled_

"I'm so sorry" _She laughed _"If it's any consultation… you're _life _doesn't bother me either"

"That's because you never heard it"

"You guys never…" _She paused_ "In the house while I was there"

"I wouldn't say that" _It's not like she can ground me. I'm married and a legal adult_

"Sonny…" _She glared at me. I laughed at her look_

"We learned to be quiet… Sorry…" _Chad and Kyle were at least 800 feet in the air. Their feet hanging above the crystal water_

"Would you ever do what they're doing?" _She pointed to the men on the parasail_

"You know I'm afraid of heights"

"Just asking…"

"Would you…?"

"Now that I think about it… yeah… I would"

"You're a brave woman" _She laughed_

"I know" _She beamed. We stared at our husbands on the parachutes. They were so high up _"You get your boldness from me"

"I bet I do..." _I pushed her lightly _"And my looks… I get those from you too"

"Definitely those… and you're ways…"

"My ways?"

"The seduction 'hard to say no' way"

"Oh… yeah. I use that all the time"

"Kyle hates it"

"Chad too… he says it's a 'Monroe' thing"

"That it is" _I giggled _"How high do you think they're up now?"

"Strawberry Margaritas…" _A waiter came up to us with a tray to two huge glasses, interrupting our conversation_

"No thanks…" _My mom said for the both of us_

"Complements of the two gentlemen over there" _We both turned and looked at the males who were lounging in beach chairs. The saluted us with their beers_

"Again… no thanks" _I waved the waiter off. As flattering as it is Chad would be highly upset if I took it. The waiter nodded and walked away. _"They're coming over here…"

"Yup…"_A few seconds later the two strangers walked over to us. One looked my father's age and one looked a couple of years older than Chad_

"Can I know why you two lovely ladies declined our drink?" _The young one said, beer still in his hand_

"We didn't want them…" _My mother simply stated_

"It was a friendly gesture…" _The older one said _"I'm Sean and this is Rob..."

"Nice to meet you…?" _He wanted my name, which I wasn't going to give. Shit… I forgot my show airs on the east coast. Please don't recognize me _

"So… would you like to go for drinks?" _He asked me, rubbing my shoulder_

"No..." _I swatted his hand away _

"Playing hard to get isn't very nice"

"I'm not playing… nor is it a game"

"So why no drink with me…? I'm not going to hurt you"

"I'm married…" _I flashed him the ring on my finger. My mom tried to wave the other guy off but he wasn't budging_

"No you're not. You're too young to be married" _He touched me again. But this time his hand was tracing the outlines of my face. I quickly pushed his hand away. He seemed annoyed. I know I was but he wasn't getting the hint_

"But I am… so if you'll excuse me" _I gestured for him to leave_

"To who?" _He shrugged and looked around me _"Who put a ring on your finger?"

"Me…" _I heard my husband's voice behind me and felt his arms around my waist. The possessive, protectiveness is about to come out. _

"Y-You're Chad Dylan Cooper" _He stuttered. I held my smirk inside _

"So… if you heard correctly… she's married. If you need more clearance" _He showed the guy his ring _"She's Sonny Cooper, my wife"

"I'm sorry…" _The guy backed up and pulled his friend away from Kyle's glare _"Sorry… Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" _They scurried off in a hurry_

"So… how was it?" _I turned to him. His jaw clenched as he didn't look at me _"Chad…?" _I snapped my fingers but he didn't faze. I palmed his face turning it to mine _"Hello?"

"Come with me…" _He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the beach. He lightly pulled me back to our room. Once we were inside he closed and locked the door behind him. I sat on the bed cross legged_

"Usually you laugh stuff like that off…" _I imitated him from a few days earlier. He smirked and nodded slowly_

"No… no, no, no" _He slowly made his way towards me, shaking his head. His hands went beside me; my back hit the bed as he stayed over me. _"I don't laugh that off. Especially when you clearly stated you were married and he didn't listen" _He ravished my neck with feather kisses _"Every inch of your beautiful body, every beat of your heart, mind and soul is my world" _Holy shit. I want him so bad. My core was aching_ "I would do anything for you. In addition, he sent you drinks which you declined, proudly. I don't think you know what it feels like to see another man touch you repeatedly even after you push his hand away" _My breathing increased as his fingers ran through my wavy brown hair, his tongue traced the outline of my ear _"You are too damn sexy for you're on good and I don't think you realize that…" _He said huskily. I moaned lowly _"Everyman on this earth sees it and wants it. I can't blame them for trying to pursue you. Guys look at you and lose their mind. As funny as it seems… you don't notice it. But I do. It gets aggravating." _He pressed his lips to mine sensually _"How do I make you feel?" _He growled, kissing down my throat. Goosebumps formed everywhere. My voice was shaky. My breathing trembled_

"You already know how you make me feel. You have known for years now" _I managed to get out of my serverly uneven breath_

"You're avoiding the question, Sonny" _This side of him was extremely arousing. But it's also a side you don't want to push on too much. His eyes were a smoky bluish grey that made my heart go a mile a minute_

"Tingly… hot… every feeling you can come up with" _With a quick kiss, he sighed_

"Do other men make you feel the was I make you feel?" _It was so desirable. I wonder what would happen if I said yes. Let's not test it_

"No" _He smirked and kissed me lovingly _"O-Only you" _I wanted more_

"Good…" _Our lips connected once more _"Let's keep it that way…" _He winked before standing up. I was suddenly really light headed. I wasn't breathing because I was so taken back_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I was fucking pissed off and wanted to punch that guys face in. In all reality I couldn't. He's lucky I held my composure or I would've snapped on him. The bastard is lucky he ran when he did. He's lucky he knew who I was. Kyle looked like he was about to blow too. I never seen him that upset in the years that I have known him_

"You didn't answer my question…?" _Sonny slapped my chest_

"Hm?" _I put my hands behind my head as she straddled me_

"The parasailing? How was it?"

"Fun… boring but fun"

"Boring?"

"It was quiet up there. No action. Kyle and I were bored"

"Oh that sucks… it looked like it was fun"

"It was. It just wasn't as fun as I thought it would be" _Her fingers traced the outline of my abs. I shuddered at the very light feeling_

"How much of your movie do you have to film?" _She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear _

"About twenty six more scenes"

"Did you do the scene when you and Selena almost have sex but it fades to black before you could?" _I chuckled_

"Mhm…"

"Had fun?" _I shook my head _"Why not?"

"It was awkward for the both of us"

"Why?"

"Because we're friends"

"Oh…"

"Why?" _I quirked an eyebrow_

"It was just a question" _She grinned, still tracing the outline of my abs. I caught her hands in mine. _

"Jealous?" _I stroked her sides, drawing random patterns in the process_

"Why would I be jealous when I can have my way with you whenever I want?"

"That is a very valid point" _We both laughed _"Because you can't get enough of me"

"Down boy…" _She laughed and kissed my hand _"You would think I would be tired of you. But I'm not"

"That is a very good thing" _A comfortable silence filled the room_

"You know I'm going to hate you for putting me in pain in nine months, right?" _We both laughed _

"You can't hate me..." _I laughed and fixed the strap on her bra_

"Why can't I?" _She smiled _"You did it to me"

"It was a team effort. It takes two people to make a baby"

"Obviously. And just to let you know… I want you to be in the room while I'm in labor"

"Why wouldn't I be there?"

"Toni told me how Seth refused to be in there because he was scared…"

"I'll be scared shitless but… there's no doubt I will be there. Just don't break my hand off squeezing it"

"Breaking your hand will be the last thing you worry about. The six weeks after with no sex…"

"We'll be too tired for sex. A newborn baby cries…"

"A lot…"

"But we have nine months so let's enjoy the sleep now" _She rolled off of me, over to my side._

"Nah…" _I tickled her. She laughed pushing my hands away_

"Stop… stop, stop" _She giggled. I pulled my hand back for a brief second before tickling her again. She laughed loudly and pulled my lips to hers_

"If our baby is as ticklish as you… it's going to be fun"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… what did you guys think? Like, Love, Hate, Bored? I hope you liked it… I'm going to skip the rest of the trip next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think. I like possessive Chad. Do you? He's just so sexy… You can thank my boyfriend for that… So… yeah… Review. Chapter 11 coming soon… **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Tehehe… I see everyone liked protective Chad. He's sexy as hell. I give all props to my boyfriend (he's forcing me to do this. Literally sitting next to me making sure I put this in) He wrote that part after he said it to me… differently since we're not married. Anyways… like I said last chapter I'm skipping the rest of the trip. Nothing really happens those days so might as well no write about them… So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_After that long flight home yesterday I was so happy to be in my own bed. It felt so soft and warm and I missed the pillows. Even though I'm still sleep I can still hear the rushing waves that crashed onto the shore at night. I think it was a good thing to go on that trip. Sonny and her mom got along better. They're talking more than usually, which is a plus for both Kyle and I._

"Chad…" _I felt Sonny straddle my waist and kiss right below my eyebrow._

"Hm…?" _I hummed; I want to stay with my eyes closed. Her fingers walked up and down my torso_

"I want to play…" _She drawled out. I could already feel the blood rushing to my member. She nibbled of my ear lobe, her hand running along the seam of my boxers_

"Naughty little Sonny…" _I whispered. I heard her chuckle and felt her lips on mine. I trailed my hand up her legs, then her thighs. I found the start of her midnight blue panties that I remember she went to sleep in. I curled my finger into them. I tugged on them lightly_

"Wake up and play with me, Chad" _She whispered seductively. She is amazing at this. Her hips grinded against mine… I bit my lip and smirked_

"You're definition of play is very different from mine" _I murmured, eyes still closed_

"Either way… I want you to play with me" _She announced, planting kisses along my jaw. Before she could register I rolled her over, pinning both her hands above her head. I assaulted the valley between her supple breasts with kisses. She moaned, trying to wiggle her hands free. I held her hands with one of my own and reached underneath her back, unclasping the bra. I tore it off and threw it somewhere on the floor. I rolled a rosy nub in between my thumb and index finger. I then gently sucked on it. Her moans proceeded to get louder._

"Break free…" _She glared at my request. My lips crashed down onto hers. Kissing my way down, I attacked her neck with feverish kisses. A low moan erupted from her soft lips. Her feet rose to push down my boxers. Successfully she got them down in an instant. She still tugged her hands from my grip._ "I want to see you do it…"

"What satisfaction do you get from it?" _She kissed me hard on the mouth. I cupped her face as she forced her tongue into my mouth, I gladly had no problem. We were going back and forth, fighting for dominance, when with my free hand I pulled down her lace panties. _"Chad…"_I became painfully harder as my name escaped her lips. My finger ran between her slick folds, she was wet. For me… A grin played of my face_ "Fuck…" _She hissed as I slid a finger into her warm tight center. Her back arched. I pumped oh so slowly before I started a pace. Not paying attention she broke out of my grip and wrapped her leg around mine. She flipped us over, and started at my neck. Her warm tongue making patterns_

"Sonny…" _I growled_ "You're badass" _I squeezed her ass softly, she groaned. She palmed my face and kissed me hard, my member became harder. I needed her… now. Right now. She was making me wait for it since I made her wait during the vacation. She bit down lightly on my lower lip, sending crazy sensations down my body. Her creamy skin was flush against mine. The warmth from her core radiated onto my member._ "God…" _I breathed. I feel so defenseless. Her hips lifted before she slowly slid down onto my hard member. She moaned loudly before rotating her hips_

"Oh" _She threw her head back in pleasure as she placed her hands on my chest_ "Mm…" _I put my hands on her hips guiding her movements, making it easier. She rolled her hips faster, both our panting increased. I caressed her sides as she started to bounce_

"Oh… fuck" _I grunted. Watching her perfect, gorgeous body move on top of mine was a huge turn on._ "Ah…" _I fisted her hair gently and pulled her down into a kiss. We were both out of breath which is what made it even more enticing. She tasted delicious… like always._

"Chad… fuck" _Her pants started to become more rigorous. I loved the way she screams my name. It's so sexy. The silent room was filled with the sounds of me and Sonny's love making. My tongue flicked across her bottom lip, pleading for entrance, who am I to deny my wife what she wants?_ "Shit…" _She moaned on my lips. Her lips were soft._ "Oh… Chad!" _She began to tremble, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy_

"Shit… Sonny" _Her movements slowly came to a halt as her muscles began to pulse around my member. The ball inside me spiraled down. My release was coming fast_

"C-Chad...!" _She moaned loudly as she came. Her nails raked across my chest lightly. I shuddered at the amazing feeling and sight of her losing herself on top of me. I tensed as I came inside her hard. My chest rose and fell rapidly_

"Sonny… shit… Sonny" _I groaned as I came. I sat up, she still on top of me and kissed her. She rested her hands on my shoulders and kissed back. The slow sensual kiss regulated both our breathing. I wrapped my arms around waist. Her head lowered to my shoulder, she sighed_ "Good Morning, sweetheart" _I simply stated and kissed her hair. She giggled and kissed my shoulder_

"Good Morning…" _I felt her smile against my shoulder. I kissed her hair once more. That was the best… morning sex I ever had in my life. And we had our fair shares together. But this one has to be the best_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Later on that day Chad and I sat at the dining room table. He was on the phone with the doctor. Instead of my suggestion of relaxing he was making an appointment for me and the baby. I appreciate his concern but I think I can make my own appointments_

"Can I at least get to know the doctor before you make the appointment?"

"You're going to like her, trust me"

"I'm going hate her"

"No you're not. Selena went to her"

"But how do you know I'm going to like her?"

"Because I know you" _He simply stated_ "Hi I'm calling to make an appointment for my wife, Sonny Cooper..."

"Can you at least put it on speaker?" _He pressed the yellow button, setting the phone on the table._

"Ms. Jacobs has two openings this week" _The receptionist said_ "One is actually today at 6:00. And one is Tuesday at 12:00"

"We'll take the one today..." _I smiled at him glaring at me_

"Okay I'll set you up. I just need to know how far along you are?"

"I'm three weeks and... Two days" _Yeah that sounds about right_

"Okay. Ms. Jacobs will see you at six sharp"

"Alright bye" _Chad said and clicked the end button. He pursed his lips in a tight line_ "Today?"

"Do you have a problem?"

"Yes..."

"What might that problem be?"

"You want to go today?"

"You said I would like her so why not" _I grinned and crossed my legs in the chair_

"Oh you're being spiteful. I see..."

"Hm? Do you?"

"Yes"

"It's nice to know you're observant" _I leaned forward, patting his hand. He scoffed, leaning back in his chair. He gave me one of his signature Chad Dylan Cooper looks that I hated _"Don't look at me like that" _I chuckled_

"Like what?" _He tantalized_

"Like… that. That slight smirk and raised eyebrow thing you do. Don't do that"

"I'm not doing anything…"

"You're mad at me?"

"Yes… a little"

"Why?" _I asked, he shook his head_

"You made the appointment for today… at six"

"So what… we have four whole hours and frankly… I could go for a second round"

"Second?" _He laughed _"Sonny… that would make our fifth round. I don't think I can get it up for you just yet" _This might be a little weird but I am extremely horny right now and it's driving me insane _"You were very infinite the first, second, third and fourth round" _Damnit_

"Aw… you're getting old. I'll give you time to… recover" _I watched his jaw drop to his knees. I fought back a grin_

"I don't think I heard you correctly. Repeat that…"

"Oh please, you heard me the fir-"

"Repeat it, Sonny" _He cut me off spontaneously. There was literally a puddle forming in my blue panties_

"When we were eighteen we went… eight rounds at a time. On a slow day. On a fast day… to many to count. What happened to that?" _He stood up and walked around to me. God… I love making him angry. _"Oh… I know…"

"Don't let whatever you are planning on saying escape those sexy lips of yours, Sonshine"

"You got old. And can't. Handle. Me" _He took the arms of the chair I was in and pushed it back into the wall. I love the ways his muscles rip when he moves. Damn. His lips came crashing down onto mine. He swiftly pulled me up and took my seat, bringing me onto his lap_

"Take it back…" _He growled into the shell of my ear. His eyes searched mine, waiting for his answer. I shook my head, no _"Take it back…"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" _I chewed on my bottom lip_

"Mm… make you take it back"

"I doubt it…" _He raised an eyebrow and nibbled on my ear. I giggled softly at his cool breathing sending waves of pleasure down my spine. I love this man._

* * *

><p>"Whoa… cold" <em>I laughed as the ultrasound technician squeezed the gel onto my stomach. She took the wand and spread the freezing gel over my abdomen<em>

"Mrs. Cooper… you are pregnant. Congratulations" _She moved the screen to face me. I don't see anything. Apparently she does_

"I knew that…" _I giggled _"Three weeks ago" _Chad laughed at my statement_

"I know there isn't really anything to see yet. Give it about four weeks" _She laughed _"Ms. Jacobs will be with you very soon" _She half-smiled and left the room. Chad passed me the paper towels and I cleaned the gel off_

"I don't like her…"

"You don't have to like _her_" _I pulled my shirt down and sat up _"Jacobs is the one you have to like"

"We'll see…"

"You're going to like her"

"Barely"

"Moderately"

"Hardly"

"Mostly"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Wow… that is the weirdest argument I ever heard" _The long blonde haired lady answered _"How are you doing, Sonny?"

"Good" _She laughed_

"That's good… What about the morning sickness? Tender breasts, emotions?"

"All fine. I haven't thrown up in two days" _She wrote everything in her book about me _"Breasts fine… emotions… fine"

"That's really good. How long have you had morning sickness?"

"A week and I half"

"Okay. I'm not going to lie. You have about three more weeks of that before it goes away"

"Great" _I said sarcastically_

"Hormones? Raging… flying everywhere"

"All fine…"

"So you're not aroused all the time?"

"No…" _I laughed even though I am. She narrowed her eyes at me and chuckled _"Can you tell?" _Jacobs nodded_

"Your pupils are dilated" _She pointed out with her pen _"That is completely normal. And fun for the couple" _Chad held his face in his hands, shaking his head _"I would be worried if you weren't aroused all the time"

"I guess" _My cheeks burned_

"You're chart say's you are three weeks pregnant. Correct?"

"Yep"

"Okay so… I'm going to give you these sheets" _She handed a blank piece of paper with her address on it _"Every time you experience sickness, weird emotions, bloating… etc. You write it down and mail it into the office at the end of each week"

"Why?" _Chad asks_

"It's a way for me to keep track of the mother so I know she's okay. Since she can't come everyday. There are three of them. So the last one you don't have to send in. Just bring it with you when you come back in three weeks"

"Ah…" _He raised his head_

"When am I um… when am I going to show?" _I inquired. She looked at my chart again_

"This is your first pregnancy so I would say about 20 weeks. Anything earlier is completely normal because it depends on the women"

"Oh… okay"

"Alright… Since you're only in your third week I can give you anything yet. But come back three weeks from now so we can do a follow up. And to get your iron and pre-natal pills" _I nodded at her very detailed information _"Okay. How are you doing, Chad?"

"I'm alright" _He announced. _"And yourself?"

"Good. How's dad doing?"

"Fine. He's fine"

"Good, good" _She nodded _"Alright, I will see you two in three weeks…" _She smiled and opened the door. _"Congratulations… you two are going to be parents" _Chad took my hand as we walked out of her office. We stepped outside into the smoldering heat_

"Why did she ask about your father?" _I asked curiously_

"She was the one my mother was going to go see the day she was in the accident" _Oh… OH…_

"Oh…" _Was all I could say _"I just became more nervous. What about you?"

"I'm stable now that I know you're okay"

"What makes you think I wasn't okay before?"

"I don't know. I just gives me a piece of mind" _We finally got in the car and drove home. We passed every place we usually pass. Chad sped onto the freeway, making the ride faster. A produce truck passed by us with fresh onions and my noise scrunched. They smelt horrible. My stomach twisted inside and I gagged at the revolting smell_

"Chad you have to pull over" _I tried to breathe deeply to calm my unsettled stomach but it didn't work_

"Why? We're halfway home"

"Pull. The. Car. Over. Cooper" _I pronounced. He slowly stopped on the end lane and put the car in park. _

"What's so important that I have to pull over" _I pushed the door open and vomited on the side of the street _"Oh… that's gross" _I tossed my cookies on the side of the road about four times. When I felt I was finished I sat up and closed the door. I grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment and wiped my mouth _"So much for three days" _I chuckled and pushed him_

"That was horrid"

"It sounded horrid"

"Sorry" _I apologized for having to make him pull over and wait for me to finish_

"No need for the apologies" _He snickered as he pulled off. Ugh… the sickness is back into full force. It was nice while it lasted. At least it wasn't this morning, which certainly would've put a damper on my plan. Which went through successfully. I just realized that in about a month and a half… none of my clothes are going to fit. Shit….._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry this wasn't a long chapter. I didn't really have strong ideas for it. It's a slow chapter. Sorry. Anyway… like, love, hate, bored. Sonny is very naughty (that just made me feel awkward). Um… yeah… review please and thank you. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Review… Chapter 12 coming soon…**

**I'm putting up a new story. It's completely different. It has my favorite pair Sonny and Chad. It's called Cali Bad. (couldn't think of a better name) it's completely OOC. But I think you will like it. I'm going to try to balance two stories. Don't hate me if it takes a while to update one. So… yeah. Please read it**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Guys… even though I started a new story, this one is continuing without a single doubt. My ideas are back so review so I can update. Anyway… this main author's note is about me skipping the little weeks in between; to get farther along in the pregnancy. So yeah… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (22 weeks)<p>

"Ugh… " _I pouted into the floor length mirror. I stared into the mirror at the white sundress that I had on. I felt pudgy and disgusting. My hair looked nice though. That's the only plus. I had started showing weeks ago, not too much. You would only notice if my clothes were off or I wore a tight shirt, which I don't anymore. I looked horrible, tears started welling up. I sat on the floor, crossing my legs_

"Sonny" _Chad yelled running up the stairs into our bedroom. I got up and held the closet door shut. He tried to slide it open but I held it firm _"What are you doing?" _He asked_

"Leave me alone" _I sniffed. Normally I wouldn't be crying but being pregnant makes you very emotional. I also know the gender. I found out the last doctors visit. Chad had to stay filming so he doesn't know._

"Did I do something?" _He sighed. I choked on some sobs_

"No…" _I slid the doors open a little, only letting him see my face _"You didn't"

"So whats wrong?" _He pushed my hair back out of my face_

"Can you please… call Tawni and tell her to get over here?"

"Why?"

"Please?" _I slid the door shut in his face. I felt bad but I needed a girl. I stared at myself in the mirror longer than before. This made the tears cascade even more. I was in here for about twenty minutes when I heard talking from the outside_

"She won't come out"

"Why not?" _Tawni asked_

"I have no idea. But she's crying" _There was a knock on the door, followed by it sliding open. Tawni stepped in quickly before shutting it_

"You're freaking your husband out" _She chuckled. She saw my tears and created a genuine face. _"What's wrong, Sonny?"

"I feel… fat" _I sighed into my hand _"I feel like everyone is always staring…" _I sobbed quietly_

"No one is staring and you aren't fat"

"Tawni… I can't fit into any of my clothes" _I pulled out a pair of jeans that I now had to wear with the spandex over the top. Jacobs 'prescribed' it _"My jeans have to have spandex on it" _I threw them down, sinking to the floor _

"Sonny… you're pregnant. A baby… is growing inside of you. You're not supposed to be skinny"

"I know I'm not, Tawni. It's just so damn frustrating" _I cried and laughed at the same time _"I feel huge. I eat every… four hours and my hormones are fucked up"

"You're eating for two. You and your baby. I can't really help you with your emotional problems right now. And… you're not huge. Octo- mom was huge"

"Everyone stares"

"No one stares. If they do it's because you're pregnant and have a pregnancy glow. Honestly… I stared at you before you were pregnant and I'm staring at you now. I'm not even going to lie. Half the time I stare at you… I'm picturing how I can do your hair the next time you ask" _I chuckled putting my hands in my lap _

"I'm serious, Tawni" _I stood, looking her in the face_

"Sonny…" _she pulled me over to the two seats in the closet _"What is this _really _about?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" _She asked. I stared down at the floor. I'm afraid of Chad not liking me when I get bigger _"I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"In a couple of weeks I'm going to get bigger… what if Chad… doesn't like me or want to touc-"

"Okay…" _She cut me off _"Sonny… that man loves you. So that's definitely not what this is about"

"Yes it is, Tawni"

"I'll be back" _She rolled her eyes and got up, leaving the closet. I started crying again_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I left Tawni and Sonny upstairs so I won't be in their… business. Although Sonny crying and not telling me whats wrong was killing me. I tried thinking back to see if I did anything to upset her but I couldn't recall. I hadn't done anything. I heard someone coming down the stairs and into where I was at. Tawni came into the den and stood in front of me_

"What's wrong with her?" _I asked standing up_

"Sonny feels… that later in the pregnancy… you won't like her because she's going to get bigger" _What the hell? _

"Why would she feel that way?" _I exclaimed. I'll still love her no matter what_

"She also feels that you won't want to touch her" _She sighed. Truthfully… I always want to touch her. It's her clothes that's always in the way _"I don't know why… she feels like that because I never been pregnant but you should go talk to her" _She turned on her heels, heading for the stairs. I followed behind her up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom and too the closet. Sonny was sitting there in the seat. Tawni stood next to me. I looked at her… subliminally giving her a message for privacy. So did Sonny. _"Oh… Sorry" _She mumbled and closed the door on her way out_

"Can I ask you a question?" _I asked. She nodded slightly _"After James raped you… and court… how many times did I tell you that you were perfect and fine the way you were?"

"I don't know" _She shrugged _"What kind of question is that?"

"I told you… at least over ten times, Sonny. Right now… you're even more perfect because you're carrying my child. You think I won't like you because you're going to get bigger? That's what is supposed to happen. And I won't like you because I'll love you. I like your pregnancy curves. They are a huge turn on. Why would you think like that?"

"I don't know. I just did… I'm freaking huge" _I pulled her out of her seat, sighing_

"Sonshine… look into that mirror" _I turned her around, she sighed staring into the reflective surface with a bored face _"Really… Really look at yourself"

"I'm a house"

"You're carrying a baby. My baby in particular" _I wrapped my arms around her growing soft abdomen, lightly caressing it _"You're too beautiful. It kind of hurts, you know. You thinking I won't want to touch you. I mean… where the hell did you get that from?" _She laughed and wiped her tears _

"I don't know. I just don't know. It just hit me like a wave that… I was going to get bigger… and then that thought ran through my head"

"Sonny… trust and believe… that I, your husband, Chad Dylan Cooper, wants to touch you all the time. If you truly let me have my way… there would never be clothes on you"

"Nice…" _She giggled, slapping my chest. She sighed heavily _"I'm sorry…"

"Was that because of the baby?"

"Yes" _I got down on my knees, kissing her covered stomach. She laughed as I rested my head against it _

"Hey… baby. You should stop making mommy cry" _She laughed again, running her fingers through my hair _

"It would be really funny if he kicked your cheek"

"That wouldn't be funny…" _I chuckled before standing back up to face her _"I need you to do something for me"

"Depends on what it is"

"Go to lunch with Tawni… so you two can discuss any special preparations for the baby shower. Which… by the way… how are you doing that when you don't know the gender?"

"I never said that"

"Wait… what" _I put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving the closet _"Y-you know the gender?"

"Maybe…" _She said in a sing song voice_

"You found out at the last doctors visit?"

"Maybe" _She said in the same voice again, grinning_

"Tell me" _I asked her. I want to know. How can she know for three weeks and not tell me the gender. I need to know _"Tell me…"

"Tell you what?" _She played, sliding on a pair sandals_

"Tell me the gender"

"I don't know the gender" _She shrugged_

"Sonny…" _I whined. It was childish but needed_

"You really want to know?" _I nodded _"It's a… person"

"Sonny…" _I chuckled_

"You'll find out later, Chad" _She kissed me before walking out of the closet. Great. Now it's stuck in my head. Is it a boy? Or a girl? Oh my god… I need to know. I groaned walking out the closet. I heard the car doors slam outside. My phone buzzed in my pocket_

'**Pick out names. One for a boy… and one for a girl. I already have mine chosen' – SC **_Pick out names? It's hard to do that without knowing what the baby is. I walked around the house trying to names in my head… if it's a girl… Sophia. Sophia Cooper. Yeah that sounds good_

'**What are yours?' – CDC**

'**Not telling you :)' – SC **_Oh my god. I don't know. Now really isn't the time to not tell me what I want to know. I lounged in basement, playing pool thinking when my doorbell rang. I opened it up to see Grant standing there furious. I have never seen him this mad. He swung his arm, trying to punch me. He caught my jaw… Holy FUCK! I haven't been hit like that in years_

"Whoa!" _I moved back a few feet, holding my jaw _"What the fuck did I do?"

"You knew that Tawni… and Nico fucked! And didn't tell me?" _He raged. His chest heaved up and down_

"What!" _Shit _"No… they never fucked. I mean… back when we worked at condor studios… yeah" _I'm a horrible friend for lying_

"Recently, you ass!"

"No… I didn't know. She and Nico slept together" _I'm so going to hell _"When?" _I asked trying not to get swung at again_

"Don't give me that bullshit, Cooper"

"Grant… I did not know that Tawni and Nico had sex" _I massaged my face _"You didn't have to hit me"

"It was the first thing I could think of" _I wiped my mouth with the bottom of my shirt_

"A 'hi how's it going' would've been nice" _I looked at my white tee _"Fuck… man I'm bleeding"

"I'm sorry" _He stepped closer _

"Close the door. Come in" _I directed. I walked into the kitchen, taking a paper towel. I ran it under cold water, running the towel over my face_

"So… uh… where's Sonny"

"Out. You know… it's only fair for me to hit you back. But you seem stressed so I'm not going to do that"

"Thanks, I guess" _He leaned against the counter. I went back into the basement to continue my single game of pool. _"Tawni is really fucked up… how could she do that" _Why do people come to me for their problems? I'm the worst at advice _"She broke up with the bastard. Then slept with him. Then came back to me"

"Wow…" _My lying is going to get me killed. I racked the balls so we both could play. He chose his cue, I let him break_

"That was a slut move"

"That's kind of mean, don't you think?" _I hit the stripped eleven in the pocket _"Tawni is actually… really nice"

"She's a slut…" _Harsh_

"We're kind of old for those names, aren't we? She's not a slut. It was one guy. A slut is giving it up to multiple men"

"I don't need a vocabulary lesson" _He stated, he sounded annoyed_

"It might've been an accident. On both their halves" _He stared at me, angrily then his expression changed to a calm one_

"So… she accidently tripped and landed on his dick… ten times" _I laughed. That was funny _"Or he tripped and fell in… penis first" _I laughed harder, when I really shouldn't be_

"You're fucked up for that" _I managed to get out _"How did you find out?" _He shrugged_

"I heard from multiple people"

"Names?"

"Have none"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><em>I heard the alarm beep as the front door opened. Grant was still here… we were on our tenth game of pool. Besides the fact of him cheating… throughout the game.<em>

"Chad!" _I heard Sonny yell_

"Basement! But I'm coming up!" _I yelled back up. I put the cue on the table and walked up the stairs, Grant behind me. She was in the kitchen setting bags down from babies' r us _"You emptied the store?"

"No…" _She giggled _"I bought baby safe paint"

"Baby safe paint?"

"I don't know. It's new and recommended" _She quickly walked over to me _"Why is your jaw swollen?"

"I… fell" _She exhaled putting her hand on her hips _"Grant swung on me when I opened the door. It was a misunderstanding" _I explained, kissing her slowly_

Hi… Grant" _She smiled weakly. I understood why when Tawni came into the kitchen. You can cut the tension in this room with a butter knife_

"Where do you want me to put that big pack of diapers…?" _She trialed off, gazing at Grant then back to Sonny _"I think upstairs would be best, right?" _She nodded _"Hey… babe" _She kissed him on the cheek. Oh… shit. She's going to act like nothing happened and she has nothing to hide_

"How's Nico… Tawni?" _He asked, Sonny looked at me, raising her eyebrows. I nodded, she shook her head_

"I wouldn't know" _She answered_

"You're a fucking liar" _He smirked… it's about to go down_

"What?"

"You slept with Nico… while we were dating" _Tawni stood there like a deer caught in headlights_

"Who… told you?"

"I found out"

"From who…"

"Does it matter?" _His voice rose slightly. I stepped in front of Sonny instinctively _"You slept with him… what's done is done"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry… she says I'm sorry. Tawni fucking Hart says sorry. That's a first…" _Sonny sat down behind the counter. I did the same. Why do we get ourselves mixed in people's problems?_

"I really am"

"I don't care. You gave it up to him, Tawni. Fast. I don't think you had a second thought" _Wow he's ruthless. Every word that came out his mouth, Tawni flinched. On the brink of tears _"I loved… emphasis on the past tense 'loved' you Tawni. I treated you good… why would you do that? You couldn't keep your legs crossed around him"

"Grant I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I s-swear" _Tawni's choking on tears _"I feel horrible. Especially for lying"

"I felt like the idiot. You came back to the apartment every night saying 'hey honey' and 'only you honey' but in all truth you were out being a slut"

"It was one time" _She cried_

"I don't care. Was it because I didn't want to go to New York?" _He asked _"That's a very fucked up reason to cheat on me"

"I didn't cheat on you" _She silently cried harder, his jaw clenched_

"That's the most bullshit I heard today. I'm done, Tawni. You and Nico can go screw each other harder. Oh wait… Nico is engaged! So you can't. You have no one to screw or talk with. Have a nice life" _He pulled a bracelet off of Tawni's wrist. She erupted into violent sobs, her body shaking furiously. Sonny got up and went to her side _

"Upstairs… come on" _She pushed Tawni to go forward. But she didn't budge. She reached into her pocket and took out her car keys. She ran out of the front door. Her car started, the tires screeching across the black top _"Grant… that was mean. Extremely mean"

"She needed to hear it" _He mumbled walking out the front door. Wow… I'm not getting involved with any ones shit anymore_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Tell me…" _He whined later that night… I smirked as I got comfortable underneath the covers. It's around 2 am. The baby is kicking and flipping making me unable to sleep. Since I was up Chad felt the need to be up to even though I told him to go to sleep. He refused. He doesn't want me to stay up by myself. He feels bad that I'm awake and he isn't. That's stupid but I can't force him to sleep_

"What names did you choose?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Not yet"

"Then I'm not telling you the names I chose"

"Either way… you still don't know the sex" _He sighed… _

"The girls name… Sophia…"

"Sophia? That's so common" _I chuckled _"If it's a girl… I like Leighton. Leighton Samantha Cooper"

"Leighton's a nice name. But Samantha is long. We should shorten it to Sam. Leighton Sam Cooper" _I like tha_

"That's the girls then… what did you choose for boys?"

"I didn't… But it has to start with a C and have D as a middle name" _He said. I laughed loudly_

"You want his initials to be CDC?" _I asked, he nodded, rubbing my belly_

"Yes…"

"So… how about Cain? C-A-I-N" _I suggested… he shook his head_

"That reminds me of Cane. C-A-N-E" _He spelled out_

"Carter?"

"Common" _He disagreed_

"Christopher?"

"Really common"

"Conan" _I laughed jokingly. I know he hated that guys show so I thought I'd mess with him_

"Nope…"

"Zac?" _I tried even though it didn't start with C. He still hates Zac Efron_

"Hell no" _He chuckled _"Caden… that sounds nice"

"Caden Dylan Cooper" _I recited_

"Sounds like a strong name"

"That's because it is. It's strong… he's going to be strong. Like his father" _I prayed he heard the 'he'. I'm happy I'm having a boy first. They're easier to take care of. And can be protective for their sister_

"_He_?" _He sat up suddenly _"You said _he?_" _His excitement filled the room_

"I sure did"

"We're having a boy?"

"Mhm" _I nodded, sitting up slowly_

"I'm getting a son?"

"Mhm" _A grin formed on his face, which made one form on mine_

"Oh… a boy!" _He kissed me hard on the mouth. It felt good. It felt needed and loved _"I love you"

"I love you too"

"And I love you, Caden" _He leaned down to my belly before placing a kiss on it. Caden kicked the spot were Chad once was. I laughed… kissing him softly. My two boys were both happy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aw…. A boy. Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Do you like Caden's name. Say yes please. Tawni and Grant…? This story is going to take a huge turn. The next chapter might take a few days… to develop. Maybe next Sunday I'll update. SO… anyways… Update coming soon. Chapter 13 coming soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**Hey guys! Holy white on rice! 100 reviews! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. So here's chapter 13… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (36 weeks)<p>

_The next week was completely dedicated to Caden. I had went out with, Tawni, Selena, and Toni to go find clothes for the baby since I changed my mind about having a baby shower. The generous women they wanted to be, they bought most of the clothes. Everything they had purchased was blue, green and or red. They were fascinated I was having a boy. I'm 36 weeks pregnant and swollen all around my mid section. The last ultrasound I had went extremely well. Marie, Jacobs first name, told us he was healthy and that his heart beat was normal. Everything was calm and easy until she said now that I'm at this stage in pregnancy I'm more prone to going into labor. And even if I did the baby would be fully healthy. Chad's whole attitude changed. He's much more cautious then he was before. I don't know why though. I feel fine. I poured him a glass of iced tea to take him. He was painting the baby's room the sky blue I had picked out. He refuses to let me help. It's very irritating not being able to help paint my sons room. I entered the room that used to be one of the guest rooms._

"Here…" _I held out the cold glass, he smirked. He had the two walls closest to the door finished_

"You keep finding things that allow you to come in here" _He laughed, taking a big gulp out of the glass_

"No…" _I shook my head knowing it was partially true. I'm bored and need something to do _"I want to help" _I pouted, folding my arms_

"You can't…"

"Says who?"

"Say's me" _He turned to continue the halfway painted wall. I watched the roller go up and down in smooth even strokes. I want to paint!_

"Please" _I hugged him from behind. He chuckled, not turning around_

"I don't want you in here with these paint fumes, Sonshine" _He explained. I buried my head in the small of his back and sighed _"Come on…" _He groaned, turning around and gesturing toward the door_

"I want to paint…" _I told him stubbornly. He just smiled and shook his head _"Fine…" _I grumbled walking out. Even though I felt like a two year old being denied my request I went and found something to do. The baby's clothes needed to be washed before he arrives. I took the tags off the miniature clothing and brought them down the washer machine in the basement. I had at least six loads worth of clothes. Some were for 6 month year olds. Some were for newborns. I poured dreft into the washing mach and set it on delicate. About two long hours later, I was finished with four huge loads of small clothes_

"Sonshine… go sit down somewhere" _Chad said coming down the stairs, taking the laundry basket from me_

"No…" _I whined _"These need to be washed before he gets here"

"Why do you feel you _need _to do something? Go relax" _He begged_

"What are you so afraid of?" _I chuckled_

"Nothing… it would just help me out knowing you're sitting down, not doing anything hazardous"

"Alright. What counts as hazardous?"

"Walking…" _I hit his chest and giggled _"I don't know. Just relax until I finish the room. Then you can do whatever" _I nodded slowly as I walked away_

"I feel like a little kid…" _I announced back to him. I heard him laugh and start up the stairs again. _

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I finally finished painting baby's room twenty minutes ago. I opened up the window to help it dry faster. I was closing the lids on the paint cans when I heard the door bell ring. I ignored it as I knew Sonny was going to answer it. I heard her opening the door and greeting the person in front of it. I slammed the lids down on the last can making sure it was closed tightly. My arms were covered in paint along with my jeans. The room looks good. And it only took… four hours_

"Chad!" _I heard her yell. I paced down the stairs, to the front door. Standing in front of her was a delivery man with a huge brown box. That's not our usual delivery guy. Where's Nick?_

"What is that?" _I asked checking the address label. _"You can bring it in" _I told the guy. He nodded, pushing the box further into the house then walking back to the door. I read his name tag, Conroy. Damnit... are you fucking serious? For his own sake I couldn't let Sonny notice who this was_

"Sign here, please" _I sighed as Sonny wondered over to the giant box in the foyer. _

"Yeah… I'll sign it outside" _I walked over to him and led towards the door. I shut it, once we were outside _"James Conroy"

"Yes"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my job. Delivering packages"

"Where's Peter? The usual guy"

"He's home with the flu" _He stated _"Sign here, please"

"Why are you in L.A.? I thought you moved to Italy with your family"

"It's been years. I'm not allowed to come back?"

"No"

"Sign here, please" _He asked one more time. I picked up the pen and my signature glided across the paper_

"Stay away from here, James. We don't need you fucking things up" _He chuckled, the clipboard rested underneath his arm._

"No problem. Good luck with your pregnancy. I'm surprised to see you and Sonny together, still"

"Goodbye"

"Have a good day" _I watched as he got in his truck and drove off. I walked back into the house. Closing the door, I turned to Sonny. There's no way I could tell her that the delivery guy was James. I don't need her heated. I need her calm and relaxed_

"It's from… Condor Studios" _I stared at it, perplexed. We haven't been there in years. Why would they send us something _"I'm waiting for you to open it because it's too hazardous" _She mocked me. I grinned, tearing the tape off of it. She pulled back the covers and laughed_

"Wow…" _Inside the box was dozens of medium sized boxes. Those medium sized boxes were huggies diapers. They ranged from swaddlers to little movers to toddlers. There has to be at least 40 boxes in here. _"This is… a lot of diapers"

"Mhm" _She nodded staring at the diapers _

"We're going to need somewhere to put these"

"Mhm…" _She nodded again _"I have another project for you" _She announced. _"And you're going to need my help" _I narrowed my eyes _

"Depending on what it is"

"We have to put up the crib, I'd rather do it now, since we're both home. I understand if you don't want me to help"

"That is a good idea but we can't. The walls in the room are still wet"

"Oh that's right" _She sighed _"So… I'm hungry. And I really, really, really want a blueberry banana slushie from Ralphs. And some pretzels"

"That's disgusting" _I laughed. That's the nastiest combination I ever heard of. She grabbed her car keys, and headed toward the door _"Are you really going to eat that?"

"Your son wants it" _She shrugged_

"Don't blame my son for your nasty appetite" _I teased_

"He wants what he wants. I shall not deny"

"So if he wanted… chocolate, grape soda and a hot dog, you would oblige?"

"Yes…"

"Nasty"

"You're son is weird" _She pointed out_

"Because you're his mother"

"That too. But you're the father" _She smiled before exiting the house. Whoa wait… why is she driving? I ran towards the door, swinging it open. She stood there, grinning, holding the keys in front of me _"Thirty seconds to get to the door"

"Not my personal best"

"Seriously. You have to let me do something today. I've been bored and it's not fun. I feel disabled. Pregnancy is a blessing. Not a disability"

"I just want you to be safe. That's all. I'd be scared if you suddenly went into labor"

"But that's not going to happen"

"You don't know that"

"Actually… I do" _She chuckled_

"I could feel that the baby isn't in the right position to put me into labor. If it makes you feel better… go" _She tossed me the keys _"Besides… she didn't say driving was bad. She said any rigorous activity can cause it. Like…"

"Sex" _I said plain and simple_

"Exactly" _She sighed _"Hurry up…" _She then whined _"Or I will find something to eat that isn't healthy. Like spicy peppers"

"I'm going, I'm going"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Chad has been gone for twenty minutes now. I lying down on the bed trying to find was to entertain myself. I was getting up to use the bathroom when the phone rang. I grabbed it off the base and pressed the talk button_

"Hello?" _I answered_

"Sonshine!" _I jumped. He scared the living day out of me_

"Hey dad…" _I sat in on the edge of the bed. I should make a nutella sandwich_

"How's everything?"

"Fine…" _I lightly rubbed my stomach. He reacted to my warm hand and pushed on it. I chuckled, doing it again _"How about you?"

"I spoke to your mother" _Fina-fucking-lly_

"And… how did it go?" _I egged on_

"Fine. A little awkward. When were you going to tell me?" _He let out a large sigh_

"Tell you what?"

"That you're having a baby" _Oh… yeah… that… I forgot_

"Um… soon"

"I spoke to her… a week ago. She told me that you were 31 weeks. I'm guessing you're 32 now"

"Yeah" _I shook my head. I'm an idiot_

"Why'd you wait to tell me?"

"I kind of… forgot" _I tried, knowing he wasn't going to have it_

"Forgot?" _He scoffed _"Are you sure you just wasn't going to tell me"

"I was. I really was. I'm sorry"

"I would like to know these things. I _am _your father"

"And I don't deny that" _Shit _"All I'm saying is I forgot. Plus… you can't get mad at me for forgetting one thing. You forgot to send me birthday cards for three years"

"You're right. I apologize. But anyway… boy or girl"

"I forgot" _I smiled. I heard him laugh over the phone _

"Sonny" _He chuckled_

"A lovely boy…"

"Aw… a grandson"

"Are you going to be around in his life? I know Kyle is but I'm second guessing you a little" _I grumbled_

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll be in his life. I'll fly out there as soon as I can. When are you due?"

"January 12"

"So if it's November now? You don't have that far to go"

"Nope"

"He's going to come early you know"

"Don't jinx it" _I laughed loudly _"Even though I want him out of me already so I can hold him"

"You better catch up on your sleep Sonshine. You're going to need it"

"I know. He's already started. Keeping me up at night with his kicking. He's going to play soccer"

"Where's your husband?"

"Out getting my food…"

"You're so much like your mother. She _always _sent me out to get her cravings. Then when I stocked the house with it, she never ate it"

"Oh… I don't have the same cravings. It changes every… 2 days. How's New York"

"Great. It's so loud. All you see is yellow from all the Taxi's. Heather and I…" _Yeah… he's still with Heather. Shocker _"Can go out at one in the morning and they are dozens of people outside"

"What are you doing outside at one in the morning?" _I asked _"You're forty-three"

"I'm still young" _He joked_

"Only in your mind"

"How many houses did she design yet?" _I want to see pictures of them_

"She's actually in the process of drawing a layout right now… you want to talk to her?"

"No thanks" _Heather and I don't converse well _"But… I'm happy for you. Please be safe dad. I don't want to get a call from Heather saying you were mugged"

"I'll fight the bastard off"

"What if he has a knife?" _I was concerned. Even though I don't see him a lot, I still care_

"Then… I have my foot" _I smiled, shaking my head_

"You'll fail miserably"

"Yeah…" _He sighed _"I'll give you a call later. I have to go help your step mother" _She's not my stepmother. I heard the phone end click. I put the phone back on the receiver and ran into the bathroom. Caden was sitting directly on top of my bladder. I relieved myself and washed my hands. When I walked out I heard movement from downstairs. Figuring it was Chad I went down. Boy, was I wrong._

"What the fuck are you doing here?" _I sneered. Now definitely isn't a good time for Chad to be gone in my round, pregnant stage_

"Hello to you too" _James Fucking Conroy_

"Get out" _I stepped back. I kept my distance. He will not hurt me or my child _"Now" _I demanded_

"You look like you're ready to pop" _He smiled. That was the filthiest smile I've ever seen. He had on a UPS uniform. Was he in here earlier? _"Still the same beautiful, Sonny"

"Get out" _I said louder. Shit… where's Chad? _"Or I'll call the police. Trust me I won't wait long this time" _He stepped closer. I panicked on the inside_

"Still the same smart ass. You look good" _Shoot me. Get me out of this situation. His hand reached up, touching my shoulder. How did he get in here? I quickly swatted his hand away. Pushing him back _"You're bottom lock isn't as strong as it was before. A few strong turns and it opened"

"Fuck you. Get out" _Both his hands gripped my shoulders. They squeezed down on them hard. I could feel the tears _"You're hurting me"

"You hurt me. A lot. I spent two whole years in that detention center. All I wanted was you but you declined. Several times"

"Get off me" _I grunted trying to push him away. I'm sorry Caden you're about to feel a heavy shake _"Get. Off. Me" _I punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back. Hastily, I ran towards the front door, grabbing my cell phone off the table on the way out. I dialed 911. I felt a hand touch my back, I jumped. Hard. Turning around I saw Chad, confused_

"Why are you standing outside?" _Gesturing to the house he rushed in. James was leaning on the wall with a bloody nose _"What the hell!"

"I'm leaving…" _James announced. He pushed past Chad and headed to his truck_

"No it's too late" _He ran up behind him, turning him around and loud crack erupted from his jaw. James was sprawled out on the ground. I gasped. Holy shit. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. I sat on the steps outside watching James being lifted and put into a cop car. _"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" _I shook my head. They put their sirens on and drove out the drive way. I sighed. He looked at me one more time._

"I'm fine. I promise" _I assured him, standing up. I walked into the house, out of the heat and stood in the kitchen. A cringing pain shot up my lower mid section. I gasped loudly, clutching my stomach. I felt like I just peed on myself. When I know I didn't _"Fuck" _I grasped the counter and squeezed my eyes shut. Please don't let me be in labor. The pain increased. It was unbearable. I dry sobbed moaning a loud 'Ow' _"Chad!" _I called out. My breathing rose_

"What's wrong?" _He came to the room I was in. It felt like the worst cramps ever. It hurts_

"We have to go to the hospital. Right now" _I managed to get out through the pain. It subsided soon. Taking that advantage I walked to the car and got in the passenger side. I hope this is a false alarm. If it isn't then I'm beating James to death for stressing me out causing me to go into labor. I'm praying this is Braxton Hicks. Please let it be Braxton Hicks_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I rushed to the maternity ward in the hospital, Sonny's overnight bag in my hand. She had called Jacobs on the way, telling her to meet us there. When we got to the hospital, we was greeted with a wheelchair and Jacobs_

"Your water broke Mrs. Cooper. Congratulations"

"Congratulations my ass. I didn't expect it to be this early"

"Well… I warned you" _Marie snickered_

"Now's not the time for laughs" _Sonny snarled. I fucking scared. There's no possible way that everything is ready for this child to come into the world_

"Alright, let's get you to your room and into your hospital gown" _It took an hour to get everything in place. Sonny was lying in bed, hooked up to at least three machines. Two of them beeped. I think it was to monitor her and the baby's heart rate. One was an IV. I never thought I'd see an IV in her hand after the last time she was in the hospital. _"This is not false. You actually are in labor" _Sonny put her hands over her face _"Okay… now you are not dilated enough to start pushing so this is going to take time. We are going to wait until you are fully dilated. That can take hours. You cannot eat. Only ice chips. That may seem a little harsh but it's policy. I'll be back to check on you in an hour" _Marie walked out the room, closing the door softly. Sonny removed her hands, tears coming down her eyes_

"Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?" _I was at her side, looking into her brown eyes_

"James made me go into labor earlier. This probably wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him. Everything that happens is his fault"

"I can't argue with that"

"Plus I'm really, really hungry" _I laughed_

"Do you want some ice?"

"I don't want any damn ice. I want a burger. Real food. Not frozen water"

"I can't give you that, sorry" _Her hands flew to her stomach and she groaned. She was having another contraction. She panted, more tears coming down her eyes. I feel so bad _"I'm sorry" _I laughed. She smiled through her pain. That's just like her. Smile through anything_

"It's not your fault. I just hurts" _She said between her teeth. Her pain eased away as her eyes opened. _"Can you call my mom and tell her I'm in labor. She'll be upset if you don't. And Toni, your father, Derek, Kenzie…"

"The whole family" _I finished. She giggled and laughed. I kissed her before walking out into the hall. I'm petrified but I have to be there. She's much more scared than I am. You can see it in her face. Plus she's in more pain_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeah… that's this chapter. Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Part 2 will be coming soon. Oh… James came back. Coincidence? I think not? What do you think? Review pleases and thank you. Chapter 14 coming soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews. Why would I kill off Sonny? I adore her. Here's Part 2 so ENJOY! Its in Chad's pov for a reason. You'll see why**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_She was now eight hours in labor, every now and then she would go to sleep. The only time she would wake up is if she was having a contraction. Marie came in and told us that she was only nine centimeters dilated. She has to be ten. To conclude that, we had to wait more for her to reach ten. Her mother, Kyle, My dad and Laura was here. I called her father but he has to get a flight out here, so he won't be around anytime soon. Kenzie and Derek were on their way._

"Are you going to do this natural?" _Marie came in with a clipboard _"If you want the epidural, now's the time"

"Is the drugs from the epidural going to hurt the baby?" _Sonny asked, chewing on ice _

"It's not likely" _Marie answered_

"I'll do it natural" _She nodded before exiting the room _

"Are you crazy?" _I got up and stood next to her _"Doesn't the epidural help the pain go away? Why would you turn that down?"

"Because I don't want him to be drugged up when he comes out" _She squeezed the bed railing, gritting her teeth. Another contraction ripped through her, again I felt so bad. I don't like seeing Sonny in pain. _"They're getting closer. They're four minutes apart"

"How much does it hurt?" _She chuckled, touching my cheek_

"I'm never having sex with you again" _I laughed at her statement _

"What? This is not my fault" _I continued laughing, she smiled, dropping her hand_

"Slow repeat that last sentence and I'll tell you whats wrong with it"

"This… is… not… my… OK it is my fault but it takes two to make a baby" _She laughed loudly, rubbing her stomach through the hospital gown_

"I know. I was there. I experienced it"

"How's everything in here?" _Connie came in the room with a big smile and balloons_

"Fine. She said I am nine centimeters dilated"

"That's good. He's coming soon" _She tied the balloons around the arm of one of the chairs and leaned on the edge of the bed _"Hurts doesn't it"

"Like hell" _The cup full of ice was slowly being eaten _"The closer they are the more it hurts"

"How far apart?"

"Four minutes"

"Wow. You are close. I can't believe my grandson is coming today" _She smiled, patting her hand. Should I leave and let this be a mother daughter moment?_

"Your grandson is putting me through pain"

"What were you doing that put you in early labor?"

"I was just in the kitchen when it happened" _She exhaled on the last part _"He can't wait any longer. He wants to be in the world right now" _Her hand curled around the edges again. Her eyes squeezed a few tears out _"Ow, Ow, Ow" _She breathed rapidly. Her mother rubbed her daughter's knee, comforting her_

"Breathe slowly. It helps" _Connie directed, Sonny tried but shook her head_

"It's not helping shit" _She said between her teeth. _"It hurts…" _She laughed, laughing is her coping mechanism. Her mother smirked, shaking her head_

"It's not supposed to feel nice. Are you getting the epidural?" _Sonny shook her head no. Breathing deeply _"You are brave"

* * *

><p>"Alright" <em>Marie came into the room and washed her hands <em>"Let's see how you are doing" _She lifted Sonny's gown, checking to see how dilated she was. I'm on the other side of the gown. Not looking _"Well… you are fully dilated. I'm going to go get the nurses and we can start" _Marie walked out the room, Sonny watched my face as I took her hand. I looked down, reading hers_

"Ready…?" _I inquired. She shook her head no_

"I have no choice" _She laughed _"Scared?" _She asks_

"Yes. And nervous. And just realized that the crib isn't up" _Damnit _"Shit…"

"Relax. I don't need you freaking out about a crib" _Her thumbs scaled the back of my hand _"I prefer he sleep in our bed. So I can keep an eye on him"

"Yeah. That does sound better"

"I think they told you to but that scrub on earlier" _She pointed to the blue shirt the hospital provided. I was required to wear that and wash my hands. Pulling off my shirt, I walked over to the table that the shirt was on_

"Oh… sexy" _She called out. I laughed, bringing the scrub over my head. I went into the bathroom and washed my hands thoroughly. Drying them, I opened the door with the paper towel _"Aw… don't you look good dressed like a doctor" _I winked, she grinned_

"Let's have a baby" _Marie came back into the room with three other nurses. She situated her chair at the edge of the hospital beds. The two nurses help put Sonny's legs up on the stirrups, while the other situated the bed the baby would be cleaned on. Marie put her gloves on, smiled _"Nervous, Chad?"

"Why is everyone asking me this question?" _I asked back_

"So here's how it is. You push during a contraction. You hold your breath and push for ten seconds. Then let go and breathe, Sonny. Alright. Nurse Kate is going to tell us when your next contraction is" _Sonny nodded, even though she told me not to, I found her hand. Her fingers wove through mine. _"Get ready to push…" _Sonny took a deep breath _"Go ahead" _Sonny pushed through the pain, squeezing the living hell out of my hand. Truthfully, it didn't hurt at all. Her squeezing my hand wasn't how my father and Seth explained it. Kate counted down to one. Sonny relaxed; breathing heavily_

"You're doing fine" _I told her in her ear. I kissed her forehead which was now becoming sweaty from exertion. Her eyes closed as Marie told her to push again. Sonny was fairly quiet except for a few groans from pain. My strong wife was giving birth to my son, I million and one thoughts ran through my head_

"Oh my god… this hurts so, so bad" _Tears came down her eyes. I wish I can take some of the pain away. I wiped her tears, with my thumb._

"Push again" _I kept mumbling words of encouragement into her ear as she pushed, although I can't take the pain away I was try to help her as best as I can _"Eight… nine… ten" _Marie stopped _"You're doing excellent, Sonny" _Her arm covered her face. I remembered when Sonny was first in the hospital when she was sixteen. She panted as tried to get out of bed to use the bathroom. I helped her as she walked to it._

"I don't want to push anymore" _She cried. I felt really bad and upset at the same time. She's in pain and the Marie isn't doing anything to help her, besides telling her to push _"I can't push anymore" _She shook her head_

"I can see it hurts but you have to. If you don't you're going to be in even more pain" _I pushed the hair sticking onto her forehead back, kissing her temple_

"I can't" _A tear dropped onto her gown. Ah man. I wanted the pain to subside now but I couldn't make that happen. I hate, hate, absolutley hate seeing Sonshine in pain_

"I'm so, so, SO, sorry. You have to. You're almost finished"

"I can see his head. This time push for fifteen seconds, okay. You're doing great, Sonny" _Marie looked at her from the edge of the bed _"Go ahead and push" _Sonny's face practically turned red as I counted to fifteen in her ear _"Good, good. One more big push, come on" _She took another deep breath before straining again. _"He's almost out keep pushing…" _Her squeeze on my hand got tighter, as her chest heaved up and down. Her face was a little damp from sweat. _"And… he's out. A beautiful baby boy" _I cupped Sonny's face, kissing her lovingly. Caden's newborn cry filled the room. It was a very uncommon but slightly common sound_

"I love you" _I said between kisses, her hands wrapped around my wrists_

"I love you too…" _She kissed me once more_

"Chad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" _Whoa! Seriously? I don't think I should_

"Um" _I stammered _"Sure" _She handed me the scissors and pointed to where she wanted me to cut exactly. With a clean snip, I handed the scissors back to one of the nurses_

"Do you guys have a name for him?" _Marie asked with a clipboard and pen. His crying had slowly decreased._

"Caden Dylan Cooper" _Sonny announced. Marie wrote it down on the paper, pointing to where I had to sign and where Sonny had to sign. Caden was placed on the small bed _"Watch him. Follow where ever he goes" _She directed. Who am I to argue? Luckily they cleaned him in the room and checked to make sure he was healthy. The nurses swaddled him in a blanket with a tiny hat on. Nurse Kate… I think that's Nurse Kate, handed Caden to Sonny. _"Hi" _She whispered, smiling _"Welcome to the world, Caden" _She cooed at the peaceful baby. She looked at me and grinned. Caden yawned and opened his small eyes _"Those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen" _She stated _"I think you beat your father in the eyes department" _She laughed, whispering to him_

"I'm the reason he has those eyes" _She raised her arms for me to take him. I slowly cradled him in my arms, adoring his face. It's like a whole new feeling; another reason to live, another person to protect and love. I played with his tiny hand, his finger curled around mine. Mines was enormous compared to his, he had a death grip on it _"Hey…" _I said lowly kissing his forehead _"I love you so much" _I mumbled low enough so only he can comprehend, if he could understand which I doubt. A small smile formed on his face. He understood _"Are you still in any pain" _I asked her_

"Mostly sore. But no" _She chuckled _"Feel different?"

"Oh yeah…" _I sighed. I feel like a father. He was so small and fragile it was scary. Despite him being a month early he was perfect in every way. Marie came back in the room, smiling_

"How's everything?" _She asked, the Nurse's had finished cleaning Sonny up, making her feel a little more comfortable_

"Fine" _She said softly. I could tell Sonny was tired. When we first got here it was 6 in the evening. By the time Caden actually was born it was around 2 in the morning_

"He's very healthy which is a good sign. I'm just making sure I got this right. Caden Dylan Cooper born, November 14, 2011 at 2:46 in the morning. Mother, Allison Monroe- Cooper. Father, Chad Dylan Cooper. Los Angeles, California" _We nodded _"Okay all your address and insurance is already filled out here. I'll be back in an hour. Oh and because visiting hours ended a long time ago I told your family to go home. They told me to tell you that they will come back later"

"Okay that's fine" _I answered. Caden fell asleep soundly in my arms. I walked over to the bed they had provided for him and laid him down. _"You look beautiful" _I walked back over to Sonny, kissing her hand_

"I know you're lying" _She laughed quietly_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_That was the most pain I have ever been in. All that pain for such a little boy. The lower half of my body hurts like hell but it all went away when Caden was in my arms. It was absolutely worth it. He had Chad's eyes but much more vibrant and his hair. The light patch of blonde on the top of his head was adorable. My son was gorgeous and adorable and mine and made me love on a whole new level. Caden stole my heart. I'm a mother. A loud squeal presented itself on the inside. I damn near cried when Chad held him. He looked so happy and so much like a father it was shocking. But now I was just exhausted. All the pushing and the energy it took wiped me out. I tried to stay awake but I was failing_

"You look beautiful" _Chad walked over to me and kissed the palm of my hand. I laughed._

"I know you're lying" _He smiled and shook his head, I reached up and played with his hair_

"You did it" _He closed his eyes at my touch. I smirked, running my finger along the edge of his lips_

"_We _did it" _I corrected, His lips pressed to mine tenderly _"Is he sleeping?" _I asked. Chad nodded. _"I'm so tired" _I yawned big_

"I thought you were hungry"

"I'm too tired to eat" _I giggled_

"Get some sleep Sonshine" _He kissed my forehead_

"Are you going home?" _I asked, my eyes still closed. His hand cupped my chin, savoring his touch I inhaled deeply. He smells good._

"No. Being that this is the top maternity ward in L.A. it comes with a futon, so I can stay overnight"

"You don't want to sleep in your own bed tonight?" _I asked. I was slowly nearing to sleep_

"And leave you two here? No. I'd rather stay here"

"Well then move his bed closer to us" _My voice was becoming softer. I heard Chad move the bed closer to him and I. I couldn't hold on any longer. I let sleep draw me in_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Caden's here! Cue Trumpets. Short chapter. I know sorry. I just wanted this part to be about the labor. Also, sorry I couldn't be that descriptive with it. I lost a couple of ideas so I just wrote off the top of my head. So that's the end of part 2. Part 3 will be coming soon. Then part 4. Then back to regular chapters. SO… like, love, hate, bored? Leave a review please and thank you. Chapter 15 coming soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Me reading your reviews * :)… :D…. :DD… XD…* Yeah… it was multiple faces. So thanks for your reviews. Here's Chapter 15… Enjoy! Part 3**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I woke up a little later than usual in the hospital. I couldn't get a good night sleep because it's a hospital bed. I never slept well in hospital beds. I rolled off my side, looking over at the futon. Chad was gone, hm. I sat up, groaning at the same time. Oh… my lower half hurts. It hurts like hell. To be honest… losing my virginity hurt more. Which is why my son is worth it. Caden was still sleeping soundly, occasionally making a small face. He was adorable. I can't believe someone that tiny caused so much pain. The pain was worth it because I know that I will love him unconditionally. The door opened slightly before the person came through it. Chad smiled, kissing me_

"Hey" _My voice was soft, I was still tired_

"Good Morning, Sonshine"

"Where'd you go?" _I asked, pushing my hair behind my ears. He placed a small white bag in front of me_

"I went to the house and got your pajamas… and your mom told me to give you this…" _He pulled to go cup from behind his back. I tried to take it out his hand but he pulled back _"Thank you, Chad"

"Thank you, baby" _He handed me the cup, it was still warm. I brought it to my lips taking a sip _"Mm… coffee" _I smiled _"But I can't have caffeine. Caffeine and feeding the baby won't mix right"

"Ah… I see" _He walked over to Caden, picking him up carefully. I grinned on the inside _"He's still sleep…" _He kissed Caden's forehead, cradling him closer to his chest_

"Mhm… I think the Lactation Specialist is coming to teach me how to breastfeed"

"You have to be taught to do that?"

"I guess. Caden's premature so he might have trouble latching on" _He quirked a non understanding eyebrow, I chuckled _"He might not… suck right. Therefore he might not eat well"

"Oh… I understand now…" _He nodded slowly, taking a seat in the chair next to me, with Caden in his arms_

"Mhm…" _I really wanted that coffee but I couldn't have it. I reached in the bag that he bought in with him. He bought my sleeping shorts and a long shirt. Which wasn't mine. It was his? _"You know this is your shirt?"

"And?"

"Why your shirt?"

"I don't want any of the other fathers seeing what they aren't supposed to" _He shrugged. Okay _"Does anything hurt?"

"Why do you keep asking if I'm hurt?" _I laughed _"I'm fine. If I was hurt, I would tell you"

"I'm just concerned" _He smiled, he tried to pry his finger out of Caden's grip but it wasn't working _"Why does he hold so tight?"

"He knows your holding him. Don't complain; you love it" _He nodded_

"I do. I swear, I'm going to become _the _biggest softy in the world"

"Yeah…" _I gave a goofy grin _"I can't wait to see that"_ There was a soft knock at the door, followed by a women in a doctors jacket._

"Good morning, Mrs. Cooper" _She smiled _"I'm Pamela the lactation specialist" _Hm… so you're the lady that's going to be teaching me. She seems nice _"How are you this morning?"

"Tired but happy"

"Happy. That's good. And how are you Mr. Cooper, I see your busy with Caden" _Chad nodded. I'm going to have to steal him away from you for a few minutes. She reached out for him, gently taking him and putting him in my arms. _"Okay so it's too things today. First, how to change. Then how to breastfeed"

"I have to be taught how to change?" _She snickered_

"I know it seems dumb. Everyone knows how to change a baby. It's just procedure but you don't have to really do it. The key notes are to wipe down his areas with a wipe thoroughly to prevent diaper rash. Then put the diaper on. To wash him up you are going to take a warm washcloth and wipe him down gently. Be careful of his belly button because his umbilical cord"

"Okay" _Most of this stuff is common sense. She gestured for me to lower my shirt away from my breast_

"Now, you're going to take Caden, supporting his head and slowly bring him up to your nipple. Softly running it over his top lip, he'll automatically know what you're trying to do. So go ahead and try it" _This is awkward with Chad here and her standing here watching me. Oh well. I did what she told me to do. His mouth opened, _"Okay good. Now when he takes it in his mouth, lightly take his lower lip and bring it down" _I also did that. He soon started suckling my breast. This is so awkward! I laughed on the inside_ "The whole idea is so his lips are flanged out. That's the proper way for him to latch on" _The only good part is that I felt relief. My breasts didn't feel so swollen and sore._ "After about twelve minutes you're going to switch sides"

"That's it?"

"Yeah… I'll come back to check on you later" _She smiled, exiting the room. Chad looked at me, then started laughing _

"What's so funny?" _His contagious laugh made me giggle_

"I'm going to be fighting my own son for second base" _I laughed a little louder_

"Ha ha ha" _I deadpanned, sending him a look. He winked, grinning_

* * *

><p><em>About two and a half hours later after changing Caden and laying him down between my legs he wouldn't go to sleep. I was tracing his baby soft skin as he blankly stared at me. I smiled; his eyes are too blue for words. Pamela told me he should go back to sleep but he didn't. He fussed a little, making small noises, gurgling every now and then.<em>

"Caden… you have to go to sleep" _I whispered very low. He cooed, and then yawned _"Yeah…" _I chuckled, kissing his tiny nose. I swaddled him in his blanket, he instantly fell asleep_

"Hey, hey, hey" _Derek came into the room loudly. Caden whined then made a small cry. I cradled him in my arms, rocking gently. Kenzie, Toni, Seth, Kyle, My mom, Jack and Laura came in after them_

"Good job, Derek" _Chad said sarcastically, standing up giving everyone a hug. I was startled by a bright flash, my mom smiled_

"He's so tiny" _She grinned _"Can I hold him?"

"He's falling asleep. I don't want him to cry" _All the people in the room, he's not going to sleep_

"Oh okay. Next time" _She smiled _"How are you honey?" _Kissing my forehead, she stared at Caden _"He has Chad's hair I see"_ I nodded _"So I'm guessing he has your eyes"

"Nope" _I laughed _"He has his eyes too" _I brought Caden's hand up to my mouth and gnawed very gently on the soft skin. It's too much noise for him to sleep _"Chad's jealous because of that" _I joked, he laughed shaking his head_

"I'm the reason he has those eyes, okay" _He chuckled, Caden smiled but not because of Chad's voice. He has gas… I giggled to myself. I find it quite odd I know these things already. I mean, me being a new mother and all _"He's a miniature me, just what Sonshine wanted"

"What…" _I denied _"I didn't say that" _I giggled_

"Mhm" _He hummed, kissing me briefly _

"So I guess Chad has strong genes" _Kenzie hugged me then took a picture. He has strong muscles too_

"Can you guys warn me before you start snapping pictures?" _I pleaded _"I don't even look good"

"You look fine" _Laura smiled, snapping another picture. Why is the flash so bright? I held my hands in front of my face, blocking it from the pictures_

"You guys are worse than paparazzi" _The scoffed and took even more pictures_

"Speaking of paparazzi, they're downstairs waiting to get the first pictures" _Jack answered sitting down on the couch_

'Who tipped them off?" _Chad asked _"They weren't out there when I left this morning" _The door opened slowly, everyone turned their head. The person that came through it made me smile. I knew who it was before they moved the teddy bear from their face_

"Congratulations" _Allen said sweetly before kissing my cheek_

"Thank you, Allen"

"He's so adorable. And so tiny" _He chuckled _"How big is he?"

"Four pounds, eight ounces and fifteen inches" _I replied. He was a couple of months early so he doesn't way as much as a full term baby_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_My father pulled me to the side as everyone was talking and laughing. We were standing near the door_

"How are you feeling?" _He asked, patting my shoulder_

"Like a father. Is there any other answer?"

"No. I meant like emotion wise… how are you taking this?"

"I'm fine. I'm happy my son's here. I'm happy she's happy"

"How were you during the labor?"

"Worried, more upset if anything" _He raised his eyebrows_

"Upset? Why would you be upset about her giving birth to your son?"

"She was hurting and I couldn't do anything to help her" _My father chuckled lowly, shaking his head. I stood there confused on why he was laughing. I told the truth so what's the hysterics for? _"What are the laughs for?"

"You are really, really, really solicitous. I mean, she was giving birth. Of course it was going to hurt. Did you think it was going to be easy?"

"No. Dad, all I was saying is that because of what she's been through… I _don't _like seeing her in pain. The slightest pain she gets worries me"

"If she had a paper cut? Because those hurt like a bitch"

"Not stuff like that" _I sighed, my dad's an asshole most of the time_

"I was joking around, Chad. But I know seeing your wife hurt bothers you… but early labor sometimes hurts more than anything"

"Dad, you _cannot_, absolutely _cannot _repeat this to anyone. Not even yourself in the mirror"

"Is it that serious?"

"The day she went into labor was not supposed to happen, at all" _I pointed out_

"Hence the term premature" _He said in a duh tone. I wanted to punch him in the chest_

"No… you're not getting it. Caden might've been already coming early but not this early. It was an accident" _Sort of. Kind of_

"What are you talking about?" _He suddenly was really interested in our conversation_

"The day she went into labor was a complete mistake, that's why it hurt me and mostly her so much"

"What the hell are you talking about, Chad?" _He was irritated, it wasn't that hard to figure out _"I understand that Caden was early, but what are you trying to get at?"

"Early that day we got a delivery. Instead of our usual delivery guy, Nick, we got James"

"James?"

"Conroy"

"Oh… _Oh. _He's back in L.A?"

"Mhm"

"So what happened?"

"I told him to leave… once he did I went out to get her something to eat. When I came back she was standing outside. When I had asked why… James was in the house"

"Please don't tell me he…" _My father paused, I quickly caught what he tried to finish_

"No. He didn't" _I shook my head _

"So… again I ask… what happened?" _He gestured for me to continue_

"I punched him… LAPD came. Then Sonny went into labor. Now either it was stress, her accelerating heart rate, or fear that caused the labor. Or he did something that made it happen" _I shrugged _"I don't know which one it is"

"Can't you two live normal? For at least eight years" _He ran his hand over his face. I folded my arms_

"No. It's not in our nature"

"Well… you need to start. Listen, I don't know what the _hell _goes on in the house…" _He started _"But you have a son, a child that you have to protect. If James comes back… I'm sorry to say this and you're not going to like it but Caden might or will be his very first move. I'm not going to lie to you, Chad" _Yeah. That wasn't something I wanted to hear _"Now you two need to get your shit together and get a damn restraining order against James. That's the only way I can think of right now" _I nodded, agreeing with him_

"Alright" _I said softly. He patted my arm, smiling lightly_

"Don't worry about it too much. She doesn't need you to be strung out" _I looked over to the bed she was sitting on. I chuckled as she let Derek hold Caden, I was kind of worried at the same time _"She's more stressed than you are. Plus she's in more pain than you are"

"She said she's fine. She said there's nothing wrong"

"You're an idiot to believe her. A baby just came out of her… womanhood" _I shook my head, laughing _"She's hurting, she doesn't show it, but she is. Just be there for her right now, okay?" _I nodded _"Okay enough with the father, son heavy talk" _He pushed my shoulder and walked back to the group. I stood there for a while_

"Chad… get your ass over here" _Kenzie gestured with her head. While Derek was holding him she took a picture of the baby _"So what's the full name?" _She asked _"Caden, blank, Cooper"

"He has my initials" _I answered _"Caden Dylan Cooper"

"Of course" _Toni laughed _"Because Chad is one track minded, that track runs straight to himself"

"No… I'm not. That makes me sound conceited" _I grinned_ "I have two tracks, myself not being on either of them" _I stated in a matter of fact voice. _"One is Sonny… obviously. If you can't figure that one out then you're dumb. And two…" _I slowly took Caden out of Derek's arms and held him _"Is my son, Caden"

"That was obvious" _Seth blurted. How is he sleeping through all this noise? _"Because Chad is just so generous"

"Shut up…" _I laughed, sitting in the chair next to Sonny's bed_

"With everyone here I know one of you had to bring food" _She said. Everyone shook their head_

"I'll get you something from the cafeteria downstairs" _Allen said _

"It can't have caffeine, Allen" _She told him_

"Oh… I know. You want apple juice with graham crackers?" _She flipped him off _"I'll see what I can find" _He had to be weird in this room_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_After an hour everyone left. The nurses told them they had to leave for the baby's sake. They didn't want Caden to be over stimulated. He was now awake and in Chad's arms… I watched carefully at my husband make cooing sounds at his son. It was amusing yet sweet at the same time_

"What were you and your dad talking about in the corner?" _I asked curiously, he looked up at me_

"Nothing really. He asked if I was okay. That's' all"

"But you we're over there a long time. Don't you think the answer would have been short?"

"I guess. Why?"

"No reason" _I leaned back on the bed, picking at a piece of bread from the left over sandwich Allen bought me. He placed Caden in his small bed and kneeled by my side_

"I'm going to ask you this… and I want the honest truth" _He leaned on his hands_

"Okay?"

"Sonshine, are you in any type of pain?" _Oh My God!_

"Honestly?" _He nodded _"Yes. The whole lower half of my body hurts. But I can't complain…"

"Okay… that's all I ask" _He leisurely kissed me before standing back up_

"Now… I'm going to ask you this… and _I_ want the honest truth" _I repeated him _"Does seeing me in the hospital bother you?"

"Yes… it does. I don't like seeing you in the hospital bed or in the hospital gowns. I don't like hospitals"

"Hm… okay"

"Why…?"

"No reason" _He chuckled his sexy chuckle and sat down_

"Go to sleep Sonny, you're tired" _I shook my head _"I'll watch, Caden. Take a nap"

"I'm not tired…"

"Sure you aren't. Seth put the crib up for me"

"Really? That was nice of him"

"Yeah… so that's one less thing to worry about"

"For now. I'm worrying about keeping the girls off my son" _I joked, Chad grinned_

"He's going to be a ladies' man"

"He's going to an all boy's school" _I chuckled _"I didn't forget about that"

"I didn't forget that he's not going to an all boys school" _He winked, laying down on the futon. My sexy, stubborn husband and my adorable child_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored. It was hard writing about the breastfeeding part. I no nothing about it. I had to do research. I hope thats okay. Please review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. More reviews the quicker update. Chapter 16 coming soon…**

**For A grateful fan,**

**I literally shed a tear when I read that. I'm so happy you and your girlfriend are so close and passionate. We need more guys like you in the world. Use all the ideas I gave you… **

**For the flames PMing me,**

**Wow… truthfully… I'm not taking your messages seriously. If you hate the story that much then it's your problem. Stop reading it… Yes I am a girl. Yes… I make mistakes. So what? Get over it…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Hey guys! How was your day? Mine was shitty. A friend of mine printed and showed my English teacher Mine and Mine: I'm Yours. He sat there and critiqued it to the end. I mean, I know I have mistakes but damn he didn't have to be the harsh:**

**Him: Your topics in this story jump. Coming from me who has written dozens of creative stories this is crap**

**Me: *thinking* You stupid son of a bitch. Am I supposed to write a master degree story? *Talking* It got 407 reviews**

**Him: As your teacher I feel that the reviews don't count**

**Me: *Talking* I don't care if you don't like it or not**

**Sorry… I had to rant that. It pissed me off. But anyway…. Thanks so much for your reviews. Despite what my teacher says. I'm writing this for my and your enjoyment. So… yeah… here's chapter 16… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Chad… you do know you can speed up" _Sonny laughed from the backseat. Caden was strapped into the car seat next to her. They were released from the hospital after she and I signed a couple of discharge papers. I was nervous to be on the road with him. Having my newborn son in the backseat made me notice a lot of things I never paid attention to. For example, people on the freeway don't know how to merge for shit. They cut you off freely without using their signal. I was going a little under the speed limit, being cautious. The speed limit was sixty-five. I'm going fifty. I shook my head at my impatient wife who leaned back in the seat. We were going to be driving her car from now on. My car only has a front seat, it's a mustang. Her BMW has four doors. Unless I trade my car in, hers is going to be racking up the mileage. _

"I know… I don't want to"

"Why not?" _She chuckled_

"Because Caden is in the car" _Her chuckle grew louder, I turned down our street then stopped at a red light _"Therefore, I'm extra careful"

"Being extra careful has taken us an hour to get home. Do you know how long it usually takes us?"

"No…"

"Twenty minutes" _She announced. I grinned, looking at her through the rearview mirror_

"I'd rather be careful"

"Fine" _She started_

"Fine"

"Good" _She shrugged, the light had turned green. Advancing forward I took my time driving down the block just to mess with her. I could see her staring at me through the mirror. I smirked_

"Good" _Making a right turn into the driveway, I pressed the gate button on her dashboard. The gate opened, I parked right in front of the house. _

"We're finally home" _She exhaled. _"After five hours"

"Ha, ha, ha" _I deadpanned. I took Caden's car seat, him in it and handed him to Sonny. I grabbed her overnight bags and opened the front door _"So…"

"You're home, Caden" _She smiled at the now sleeping child _"I think the car ride made him fall asleep"

"I think most babies are like that" _The motion helps him sleep I guess. She started walking up the stairs. I followed behind her but separated when she went into his room. I placed the bags down on the floor in our bedroom and proceeded to the nursery. She had just taken him out of the carrier and was cradling him in his arms _

"The crib looks good" _She gestured to the brown crib. _"Along with the matching dresser, changing station and giant velvet soft chair. Is there anything you didn't buy?" _She giggled, placing him on the soft lining of his bed_

"Um…" _I tried to think as she laughed at me _"I'm thinking, hold on" _I joked _"I didn't buy... a rattle"

"That doesn't count" _She watched Caden sleep peacefully _"You bought most of babies r us"

"No… only half" _I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She rested her head against my chest _"He looks small compared to the crib" _She tilted her head_

"You bought the biggest one in the store"

"Second biggest" _I corrected_ "I had to make sure he was going to have room to grow"

"He's going to have plenty" _Placing a kiss on the top of her head, I leaned against the wooden post _"I want to make Tawni his godmother"

"Tawni…?" _I inquired. She can't be serious_

"Yes"

"Tawni Hart?" _I asked again, making sure she's talking about the same Tawni I was thinking of_

"Yes. Tawni Hart"

"She hates kids…" _I stated_

"No actually she loves kids. She just hates when they're disrespectful" _Sonny said _"Caden isn't going to be raised to be disrespectful"

"Are you sure you want Tawni as his godmother? After all the dramatics that just happened with her"

"Yes. She can get her life together"

"Yeah. That's unsettling. You just said she can get her life together. Her life should already be together. She's twenty-two years old" _I looked over my shoulder at Caden _"If I had to choose, I would go with Kenzie"

"She's your cousin"

"So…"

"She doesn't count" _Sonny laughed _"I nominate Tawni"

"I nominate Kenzie" _I retorted _"Kenzie knows what she wants. Tawni doesn't"

"Is this because you and Tawni still don't get along that well?"

"Part of it…" _I chuckled _"I don't know about Tawni. She's picky" _I sat in the oversized chair. It can be mistaken for a couch._

"Apparently, so are you" _She stood in front of me_

"Well when it comes down to my son, yeah. I want the best for him. I always will. I settle for nothing less" _I shook my head_

"Damn…" _She inhaled, I pulled her down onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned into my chest once more. She smells like vanilla. How is that always on her? Maybe it's just me. _

"What?" _I asked_

"You sound so much like a father right now" _I snickered, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Everything is about to change. Big time. She turned her face and gave me a lingering kiss._

* * *

><p><em>As the day went by we had visits from numerous people. It began to get seriously overwhelming and very tiring. There was at least a group of people in this house<em>

_Tawni:_

"He's so cute!" _She squealed _"Sonny he's adorable. And looks like his father" _No really? I didn't notice _"Wow what a set back..." _She laughed. I glared at her _"I was kidding. Just a joke. I tend to throw in a little so random humor every now and then. You and Sonny made a cute kid"

_Portlyn:_

"Look at miniature Chad..." _She cooed at the baby _"I want a baby..." _She pouted at Joey. He choked on his water. I laughed loudly at that crazy statement_

_Condor:_

"So... my diapers are going to come in handy" _He laughed. It was nice to see a soft side of him_

_Selena and Gabby_

"Is this what I looked like when I was little, mommy?"

"Yes"

"Was I that small?"

"Yes, Gabby"

"I like him. Can I get a brother?" _I chuckled. Gabby doesn't know what to do with herself. After about six more people the house was finally cleared. It was only Sonny, Caden and I. It was quiet... just what we needed. We relaxed in the den for a bit to calm our nerves down. On the brightside... we recieved more blankets, clothes, diapers, toys. We also a giant teddy bear from Tawni. It's huge and soft. Although Caden didn't like how soft it was we figured as months go past he'll grow to like the bear._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_About three hours later we were both ready for dinner. I went into the kitchen to go make roasted chicken with white rice and spinach. Something simple since I was tired. Maybe tomorrow I'll make something bigger. Chad was upstairs with Caden watching over him. Surprisingly he hasn't cried yet. Maybe it's because he just ate and hour ago. I ran over the list of things that Marie said was important. The main one, if I feel any painful cramps at all to call her, no sex for five months so I can fully heal, Caden has a doctor's appointment in three months for his first shots and I have a follow up with her six months from now. So much to do in this one year. I had finished up dinner and set out the white plates we eat on. I didn't want to scream up stairs because I didn't know if Caden was sleep or not. I walked into the bedroom to find them both sleep. Nice. Chad had him on his chest, one arm behind his head the other arm around his son. I giggled at the adorable sight… This moment has to be photographed. I reached into the night stand and pulled out the digital camera. I snapped a quick photo before returning it to its previous place _

"Chad" _I nudged his shoulder. He stirred but didn't wake _"Babe…"_ I nudged him again_

"Hm?" _He hummed, his hand rubbed Caden's back. In response, Caden's head turned away from me. I chuckled_

"Dinners ready if you want to eat now" _I pushed my hand in my back pocket waiting for his answer_

"I'll be down in a little" _He mumbled softly, still rubbing Caden's back. I nodded and left the room. The bad part is… I'm still hormonal. So seeing that made me really happy and I feel like crying. I made his and my plate and set it on the table. It didn't take him long before he came down and sat at the table across from me. He placed the baby monitor on the table, the other was in the nursery _"Why do you look like you were tearing?" _He asked_

"No reason" _I shook my head smiling_

"There's a reason for everything…" _Caden is going to idolize Chad. I can feel it_

"Not this time"

"Really?"

"Yeah" _I grinned, pushing a fork full of rice into my mouth. I chewed on the food slowly as the doorbell rang. I was getting ready to go get it when Chad told me to stay and eat. I still had some of the baby weight but my stomach had gone down significantly. To get rid of it completely I'm eating healthier. More spinach than chicken and rice. I was startled by a booming laugh and laugh I recognized but couldn't put the pieces together. Sure enough when Chad walked into the room my father was behind him. _"Dad!" _I laughed, hugging him tight. He caught me and swung me around_

"Sonny…" _He chuckled kissing my forehead _"How's my daughter?"

"Fine. Sore but fine" _He put my down in front of him_

"Oh. I interrupted on dinner. I'm sorry" _He apologized_

"Its okay" _Chad said _"Would you like some, sir?" _Chad calls my father sir. For what reason… I don't know_

"No thanks. I ate on the plane. First class feeds you a lot" _He smiled. _"How are you guys?"

"Good" _We answered in unison_

"Didn't I tell you he was going to be born early?" _He joked around. He did tell me that_

"Yeah. You called it" _I walked towards the stairs _"Where's Heather?" _I asked_

"New York. I think she knows you are not very fond of her"

"She's not fond of me" _I shrugged _"Caden's in his room, if you want to see him"

"Of course, of course" _He followed behind me up the stairs and into the nursery. He peered over the edge of the crib and smiled. _"There's no denying that this is Chad's son" _He laughed _"Can I?" _He gestured. I nodded. Gently he picked Caden up. I laughed as he let out a small cry from being woken but soon calmed down and went back to sleep._

"You should see how blue his eyes are, dad"_ I stood next to him, fixing the blanket on Caden. He smiled at me_

"I can't believe my little girl is a mother"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it at first either" _I smiled back_

"You did well, Sonny. Even though I wasn't there like you wanted me to be. You turned out good. You married someone I like, and waited to have a baby" _He ran his hand across his face _"You did good, Sonshine"

"Thanks, dad" _He kissed my forehead again before handing him off to me _"Where are you staying?"

"The Marriott" _He sighed. _"I'm going to come by tomorrow" _He stated. _"I'm tired and you should get your rest"

"I'll walk you out" _I walked down the steps with Caden and closed the door after my father. I sat at the table with Chad who was clearing the table off. He stopped and stared at me for a while _"What?"

"Nothing. What'd your father say?" _He asked turning off the monitor_

"He's going to stop by tomorrow" _Then Caden got really warm underneath my arm. He needs his diaper changed. I handed him to Chad who looked at me confused _"Daddy's going to change your diaper" _I said softly to Caden and kissed his cheek. Chad smirked_

"I'll be back…" _He took Caden upstairs. I turned on the monitor to listen in. All I heard were Caden's vocalizations and Chad's laughs _"Sonny…" _I heard through the monitor. I could hear him but he can't hear me. I giggled _"I know you're listening..." _I laughed, leaning on the kitchen counter _"Caden's eyes are officially bluer than mine..." _I giggled, biting my lip to refrain from making a sound _"And… I love you" _He stated. I smiled _"Right, Caden?" _He said in a baby voice _"Yeah… daddy loves mommy very much" _I chuckled, turning off the monitor and walking up the steps._

"As mommy loves daddy too" _I said in the nursery doorway before going to the bedroom_

* * *

><p><em>The first night he slept here was a paranoid one for me. I barely slept as I was worried I wouldn't be able to hear anything Caden cry's while I sleep. After Chad had reassured me that the baby monitor was at the loudest volume, I had finally fell asleep. Though it was extremely light. I would wake up to the sound on a pen dropping. I didn't want to miss a single cry because something might be wrong and I may not know it. Again, Chad assured me that if I didn't hear it... he would. Vice Versa. This is how the night went:<em>

1:21 A.M.

_Caden cried I could hear it through the monitor. I got up to see what the problem was. Turns out he was hungry. I fed him just like I did at the hospital. I give Chad credit. That chair he bought was really comfortable. After patting his back lightly to burp him he fell asleep. I placed him back in the crib and went back to bed_

3:48 A.M.

_Once again Caden cried. As I was beginning to get up Chad was already at the door. He went to go tend to his son while I slept. Though I slept it wasn't one where you wake up feeling rrefreshed and ready for a new day. He came back about ten minutes later. _

"What was wrong?"_ I asked_

"Caden had a dirty diaper, that's all" _He got back in the bed and fell asleep next to me. I guess we're taking turns_

5:09 A.M.

_Through the monitor I heard Caden cooing and gurgling. At first I waited to see if he would just fall asleep but when he didn't I got up. He just wanted to be held so he can fall asleep better. I cradled him in my arms as I sat in the chair. Once he fell asleep I placed him in his crib again. Not wanting to walk, I got comfortable in the huge chair, leaning on my hand. I must've been sleeping for thirty minutes when Chad came in_

"Sonshine…" _He said groggily _"Come back to bed…" _He said lightly. I didn't feel like getting up. The bedroom was so far from here. His lips pressed to mine, fingers in my hair. He smells good._

"Mhm…" _Everything came off as jumbled words because of how tired I was _"He's resting his head…"_I sighed, incoherently speaking. I heard him chuckle lightly before picking me up bridal style and carrying my back to the bedroom. This is going to be much more of a challenge than I thought it would be. I'll get used to it. I have sixteen months for maternity leave, thanks to Chad. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? More is coming soon. I hope you liked this chapter I worked hard on it. Did you think it was okay? Review please and thank you to tell me what you think… Chapter 17 coming soon…**

**Guys! OVER 100 reviews. When I saw this I literally yelped in my house. My mom was looking at me like I was crazy. But yeah… thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO much. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I love your encouragement for this story. Lately I've been like …eh.. and not wanting to finish it but then I realize… I can't stop mid story. Anyway Thanks for the reviews… I loved them… especially the ones were you quote from the story. Lol… I like when you add those in your reviews… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (THREE MONTHS LATER)<p>

_It's been four weeks since Caden has slept through the night. When it finally happened we were both amazed. Although we were worried so we got up to check to make sure he was breathing. Now that we know he's just sleeping, we're relieved. Oh… it's also been four months since Sonny and I had sex. Four months because she was high risk during the last stages of pregnancy. This has been the longest four months of my life. It's like every minute of the day was teasing me. Today I had to film but I wasn't going in until later because of Caden's doctor's appointment. It was my son's first actual appointment and I wasn't going to miss it._

"Mm…" _Sonny hummed as she finally woke up. I pulled her closer to me for the fact that she was dangerously close to the edge of the bed _"Morning"

"Good Morning…" _I yawned _"Sleep good…"

"A little…" _She faced me and rubbed my jaw _"What about you?"

"Yeah… although Caden whined twice last night" _I mentioned. Her eyes grew wide_

"He did?" _She asked looking up at me, her eyes large _

"Yeah…"

"And I didn't hear?" _I could see the guilt run across her face. I wrapped my arms around her, reassuring her it was okay_

"Relax. He was fine"

"But I didn't hear him…" _She sat up, pushing her hair back _"How could I not hear him and the monitor was next to me?"

"But I did. So relax. He was tended too by his father" _I leaned up next to her and pulled her back down. She wasn't having it_

"Why didn't you wake me?" _Seriously… it's too early for this_

"Because you were sleeping…"

"So" _She got out of bed, and headed toward the door _"You could've woke me" _She hissed lightly_

"Sonny…" _I sighed getting up as she left the room _"Babe…" _I followed her into Caden's room. She didn't turn around as I called for her. She picked up a partially awake Caden and held him lovingly _"You were tired. So I didn't wake you"

"Something could've been wrong…" _She turned to me. I think this is a mother thing. Shaking her head she turned back around, her back facing me_

"Nothing was wrong. All he wanted was his pacifier. That's why I didn't bother you" _I rested my hands on her shoulder, kissing the shell of her ear. She shrugged my hands away. The rejection hurt a bit but she was going to be stubborn. I can't fight it. _"You're blowing this out of proportion…"

"No I'm not…" _She huffed, placing Caden back in the crib with the rattle Anthony bought him a week before he left. Caden gripped it and shook it in front of him, squealing at his own amusement_

"Yes. You are"

"No" _She turned once more, I chuckled lowly at her slightly protruding lower lip _"I'm not"

"Yes, Sonny you are" _I pushed her lower lip back into the proper place _"You're mad at me because I didn't wake you when he was whining. Not even crying… he was whining" _I clarifed the difference_

"I slept through my son's cries"

"Whines. He whined" _I corrected _"You needed to sleep anyway. You haven't slept worry free in a month"

"Don't worry about my sleeping habits, Chad" _She threw her hands up._

"Like hell I won't worry about them. You haven't _really _slept in a month. You're starting to get dark circles under your eyes"

"No… I'm not" _I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand. I pulled her to the small mirror that was placed on the wall in the corner of the room_

"Look at your eyes, Sonny" _She stared into the mirror. Then I realized she was looking at me _"Not at me. Underneath your eyes" _I pointed out. After she looked for five seconds, her eyes lowered _"You know I'm right" _She hates it when I'm right about certain things_

"I'm not tired…"

"You're lying. You're getting all worked up about me not waking you when you needed the sleep"

"I didn't need the sleep" _Fuck it, I'm not going to film today_

"Don't be stubborn… Stop blowing this tiny thing into something it's not"

"I'm not…" _She hissed_

"I _can _handle him, you know"

"I never said you couldn't" _It was implied. Sort of _"I feel bad because you had to wake up"

"Damn that. Don't feel bad" _I folded my arms, leaning on the changing station _"I'd rather you sleep and I get up than you get exhausted"

"What if he was choking and I slept through that?" _She panicked. What the hell?_

"I'd hear it. You've been fine these past months about waking up. So what you slept through it onetime" _I shrugged _"I heard it. As long as one of us hears him, it should be fine. No worries" _She walked over to Caden who was still shaking the rattle furiously _"He loves you regardless" _She chuckled, taking his bib and wiping his chin free from baby drool _"Are you okay now?" _I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her sides; she giggled swatting my hands away_

"Yeah…" _She rested into my arms _"I'm sorry..." _She apologized lowly_

"Good… now" _I spun her around _"Go get your sexy ass in the shower" _I pressed my lips to hers, I felt her smile as my hand trailed down to her backside _"So we can all go to breakfast…"

"Yes daddy" _She answered playfully, leaving the room. I turned to Caden and smiled _

"You're mother is going to be the death of me" _I whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Not that he understood a word I said_

"The monitor is still on, Chad!" _She yelled from the bedroom. I chuckled, picking Caden up_

"Maybe you shouldn't listen in on Caden and mine's conversations!" _I yelled back laughing, walking into the bedroom. I placed him in the rocker that we kept in the room and slid it into the doorway of the bathroom as I entered it _"Why aren't you in the shower?"

"I was getting ready to…"

"Well…" _I reached into the cabinet over her head and took over my razor and shaving cream. I haven't shaved in a month and a half. I'm in desperate need of it_

"I'm taking a shower…" _She shook her head. I chuckled, picking her up and placing her on the counter _"Chad…" _She groaned. I held the cream and razor in my hand, raising my eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, she hopped off the counter and grabbed the razor. _"Sit…" _She pointed to the chair in the bathroom. I did as I was told and sat still as she filled her hand with the shaving cream and evenly spread it on my face. She rinsed the razor thoroughly before using it. Cupping my chin she brought the razor down lightly on my face, one long stroke taking off the hair _

"Wow…" _I chuckled _"You do this slower than you used too" _I teased. She then straddled my waist, turning my head gently. Damnit…_

"No talking…" _She growled, shaving the whole right side of my face. My hands slid up her shorts, rubbing her soft, creamy skin _"Stop it…" _She grinned, continuing on my face. I made small circles right underneath the start of her panties. I felt the lace and bit my lip. Fuck me..._

"Why do you wear lace panties to sleep?" _I asked. I was curious._

"Why are your hands up my shorts?" _She retorted. I shrugged as she concentrated on my face. I removed my hands and ran them under her shirt, along her curves _"Caden's right there…" _She warned. I looked over her shoulder at my son who had one hand in his mouth and the other on the toy resting in front of him_

"He's not paying attention" _I mumbled, shaking her head she grasped my hair and pulled my head back, focusing on the small part of my face. _"Why do you wear lace panties to sleep?"

"Because they're the only ones that haven't been ripped" _She sighed_

"Sorry…" _I smirked_

"Don't move" _She finished the last couple of strokes on my face and set the razor down on the counter _"Finished…" _She reached up, handing me my washcloth. I wiped down my face before throwing it over my shoulder._

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" _She smiled, kissing me. A kiss turned into a little more after a while. She allowed my tongue into her mouth, her hands gripping at my shirt. We shouldn't even be getting each other worked up when she's not in the clear to have sex. It would kill the both of us. A loud squeal was presented by Caden. We stopped and looked at him. He had a gummy smile on his face_

"Take a shower, Sonshine. Before we get distracted again" _She gave me one more kiss before rising off my lap and started the water. I stepped toward Caden and took him out the chair _"You think daddy and mommy kissing is funny, little man? That's how you got here" _I whispered the last part. I felt Sonny slap my back, scolding me_

"That's not how he got here. You got here because daddy couldn't keep his hands off me…" _She cooed at the baby_

"Mommy couldn't keep her hands off daddy…" _I said_

"Daddy was teasing Mommy that whole week…"

"Mommy wasn't complaining when she was screaming Daddy's na-" _She cut me off_

"Okay, okay" _She laughed, closing the door. I chuckled and placed Caden on the bed. He would be disgusted if he understood a word we were saying._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_We sat in the pediatrician waiting room as we waited for the nurse to call our name. Jacobs had recommended Doctor Alex Moretti. By his last name I figured he was Italian. She had said he's worked with her kids and he's a fabulous doctor. I guess when a doctor recommends another doctor he has to be good. I bounced Caden on my lap to keep him calm while we waited. It wasn't long until the nurse had announced his name. We took him back into the room and waited for the doctor_

"Caden you're going to get shots okay" _I told him, not like he can comprehend. He just gurgled and tugged on my hair_

"Don't tell him that…" _Chad said, leaning on the other chair _"It'll freak him out"

"He's three months" _I snickered, standing him up _"Right…" _I cooed, smiling. The hand that was in his mouth came directly into my mouth _"Caden… that's nasty" _I laughed. He gave a cheeky smile as I removed it_

"That's nothing compared to what he did to me while you were in the shower" _I raised a questionable eyebrow. _"He sneezed into my mouth" _I burst out into a laughing fit, barely able to contain myself _

"Good job, Caden" _I kissed his lips lightly, before gnawing gently on his neck. He laughed, scrunching up his neck_

"Hello… Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" _Dr. Moretti came in. He's younger than I expected. Maybe four years older than me. I stared at his hazel eyes the whole time he sterilized his hands _"This must be Caden…" _He reached out for him. Caden fussed a little as a new person was holding him but warmed up quickly. Chad chuckled at my staring but thought nothing of it. Good. Because if this was before we had a kid he would be mad at me. He placed him on the baby scale and read the numbers out loud _"He is twelve pounds and seven ounces" _He wrote down on his chart. _"That's very healthy. He is in the right percentile. How has he been in the past three months?"

"He sleeps through the night. She still breastfeeds… um" _Chad looked at me for any other information_

"His umbilical cord has fallen off completely. He's fine really. But should I switch the amount he eats since he's bigger now?" _I asked_

"How much is Caden eating now?" _He inquired, still writing things on his chart_

"Around… five ounces" _I partially guessed_

"Yes. He can eat around seven ounces now. Only seven. Anything more can be overbearing. You said his umbilical cord has fallen off?" _Chad nodded _"So he can be bathed but not submerged in water. In the babies tub fill it up with lukewarm water and gentle baby soap. Lightly, carefully wipe him down. Then when it's time to rinse squeeze water over him"

"Okay…" _Chad answered_

"Now I was informed that Caden here was coming in for his first shots" _He laughed _"He's going to get his first five mandatory shots" _Jacobs had already explained that to me. She explained what each needle was and what it is going to help with. I was still pissed that five needles were going into my son today_

"That's a lot in one day" _Chad chuckled nervously_

"It keeps him safe in the long run" _Moretti grinned, knowing we were both skeptical _"I'm going to go get the nurses" _He exited the room. Chad held Caden close to his chest_

"He's about to be poked and prodded by needles…" _He shook his head _

"He'll be okay" _I stood, caressing Chad's hair lightly _"Relax…" _I kissed his cheek, then Caden's forehead. After ten minutes Moretti came back with a nurse and a tray of five needles. I laid him on the bed that was in the room. Caden had taken the first needle like a champ just because he didn't know what was going on. After about fifteen minutes and two needles Chad had left the room. He couldn't take Caden's crying. Before he left I watched his face turn to pure anger. Knowing my husband it took every ounce of self control not to hurt the pediatrician down for obviously putting his son in pain. The rest of the examination was loud with his cries. When they finally finished I cradled him in my arms, nuzzling his face in my neck. _

"Alright…" _The doctor sighed taking off his gloves. Caden had calmed down, sucking on his pacifier violently. _"He is set for the next two months" _He opened the door for Chad who was standing a few feet away from the room. I grabbed my purse, standing up _"If anything, a fever, itching, inflamation, redness around the areas the needles were in give me a call" _He said as we walked toward the exit_

"No problem. Thank you" _I smiled, shaking his hand. He nodded and turned in the opposite direction heading to his next appointment. I walked over to Chad who pushed himself off the wall _"All's well" _I exhaled, pushing my hair back. Caden's heart was racing. It worried me a little but I figured he was still scared from the shots he had just received. _

"I couldn't take the screaming…" _I smiled lightly_

"It's okay" _I handed him to Chad. He instantly buried his face in his father's chest, falling asleep _"His hearts beating fast…"

"And he's sweaty. From all the fussing and crying?" _I nodded in response. We walked out the doctor's office._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_When we got home a few hours later I got a call from Selena and two missed calls from Joey. I was sitting on the den couch waiting for Steven to pick up the phone. After the line trilling for thirty seconds I heard his voice over the phone_

"Hello?"

"Hey Steven its Chad…"

"Hey… where were you today? You said you were coming in but you never showed up"

"Caden had a doctor's appointment. I stayed for it. Sorry. I'll definitely be there tomorrow" _I assured him_

"Tomorrow is the promotional photo shoot, so white shirt black tie" _I took that note in my head_

"Got it" _I chuckled, leaning on my elbow_

"Okay. How's Sonny doing?"

"She's fine. She's upstairs with him now" _I said. It was around nine o'clock. Caden should be asleep but I could hear him testing out his vocal chords from downstairs_

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. How about yourself?"

"Can't complain" _He cleared his throat _"I'll see you tomorrow at twelve"

"Most definitely" _I heard the line click and I put the phone back on the receiver. Sonny and I had already eaten and Caden ate before I went downstairs. So everyone was satisfied. I went up the stairs into the bedroom to find Caden lying on his back, laughing at Sonny's mouth blowing raspberries on his feet_

"He won't go to sleep… He's a happy baby" _Sonny had said into his stomach. _"What did Steven say?" _She asked, looking at me. I walked around to my side of the bed and sat down_

"Nothing. I told him Caden had a doctor's appointment. Then he told me to come in tomorrow" _She nodded slowly, understanding. Caden had a grip on her finger, pulling it toward his mouth_

"Your son has an obsession with putting things in his mouth" _He chewed on Sonny's finger; it doesn't really hurt because it's all gums and no teeth. _"Aw… Daddy has to go back to work tomorrow" _Sonny pouted, standing Caden up_

"I don't want to go, trust me" _I laid back as Sonny laid Caden on his stomach between us. He kicked at the air and tried to push himself up so he can crawl but it wasn't working. I smiled at his feeble attempt _"I'd rather stay here with you two…"

"Why? All Caden and I are going to do tomorrow is sleep" _She laughed, wiping his chin. He had managed to kick his way onto one out my pillows_

"Good. You need the sleep" _I snickered softly, running my fingers through her hair. His head drooped, his eyes closing_

"Shut up…" _She giggled. I kissed her temple _"He went to sleep…"

"He stole your pillow…" _I laughed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She shook her head, bringing her face down onto the pillow he was laying on_

"No. That's your pillow. It smells just like you" _She grinned, leaning back. I laid my head down on it; it was my pillow _"I suggest you take him into the crib with your pillow so he won't wake" _I picked him on along with his new sleeping buddy and placed him in his crib. Once I turned on the monitor I entered the bedroom once more lying down next to her_

"Everyone loves the smell of Chad…" _I joked. She smirked, curling up next to me. Do I want to go to work tomorrow? No. Of course not. Do I have to? Yes. Of course I do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please review and tell me what you think? The needles Caden had are true… that's what babies get. Although they get them at two months not three so I messed up on that part. Anyways… Tell me what you think in a review please and thank you. Chapter 18 coming soon…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I loved your reviews… I'm glad you like the story so far… um so yeah… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_As the morning came around I felt the warmth from Chad's chest drift away. He had to go back to filming today. After four weeks of staying home he finally had to go back to work. I do respect Steven for pushing back the movie and letting him stay home. I rolled over and saw him buttoning up his shirt, black tie over his shoulder. Tucking his shirt in the dark wash jeans, he left the collar up for his tie. I watched as he intricately tied his tie, making a perfect knot. Why is my husband so sexy? He flattened the collar, also making it perfect. That is a question that has yet to be answered_

"Aw, you're dressed already" _I yawned, sitting up, leaning against the headboard. _

"Yeah…" _He sighed, adding a nod _"It's hard leaving you in the morning"

"It certainly makes it harder to persuade you come back to bed" _I pouted, folding my arms_

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" _He chuckled. He faced the mirror and ran his hands through his hair_

"Nope. I must be going insane" _I raised my eyebrows_

"Nah, it's just love" _Sure is _"How does this look?" _He turned around, I scanned his entire body, top to bottom. Stopping at his chest, you can see his muscles through his shirt_

"Um…" _I got out of bed and walked into the closet _"The three quarter sleeve would look better" _I took a white button down off the hanger. He walked inside shirtless. Damnit! I want him. Well I already have him… so damnit! I want… all of him. He smirked_

"I see I still make you stare" _It's even more often because we can't have sex. I laughed, handing him the shirt. Taking the tie out of his hand, I wrapped it around my neck. He buttoned up the shirt, reaching for the tie. I stepped back, refusing it. He was grinning_

"Come on, Sonshine" _He snickered. Taking the tie from mine, I wrapped it around his neck, pulling him towards me. I attached my lips to his softly. He pressed his in the lower curvature of my back. I kissed down his jaw, leaving feather light kisses. Nibbling on the soft skin, I heard him chuckle lowly _"Sonny…" _He murmured _"What are you doing?" _He asked me_

"Trying to seduce you back into bed" _I mumbled, I couldn't care one bit_

"One, you're succeeding" _He said, lightly dropping the strap on my camisole _"Two, you are not in the clear yet" _I stared at the light red mark that I made on his neck. Satisfied with the results, I smiled, kissing it. He placed two fingers underneath my chin, kissing me slowly _"I have to be leaving for work soon…" _He reminded me_

"I thought Chad Dylan Cooper sets his own schedule?" _I retorted, defeated_

"Not with this movie…" _He answered. I nodded in response. A small cry came from the baby monitor in the bedroom. I proceeded to Caden's room finding him trying to squirm around_

"Hi, baby" _I said happily to my son. I picked him up from his hips, blanket still around him. He pressed his head against my chest pulling on my hair. Well… usually he wakes up hungry. I guess not this time. I walked back into the bedroom to Chad who was grabbing his cell phone and keys_

"He's awake…?" _Chad unwrapped Caden from the blanket and threw it over his shoulder. He reached out for him. Once he took him he made sure the blanket was secure so Caden wouldn't drool on his expensive button down_

"For now" _A nod was followed by him standing_

"I'll be home later" _He kissed the back of Caden's head and kissed my lips before putting him back into my arms. He didn't notice the still forming mark on his neck. As he left the house and drove out the drive way, I watched the gate close_

"Well… what do you want to do today, Caden?" _I cooed to the sleeping child in my arms _"Sleep? Yeah… I could go with that" _I gently laid him on our bed, using the pillows as a barrier around him on the edge. I lied down next to him and drifted off to sleep once more_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Hey… it's the father" _Joey greeted me as I walked onto set. The photo shoot had a black background. I see why we are wearing white shirts_

"Hey, Joey" _I grinned, giving him a quick hug_

"I actually seen you in a while besides the time we came to visit when Caden was first born. How is he?" _He asked_

"Good and healthy. Which is all I ask for" _I smiled, sitting in the makeup chair. I hadn't missed a thing while I was away_

"Hey Chad" _Selena greeted me, kissing me on the cheek innocently _"Are you trying to set a 'trend' here?" _She put air quotes around trend. I looked at her perplexed _"You have red on your neck…" _Oh yeah_

"Oh… that's Sonny's doing" _I chuckled, showing it to the makeup artist. They had to cover it up for the shoot_

"I think we know that… And you wear it proudly" _She laughed _"So… how is Sonny?"

"Fine" _We're both dying from the lack of sexual contact _"A little tired but fine"

"Tired? Yeah I remember those days" _She cringed _"Never going back"

"Yeah, I could guess with Gabby that she was a handful" _I snickered_

"Was she? She would never go to sleep. She always wanted to be awake"

"We don't have that problem with Caden" _I shrugged _"He's always sleeping. And when he's awake he tires himself out by either entertaining himself or staring at us until we entertain him"

"Definitely sounds like your kid" _Joey laughed _"Did you miss us?" _He asked in mock amusement_

"Not at all" _I smirked _"I'm kidding. I did, but I liked being home"

"Why? Home is…" _Joey shuddered_

"To you. It's different when you have a kid. You don't want to miss anything" _Selena inserted. That's true. After about thirty minutes for makeup I was ready. I stepped on the set with everyone when Steven walked to me with a big smile_

"Chad Dylan Cooper…" _He said _"Glad to have you back"

"You guys say it like I was gone for a year. It was only four weeks" _I chuckled. Although I really wanted to be home. I'm actually contemplating giving up acting for a while _

"Yeah, Yeah" _He laughed _"Ready for this shoot…?"

"Considering I don't know the theme… yeah I'm ready" _I mentioned_

"It's not really a theme. You remember when you did that photo shoot for Mackenzie Falls? I think for Shout magazine" _I cringed_

"Vaguely…" _I sighed_

"It's laid back like that"

"Oh okay" _I stood next to Joey who stood with his hands in his pockets _"Something on your mind?"

"Nope… not at all" _He laughed _"Do you think Selena is seeing anyone right now?" _Wow. That's… new_

"Um… no I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason" _He shrugged and smiled before the camera shuttered once more_

"You like Selena?" _I inquired. He nodded slightly _"So go for it. It's not like she's a stranger" _I raised my chin up slightly getting a good shot_

"But its Selena" _He turned a shoulder to the camera_

"So what? Gabby loves you, Selena loves that Gabby loves you. I don't see a problem"

"What do you think Gabby's dad will do?" _He asked _"Wouldn't you be upset if Sonny saw someone else?"

"Explain the situation…"

"You and Sonny had a kid together. You never married and they kid is Gabby's age. Would you be upset?"

"No" _I shook my head _"I wouldn't. And I can't relate to that so… yeah…"

"Can I ask you a true honest question? Was there ever a time that Sonny was going to leave you or thought about it or even worried you that she was?" _I thought back _"Because you guys never seem to have a problem. You two are just the perfect couple" _Barely. We fuck things up so bad sometimes we just laugh it off_

"There were a couple of times. The first time was when we both were upset because I had to room with Portlyn on the Mackenzie Falls tour. I called her James' bitch. I felt so bad after that. I could've sworn she was going to break up with me"

"But she didn't…" _We both shoved out hands in our pocket, giving a glare at the camera. Steven calls in the 'sexy' look_

"Then there was another time when I mixed things up and told her I didn't give Carmen, my ex, a ring but I did. I knew I lied. I just didn't realize how the story started. So… I got the silent treatment and I hate the silent treatment. I was so messed up that night"

"Was that recent?"

"No. It was when we where dating. I got slapped maybe four times" _Then we had the 'angry' sex on the floor _"She slept in a different room. It was so weird"

"Damn. I can't even vouch you for you on that one. Mixing up things with girls" _He laughed, I chuckled shaking my head_

"Then there was the time when she found out that Portlyn had drunkenly kissed me on tour… I could've sworn she was going to break up with me over the phone"

"I heard about that one" _He laughed again _"She said she didn't remember a thing that morning" _Which was true. She woke up like nothing happened. She had the worst headache in her life_

"Okay… just talk to Selena. You two know each other so it shouldn't be awkward" _He nodded _

"Can I have Chad and Selena?" _The photographer asked. Joey walked off the set, grinning at Selena as she passed him. I'm going to help him out. He seems to be having problems _"Hug for the camera" _I pulled her into my arms, squeezing her hard_

"Agh… Can't breathe" _She laughed_

"What do you think of Joey?" _I asked, she stepped back, smiling_

"He's great. Why?"

"I think he likes you" _I know he likes you_

"Really?" _She beamed _"How do you know?"

"Do you like him?" _I bypassed her question; she nodded slightly _"So you two have a little teenage crush going on" _I snickered _"Maybe you should talk to him"

"Are you playing matchmaker?" _She joked _

"Is it working?"

"Kind of" _The camera shuttered repeatedly _

"So…." _I egged on. She titled her head back and forth contemplating it. She nodded. Damn… I'm such a good person_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I thought I was having lunch with my grandson?" _My mother asked. We were sitting in the backyard under the pergola. I had fed Caden thirty minutes before she showed up. We had ordered Spanish from Donatella's. It's a small new restaurant that makes delicious Spanish food. As I chewed on my food_

"You were. But he fell asleep right after he ate" _I chuckled _"All he does is sleep"

"That's all _you _do too" _She sipped her glass of Golden Orchid wine. It's the only kind we drink because it's Jacks. But I can't have any because I'm breastfeeding. The monitor let out a small whine but went silent again. _"How are you doing?"

"Still a little tired but it's getting better. Oh and I heard Kyle won a very big case. So congratulations" _I rubbed her arm_

"Thanks but you should say that to him not me… although it took him months just to finish the paper work"

"Really? That must've been hard"

"Yeah… but he won. So he can finally relax" _She smiled, brining her fork up to her lips_

"Can I tell you something that's going to sound a little disturbing because you're my mother?" _I asked. She looked at me cautiously but nodded_

"I guess… but if I get uncomfortable I'm going to ignore you?" _I sighed, stabbing my fork in my steak_

"I haven't had sex with Chad in months. Frankly… I'm losing my mind" _I blurted out. Talking to my mother about this is a bit awkward_

"Oh… wow" _She coughed _"When did the doctor say you can be in the clear?"

"In about a week or so… since that would make it four months"

"If you only have a week, you should just go ahead. Seven days isn't going to make a difference" _She explained _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you have a week left. I don't see why you have to wait that one week. It'll just be torture" _She looked at me _"You're dying on the inside"

"I am. How did you deal with it?"

"I waited it out. Your father and I did it a month earlier but that's because we were young"

"You were twenty two. _My _age" _I laughed_

"You're right" _The monitors light turned red as Caden's cries were loud. I excused myself and went up into his room. Before I said anything… I turned off the monitor. He was crying, face red in his crib. I have never seen him cry so hard that his face was red. He inhaled before crying again. I picked him up, trying to sooth him _"What's wrong, Caden?" _I asked him even though he couldn't speak. I rocked him back and forth pressing my cheek against his forehead. He was warm, and broke into a cold sweat. I laid him down, feeling his forehead with the back of my hand _"It's okay, baby" _I soothed. Reaching for the baby thermometer, I lightly put it in his ear and pressed the buttons. Twenty seconds later I read the temperature. 99.4 degrees. He's sick. Turning the monitor back on, I called for my mother _"Mom, I need you" _I said. About five minutes later my mother was in the nursery. _

"What's wrong?" _She asked, rubbing his hand_

"He has a fever. I'm going to take him to the doctor. Can you get him dressed while I call his pediatrician?" _She nodded, finding a pair of his socks and sliding it on. I dialed the doctor's number, waiting for it to be answered. His assistant answered._

"Hi this is Sonny Cooper, mother of Caden Dylan Cooper. Is Doctor Moretti in today?" _I asked, straight to the point_

"He is…" _She responded _"Would you like me to patch him through?"

"Yes please" _I tapped my foot impatiently as the hold music annoyed me_

"Dr. Alex Moretti…" _He answered _"Mrs. Cooper?"

"Yes"

"How may I be of service?"

"Caden has a fever of 99.4 degrees. He's crying his eyes out and sweating"

"Okay. I suggest you bring him in so I can take a look. Dress him lightly so he won't over heat" _He said_

"Alright. I'll be there soon" _I hung up and grabbed his diaper bag _"I'm sorry mom. Can we finish our lunch another time?"

"Of course, Sweetheart" _She smiled, kissing my forehead _"Baby first" _I know she could see the panic and fear in my face. It comes with being a new mother _"He's going to be fine, honey" _She tried. It wasn't getting in my head. I want him to be okay. I picked him up and carried him down the stairs. His face that was once red turned to his natural color, his crying stopped but cheeks still wet from tears. I carefully placed him in the car seat and securely strapped him in. As I drove out of the driveway I pulled out my phone, quickly dialing Chad's number. The line trilled for a minute before he answered_

"Hey beautiful" _He greeted. As charming as that is I was too worried about my son in the back. Pressing the speaker button, I put the phone down to drive properly_

"Hey… I'm taking Caden to the doctor" _I said_

"What? Why?" _His question was quick_

"He has a fever and is crying his lungs out…" _I sighed, beating myself up. If I would've kept an eye on him, I would've known sooner_

"I'm on my way…" _The line clicked, the dial tone soon after. I made it to the doctors in record time. I signed in Caden's name and cradled him. He was sucking on his pacifier furiously. As I sat in the waiting from for my name to be called Chad came in nervously_ "They didn't call you in yet?" _He asked. He went up to the desk, interrogating the receptionist _"My son has a fever and you're letting him sit there. You're supposed to be one of the top doctor's offices for kids in L.A." _He raged_

"Mr. Cooper…" _The receptionist tried to calm him down but it wasn't working_

"Chad…" _I tried to get him to come back_

"The service here is shit. He needs Moretti now" _He demanded _"He needs to be tended to…"

"Chad" _I said again. I got up and pulled on his arm, bringing him to sit. _"I got here ten minutes ago. It's going to take a minute for him to call Caden's name"

"Ten minutes is too long" _His leg bounced rapidly. My impatient husband ran his hand over his face _"It's way too long" _He concluded. After another ten minutes the nurse called us in. Caden already hates doctors when he's healthy so he being poked and prodded by Moretti made things worse. Through the entire examination soft tears rolled down my cheeks. Chad had to wait outside again as he couldn't take the crying. Moretti put Caden back into my arms, where I held him firmly against me. I opened the door so Chad can come back in_

"Well… it's nothing serious. All he has is the common cold"

"But… he had a fever. Fevers usually don't come with colds. And he was sweating" _I pointed out_

"Yes. Caden is three months and a week so because he is a baby and his immune system isn't that strong yet; he is more prone to the fever. He was mostly likely sweating because his body was trying to fight the cold and fever. Now… I'm going to prescribe him some antibiotics. He is to take them three times a day. Also Mrs. Cooper for now… I would switch to a bottle unless you use a breast pump" _I have one. And I have used it so that shouldn't be a problem. _"Give me a minute" _He said, exiting the room_

"Everything is going to be fine, okay" _I told him. He just stared at me. I kissed his forehead once more. Chad leaned against the wall, head down. I was curious to why he looked upset _"Chad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just uh… thinking"

"About?"

"I actually don't know" _He chuckled. It was a bit tense in the room. Moretti came back with an orange medicine bottle. It was a liquid_

"There is a dropper attached to the cap to make it easier for him to take the medicine. If his fever increases call me right away. I do house calls for young babies…" _He walked out of the room once again. Chad grabbed Caden's things and held the door open. He got in his car as I got in mine. We both drove home. Caden was quiet in the car, every five seconds I would look through the mirror to see if he's okay_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_My son's sick. How the hell did my son get sick? I watched as Sonny handed me the dropper filled with the correct amount of medicine. I took it from her hesitantly. It was a reddish thick liquid. It reminded me of thick strawberry syrup. But I knew it tasted disgusting by the smell _

"I'm not sure if I should do this" _I spoke_

"Don't be so afraid. Your son needs you"

"You should do it…"

"You're heightening the cold by making him wait" _She pointed out. I nudged the dropper in his mouth, but didn't squeeze the tip_

"I'm sorry, Caden" _I sighed before lightly pressing the tip. The dropper emptied slowly into his mouth. He swallowed, his crying face appeared_

"See it wasn't that hard" _Sonny patted my back. I nodded in disagreement, it killed me inside. He breathed peacefully next to her in our bed_

"I think we should put him in his crib" _I suggested. She shook her head, no_

"Not tonight" _She said lowly _"I don't want him to be far"

"If he cries out… I'll hear him through the monitor. And you know you're not going to be sleeping deeply because he is sick"

"Chad…"

"You and I both know she's more comfortable in his own bed"

"Please don't make me do this, Chad" _She pleaded with me_

"Sonshine…"

"Not tonight. Every night but tonight" _I pushed some of her hair behind her ear _"What if he breaks out into another sweat? I won't be able to know if he's in the other room"

"He'll cry out like he did earlier. And one of us will hear"

"Is this about our love life?" _She started. What? _"If Caden sleeps with us you might be worried he'll put a damper on our love life"

"No. Hell no. I would never put our physical satisfaction over our Caden's health. We both know and agree to that" _I said defensively _"You would see what I'm trying to say if you're mother instincts weren't on high right now" _She narrowed her eyes at me. I could tell that she wanted to scream at me but Caden's sleeping prevented her. She did not want to wake him_

"He's not feeling well, Chad. I don't want him far"

"He's right in the next room. With the monitor and the door on and open"

"Tonight. Please. Just for my peace of mind… I'll bring the bassinet in and put it next to the bed" _I nodded as it sounded like a good compromise. She got up and ran into the nursery. Wheeling the bassinet next to the bed on her side, she picked Caden up gently and placed him inside. She draped the blanket on him lightly before, turning off the lamp and climbing back into bed _"Thank you and I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" _I pulled her flush into my chest and kissed her cheek. I have to take off work again. I won't be able to focus knowing that Caden is sick. Even though he's with Sonny. It would give ME a peace of mind to just be here. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored. Please review and tell me what you think about everything. So again… review please and thank you. Chapter 19 coming soon…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Okay this isn't one of my greatest chapters in my opinion. I whipped this up during my writers block. This is just to hold you steady until the next better chapter**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_I was a little hesitant getting out of bed this morning to go to work. Caden barely slept last night. And Sonny was catering to his cries. After a while she just took him into the nursery. I know she was doing it out of generosity so I can sleep but it didn't bother me. She never came back to bed, knowing she stayed the night in his room. I got up and yawned, walking towards the bathroom. I washed up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for work. I ran my fingers through my hair before exiting the room. Walking into the nursery, I chuckled lowly. She was sitting cross legged in the chair, elbows leaning on her knee. Caden was in his crib sleeping. I took him up gently, taking him back to our bedroom and placing him in the bassinet. After, I had tried waking her up but she was dead to the world. In her deepest sleep. The bad part is, she'll wake up to Caden's noise. After placing her in the bed, she stirred, then woke up_

"Good Morning" _I chuckled_

"Hey…" _She yawned_

"You look tired" _She giggled and sat up _

"I am. But what am I going to do" _She shrugged, looking over at the bassinet she crashed back into the pillows again _"I'm exhausted" _She laughed_

"So why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm delusional" _I kissed her temple _"He was fussing all night"

"I heard…" _I stood straight, pushing my hands in my pocket _"You didn't have to leave the room"

"Yes I did. You have to go film and you don't need to be tired" _She mentioned, brushing her arm_

"I wouldn't have been tired" _I corrected. I'm lying, I would've been tired but it's not fair to her that she had to stay up all night. She glanced at the clock then back at me_

"You're going to be late…" _She pointed out_

"Yeah" _I kissed her lips, quickly before heading towards the door _"Call if you need anything"

"Mhm" _She hummed_

"I love you!" _I yelled on my way down the steps_

"I love you too!" _She called back at me. Walking out to my car, I pressed the button for the gate to open and drove off. After getting off the freeway, I made a left. Passing all of my familiar surroundings, I made a right. Speeding down the straight narrow, one way road, I made a left pulling into the parking lot. We were filming the last couple of scenes for the movie. I was excited. We've been working on this movie for months and we're finally finishing it. I won't really be sad when everyone goes their separate ways. I see Selena and Gabby occasionally. Joey… wait… Joey's dating Portlyn. So what the hell is he interested in Selena for. I knocked on his trailer door waiting for him to answer. Little did I know I was part of a prank this morning because I had a bucket of water dropped on me when his door was opened. I stood there soaked from head to toe. The entire cast, extras, producers and crew came around the corner, laughing. _

"Gotcha" _Steve patted my drenched shoulder. I nodded and started chuckling _"But it's not over" _He said in the most serious voice I've ever heard him speak in. From behind everyone's back came super soakers. My jaw dropped, wait, wait, wait! I took off running around the parking lot, streams of water from the guns shooting at me from every direction. The amount of people running behind me was faster than the girls that ran after me when I was on Mackenzie Falls. As I continued running, I bumped into Selena who had Gabby in one hand. I pulled them behind one of the security booths._

"Gabby, run to Mommy's trailer" _I told her quickly as I heard the footsteps getting closer. She giggled then took off with her small feet. _

"Why would she run?" _Selena asked curiously_

"Water everywhere" _I said shortly before they came around and caught sight of me _

"Oh shit" _She mumbled. Today might actually be a very fun day_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I sat and stared at my three year old son. He was sitting in the rocker, playing with the toys in the kitchen. The rocker was sitting on the table so I won't have to bend. The pile of envelopes and papers burned me. The envelopes were filled with bills and the other was release forms. I was working on the pile of bills and so far I have paid the water, life insurance, gas and electric bill. We finished paying car notes and the hospital bill years ago. I moved on to the stack of papers in front of me_

"It's not like you can understand this Caden but make sure you don't have an uptight boss like Mommy does" _I read the slip that Helen had sent me. It was an update notice at the studios. Since I have months before I go back in I bypassed it, putting it to the side. There was one envelope that caught my particularly. The senders address was California State Office and it was addressed to all of us. The Cooper Family. I ripped it open taking out the white paper. At the top it said restraining order confirmation. I scanned the paper carefully. It said that a restraining order had been placed on James Conroy in the name of Chad Dylan Cooper for the Cooper family. Why wasn't I notified about this? Not that it is a bad thing; it's just a little surprising. I open restraining order confirmation that Chad had filed for, a bit unnerving but completely understandable. I tucked the paper back inside. _"Yeah. The same old James shit is back" _I sighed. We were free from in for a couple of years. _

_Yawning, I went into the kitchen to get Caden's medicine. I wasn't even gone five minutes! I paced back into the room, checking on him _"What's wrong?" _I cooed, picking him up. I felt the warmth from his diaper. _"You know, you're crying and not shedding a single tear" _I giggled taking him to the nursery. I laid him down on the changing table. His cries had gotten louder until I took his diaper off. All it was, was wet. I wiped his bottom down and put another diaper on securely. _"All finished" _He blew a bubble with his lips, drool streaming from his chin. It was nasty but adorable at the same time. So I blew one back. He mashed his hands on my lips, grabbing the bottom one _"Ow…" _I chuckled, prying his hand off _"You are so much like your father it's insane" _I grinned, taking him with me to the bedroom. Caden sneezed as I laid him down on the bed in between my legs. He kicked his feet at me_

"Why are you doing so much for a three month old?" _I asked him _"You don't ever stay still" _He sneezed again _"Bless you" _I wiped his nose with my finger as I didn't have a Kleenex around. When I did find one I wiped it on the tissue. I reached for the remote to watch TV for a while. There was nothing else to do around the house. In the middle of my show the phone rang. I reached over to answer it_

"Hello?" _I answered_

"Hey…" _I exhaled. It was my father. He said he was coming to visit again but never made it out here. _

"Hey, dad"

"How are you, sweetheart?" _He asked lowly_

"Fine. Tired. You?"

"I'm sitting around the house, waiting for Heather to get dressed" _Ugh Heather_

"Where are you going?"

"To dinner with her bosses. Apparently I have to go with her" _He said dreadfully. Isn't it weird that both my and Chad's fathers were assholes at one point. Mine's hadn't spoken to me my teenage years and his embezzled money. But his mom hated me at first and my mom loved him from the start. And now my dad's with young Heather_

"Bummer"

"Yup" _he sighed _"How's Caden?" _He asked, I smoothed out a wrinkle on his green onesie_

"He has a cold. But right now he's fine"

"Really?" _He gasped _"How bad is it?"

"Minor but he's fighting it off with some medicine his pediatrician gave him" _I still have to give him some of that too. He hates it. Every time the dropper touches his tongue and I squeeze the liquid out his face turns_

"I hope he's doing well" _My father wished. I heard a female voice in the background. I automatically knew it was her _"Hold on. Heather wants to speak to you"

"No, no, no, no" _I said softly to myself_

"Sonny?" _She asked_

"Hi…" _I said with fake joy. I know she knows I don't really like her_

"Hey, how are you? How is the baby?"

"I'm fine. He's okay" _I responded with no life in my voice._

"Good, good" _She said _"Well listen we have to go. I'll tell your father to give you a call later. Bye" _The line clicked. I clicked the off button and placed it on the bed beside me. I looked back down to Caden who had his whole hand in his mouth._

"Do your fingers taste good?" _I playfully asked, standing him up on his two feet. I supported him underneath his arms. He just looked at me with his father's blue eyes, not comprehending a word I'm saying._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Selena and I sat in makeup's trailer. Because of the water balloon raid that happened this morning they had to blow out our hair. With the lack of extra clothes we had to walk around in our scene clothes, being extra careful not to spill or get anything on them. After thirty minutes of sitting in the chair my hair was dry. Selena's was still halfway wet. When I walked out the trailer, I was greeted by Joey who had the biggest smile on his face_

"Had fun earlier" _I shook my head, laughing_

"Maybe" _I said coyly _"I was coming to talk to you about, Selena"

"What about her?"

"How are you getting with her and you and Portlyn are still together?"

"I didn't tell you?" _He asked_

"Tell me what?"

"We split a month ago. She moved out of my place"

"What? Why?" _I ran my fingers through my hair_

"I 'apparently' had drama" _He air quoted his answer was followed by a shrug _"Whatever. It's her choice"

"So where did she go?"

"Her god sisters house" _Penelope _"That's what I'm guessing… at least"

"What kind of drama could you possibly have?"

"She said I had too many females" _He stated_

"What?" _That's unbelievable _

"I didn't get it either. I didn't even bother to question it"

"Hm…" _That's a little odd. But what should I care. I only talk to her when I have too. And I only saw her when she was with Joey. So since she's not I guess there isn't going to be any contact whats so ever _

"What are you doing after work?"

"Going home… why?" _I put my hands in my pockets_

"I want a beer. Wanna join?"

"Nah, I can't" _I just want to go home to Sonny and Caden_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Positive" _He raised a questionable eyebrow. I nodded_

"Yes, Joey" _I pushed him away from me _

"Okay. Maybe another night. All the guy cast can go to the bar after the filming is over"

"Yeah. I'll be in for that"

"Alright… cool"

"Why the water this morning?" _I questioned. It was random. So out of the blue_

"We were bored so we thought 'what the hell' let's prank Cooper himself"

"Hm" _I nodded again. I'm going to get him back_

"MANSON AND GOMEZ TO SET" _Steve yelled for Joey and Selena to start filming. Great. I wonder what Sonny is doing right now…_

* * *

><p><em>After an extremely long day of filming, I walked in the house. It was mostly quiet besides the sounds of the TV from upstairs. I dropped my keys and phone on the table near the door. Step by step I made my way up the stairs. Peeking into Caden's room the lights were out except the nightlight in the corner. He was sleeping. I walked into the bedroom to hear the spray of the water hitting the tile. I took off my shoes and watch, peering my head in<em>

"Hey, baby"

"Hey" _She said back. A couple of minutes later the shower turned off. I heard her step out. She walk out, her hair damp with just a towel wrapped around her. I almost died at her wet body _"How was filming?"

"Endless…" _I sat on the edge of the bed _"How was your day…?"

"The same as always. Besides Caden's attempts to push himself up and kick the living day out of me" _I laughed_

"And his fever?"

"Gone completely" _She beamed. Sonny was definitely the best mother. I couldn't ask for more. She stood in front of me, my eyes trailing every inch of her creamy skin. She pushed me down by my chest and kissed me. _"I missed you…" _She said softly_

"You saw me this morning"

"No, Chad. I. Missed. You" _She announced slowly. Oh… I get it_

"Sonny" _I said as she nipped at the soft skin of my neck, my hands resting on her waist. She pressed her lower body into mine _"Oh my god… Sonny" _I sighed. She brought her lips back to mine, kissing me intensely. Maybe it was normal since we haven't had sex in months. _"We…" _Kiss _"Can't" _Kiss _"No…" _Kiss _"Clearance"

"I'm in the clear" _She stated firmly along my lips. Not asking anything about it, I went along with the kiss even more. Taking the edge of the towel I pulled it off. My member instantly rose at the sight of her damp, curvy body. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I don't want to risk anything. Pulling back, I gazed at her. I rested my hand on her ass, lightly squeezing it_

"Are you truly in the clear?" _I asked_

"I've got about a week. But a week early won't hurt anything"

"Slow" _I told her, she nodded. I wrapped my arm around her so that she was under me. I grew uncomfortable as my erection pushed against my pants. I planted kisses all around her. I walked my fingers down her sides and between her legs, stopping at her core. Gently I slid one finger inside her with ease. Her lips crashed to mine. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly gave it as I continued to pump and finger inside her._

"Oh…" _A soft moan escaped her lips. She was already wet and warm. It was so teasing, I almost blew my load right there. This is what months without sex does to you. Roughly she tugged my shirt over my head, throwing it down to the floor. With the same eagerness, she pulled on my pants button, pushing them and my boxers down. I sucked underneath the spot on her jaw then kissed it before stepping out of my pants _"Now. Please" _She demanded, I pulled my finger out of her, wrapping my arms around her and slowly pushing into her. I watched her face for any sign of pain. When I didn't receive one I continued and started thrusting at an even pace._

"Sonny…" _I groaned. __I dipped my head down to the valley in between her breast. I moved faster, panting and becoming covered in sweat. _"Shit…" _I hissed, kissing her passionately. She breathed heavily against my lips. I placed one of her legs over my shoulder, giving me the perfect angle to get her off. One of her hands found mine, our fingers interlocked. Both our ragged breath had the room filled with the noise of our love making_

"Mm…" _She hummed, throwing her head back. Her nails dug into my lower back. I thrusted a little faster and harder. She was so tight. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lips between her teeth. _"Chad" _She moaned loudly. I could feel her wall start to milk my member _"Chad…" _She exhaled deeply before her back arched. Causing her body to be flush against mine even more. She trembled, chest heaving up and down. I kissed the soft skin of her collarbone, feeling my release make its present _"Oh… fuck" _She groaned. Her moans were much louder and higher than they were before. Her eyes were wild and filled with lust_

"Fuck… Sonny" _I grunted as I tensed. I came hard. All that pent up sex and frustration finally released itself. I relaxed and weaved my hand under Sonny's neck. Bringing her lips to mine. We kissed lovingly before I pulled out of her carefully. She whimpered and then kissed me harder, lacing her fingers through my hair. Our breathing finally evened out. I rolled over and laid next to her on the edge of the bed_

"Speechless" _She sighed, kissing me once more before crawling up to the bed and underneath the covers. I chuckled before doing the same. I can't even say anything. My body feels so good that I just have to enjoy the moment. She kissed my shoulder as she leaned her head on it. With one arm I brought her close. With the other, I put it behind my head. I was content. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? But what did you guys think? To me this chapter sucked major ass. If you think it didn't tell me in a review. Be honest… Review please and thank you!**

**Please go on my profile and do the poll. It's about my stories and how they are written. Your opinion is needed…**

**Remenber this chapter was just to hold you until my brain decides to work**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**So… yeah! Thanks so much for your reviews. There is a picture of Caden in my profile. Zarachannylover101 found it. So thanks to her. Enjoy!**

**Hehe, I'm eating red velvet cake :)**

**Please read all the way through… with the song:**

"**When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus**

**Please. It makes the chapter so much better.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (6 MONTHS)<p>

_Caden started crying as Chad left to go pick up my father to the airport. He had finally got out here like he promised so I was happy. I had also invited my mother to come over. So this should be fun and awkward… at the same time. I walked up the stairs to tend to my sons needs. He was standing up using the ledge of the crib to help him, small tears streaming down his face._

"Little boy…" _I cooed, picking him up _"What's the tears for?" _I lifted him up to see if he used the bathroom and sure enough he did. I laid him down on the changing station and unsnapped the buttons on his red onesie. I quickly changed his diaper, while he held his lion shaped teething ring in front of him. I folded the dirty diaper and tossed it in the trash. After lightly dusting him with baby powder and putting the diaper on I snapped the silver buttons back in place and stood him up, supporting him underneath his arms. He kicked his feet at the floor, squealing in delight. I beamed, shaking my head _"Wait until granddaddy hears you squeal…" _I cooed another before picking him up to take him downstairs with me. I was about to grab his blanket and rattle when I felt something hard press into the back of my head. _

"Cute kid you got there" _I froze. I automatically knew the repulsive voice. _"Put him in his crib"_ There's no denying who it was. I didn't move a muscle. I just held Caden tighter to me _"Now" _He demanded. It was a gun. He cocked the gun, pressing it firmly to the back of my head. How did he get in here? I panicked but kept my cool not to freak Caden out. What the hell does he want now? _"Do what I say and _he _won't get hurt" _At the thought of him hurting Caden scared me. I placed him in his crib with his rattle. I kissed his forehead tenderly while his blue eyes bore into mine. _"Walk" _He instructed. I followed his request and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him._

"What do you want?" _I croaked. Holding back tears. His disgusting chuckle made me shudder. He pulled my hair off my neck and stroked my skin there. My stomach turned_

"You" _He simply stated, I gagged_

"No" _I spat_

"No is a bad word, Sonny" _He gripped my his roughly, I winced at the pain _"Just make this easier for yourself and take off those shorts"

"No" _I turned around facing him _"Get out. Or I'll call the police. You do know we have a restraining order against you" _I said. He sighed, shaking his head in retaliation _

You're so funny, Sonny. All I ask for is one thing. You can't give that to me?" _His rhetorical question almost made me want to vomit. _"I don't think you would want me to take it"

"Get out, James" _I hissed. He took me by my hair quickly and pulled me down_

"Why? I missed you" _His smile ripped through me. He was disgusting. He kneeled on the floor on top of me. I fought him off, kicking away from him. _

"No!" _I kept kicking as I stood. He reached for me, grabbing me by Chad's shirt. There's no possible way I'm getting out of this. He's stronger _"Stop!" _I yelled as his arm came around me from by hand. In an instant I was suspended off the ground against his body. I still fought to get away. He's taller_

"I love it when you fight" _He drawled out, popping the close on my shorts. The black button rolled across the floor. Pure anger washed over me as I felt him grope my breasts. I began to fight more until the loud thud of my back hitting the hard wood floor. I groaned at the pain but still scrambled to get away. He's determined. I watched his hand reach for his jean finish. _"God, I bet you're still as tight as you was before" _Did he really just say that? At that open moment I got I kicked him right in his dignity. His crotch. The weapon he held in one hand, dropped to the floor as he doubled over holding himself. I raced up towards the nursery, slamming and closing the door. I picked up the phone and called 911_

"911, what's your emergency?" _The dispatch asked. Even though I he didn't touch him, I checked on Caden. He was lying on his back, staring. He didn't understand what was going on. All he could see was his mother out of breath and a phone pressed up to her ear._

"Male intruder, armed, James Conroy" _I went down the list of things that can make them understand faster _

"Please stay on the line so we can trace your call" _She spoke, I placed the phone down, leaving it off of the receiver. A loud bang presented itself on the door. I jumped_

"Open the door!" _He screamed. He wouldn't use the gun, right? He was only using it for effect, right? I heard the shot fired against the door knob and the door swinging open, hitting the wall. He stared at me, then at the phone and raced for it. I grabbed it before he did, yelling_

"Hurry! Please!" _I exclaimed, with one finger he pressed the receiver _

"Call lost" _He grinned, taking out what he had underneath his hoodie. I felt the gun on the side of my head as he pushed down on my shoulder, forcing me to sit. Roughly, painfully, he yanked my arms back behind the chair and tied my hands together. The rope burned my wrists as I tried to get out of it. I don't see a happy ending in this. He did the same to my ankles, tying them to the legs of the chair. _

"Ugh" _I struggled to get out _"Ah!" _I screamed. At least if this did happen I didn't want Caden to see it_

"The more you struggle, the more it hurts" _His lips touched mine but I broke it away by turning my head. He pistol whipped me, hitting me twice in the face with the gun. I can feel the blood inside my cheek, running. Tears soaked my face_

"J-Just cover Caden's eyes with the awning on the crib" _I cried. I didn't want him to see anything. He didn't need to be traumatized _"Please" _I choked. He roughly pulled the awning up, hiding me from his view_

"Chad's cell phone number?" _He demanded, taking the phone and putting it on speaker. I kept my mouth shut _"Now!" _Caden started to cry. His whines made me struggle in the chair to get free. _"Now!" _He slapped me harder than ever. There is no bright side _

"Fuck you" _I spat lowly. He only shook his head. His hand closed around my neck, cutting off all circulation_

"What's the number?" _He growled. I still kept my mouth shut. His hand squeezed tighter _"NOW!"

"391-2315" _I choked out as he let go of my neck. The air rushing through me relieved me but not for long when he pressed the speaker button. The line was still trilling. _

"Hello" _I heard his voice, the tears came down harder. James' gun barrel was held up to my temple. I sobbed, shaking my head_

"Say, hi" _He instructed. I shook my head _"Say it" _He held the gun harder_

"Hi…" _I sobbed out_

"What's wrong?" _The tears were soaking my shirt along with my face_

"Say, Nothing. I'm fine"

"Nothing… I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" _Chad asked through the phone_

"Say, I love you"

"I love you" _I hiccupped between a tear_

"Sonny…" _He said nervously. James chuckled_

"Say, James will forever and always have my virginity" _I shook my head, no. The tears were blinding, Caden's whines were torture. My whole world was flooded. _"Say it" _He growled_

"J-James will forever and a-always have my v-virginity"

"Sonshine, what's going on?" _I could tell he was in the car by the way his voice sounded. You could hear the wind._

"I'm so sorry" _I cried quietly, my head held down _"Caden loves you too. Everyone loves you. But I love you the most, just remember that"

"Sonny?"

"Hey Cooper" _James said aloud. The phone went quiet. Despite the burning on my wrist from the ropes, I had managed to get a hand undone. Using the free hand I untied the restraint on my wrist _"Caden is really cute, did you know that?" _I wriggled my feet, ignoring the pain. I felt the rope loosen to the point where if I pull my foot it would be free. I tried to do the same with the other. _"I mean, he's adorable. It's too bad that Sonny's next child might be mine when I'm finished with her. By the way, thanks for leaving. You made this so much easier" _With one forceful pull my other foot came loose. I sprung at James, punching him in the face. _"Bitch!" _I grabbed the hand the gun was in and turned it toward the window so it wouldn't hit me. He dropped the phone, elbowing me in the neck. It didn't faze me. I had a major adrenaline rush; we fought over the gun and over my safety. The shot rang through my ears along with a rush of pain in my abdomen. I paused, holding my stomach. When I removed my hands, the blood seeped through the shirt. It stung, the pounding in my ears became harder and louder. The seering pain made everything in my sight fuzzy. I dropped to my knees, one hand on the bullet wound the other on the floor. A million and one thoughts ran through my head. _

_From when I first met Chad. To when James hurt me the first time. The first time Chad and I had sex. His and my court dates. Him leaving because of the tour. Me dedicating a song to him on Jay Leno. His coming home. My father meeting him. His mother passing away… Me saying yes to when he proposed to me. My mother and Kyle's wedding. My wedding. Caden being born. Me holding Caden for the first time. Chad being so mezmorized by his son. Caden's first actual smile and noise responding to my and Chad's voice. All three of us sitting on the bed this morning. My eyes slowly closed_

* * *

><p><em>My heart thumped wildly as I woke out of my dream, springing out of the position I was lying in. I looked at Chad who had an arm underneath his head and the other on his chest. I pushed my hair back, blinking out everything that I just dreamt. I sighed, as I felt a hand caress my back. The time said 3:41 A.M. I exhaled quickly, my palms shaking. How the hell can a dream be that vivid? <em>

"Shit" _I mumbled_

"Are you okay?" _I heard a soft deep voice question. I slumped my shoulders as I relaxed, putting my hands on my face. I breathed._

"Yes. I-I'm fine"

"You don't look like it" _Chad sat up next to me, running his fingers through my hair. It was just a dream _"Want to tell me what it was about?" _He kissed my shoulder lazily. I climbed on top of him, my legs on the outside of his_

"I love you, so much. Words can't even explain it" _I kissed him lovingly _"Everything that you do for me and have done. Thank you. So much" _I kissed him again. His hands rested on thighs_

"Are you feeling okay, babe?" _He pressed his hand to my forehead. He chuckled, sitting up with me still on him. I nodded in response. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Words truly can't explain how grateful I am to have what I have. My family is the world to me. From Chads side of the family to mine. Take away that. And I have nothing. _

"Yeah…" _I nodded again. _

"Okay. I love you too" _I could feel him smile against my hair. The corners of my mouth curved upward because of it. He kissed my hair before lying back down, taking me with him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the soft rhythmic thumping of his heart. Again, I slowly fell asleep_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored. Review please and thank you. Did I scare some of you guys? This chapter was originally going to be the last chapter of the story. And it also originally wasn't going to be a dream. This is the idea I had and this is what took me so long to figure out and stuff. Short chapter... I know. I'm sorry. But yeah… I'll update as fast as I can. I have regents so I'm studying more than usual. So… yeah. I hope you liked and chapter twenty one coming soon…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews. I was at the park when I got inspiration. Lol, I loved your reviews on the last chapter. You guys were freaking out. I loved it. So… Enjoy! **

**I have to speed the story up a bit so bear with me…**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (9 MONTHS)<p>

_Three months later Sonny has been significantly quiet. She hasn't really said anything that went on with her that night but I could see it was bugging her. Sonny rarely went to sleep peacefully anymore. I found her one night eating a giant bowl of cereal in the den. I don't know what the hell is going on with her. She came out of the kitchen with two full plates of food and handed me one. I was feeding Caden pureed peas. The kind from the jar that's made for babies. He ate every spoonful, occasionally spitting it out. I wiped his chin with the spoon before feeding him again_

"Do you think this stuff tastes good?" _I asked her. Dr. Moretti told us that he was ready for solid foods. Well, solid but soft food. So now he eats Gerber and drinks water every five hours. So we're getting the hang of this parenting thing. Sonny is also back on birth control. Every morning she takes her tiny blue pill, swallowing it with a glass of water. _

"It doesn't" _She chuckled_

"How would you know?" _I scoffed, taking a bite of the food she prepared before diverting my attention back to Caden who was now reaching for the baby spoon_

"I've tasted it"

"You've tasted his food?"

"If I'm going to be feeding it to him, I want to know what it tastes like" _She laughed. I shrugged and put the spoon in the jar, taking a little bit out. I took a little off the spoon in my mouth. Before I could even swallow it, I spit it into a napkin. It tasted disgusting_

"That's nasty" _I gagged, taking a big gulp out of the orange juice_

"Told you…" _She grinned. Caden pulled the spoon out of my hand and had it all over his mouth _"He eats it. That's all that matters"

"Caden, this stuff is nasty" _I said to him. He wasn't paying me a mind. He was too engrossed in the spoon and the food on it. I took it away and put more food on it before giving it back to him. He's not supposed to feed himself because he'll just make a mess but he's a baby. He's not supposed to eat clean. I ate a little more of my food before looking up at Sonny _"Sonny…"

"Hm?"

"What was that dream about?" _It bugs me when she doesn't tell me what's wrong. She just woke up that night shaking, and then out of the blue professed her love for me. Her chewing slowed _

"Um… which dream?"

"You know which one I'm talking about" _Caden banged the spoon on the high chair table. I took the spoon and put his green puree on it, handing it back to him. I wiped his hands and cheek at the same time_

"Oh uh… it was about James"

"You still have dreams about that?" _I inquired. She nodded, sipping her juice_

"Yeah, I do. I don't know why. It just pops up randomly sometimes"

"So… what was it about?"

"It wasn't about what he did. It- he came in the house with a gun. You went to go get my dad from LAX. We fought, he tied me up, he called you and made me say something's to you. I got free and got shot in the stomach"

"What?" _I narrowed my eyes_

"I don't know. It was a dream"

"But why would you have a dream about you getting shot?"

"I don't know what happened or why it had happened" _Caden squealed, the spoon flying onto the table in front of us. I raised an eyebrow at him _

"I'm sorry, am I feeding you too slow for your liking?" _I smiled at him before giving him a spoon full of food _"So, do you think it means something?" _I asked Sonny_

"No. I'm not sure. Let's hope it doesn't"

"Right" _I agreed. Caden must've been full because he reached for his sippy cup filled with water and sucked more than half of it down without taking a breath. Sonny and I ate our food in silence, besides Caden's gurgling and babbling_

"I think he's going to come back" _She looked up at me after several speechless minutes _

"What?" _I narrowed my eyes_

"I think it means… he's coming back. For something…" _I dropped my utensil on the plate and got up, taking it with me_

"We're not having this conversation…"

"Chad" _She sighed, coming after me in the kitchen_

"No, Sonny"

"We didn't even start the conversation" _She dropped her plate in the dishwasher right after mine. She leaned a hand on the counter and looked at me_

"And we're not going to"

"Yes, we are. I saw the restraining order but do you really think that's going to stop him. This is James _fucking _Conroy we're talking about. You're one that asked me about the dream"

"We're not talking about anything or anyone…" _I looked down at her. I could see her starting to heat up_

"This is a dialogue, Chad! We're both conversing with each other. You can't stop a conversation because you don't like what it leads up to"

"No. It's a monologue, Sonny. You're talking to yourself right now" _She scoffed and folded her arms _"I'm not listening"

"Why not?" _She exclaimed_

"I don't like speaking about James. It drives me insane. I don't understand how you do it with such ease. I definitely don't want to think about what vile and twisted shit he would even think about doing to you, Sonny"

"Chad, it was a thought. I had a dream about the bastard after… years. It affects me more than it affects you! If I could stop the dreams permanently I would, but I can't"

"That might be true but it doesn't mean I want to talk about it!" _I yelled back, she grasped her hair in her hands, exhaling forcefully_

"Who knows what he'll come back and do!"

"He's not going to do anything!"

"How! How the hell do you know?"

"You're too protected, Sonny" _I began to get frustrated _"

"A restraining order for five hundred feet!"

"Five hundred feet and LAPD's safety dispatchers ready for a call from this house at any moment!" _I stated _"I made sure that I got every possible protection detail in a two mile radius. I wanted specific actions taken so you and Caden don't have to live your lives in fear" _She just leaned against the counter, shaking her head _"If that's not enough for you…" _I grabbed her hands and led her towards the stairs up to our room. Caden will be fine for a couple of minutes. I opened the bedroom door and pulled her towards the dresser. I opened up one of the drawers and lifted the clothes, showing her what lied underneath my pile of clothes. I watched her face and her emotions changed _"Registered and signed for. It's legal. It's called the right to bear arms. It's a fucking law"

"I know what the hell it is. When were you going to tell me?" _She asked lowly _"When did you get it?"

"I got it… maybe a month after I got the restraining order. I wasn't really going to tell you"

"Oh…" _She sighed _"Well, I feel stupid and intimidated"

"Mm" _I nodded slowly _"Do you understand what I'm trying to get through that hard head of yours?"

"Is it loaded?" _She coughed, rubbing her elbow_

"Yes. But the safety latch is on"

"This certainly changes things" _She pushed the drawer closed and ran her fingers through her hair_

"Let's just not bring him or that" _I motioned to the dresser _"Up again… okay?" _I tried calmly _"And you are not to touch it unless you truly have too"

"Obviously. I'm not an idiot"

* * *

><p>"I have to get ready" <em>She giggled hours later, pushing at my chest. She was going with Tawni to some art and music fundraiser downtown for one of Tawni's friends. Tawni asked me to go but I declined. We were still lying in bed, facing each other, after we had put Caden down for a nap. He had received his six months shots yesterday and like the doctor told us he might be sleepy the first couple of days. <em>

"Ready? You have three hours" _I mumbled into the crook of her neck. She laughed again, continuing to push at my chest _"It doesn't take you that long to get ready, Sonshine"

"Chad, come on" _She groaned. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her shoulder_

"Sonny, come on" _I mocked. She smiled and shook her head _"Why are you in such a rush?" _I laughed, squeezing her sides. _

"I'm not in a rush…" _I lazily let my lips wonder the soft, smooth skin of her neck. I gently bit down on her warm skin _"I just…" _She said with a giggle, pushing at me again_

"Just what? You're in a rush" _I teased. She kissed me lightly before trying to untangle my arms from around her. She wasn't making any progress _"You're not succeeding either"

"Shut up" _She laughed _"You need to stop working out. You're getting too strong" _I grinned_

"It's so I can hold you in place when I need to because you're an impatient one when it comes to certain things" _She glared at me, pursing her lips together. I bit my lip, holding in my chuckle_

"I don't know how to respond to that so, get off"

"It's the truth, babe"

"That's besides the fact" _She snickered _"Now let go so I can get ready" _I shook my head. I smirked at my wife's determined face to get out of my hold. Even though she knew she loved it _"Chad…" _She spat_

"What?" _I asked innocently. She tried to keep a straight face but it wasn't working_

"Do you want me to be late so Tawni can yell at me?"

"You're not going to be late and so what if you are" _I shrugged. I pressed my lips to hers once more, cupping her face _"You taste good. What were you eating?"

"Strawberries" _She answered softly_

"Mm…" _I nodded, kissing her again. She balled her hands on the elastic of my boxers and held me tight. My tongue lightly grazed her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it when hers parted slightly. I brought her leg and hooked it around mine. I ran my fingers through her dark hair, caressing her soft creamy thighs. She pulled back slowly before kissing shortly _"I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"Becoming head of my father's business would be a good thing" _She raised an eyebrow_

"I didn't know that offer still stood"

"Yeah, it still stands"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" _She mumbled, her fingers tracing the outline of the top of my boxers_

"I mean, I could act in the past time. But maybe becoming the manager slash president of Golden Orchid winery wouldn't be a bad idea"

"Where is this all coming from?"

"Caden. I want to be home more so I won't miss anything. The hours I work won't be long like the hours I film"

"You need a change…"

"Exactly. The only bad part is I would have to wear a suit everyday" _She looked down and grinned_

"Suits wouldn't be a bad thing" _She merely stated _"I like the way you look in suits" _Her face burned a light scarlet _"What about all the calls you just received to do other films. You would have to turn those down. You have the scripts for the ones they want you to star in. You have seven of them"

"I'll tell you what; one more movie, then I'm stopping. Not for good but for a while" _Me to stop acting for a while seems for the better. I'd rather be home more than film for twelve hours a day_

"You don't have to make a deal with me. You have to make a deal with yourself. This is your decision"

"It's partly yours too" _I pointed out _"It's all a matter of do you think I'm making the right decisions? Is it going to benefit the family? Am I going to regret it?"

"Yes, yes and… no" _She sighed _"I know you. You love acting. Are you really going to give it up and become domesticated?"

"I'm not giving it up. I'm taking a break"

"A break?" _I nodded _"Okay"

"So I'm going to do it then"

"Fine"

"Fine" _She chuckled_

"Good"

"Good"

"I just want you to be happy, Chad" _She sighed, rubbing the nape of my neck, playing with the hair back there _"With whatever you decide to do" _She sincerely stated_

"I will. I am. Thank you"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_The fact that my husband has a gun is a little intimidating. The fact that he has so much protection on Caden, himself, me and the house is a little scary yet very and completely calming. I still feel that something is going to happen. I'm just wishing nothing does. I stepped into my black Christian Louboutin heels and checked myself in the floor length mirror. Damn. Having a baby really pays off in certain areas. Mainly my hips, breasts and skin. My skin is extremely smooth and even thanks to Caden. I brushed my hair into the perfect style and grabbed my clutch. I walked out of the closet, my heels clicking with every step I take_

"I- uh… whoa" _He breathed. He sat Caden up on the bed to take a look. Caden didn't care as he was too engrossed in the small plastic truck._

"What?" _I looked at my outfit _"Too much?"

"I thought it was a fundraiser?" _He cocked his head, standing up to where I was. Caden just slowly dropped back and shook the toy_

"It is. You don't like it?"

"No. It's not that" _He chuckled, taking my hand and spinning me around slowly. He chuckled again as the small grin on his face changed into a smirk_

"Then what is it?"

"I really just want to take the dress off. You can leave the heels on" _I burned a deep red and pushed him back_

"You're such a man" _I laughed _"Seriously, Chad"

"You look very nice" _he complemented_

"Thank you. Caden do you like mommy's dress?" _I leaned on the bed to pick him up. He rested on my hip and shook the truck _"I guess so…" _I giggled and kissed his temple _

"Take your time. You need to get out of the house" _Chad said, sitting on the bed texting_

"Thanks. You are so kind" _I droned sarcastically_

"I know" _He snickered with a smile _"You have to leave"

"Not until Tawni gets here" _I blew raspberries into Caden's neck. He shrieked, pulling on my hair lightly _"Daddy is trying to get mommy to leave" _I pouted to Caden. He gave me a small smile _"So he can teach you how to say Dada"

"What?" _Chad sat up _"I don't do that"

"Liar" _I teased _"You know it's true"

"No… his first is going to be Mama because he spends more time with you than he does with me"

"Actually it's Dada. 'Dada' is easier for babies to pronounce" _I stood him on the bed and supported underneath his arms _"Go to daddy…" _I encouraged. Chad opened his hands as Caden took an assisted step forward. After three more steps he leaned forward into his father's arms and sat on his diapered butt_

"Yeah… whatever" _He shrugged. A few seconds later I heard Tawni's car horn beep three times. I grabbed my clutch and house keys_

"See you later" _I kissed Chad shortly, wiping off the light lipstick left on his lips with my thumb. I then kissed Caden's cheek_

"Bye…" _I heard him call out as I walked out of our bedroom and out the house_

* * *

><p>"Next up we have a new up and rising singer named Angelina but she goes by the name of Angel. She is thirteen" <em>I clapped with the champagne flute in my hand. Tawni was standing next to me doing the same. So far this fundraiser was fun. I donated about two thousand in total. It was going to the Special Arts academy for girls that helped youth that can draw really well or sing fantastically so they can have equipment. The meter was now raised too seven hundred thousand dollars because of all the people here. Angel had slightly purple hair like mines used to be. I smiled at the similarity<em>

"So… would you donate to Angel?" _Some guy asked me. I stared at the teenager on stage as she belted her heart out. I turned to the man and smiled_

"Allen" _I giggled giving him a hug. He hugged back laughing _"What are you doing here?"

"Angel is my niece" _Allen gestured toward the stage _"She invited me because she knew I know a lot of celebrities"

"She's using you" _I chuckled_

"Pretty much. But it's all out of love" _I took a sip of the bubbly fluid in my glass _"I like your dress"

"Thank you"

"Listen… I've gotten calls asking about you for starring in a couple of sitcoms. I know you just had a kid but maybe…"

"Not yet..." _I sighed _"I'm going to give it a little after his first birthday before jumping right back into work"

"Can't tear away from him just yet?" _He questioned. I shook my head _"I understand. It's nice to see you out though. You've been playing hide out for the past couple of months"

"I have not" _I scoffed_

"Yes you have" _Tawni added in _"You haven't been out, out in a long time"

"I _have_" _In defense, having a baby wears you out_

"No you haven't" _Allen laughed, along with Tawni _"It's okay though. We came to visit"

"Obviously. Tawni banged down my front door every open shot she had" _I tilted my head to her, grinning. She nonchalantly drank her beverage_

"That was Angel, Ladies and Gentlemen" _Allen clapped proudly before dismissing himself to go talk to his niece _"Please give a warm round of applause for Jasmine. She is nine and she plays the saxophone"

"Have you thought about Nico lately?" _I asked Tawni. She just shook her head and looked down _"What about Grant?" _She did the same_

"I felt so bad after hurting him. I also felt bad for Nico's fiancée. She doesn't know a thing…"

"Do you _really_ want her to know? Females are catty and slightly possessive when it comes to their men. Especially engaged and or married women. Trust me, I would know" _I've been there, experienced it. I s__hooed women away and acted like a bitch on certain occasions. _

"No. I don't want her to know. It just feels like a ton of bricks on my shoulders"

"Maybe you should talk to Nico. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Nope" _She popped the 'p' _"I've talked to Grant, though"

"Did you actually talk or did you _talk_" _I clarified_

"A little bit of both" _She answered_

"How do you get that to happen? When you broke up with Nico… you ended up having sex. Then when Grant called it quits with you… you ended up having sex. How in the world do you get that to happen?" _I drank a little more_

"It's nothing I plan. Trust me. Sonny, I'm pregnant with his kid and I didn't plan that to happen" _I spit out the champagne, wiping underneath my lip_

"What?" _I snapped _"Y-You're pregnant. How?"

"The same why it happened to you. A man, that being Grant, a woman, that being me; had unprotected sex"

"That's not what I meant, _Tawni_" _I hissed _"How did you two even end up…?"

"I went to go give him back some of his things I had found and he said he missed me and I said I missed him too then BAM! It happened"

"How far along are you?" _I switched my clutch to my other hand and took the glass out of her hand_

"Ten weeks. That's apple cider by the way" _She took the glass back and brought it to her lips_

"Does he know?" _I whispered_

"No, not yet. Why are you whispering?"

"This is a celebrity event and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your unplanned pregnancy news out in the open"

"What am I going to do, Sonny?" _She inhaled _"I'm twenty-two soon to be twenty-three and having a kid"

"I had Caden at twenty-one" _I pointed out_

"But you're married and was ready"

"Ready? Chad and I never really talked about kids. What's done is done. You're going to have a baby, Tawni"

"Shit" _She grumbled _"I really want hard liquor right now but know I can't" _She pouted. I laughed and saluted her with my champagne. She glared at me before her eyes grew _"Oh my god it's going to hurt!" _She exclaimed. I just laughed and hugged her. That's something Tawni would say. She rested her head on my shoulder before dry sobbing a laugh. _

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Caden and I had fell asleep around one in the morning because him and I playing. Sonny had come in around two in the morning. I could hear her heels clicking on the floor downstairs. She must've taken them off before coming into the room because I didn't hear them at all. I heard the zipper come down on her dress and her sigh. Caden was sleeping in the bassinet four feet away from the bed. I turned my head t her as she slowly got under the sheets lying to me_

"How was it?" _I mumbled sleepily. I was too tired to open my eyes_

"Good" _She responded softly _"I had fun"

"I'm glad"

"So… guess what?" _She kissed my temple. I brought her close by her waist, nuzzling her hair_

"Hm?"

Tawni's pregnant" _I snorted as I laughed. I saw that one coming. Grant called me once saying that he and Tawni were… together._

"Great" _I got out between my laughter. I shoved my face in a pillow to stop. Sonny giggled at my incessant laughter _"Go to sleep, Sonny" _I chuckled _"You're tired"

"Extremely"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Did you like? Please tell me what you think. I know Chad's changing into a full blown man/ dad. Isn't it great? No… oh okay. Well, review please and thank you. What about Tawni? Again… let me know… Chapter 22 coming soon…**

**Happy Father's day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I know I haven't updated in a while but to make up for it I'm taking a small break from my other story and focusing all my attention to this one. I finished with tests and stuff and school ends in a day for summer so I have all the time in the world. Thanks for sticking around. I hope you… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_A week later everything went more than fine. Chad had a meeting with his agent to talk out business as he came to the conclusion that he was most definitely going to manage Golden Orchid. His father was extremely happy and excited he gets to work with his son. He's going to find an office building to buy so Chad can manage out in LA while he's in Napa Valley. A huge office building when you could just buy a floor in one perplexes me but it's not my business. Literally. I was going out later today with Tawni and Selena later today for lunch. Chad had another meeting regarding his contract. I was sitting on the den's carpet as Caden was being supported by Chad underneath his hands_

"Come on, Caden" _I encouraged him to walk towards me. His small assisted steps were slow. Chad stepped with him the entire way, though it was only about four feet. Caden bent his knees and sat for a while on his diapered butt_ "Aw... Try again" _I laughed, holding my hands out to him. Chad lifted him up and set him on his feet_

"He's playing a game with you" _He chuckled_

"I know" _I smiled_

"Go to Mommy, Caden" _He cooed and stepped again. After six steps he leaned into my open hands and bounced repeatedly. I laughed and lifted him above my head_

"You're getting to big, baby" _I gnawed gently on the soft exposed flesh of his belly. I placed him down between my legs while Chad sat on the couch._ "Where are you going for the meeting?"

"My agents' office"

"Oh? He's going to try to get you out of the two movie deal your contract states?"

"Mhm. It's going to be hard. They have this contract so deep and embedded in the system that I feel like I signed my life away" _I snickered and watched Caden crawl to his pile of toys. I got up and took a seat on the couch inches away from him_

"It might just be that they want you to finish out the second movie because of how much the first one grossed"

"Yeah well, I don't want to do it anymore" _He placed one hand behind his head and exhaled_ "I'm tired off this shit now"

"Aw..." _I pouted_ "Do you want a hug?"

"I want more than a hug but your contraception doesn't kick in for another two weeks" _Well yeah... It takes a month to start working again. At least… that's what my doctor said_

"I'll make it up to you...?" _I looked at him lovingly. There's no doubt that since Caden was born, our love life has changed drastically. Don't get me wrong… we have our moments… we just don't have as many as we used to_

"Mm... Tempting very, very tempting but I can wade it out" _With his free hand he moved a loose strand of hair out of my face. I fiddled with my thumbs and pulled my legs under me. Caden was still in his pajamas from this morning. We were leaving in about an hour. I figured I should give him a bath. Sighing, I rose up and walked toward him. I picked him up and headed for the steps. He whined and reached out behind me for his father who was standing a few feet away. _

"He wants you to give him a bath" _I chuckled and handed Chad his son._

"Okay... But I'm going to come out soaked"

"He likes water, that's all" _We went up the steps and separated. Chad and Caden went into the bathroom; I went into the bedroom to get my bag and his diaper bag ready. After twenty minutes passed Chad came out with Caden wrapped in his towel. I laughed loudly as the whole sleeve of Chad's shirt was drenched_

* * *

><p>"Hey..." <em>I greeted Selena and Gabby. She was now four and more active than ever. The waiter bought a high chair for Caden. Gabby hugged me as did Selena. I slid and strapped him in the chair.<em>

"Can I sit next to him?" _Gabby asked. I nodded and sat on the other side of the high chair. Selena and I took our seats and waited for Tawni_

"So how is everything?" _I asked her. I took a tiny piece of the warm bread and nibbled on it_

"Fine. Nothing really changed... Except... You know... Michael" _I tilted my head. She reached for the bread basket like I did_

"How so?" _I quirked an eyebrow_

"He hasn't seen her in almost three months, Sonny. She's been asking..."

"What do you tell her?" _I broke off another piece of bread bigger than the last_

"Lame excuses... He went out of town and stuff. Whenever he does make plans he finds his way to bail out on her" _That's sad. A poor excuse of a man. I watched as Gabby took Caden's hands and instructed him to clap_

"What about Joey? Does she get along with him?"

"Does she?" _Selena smiled _"They're inseparable. He picks her up from school almost everyday"

"That's good, right?" _She nodded. A couple of seconds later Tawni sat down with a slight smile on her face. She looked flushed. Kind of like she lost her breakfast. That's probably what happened. I'm not going to lie… I would love to see Tawni's reaction to morning sickness._

"Hello... Sorry... I'm late" _She looked up at me and sipped the water that was placed on the table_

"Where were you, Ms. Tawni?" _Gabby grinned nicely_

"Talking to my boyfriend" _Selena raised an eyebrow. They're back together? She must've told him about the baby_

"You're back together?" _She asked. The blonde nodded_ "Why?" _They're expecting a child_

"We talked everything out. I'm pregnant" _Selena coughed violently and covered her mouth_

"Pregnant? You?" _She got out between her fits_

"So, you told him?" _I asked Tawni _"Did he take it well?"

"Yeah. He said we should give it another shot because he still loves me. Now that there's a baby involved... I've decided to stay committed"

"You- Since when are you pregnant?" _Selena narrowed her eyes and laughed._

"Can I get you ladies some drinks?" _The waiter came up to us politely. His name tag said Franklyn _

"Can I get an apple juice and a Mimosa?" _Selena asked. He nodded_

"I'll take a Mimosa too and can you fill this up with cold water and ice?" _I handed him Caden's sippy cup. Selena and I both looked at Tawni_

"Iced tea" _She grumbled. I laughed. Franklyn walked away with his sippy cup and our orders_ "Did you two have to order Mimosas?" _she exclaimed_ "I would kill for one but I can't even have one" _Selena rubbed her shoulder to soothe her. I chuckled and leaned on my hand. Because we were sitting outside you could see paparazzi across the street snapping as many photos as they want. The paparazzi aren't that bad from afar. When they pesk you up close is when you become agitated. I waved to them half heartedly before turning my attention back to the table._

"It's okay, Tawni" _She said_ "It gets better" _No it doesn't. Once you get stressed and want a glass of wine to relax and realize you can't have it you damn near lose your mind. I snickered silently. I can't believe she's pregnant. She has even more maturing to do now. Grant too. The waiter came back with our beverages. I handed Caden his cup. He immediately started drinking it. I chuckled at my son and his fascination of water. It's weird_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So there for I am not particularly saying that I don't want anything to do with the production of the film. I'm saying, I would like to take a break" _I presented the president of the studios, Mason, with what I wanted. He listened intently the whole time. As did the rest of the people on the board_

"Chad, we are prepared to offer you more money and perhaps sixty five percent of the profit that these movies gross" _He leaned on the table and clasped his hands _"Is there anything you are unhappy with about your contract"

"Gentlemen" _My agent Harrison spoke up _"My client isn't unhappy. He's more than happy. This is about Chad wanting a valuable amount of time to himself before starting another movie. Yes, he has signed the contract and yes, he has agreed to do another movie in person. All he is asking for is maybe two or four years to gain independence"

"There's no doubt that Chad Dylan Cooper is independent besides his talented wife and handsome son, Harrison" _Tammy reached out for an understanding _"But there is simply a way of doing things at this production studio" _I have to find a way to get them to say yes somehow_

"Tammy, You have three kids, right?" _I started _"If you were in my position and was filming twelve hours a day, what do you think would be the right thing to do?" _She cocked her head _"Take a rest, am I right. So, that's what I want to do. I want to simply take a rest from what I'm doing and take part of my father's business"

"So they problem is your hours. Would you like us to cut that down?" _He asked_

"No, that's not what I'm trying to get at here. What I'm trying to say is that I need a time to relax. I also have seven other scripts that I have to read through, not to mention the promoting you have Selena, Joey and I doing. Me taking part in my father's business would be a good way for me to wind down"

"How long would that take?" _She asked_

"Not long at all. Plus, I want to give my… fans… a break from my face. Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing"

"You're so cocky" _Mason laughed. I grinned _"Although you have a proper statement we can't release you from your contract unless it benefits us"

"And it will" _Harrison jumped _"People will see Chad working on another project and go 'hey wasn't he in that movie with Selena Gomez and Joey Manson? Yeah I think he was. I liked that movie. That studio did a good job, huh. I wonder what studio that was'" _He imitated. That wouldn't happen but it was funny _"So… if you catch my drift, people will watch more of your movies just because Chad's face is somewhere else"

"My face?" _I whispered to him in a 'what the hell' tone_

"Shh" _He waved me off to hear their responses. I have something that might work. I haven't talked it up with my father yet but he'll probably be grateful knowing him_

"Are you willing to cut a deal, Mason?" _I leaned forward towards the table and looked him in the eye_

"It depends what kind of deal it is"

"Do you like Golden Orchids wine brand, Mason?" _He nodded_ "Well, if you give me time away I will convince the chairmen on the board of the company to approve the wine for you to use in your movies"

"How does this benefit me, Chad? Explain _that _to me" _With pleasure_

"This benefits everyone because it's product placement, companies see you using outside sources in your films and will try to pay you so they can get there product showed at one point in the film. Now, I'm not saying to water down your film with product placement shots. I'm saying glimpses of brands can boost your studio significantly"

"That is a good point" _Tammy agreed. That's one vote_

"This racks in the cash for me and for you" _I got up and stood next to him _"This can pass the rate that your movies make _now. _Imagine what they can make with the companies that want to associate themselves with you. I think that's a pretty fair deal. Don't you think that's fair, Harrison?"

"It is. I'm not going to sugarcoat it" _He nodded. I waited silently for a few minutes while Tammy tried to convince Mason to jump on the bandwagon. I took my seat and tapped my fingers on my lap. After a long deliberation I prayed he said okay._

"If you keep up on that offer… we're willing to give you three years. After those three years you come back to shoot the second movie" _I was ready to do back flips around the room. That's how happy I was. _"Also, have your lawyers prepare a contract for us and we'll sign it if it's on the right terms" _Mason stated. __With a smile plastered on my face, I shook his hand firmly along with Tammy's hand. _

"No, problem" _Harrison did the same and we showed ourselves out. We walked to the silver doors and pressed the down button_

"Hold it in until you get to the elevator" _He chuckled, knowing I wanted to let something out. We waited for the lift patiently. Once the silver doors opened and closed, I exhaled_

"Maybe I can be a full time business man, huh" _I laughed. All I have to do is get my father and his board to approve it_

"So, since when are you a business man?" _He nudged my shoulder and patted my back at the same time_

"I always was" _I was beyond happy. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. I became my father for… an hour_

* * *

><p><em>When I got home that evening the house was empty but Sonny's car was out front. I dropped my keys on the table and wondered around the house trying to see where they were. I didn't hear any movement upstairs. I kept walking until I saw Sonny in the pool. I slid the back the door and walked outside. She had on one of her light colored bikinis and Caden in front of her. He was only waist deep in the shallow part of the water, splashing it all over the place<em>

"Hey, beautiful" _I greeted_

"Hey, handsome" _She smirked _

"I thought he couldn't be in the pool?" _I said, squatting down lower to where she was_

"The water has to be a certain temperature" _She pointed to the control panel on the wall of the house. It was the panel that controlled everything but the placement of the tables and chairs. When I say everything I mean it even heats the tiles around the pool if you wanted it too _"It's eighty four degrees in here"

"Ah" _Nodding in understanding, I kissed her shortly before standing back up straight _"How long have you guys been in the pool?"

"About an hour… maybe a little longer" _She shrugged _"Pass me the towel" _She directed. I grabbed the tan towel off the lounge chair and reached out for him. She put him into my arms and I wrapped him snug in the towel. He shivered slightly as I dried him off as much as I could _"He's going to be tired. He hasn't had a nap all day" _Sonny said, pushing herself up and out of the pool and standing up. She took the second towel and wrapped it around herself_

"I can see that. He's falling asleep as we speak"

"I should give him another bath before he actually goes" _She stepped towards the house. I knew she wanted to take a shower by the way her posture gave off _"Unless… you want to do it" _I chuckled and nodded_

"I'll do it. You can get in the shower in the mean time" _She smiled and giggled. I propped Caden up higher in my arms. He was practically passed out on my shoulder. I gave him a quick bath as he was falling deeper into sleep during that too. I lotioned him up really quick and put his sleeping clothes on. I walked into the nursery and placed him in his crib gently. I put the cover halfway over him and turned the dim light on. I cracked the door as I left the room. Sonny had came out of the bedroom in a tight light red camisole and black silk shorts. Two whole weeks! I cried on the inside_

"What do you want to eat?" _She asked, bouncing down the steps. I followed behind her and into the kitchen_

"Chinese" _I simply stated_

"Seriously?"

"Mhm…" _I took out the menu and opened it up. She took it from my hand and grabbed the phone off the granite counter_

"What do you want from the menu then?" _She looked up at me through her eyelashes_

"What I usually get" _She nodded and dialed the number to order. After about five minutes later after she ordered we were sitting in the den watching TV_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_He seemed upset a little. I don't know how the meeting went but by the look on his face it doesn't look good. I crossed my legs as he laid on his back on the couch. I watched his face for any other sign. I proceeded to wait but didn't get one. He just watched TV peacefully, his hands behind his head_

"Chad" _I crawled on top of him and laid on his chest. His arm came around my lower back and made small circles with his hand_

"Sonshine?"

"How'd the meeting go...?"

"The meeting?" _he repeated…. _"How'd the meeting go?"

"Yeah"

"The meeting went really good" _Wow, I read that completely wrong_

"Good?" _I leaned up _"How good is _good_?"

"Really… good" _He drawled out. I straddled his waist and folded my arms. He's playing around. I want to know and I was becoming impatient_

"You aren't answering the question, babe"

"Well... the head of the studios… agreed with my request. We made… a deal?"

"A deal? What kind of deal?" _I narrowed my eyes_

"A very _good_ deal…" _I took his shoulders and shook him lightly_

"You're beating around the bush. Answer the question" _He chuckled and grabbed my hands to make me stop. He held onto them and rolled them in circles_

"Okay" _He grinned _"They gave me three years break"

"Three years!" _I exclaimed loudly. He covered my mouth and laughed _"How the hell did you get three years off?" _I questioned into his hand_

"I told them that if they endorsed Golden Orchid into their movies other companies will get the jump and want them to endorse to. Since you get paid to advertise things I simply explained the whole concept to them. I explained that it brings in money for the both of us" _His voice was very confident _

"So… you got yourself time off, endorsed the item you're managing and somehow… got yourself more money and bringing more money to the studios, and Golden Orchid"

"Mm… yeah" _He smirked_

"Well damn, man!" _I giggled softly _"That's great" _I leaned down and kissed him quickly _"That's really great. T-That is what you wanted… right?"

"Yeah…" _Something wasn't right. I don't know what it was but he didn't seem really happy and relaxed. I didn't want to badger him about it. I'm lying_

"What's wrong?" _I asked_

"Nothing"

"You don't look happy…"

"I am. I am"

"You're not rethinking your choices, are you?" _I inquired hesitantly. He shook his head and placed his hands on my hips and traced the outline of my shorts. His hand then trailed up my side, around my shoulder and laid softly on the back of my neck. I leaned down and kissed him lovingly. Sort of to congratulate him and sort of to get him to cheer up. It might've worked because he smiled in the middle of the kiss. It was slow and gradually picking up. It was heated; I brought his shirt over his head. He did the same to mine and flung it onto the floor. It didn't go further because the doorbell rang_

"Food's here" _He groaned softly, I giggled. Unfortunately, the food showed up at the wrong time. That's just lovely…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… Like, Love, Hate, Bored? Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said in the author's note in the beginning my attention is on this story so I can finish it. Once I finish this… Cali Bad has my complete and undivided attention. So yeah… Thanks for all the love and what not. Review please and thank you… Chapter 23 coming soon… **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Just because I feel bad and I felt that I left you guys hanging…**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (22 months later) (3 years basically)<p>

_I watched my son eat his cheerios and milk from the bowl I provided him while Chad was still sleeping. He had woken up earlier than he usually does and I didn't want him making a whole lot of ruckus around the house. For a one year old, the activities he gets himself into is amazing. He definitely has my adventurous trait. I caught him scaling the side of the steps one and took him down immediately. He unknowingly flashed me his father's signature grin and squirmed out of my arms. _

_James was deported to Italy because his green card had expired and he has been causing trouble everywhere he went. I thought he was born in America but it turns out that he wasn't. He made it worse for himself by getting arrested plenty on times. He was known as Monroe's molester and caught hell everywhere he went. He wasn't allowed back in the state of California so thumbs up! Tawni had her baby, excuse me, babies, months after she had told Selena. She had twins, a girl and a boy. Their names were Madison and Brandon. They come over almost every day to play with their slightly, older god cousin, Caden. He slurped on his milk from the bowl before accidently spilling it all over his pajama shirt_

"Mommy…" _He smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and pulled his shirt over his head before wiping down his face with a damp paper towel. Chad was home more often now that he works with his father and Caden loves it. It's an all night bro fest when he gets home from work. Caden sits and watches movies that Chad was in, like he could really understand. _"Daddy sleep?"

"Yes, and we are going to play a little game that daddy is going to love…" _I laughed, tossing his shirt in the laundry room and closing the door. _"Does that sound nice?"

"Yeah" _He gladly said, practically climbing out of the chair and onto the table. I pulled him onto my hip and took the notepad off the counter. I grabbed a pen and sat at the table_

"We're going to start… okay. I'm going to write something down and you take it to daddy. Then when he writes it… you bring it back, okay?"

"Okay" _He cheesed. On the notepad I wrote 'Good morning, baby'. I handed it to Caden who eagerly grabbed it and made his way up the steps quickly. About five minutes later Caden came down the steps and padded through the kitchen_

'Good morning, beautiful' _He wrote underneath mine. I smirked and clicked the pen to start writing again_

'I made you breakfast, pancakes _and _eggs. Caden tried to help pour you juice but it wasn't working out' _Handing the notepad over again, he ran up the steps as fast as he could. After waiting another five minutes Caden ran into the kitchen and handed me the note_

'Oh really? Sounds good but why are we talking on a piece of paper?' _Caden huffed and up the steps he went just to come back down._

'Because it's fun' _He went up yet again. By the time he came back down he was panting and his blonde hair was covering his face._

'Really, Sonny, Really?'

'I'm pregnant again' _I handed the note off to my son and watched him run out of the kitchen. I found out two weeks ago at my annual doctor's appointment slash check up. When they took urine and blood samples and tested them they said 'Congratulations Ms. Cooper, you're pregnant again' my response 'Holy shit, no I'm not'. Literally, ten seconds later I heard quick footsteps running down the stairs and Caden's loud laughing. Chad walked into the kitchen with his mini clone over his shoulder and set him on his feet_

"Did I read this right?" _He laughed nervously. I nodded and gave a shy grin from his response _"How did that happen?"

"Well, you and I sent Caden to stay at his grandmother's house in Santa Monica for the weekend, three weeks ago" _I stated _"We didn't leave the house those three days, Chad"

"So… we're having another baby?" _He smiled _"That's great" _He exclaimed, pulling me out of my chair and into his arms. There are no hormone changes yet so there are no tears this time. He laughed and kissed me lovingly._

"Me!" _Caden squealed, breaking between us and holding his arms out. Chad leaned down and picked Caden up, forming a group up hug._

* * *

><p>"Tiger, mommy" <em>Caden said to me as he tugged my hand to the lion exhibit in the zoo. I followed him and excused myself from Tawni as she and her kids continued to look on. He placed both hands upon the glass and stared at the cats. Chad left for work two hours after he ate breakfast and couldn't wait to get back home. I don't know why, though.<em>

"Yeah, tigers…" _I said back and bent down to his level. He just watched the creatures walk around like it was the greatest thing in the world. Caden can get amazed at the simplest thing. He's a very humble kid, I'll tell you that. I stared at the animals for a couple of more minutes before taking his hand and mine and standing up _"Come on, Caden"

"No…" _He whined, pulling on my hands and keeping his eyes on the glass. I chuckled and picked him up _"No" _He fussed even more. I gave him a stern look and he calmed down but pouted in reaction_

"How about… mommy buys you a tiger" _He nodded and squirmed out of my arms to catch up to Tawni. I watched his little feet and his sneakers run off and stand beside Brandon. When I caught up to them, she was crouching down behind Madison, Madison, and pointing to the leopards. _

"Mm…" _The slightly dark haired girl hummed and clung to her mother's neck. She inherited Grants brown locks_

"She doesn't like zoos?" _I pushed Tawni's double stroller while she held Madison in her arms and Brandon and Caden were walking in front of us, playing around._

"Nope, she doesn't even like the little puppy Labrador that James bought two months ago. The dog loves her but she doesn't love him"

"Aw, that sucks" _I laughed and stroked her little girls hair. She sucked on her thumb and blinked her blue eyes at me. And the blue eyes both her parents have._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonshines pregnant again! I smirked at the thought and hoped desperately that it was a girl. A girl with Sonny's dark eyes and dark brown hair. I thought to how it happened but then I remember there was no protection there what so ever and her birth control failed. So yeah, as long as she's happy there really isn't anything wrong._

"You can't advertise wine in a children's magazine, what the hell is wrong with you?" _I nudged my assistant, Derek, yeah… Derek and threw a pen at him_

"It was just a thought, man" _He laughed_

"That makes us seem desperate and we aren't desperate for people to buy our wine"

"We kind of are…" _He suggested coyly. I flipped him off and signed release forms for the new designs on the bottles to be produced right away. _"So… your father called and wants you to distribute the wine to the east coast"

"What!"

"I think that it's a good idea" _He said _"More money for everyone. The more the merrier"

"No, I don't have a problem with it. It's just getting trucks to drive all across the US to deliver to vendors. Broadening our warehouses takes money and according to these" _I pointed to the folders on his desk and shook my head _"We're about a million dollars under our deadline and we need to pick it up. ASAP"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I have no clue" _I plopped in my chair and rubbed my forehead _"Is Kenzie still with that journalist guy?"

"Yeah…" _He said cautiously _

"Do you have his number?" _I mentioned _"I want to see if his boss is willing to give us a page in his magazine"

"In a Men's Health Magazine? Yeah do fifty pushups, and then drink a glass of Golden Orchid wine. That's just _so_ healthy" _He teased_

"Dere-" _He cut me off by holding his hand up. I let him speak_

"How about that billboard? Remember the one you got for Sonny when you were being stupid and were dating?" _He spat out quickly. I cocked my head and looked at him_

"Yeah"

"It's right by the freeway, it's huge _and _they have some bullshit ad up there for pimple cream that we could replace"

"Since when were you smart, Derek?" _He deadpanned a laugh and walked out of my office. He isn't really an assistant. He just works here because I asked him to and I needed a close male family member to keep me sane. The message alert on my computer dinged and popped up a new email. I looked at it and saw it was from Sonny. I clicked it open and saw a picture of Caden with a stuffed tiger animal and pointing it to the camera. I laughed at the caption that read 'You're begged for a tiger. A real one. Hope you have the heart to say no' – Love, Sonny and Caden. I clicked out the message and chuckled silently. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started a text message to Sonny_

'**You know I can't say no to him' – CDC**

'**Find the will… because I can't either' – SM**

'**He must've liked the zoo' – CDC **_I sent_

'**You should see him! Running around with Brandon like he's a lunatic. They're in the play pen losing their minds' – SM **_I laughed at her response and began to type one back_

'**Does Madison like it? I would think she wouldn't' – CDC**

'**Nope. She's Tawni's daughter. This is too much dirty animal air for her' – SM **_I smirked _

'**High maintenance' – CDC **_I took some forms from my desk and started to read through them while I waited for Sonny's reply_

'**No, just girly. When are you coming home?' – SM**

'**I'm leaving soon, I'm finishing up some paperwork then I'm on the freeway' – CDC**

'**So finish and I'll see you later' – SM **_I put my phone back in my pocket and read the papers thoroughly, making sure I didn't miss anything too important. About two hours later, I stacked them in the 'Send Out' box and grabbed all my stuff before riding the elevator down to the lobby and walking to my car._

* * *

><p><em>As I opened the front door to my house I prepared for Caden to run up and jump on me but it didn't happen. That's a little weird. I dropped my keys and inhaled the aroma of Sonny's lasagna in the air. I couldn't wait to eat at because everything she makes is always good. I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw her standing over a pot stirring and dancing to the rhythm of the radio in the background. I watched on the other side of the counter for a while until I pushed myself off of it and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She froze for a brief second then relaxed<em>

"Hey" _She giggled and reached over to the wall to turn the radio down. I pushed the hair off of her shoulder and kissed her neck softly before repositioning my hands around her waist to where she was engulfed in my body_

"Hey, baby" _I whispered and leaned my head on the side of hers. She relaxed deeply into my arms and sighed _"Where's Caden?"

"He was so wiped out from the zoo when came home. He fell asleep while I was bathing him and while I put his pajamas on. So, I just put him in his bed and let him sleep" _She stopped stirring and brought a little of the marinara sauce on the spoon up to my lips. I tasted it and hummed at the satisfying taste. She put the spoon on the side of the counter and sprinkled some cheese in the sauce _"He should wake up in another hour or so. If not you have to wake him up so he won't be awake all night"

"And how did he do with the bathroom after I left?"

"I put a cheerio in the toilet and told him to aim for it" _I started laughing as I could feel her grin _"I don't know how you got him to do it… That's the only way I know how, my father told me that"

"Your father is a funny man" _I laughed harder and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. _"Did you really put a cheerio in there?"

"Yes, yes I did" _She turned and kissed my lips quickly _"It worked though"

"I bet it did. He had target practice on a cheerio" _She smiled and kissed me again._

"It wasn't target practice…" _She denied jokingly_

"To _you_. To him it was a shooting practice" _She narrowed her eyes at me before pushing me away from her. I chuckled and pulled her back to me _"I was kidding, Sonshine. As long as he went _in _the toilet, that's fine"

"Thank you"

"Maybe when you potty train the next one it will be easier because it'll be a girl"

"Hopefully, you can get your 'Sonny look-a-like' since I have my Chad clone" _I nodded_

"Yup and then… we will be broke because I will spoil her to no end. Which by the way… he wants a tiger?" _I asked unbelieveable tone. She just chuckled and held her hands up in defense_

"He's your son. I don't know…"

"What did you tell him?"

"To ask his father" _My face was expressionless because I knew she did it on purpose. She knows I can't say no to my kid_

"You just made this hard on me" _I mumbled_

"I'll make it up to you in sexual favors"

"Mommy… is Daddy home" _A sleepy Caden walked into the kitchen with one hand rubbing his eye and the other in his hair that needed to be cut_

"Yeah" _I said, picking him up and resting him on my side _"Did you have fun at the zoo?"

"Can I have a tiger?" _he yawned, looking at me with the same blue eyes I had. Sonny leaned against the counter and smirked _"A real one"

"A big one?"

"Yeah" _He nodded happily but still sleepily. Just say no!_

"Um… no. They don't live like us" _He pouted and leaned his head against my shoulders._

"Pees?" _He begged into my shirt. I chuckled and shook my head_

"No means no, Caden" _Sonny answered, taking out his sippy cup of water from the fridge and handing it to him. He took it from her and started drinking right away_

"When are we going to tell him about the younger one?" _I rubbed her still flat belly and put Caden down. He knew it was dinner time when he got his water. He lightly stepped over to the table and climbed into the chair with his seat heightener in it. Sonny grabbed two oven mitts and bent over to the oven to take out her lasagna._

"When I start showing so it'll be easier to explain"

"Alright" _She placed the hot pan on the stove and poured the sauce over it. She then carried the whole pan to the table and told me to grab some plates, forks and a spatula _"Did you have fun with Brandon and Madison today?" _I asked Caden as Sonny walked out of the dining room and came back with two full cups of iced tea_

"Yeah. The effepant at the zoo" _He put his hand up to nose and imitated the sound it made. I chuckled and raised my eyebrow. As much as I love my son, he talks the hell out of everything… it's cool though, he's only three and can speak like he's six. He's very smart_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… I decided to continue because I felt bad quitting and leaving you hanging. I'll give it another shot. I hope you liked. Review please… Chapter 24 coming soon…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Hey! So I made a few mistakes in the last chapter… um so yeah I'm going to fix them right now**

**-Caden is three years old. Somewhere in the story I said he was one  
>-When it said the puppy Labrador that James bought. I meant Grant.<strong>

**I think that's all. So yeah… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I woke up this morning, I stretched and didn't feel my husband's arm around me. I looked on the bed and noticed he wasn't in it. I didn't hear the bathroom, the kitchen was soundless and there was no note on his pillow, so where did he go? Probably Caden's room. I slowly pulled the covers off me and placed my feet on the floor. I started to walk to our private bathroom but stopped when I saw Chad asleep and Caden as well. They both sleep the exact same way, one hand behind their head and the other on their chest. I chuckled and reached down to pick Caden up. I quietly placed him in his bed and pulled the covers up to him. Then I walked back into the room and lightly tapped Chad's shoulder_

"Babe..."

"Mm..." _He stirred and blindly reached for my hand. Once he found it he pulled me atop of him and traced my sides_ "He wakes up too early" _He mumbled_

"Yeah, hence the early breakfast every morning" _I whispered while chuckling_

"We had a play fight. We didn't want to wake you"

"Aww, how sweet" _I cooed, pinching his cheeks. He smirked and swatted my hands away from his face. I pulled my t shirt down and stroked his blonde hair _"Caden needs his hair cut"

"He won't let me take him. I've tried repeatedly" _Chad sighed_

"Try harder; don't give into his whines because I sure don't"

"So you take him..."

"No, that's a father and son thing" _I smiled. He placed his hands on my thighs and trailed his hands up to the start of my underwear_

"Mm... Sonny. Have sex with me" _He mumbled huskily. I snickered and leaned my forehead to his. I thought about it for a second but had to decline_

"I'm still sore from last night" _I told him. Though we've had sex plenty times together, I felt unusually sore. It might be the start of pregnancy hormones._

"Did I hurt you?" _He asked in a concerned tone. I softly smiled and shook my head_

"No, I'm just a little sore. Nothing to worry about" _I assured him with a kiss and started to stand up. He stood after me and followed me down to the kitchen to start breakfast__. I pulled out Caden's daily box of cheerios and fruit loops and mixed the dry cereal in a bowl. _"You should stay home today…" _I suggested, plugging in the toaster for our toast and waiting for Caden to come down the stairs so I can pour the milk in the bowl._

"Should I?" _He sat on the other side of the counter at one of the stools_

"Yes, you should take him to get his hair cut. That and my mother and Kyle is coming over and they want to see you"

"Why? I'm not that exciting" _I glared at him playfully and placed my hands on the counter_

"The great Chad Dylan Cooper isn't exciting? I don't believe that"

"You don't have to believe it, that's fine" _He laughed _"So, I'll stay home"

"Wait… you won't get badgered for missing a day, will you?" _I pulled my slightly curly hair back and reached over the stove for a pan. I went to the fridge and pulled out some bacon. I turned the fire on and started laying the strips in the pan. _

"No, I'm head of the company along with my father. I make my schedule and I make my rules"_ With the sizzle sound filling the kitchen, I washed my hands from the uncooked meat and dried them with a paper towel._

"Oh, Mr. Boss Man" _I whispered, turning around back to the counter _"I like it"

"I bet you do" _He whispered back with a wink. I chuckled and grabbed a fork to turn the bacon with _"So you don't mind staying home all the time. Since you stopped acting and stuff" _I popped four pieces of bread in the toast_

"You ask me this every other week, Chad. My answer hasn't changed from last week"

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering. You might change your mind"

"But I didn't. I like being home with Caden and I like seeing Tawni everyday when she comes over with Brandon"

"What about Madison? She doesn't play with them?" _I flipped the bacon and put it on a plate to cool_

"Not really. For Tawni's daughter, she's pretty quiet"

"I doubt that…" _He chuckled and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair_

"Daddy!" _Caden screamed, running into the kitchen with a large smile on his _"I used the bathroom without missing"

"Really?" _He asked in a happy tone _"That's awesome. You're a big boy now"

"And I flushed it too" _He turned to me and stated in a bragging tone while nodding_

"Did you wash your hands?" _Chad tried. Caden let out a small chuckle before backing out of the area and going back up the steps._ "Let's just try to get him fully trained so he can start school correctly in two years"

"Deal" _A few minutes later Caden came downstairs with wet hands and held them out for a paper towel. I handed it to him and watched him dry his hands _

"Is daddy staying home today?" _He asked, throwing the towel in the trash. I gave him his cereal_

"Yeah…" _I answered. He climbed into the stool and placed the bowl on the counter. I poured the cold milk in it and handed him a spoon._

* * *

><p>CADEN POV<p>

_I don't know why mommy looks so tired. She slept long this morning. I woke up and went to see if daddy was awake but he wasn't. So, I woke him up and started to play with him. He said we had to play on the floor and be quiet so we don't wake mommy up. We fought, well I fought he tickled me. Then we fell asleep. Mommy made my cereal this morning and handed it to me while daddy at toast and bacon and some other stuff I don't know how to say._

"Mommy…"

"Yes…" _I turned to her in the chair and stroked her hair like she does to me when she talks to me. She started laughing and looked at me _"What are you doing, Caden?"

"What daddy mean about a baby?" _I tilted my head_

"Well, you're getting a brother or sister"

"Like Brandon?" _I asked. I like Brandon. He's fun and likes to run around like me._

"Or Madison" _Dad said. I scrunched up my face and looked at him_

"But I don't like Madison" _I said _"She's not nice"

"Your sister will be nice"

"I don't want a sister…" _I shook my head fast _"I want a brother"

"It's not up to you, Caden" _My dad laughed shortly after he bit into his bacon. I wanted a piece so I reached over and took one _"It's mommy and daddy's choice"

"When are they coming?"

"In nine months" _Mom answered. I bit the bacon and chewed it before shoving the whole piece in my mouth._

"Who's going to give it to us?" _Daddy laughed and looked at Mom_

"Mommy is going to give it to us" _He laughed_

"How?" _I put my knees underneath me_

"The baby is going to grow in my belly" _I placed my hand on her tummy and rubbed it. _"Take your knees out of the chair" _I fixed myself so I was sitting on my butt again_

"But your belly is too small" _I patted it and picked up my spoon again_

"It's growing to grow over time" _She said. How is it going to grow? She has to eat a lot? _"How about we tell you when you get older so you understand better, okay?" _She smiled and pushed my hair out of my eyes. _"Daddy's going to take you to get a haircut"

"No. I don't want my hair short like Daddy's"

"You're getting it cut, Caden" _My mother said again. I shook my head and folded my arms_

"No, I'm not" _I jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs into my room. I jumped underneath my covers and put them over my head._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Caden come on!" _I yelled up the stairs and waited by the door. He refuses to get his hair cut because he claims, 'I want to look like you when you were on Mackenzie falls'. I exhaled forcefully and walked up the steps. I turned into his room and leaned in the doorway _"Caden… you have five seconds to come out of hiding or no TV or anything for a week" _I waited for him to at least say something _"Five" _Still no response _"Four" _I shifted my weight onto the other foot _"Three"

"Wait!" _He screamed _"Does that mean no toys too?" _I heard his muffled answer_

"Yes, it does"

"Fine" _He grumbled and came out from under his bed. He walked past me and started down the steps. I'm convinced he inherited his stubbornness from Sonny. Maybe a little bit for me. I went back down the steps and walked out the door with him in my hand. He hopped in his booster seat of Sonny's BMW and strapped himself in. I started the car and drove out of the driveway gate. About twenty minutes later we pulled up outside of the barber shop I use to get my hair cut. He unstrapped himself and climbed out of the car next to me. As we walked in I was greeted by everyone along with Caden _"Do I have too?" _He whined and sat in my barber's chair._

"Yes. It will make Mommy happy"

"But you don't cut your hair and you make her happy" _I make Sonny happy plenty of ways_

"My hair is short Caden, see" _I ruffled it for him and put my hands up _"And I do what mommy asks me, that's why she's happy"

"Hey, Cooper" _Daryl patted my back before walking around the chair and cleaning his scissors _"Hey mini Cooper" _He ruffled my sons hair and grabbed a comb _"Dad's making you get your hair cut?"

"Yes" _He grumbled. I chuckled softly before sitting in one of the waiting chairs. I watched as Daryl intricately snipped the blonde locks into a short style that resembled mine. Daryl combed through his hair one last time to make sure it was even and turned the chair around to face me. Caden had a slight coy smirk on his face as he hopped out of the chair and walked up to me. I ran my fingers through his now short hair_

"What's that face?" _I snickered, and pulled my wallet out_

"What face?" _He shrugged. I took out twenty dollars and a five to tip Daryl. _

"You like your hair short, don't you?" _He shook his head and held a small smile_

"No, I don't" _He laughed_

"Yeah, you do" _I said _"Give this money to Daryl" _I handed him the bills and he walked over to his barber. Daryl thanked him and waved to me before Caden took my hand and started to the door _"I think you like your hair cut"

"I don't. I have no hair now" _He exclaimed, pushing open the door and walking with me to the car. _

"You have hair"

"Why don't mommy cut her hair?" _He looked up at me and waited for the car driving through the parking lot to pass_

"She's a girl and mommy likes her hair" _As the car passed a whole mob of cameras and paparazzi. Caden's eyes widen and his grip on my hand tightened drastically. He stepped behind my leg and clung to my shorts. I bent down to pick him up and continued walking to our car_

"Chad!" _They all clamored _"How do you feel about not making movies for three years!" _The flashes were blinding and Caden just watched over my shoulder. I kept walking and unlocked the car door_

"No comment" _I stated and opened the door. I placed Caden in his seat and let him buckle himself in. I walked around to my side and got in the driver's seat, putting the seatbelt on. They still stood in front of the car, taking pictures and asking questions. I put the key in the ignition and honked my horn for them to get out of the way. When they moved I drove out of my spot and started back toward the house._

* * *

><p>"I'm telling your mother that you like you haircut"<p>

"I don't" _He laughed. I shrugged and turned the car off. He unstrapped himself and opened the door. I opened the house door and threw him over my shoulder to find Sonny. _

"Sonny!" _I called out to her. _

"Backyard!" _She answered. I slid the door open from the kitchen and stepped out into the back _

"Hey…" _Connie greeted me with a smile. Kyle waved and said 'hey' too. Caden beat his tiny fists into my back and tried to get out of my hold_

"Caden likes his haircut, Sonny"

"No" _He laughed loudly and continued hitting my back. She smirked and put her arms out. I put him down and turned him around so he could face his mother. She smiled at him._

"Aw… I can see your face now. You look so cute" _She said, rubbing his hair to her satisfaction_

"I'm always cute" _He answered back confidently. Yeah, that trait… he got from me_

"Now they look completely alike" _Kyle mentioned, looking at the both of us _"It's so scary. Like twins"

"Mhm" _Connie hummed _"Hi, Caden"

"Hi, Grandma" _he smiled and walked around the table to her _"Do you have my candy?" _Candy?_

"Kyle has it sweetheart" _Kyle reached into his pocket and took out a pack of skittles. He opened it for him and held it in his hands_

"Say thank you" _Sonny instructed_

"Thank you" _He smiled again before taking the skittles and sitting in one of the seats by the pool. I watched him pop a few skittles into his mouth before taking a seat next to my wife_

"How are you guys?" _Kyle said _"How's business, Chad?"

"Fine and fine. We are just now thinking of expanding to the east coast"

"Really?" Connie laughed "That sounds exciting, really exciting..."

"Yeah it is…" _I started _"It was actually my father's idea. If we do that we're going to need you to look at some contracts for us. If you don't mind?"

"No, no. I would love to" _He said happily. Connie rolled her eyes and shook her head. Kyle never backs down at looking at something. It drives her nuts because it always seems like he is busy _

"You look good, Sonny" _Her mother snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head back to the table and smiled_

"Thanks, mom" _She pushed her hair behind her ears and took the complement. I don't know if she wanted to tell her mother yet so I'll be quiet about it _"So, how's your beach, considering no one lives within a mile of you?"

"Wonderful. It's a whole lot of privacy" _Her mother laughed _"You look a bit flustered, Sonny. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just a little bit tired" _She answered _"Are you guys staying for dinner?"

"No… we aren't" _Kyle cut in before Connie can answer. I chuckled softly, leaning back in my chair and watching Caden push himself on the chair more and chew on the candy _"I'm taking your mother out for dinner because she said I have to"

"I didn't. He's lying. I said we _should _go out. He's being over exaggerated"

"Hey mom… I'm pregnant again" _Sonny randomly said aloud. I guess it's not as hard to tell when it's the second time. Her mother smiled big and clapped her hands excitedly_

"How long?" _She exclaimed _"How'd you find out?"

"Two weeks and a doctor's appointment"

"I'm excited for you. Caden's getting a sibling and I'm getting another grandkid" _She rambled off _"I hope it's another boy"

"We don't need anymore testosterone in this house, mom" _Sonny laughed _"We're hoping it's a girl"

"I can't wait"

"Why are they so calm and you so giddy?" _Kyle laughed and rubbed her shoulder _"Relax, honey"

"I can't. My only daughter is having _another _kid. You two must like procreating" _I coughed slightly at the comment. Not only was it true but it was very inappropriate for her mother to say. Sonny giggled at my cough and shook her head _"Whatever you have will be adorable, I'm sure"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Caden, dinners ready!" _I yelled up the stairs. He didn't want lasagna from last night and asked that I make him, Spaghetti O's. I poured the food in a bowl and set Chad's plate of food on the counter and called him down also. I had to go over to Tawni's place tomorrow and talk to her about something. She says it's important but I really don't know whats so important that she can't tell me over the phone. Caden came down the stairs first and sat at the counter _"The food's hot, Caden so blow before you eat it" _I handed him a spoon and turned around to put my food on a plate also._

"Is it possible to carry that bed that used to be in Caden's room out of the doorway because it was just as hard getting it in the room?" _Chad walked into the kitchen and stood next to me. I pointed to his plate and he nodded_

"For the baby's room? You'll have to call Seth or Grant and find a way" _I shrugged _"Were you happy to see grandma, Caden?"

"Yes…" _He nodded, spooning some of the Spaghetti O's in his mouth. Then he gasp something I never thought he would say _"Fuck!" _He gasped, spitting out the food that was in his mouth. Chad choked on his food while I just stared at my son._

"Caden, don't ever say that word again. Do you understand me?" _I scolded him but in all reality he heard it from one of us. Which one, I don't know_

"Is it bad?" _His soft eyes looked at me. I don't us a harsh tone to him unless I truly mean it. He knows this and understands it_

"Yes, it is. So don't _ever _say it" _Chad answered when he got the chance to breathe_

"But I heard mommy say it" _I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him_

"I never said that" _Around him _"When did you hear me say that word?"

"Last night" _He announced. I ran my tongue on the inside of my lip and looked at Chad. He had an amused expression on his face and I wanted to hit him so bad for it. I looked at Caden and explained to him_

"It was an accident, Caden. That is a grown up word and you aren't allowed to say it, okay?"

"Okay, sorry" _He mumbled. _

"And I punished her for it after, Caden" _I reached over and slapped Chad's chest hard. He hissed and laughed loudly, rubbing the spot I hit. Caden snickered and ate his food while I just glared at Chad for saying that. Two hours after dinner and cleaning up, I lay in bed with my arms crossed, staring at the movie 'Inception'. Chad stood in front of the TV on the wall and crossed his arms _"Are you _still _mad at me?"

"Yes" _He pulled off his shirt and exposed his toned torso to me. I let my eyes graze over it before returning to his smirking face_

"How about now?"

"Yes" _He quirked an eyebrow and pulled off his pants. His black boxers fit him perfectly and looked good on him_

"Now?"

"Yes" _He sighed and got on the bed, crawling on top of me and blocking my view_

"I was just joking, baby" _He cupped my cheek and grinned _"Come on…" _He laughed _"I'm sorry" _He then said. I looked at him and shook my head. He reached up to my belly and tickled it _"You can't seriously be mad at me" _His hands tickled my stomach some more and I pushed his hands away._

"But I am"

"No you aren't. You're pretending…" _He pulled my legs and tickled my sides then. I started laughing for him to stop and reaching for his hands. I tried getting away from him but I always feel weak when I'm laughing really hard _"See you aren't mad at me" _He said in between his amusement. He leaned down and kissed me slowly. _"Besides, there's other words he's going to hear you say if you don't keep it down"

"I thought he was sleep?"

"I guess he wasn't"

"Well then, until we learn his true bedtime… you're not getting any" _I pushed him off of me and redirected my attention to the television again_

"We both know that's a lie" _It is. He chortled and lay next to me _"We die of non contact for a week, Sonny."

"As true as that is, I can use my hands"

"I know you can and you will. Me? If have a wife and she encounters the same desires I have, I'm going to have sex with her"

"Not if she says no"

"What are the chances you're going to say no, Sonny? Honestly. You love it just as much as I do"

"I said no this morning"

"Because you were sore. Don't act like you weren't contemplating on it even if you were"

"I hate you" _I laughed, looking at him. I hate it that he's right in so many ways _

"You hate that I'm right" _He laughed back _

"Well then… let's make this completely true then" _I turned off the TV and my lamp before straddling him and kissing him passionately. I wove my fingers into his hair and sat up, bringing him with me. He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed them hard. Damn his talent of being right._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me what you think? I hope you liked… um so yeah. Any requests for the next chapter leave in a review. Chapter 25 coming soon…**

**This was supposed to be updated at one in the morning but I got lazy and my internet was being a douche. Sorry for the lateness…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I enjoyed them. So enjoy this! Haha see what I did there? Yeah I know, this wasn't funny. So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (A month later)<p>

_I'm extremely tired. Sonny and I had moved most of the stuff out of the baby's room and into the fairly large shed in the backyard. Most of the stuff in that room was Caden's from when he was first born. We're keeping the crib in there for the newborn along with the bassinet. We still have to take out the guest bed. I rolled on my back and groaned when I heard a small voice_

"Daddy, wake up" _I heard. Small hands patted my chest. I ignored it and kept my eyes closed _"Daddy…" _Caden shook my chest. I muttered a 'what' and put my arm over my eyes _"Daddy!" _He yelled and slapped my bare chest extremely hard. I rubbed the area and open my eyes_

"Yes, Caden. What do you want?" _I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling._

"Good morning" _He chuckled and climbed on top of the bed. I turned my head to him and narrowed my eyes _

"Did you really wake me up to say good morning?" _I asked lowly. He cheesed a smile and shook his head_

"Mommy tossed her cookies in the trash" _I chuckled at the phrase. She has morning sickness. Something I'm used to and not repulsed by _"She's sick and we have to take her to Dr. Moretti"

"She's not sick…" _I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Caden was right on my footsteps as I stepped down to the kitchen and looked for Sonny _"Where is she?"

"She take the trash out" _He answered, taking a seat at the counter to finish his cereal. I went to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice. I poured some in a glass and sipped it. A few minutes later, Sonny came in the house and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She filled it with tap water and drank it _"Are you okay, mommy?" _She swished some in her mouth before spitting in the sink and dumping the rest of the water in also_

"I'm fine…" _Sonny washed her hands quickly before drying them on a paper towel_

"Morning sickness?" _I quirked an eyebrow. She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair_

"Yeah…"

"What's that?" _Caden asked_

"It's when I wake up in the morning and throw up for no reason" _Sonny answered. Caden tilted his head and shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth_

"Ew," _He whined, chewing on his food. Sonny laughed and took out a pan to make breakfast _"Can I have more?" _He pointed to the box sitting on the counter_

"You're being greedy…" _She said, shaking her head_

"But I want it" _He growled playfully and reached for the box. Once he caught hold of it he opened it up in his lap. He lifted the opening over his bowl and dispensed way too much in his bowl. It over flowed onto the counter and I laughed _"Oops…" _He frowned and smiled weakly at his mother _"Sorry"

"Can you…?" _She gestured to the mess and turned around to turn on the burner. He started collecting the little colored circles of food and dropping it back in the box. Sonny cracked two eggs in a pan. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, walking around the counter and placing my hands on her waist._

"Sonny"

"Hm…"

"Go upstairs and lay down" _I murmured, replacing her hand on the pan and kissing the back of her head _"I can make breakfast"

"I already started…"

"And I'll finish it…" _I told her _"You look tired… so go. I'll bring your plate up when it's ready" _She protested a little but gave up and went up the stairs. I pulled out the box of pancake mix and a bowl._

"Is she okay?" _Caden asked me. Putting all the right ingredients into the bowl and mixing the batter, I ladled the slightly thick liquid onto the hot griddle._

"Yes, she's just tired"

"Of cooking?"

"No, the baby makes her a little more tired than usual"

"How can we make her not tired?" _He jumped off the chair with his empty bowl and tippy toed to put it in the sink. His short hair was completely disheveled from when he woke up. I flipped the pancakes and turned around to Caden. I crouched down to his level and ran my fingers through his hair_

"You can… be good and not misbehave"

"I'm always good…" _He shrugged_

"Caden… just be good"

"Okay…" _He mumbled. I kissed the top of his head and stood back up. I slid the pancakes on a plate next to the eggs_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_After I had thrown up in the kitchen I was too tired for words. When Chad told me to go lay down I hesitated a little but complied. I laid in our king sized bed and let my head bury in the pillows. I blew out a breath of air and put my hand over my still flat stomach. In eight weeks, I'll start to show. I rubbed my hand back and forth over it lightly. Neither one of these pregnancies was planned- Not that it's a bad thing. I love Caden to death and then a whole lot more. I think Selena was coming over today so I can help her with her wedding plans. She and Joey are finally getting married and I'm one of her bridesmaids along with Tawni. My belly's going to be big and round by the time her wedding date comes around. Its February now so they baby should be arriving in October if I go full terms. According to Marie Jacobs, once you have a premature child, all your children are going to be premature. I heard the bedroom door open and smelled the plate of food before I actual saw it. _

"For you…" _Chad handed me a plate of pancakes and eggs. I used the fork to cut into the steaming hot pancakes and put it in my mouth_

"This is really good…" _I muttered and put some more food into my mouth _"These taste… better than mine" _He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed next to me_

"Nah, they don't. You're just really hungry" _He stated. _"Were you this tired when you were pregnant with Caden? I don't remember"

"Not really…"

"Oh…"

"You should start getting ready for your job" _I stated, swallowing the eggs I had in my mouth and sighing_

"Yep…" _Standing up, he kissed my forehead and headed toward the bathroom_

"Wait… you didn't eat?"

"Nope. I'm not hungry" _He said _"Caden is cleaning up his room…" _He let me know before stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower. I slowly finished my food as I heard him brush his teeth and then actually get in the shower_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So… what do you want to do about this advertising thing? I have the number for the billboard with me and Country living magazine is asking to speak with you"

"Why do they want to speak with me?" _I asked Derek while closing a invoice envelope that I was going to mail out. _

"I have no idea but I put them on hold" _Exhaling, I picked up the phone and pressed the answer button_

"This, is Mr. Cooper. You wanted to speak with me?" _I answered_

"Hi, yes. This is Country Living Magazines representative, Jamie. Um… your ad placement in our magazine hasn't been paid for this month"

"Are you sure? I sent out a check about two weeks ago" _I turned to my computer and signed onto our company bank account. We had loads of money to pay so how didn't they receive the check?_

"Yes, we never got your payment and the deadline for publishing is near"

"Okay… can you please hold on for a moment?" _I called Derek into my office and looked at him _"Did you send out the check for Country Living?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Three days ago…" _He responded. I pursed my lips and picked up the phone again and sighed _"I'm sorry my coworker sent out the check three days ago. You should be receiving it in the mail in the next couple of days"

"Okay… it was all a misunderstanding then" _She clarified. _"Thank you for your time"

"Bye" _I hung up the phone and stood up _"What took you so long to mail it?" _I laughed and got out of my chair from behind the desk_

"I waited because… I was too lazy to get up and drop the mail down the post…" _I laughed again and pushed him away from me _"Kenzie's back from Virginia"

"Aw, you missed your sister" _I teased and walked out of my office._

"No, I didn't"

"You're a bad liar, man. You missed her. She's your twin. You missed messing with her"

"Must you act like an ass?"

"Yes, I must" _He chuckled _

"She has a tan beyond anything…"

"So what? She and Craig spent most of the time at the beach then"

"Yeah" _I turned and looked at him skeptically_

"You miss your sister…"

"I do"

"I knew it"

"That you did but we couldn't live together for so long…"

"It's okay, Derek. I'll be your friend" _I patted his back_

"You're an idiot" _I watched Garrett push a large crate towards us. Once it was in front of us, he stood up straight and groaned _"What is that?" _Derek asked._

"It's from Jack" _He stated. I clenched my jaw and looked around for how to open it_

"There's no way to open this…?" _I questioned _"Except with a crowbar"

"Which we don't have" _Garret sighed. _"We have a screwdriver… if that counts"

"Yeah, let's try that" _Derek agreed. Fifteen minutes and the top halfway lifted, I pulled it open and dropped it on the floor. On top of the shredded old newspaper and crates was a folded card_

"Chad and company. I couldn't get a date for a wine tasting so here is the new White Merlot. It's aged two years" _I read aloud. I saw Garrett and Derek starting to dig through the news papers until they found the bottle _"Call me and tell me what you think… from Laura" _I shrugged and put the letter on the desk behind me_

"You want to taste it now…?" _Garrett read the label on the bottle. It was the same label, just with 'White Merlot' on it. The date change on it also changed_

"Hm… Nah" _Derek said _"I'll just take one home to my girl…" _Oh yeah, he's settled down. Kind of…_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"If you don't want your mother sitting next to his mother why would you even put them at the same table?" _I asked Selena in the dining room. She had her seating charts in front of her and gave me a copy _"You said that they hated each other"

"They do…"

"So put your immediate family at one table and his at another"

"I want to sit here" _Caden pointed randomly to one of the seats on the chart as he sat at the table eating his chicken nuggets from McDonalds'. Gabby was at school and wouldn't be out for another two hours._

"You have to sit at the little kids table, Cade" _Selena responded_

"But I'm not a little kid. I'm a big boy…" _He pointed out and shoved two fries into his mouth_

"You're a big boy eating a happy meal" _Selena retorted back playfully _"I don't think they would fight at our wedding, Sonny"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying, to make it easier on yourself just put the families at two different tables"

"Okay, I get you now…" _She pushed that to the side and leaned back in the chair _"You have to be at the venue so we can take pictures by four" _She stated. I clicked my tongue and rubbed my shoulder_

"I don't think you're going to want me in your pictures"

"Why wouldn't I? You're one of my bridesmaids and you're a close friend"

"Yeah but it's going to look bad…"

"Says who?"

"The baby growing in my tummy" _She furrowed her eyebrows in a tight line before smiling big_

"You're pregnant again?" _She squealed _"Oh my god, I can't wait! How far along are you?"

"A month and a couple of days"

"I don't care if you're pregnant in my pictures. I just want you in them, period point blank"

"I'll be all round and stuff. My dress probably won't even be the same, Selena"

"When is Gabby coming?" _Caden blurted out over his cup of fruit punch_

"When she gets out of school in two hours"

"Oh…" _He drawled out _"I gotta pee" _He announced and wiggled out of the chair. He ran up the steps in a hurry_

"So a month, huh? Was it planned?" _I shook my head _"You two are good at making babies. Caden is adorable and I'm pretty sure the next it going to be to adorable for words. Especially if it's a girl"

"Yeah…" _I snickered_

"Anyway, I want you in my pictures and you're going to be in them. Besides, the wedding is October first…"

"You changed the date from last time?" _I reached over and stole some of Caden's French fries_ "First it was August then December and now October. You can't make up your mind" _I joked and fixed the strap on my bra. It's a shame that I'm going to have to buy new bras again_. "Hey... What size were you before you got pregnant"

"A 32B and now a 34C" _She stated_ "What about you before Caden?"

"I was a 34B and after a 36C... After this baby" _I groaned at the thought of becoming a D cup. I don't think I can handle that_

"Well, maybe if you breastfeed it'll go back to a C"

"I hope. Did you get your dress?" _I inquired and watched Caden sit in his seat, drying his hands with one of the napkins on the table_ "What took you so long?"

"I really had to go" _He exclaimed. He kicked his legs and continued eating his food._

"Yeah, no. I didn't get it" _I peered at her. She needs to get her dress_ "I haven't even started looking"

"Did you start in magazines at least?" _She shook her head_ "Is there something in particular that you want?"

"I want something sort of like a Cinderella dress but nothing too extravagant. Maybe Swarovski crystals around the top of the corset and the middle of the waistline"

"What do you mean nothing too extravagant?" _I laughed heartily _"It's your wedding"

"Yeah and I want something simple like your wedding dress that I saw in your pictures. Describe it… again" _She said eagerly._

"Again?" _I groaned, shaking my head _"Why?"

"Please…" _She pouted in a joking way_

"It was a sweetheart neckline with studded diamond bodice that ended at my waist. The chiffon drop was caused elevated with a tool underlining…"

"I still can't believe you had diamonds on your wedding dress. I'm jealous…"

"It's not my fault" _I said _

"Yes, Chad is such a horrible husband for paying for your dress. Even though he didn't even see it when you bought it" _She said sarcastically _"It was expensive and you didn't want him to pay for it"

"Okay… you know what" _I snickered _"I didn't want him too. He's too persistent and insisting for his own good" _I explained. She nodded and mouthed 'Oh yeah'. I discreetly flipped her off and pushed my hair up into a ponytail_

"Is Gabby out of school now?" _Caden asked, closing the box his chicken nuggets came in and placing it in the happy meal box. He took out the toy and handed it to me so I can take out the plastic_

"No, she has another hour. Joey is bringing her over…"

"Well, can Brandon come over? I'm bored" _I tore open the plastic and took the toy out. I gave it to him and crumbled up the trash._

"You have to bring me the phone so I can call" _He nodded and jumped off the chair _"How does Michael feel about you getting married?"

"He shouldn't feel anything. He and I are not together and he has no say in my love life"

"No, I mean, how he feels about Joey around Gabby? Even though she's seven and can speak for her own… does he have a problem with him?" _Caden came back into the room with the phone and took his seat again. I don't know why he likes sitting with me whenever I'm just lying around the house but I don't complain. I dialed Tawni's number and listened to Selena while it rung_

"Oh… No. He's fine with it. I mean, he should be. I don't have a problem with his girlfriend around Gabby. If she hurts my daughter then that's a different story"

"Hey, Sonny" _Tawni answered_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm making Madison a sandwich" _She said in an exasperated sigh _"Why, what's up?"

"Can Brandon and Madison come over?"

"No… not Madison too" _Caden whined and pulled on my arm. I ignored the whines and waited for her answer_

"Yeah, give me half an hour so I can get them both out of their pajamas…" _I clicked the off button on the phone and placed it on the table_

"Why don't you like Madison?" _Selena asked_

"Because…" _He pouted. I can tell that he has a crush on her. They're kind of close in age and it's cute _"She's… icky" _I chortled a little. He thinks she's icky. That's funny_

"She's icky?" _She repeated _"I think you like Madison"

"I don't" _He laughed and shook his head. Selena nodded and folded her arms _"I don't like her…" _he defended himself._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"There's too much estrogen in this house…" _I stated when I walked into the backyard and underneath to the pergola. I had a bottle of my father's wine in my hand with a couple of glasses. It sucks that Sonny can't taste the new stuff but it's the health of the baby that comes first. I bro-hugged Joey before kissing Sonny shortly. I sat at one of the chairs and handed the bottle of wine to her so she can read it. Tawni was also sitting there. Caden and Brandon were a few feet away from the table messing around while Gabby tried to entertain Madison_

"You don't like us visiting you, Chad" _Selena joked. I chuckled as she read the label on the bottle 'Golden Orchid White Merlot' in a sharpie marker it was marked 'A2YR' for aged two years _"You look so official in your white shirt and pants" _She then teased_

"Haha

"Is this new?" _Sonny reached forward and placed the bottle on the table. She pulled her legs underneath her and crossed them_

"Yeah, he sent it into the office today" _Setting the glasses down, I pulled the bottle opener out from my pocket and leaned up to open it _"You guys want to taste?" _Once I popped the cork, I filled each glass halfway with the light red liquid_

"I'll stick with my Budweiser, thanks" _Joey laughed and saluted me with the cold bottle_

"Yeah…" _Tawni nodded _"What is it?"

"It's a white merlot from my father's vineyard. It's only fermented two years so it'll probably be sweeter than usual"

"Oh?" _Tawni and Selena took a glass and swirled it around before sniffing it. _

"It smells good" _Selena said and brought the glass up to her lips. They both tasted it shortly before swallowing _"It tastes pretty good. It _is _sweet but it's good"

"Tell your dad I give it a B plus" _Tawni gave it a thumbs up and set the glass on the table_

"Where's Grant?" _I sat back in my seat and played with Sonny's fingers _"He's still working?"

"Yeah no, he's been at the gym… so he's home getting some sleep"

"Yes because as a personal trainer, he needs sixteen hours worth of sleep" _I answered back sarcastically _"He only works four hours…"

"Uh-huh… he upped his clients. Its four people every day. So eight hours"

"Isn't that unhealthy?" _Joey chuckled _"Helping people lift weights and train every day is strenuous on the muscles"

"He doesn't listen to me when I tell him he needs to relax so I leave him alone" _They aren't married, they're just together_

"No…" _I heard Caden whine. I looked over and saw Madison trying to pull his racecar out of his hands _"Madison…no"

"Gimme" _She stated. He sighed heavily and let go of it. Tawni got up to go to her daughter_

"Your son has a crush on Madison…" _Selena pointed out to me_

"Ah… that explains why he gave her the car" _I nodded and watched as Tawni got Madison to apologize and give the car back to him. He shook his head and let her have it. Oh yeah, that's a crush. Tawni came back to her chair and sat down _

"Still going for an all boy's school…" _Sonny muttered. I my head and kissed her temple_

"Not happening…" _I whispered back_

* * *

><p><em>After hours of sitting in the backyard and it was completely dark we finally said goodbye and closed the front door. Caden was still fighting sleep as I helped him out in the shower. The warm water made him lean against the shower wall and let his eyes drop. I would pat his shoulder to wake him<em>

"Rinse the soap off…" _He stepped underneath the spray quickly before wiping his face and stepping from underneath it. I turned off the shower and wrapped him in his towel. He rubbed his hair dry with it_

"I'm tired…" _He mumbled_

"So let's dry off so you can put your pajamas on and go to sleep" _He nodded and followed me to his room. I took his clothes out and handed them to him. He pulled the shirt over his head and stepped into his shorts_

"I was good today…" _He yawned and handed me his towel. I hung it up over one of the chairs in his room and snickered_

"Really" _I smiled _"That's good"

"Mhm" _Pulling back the covers on his bed and waiting until he crawled into it. _"Can I go to work with you tomorrow?" _I covered him in the blue sheets and switched on the small nightlight next to his bed_

"Yeah, sure… why not?" _I crouched down to face him in and kissed his forehead _"Go to sleep"

"Okay…" _He yawned again and turned away from me. I got up and left the room, turning off the light on the way. I left the door halfway open and walked into my bedroom_

"Caden is going to go to work with me tomorrow" _I said while turning off the overhead lights, leaving the lamps on_

"Exciting…" _She laughed and pulled off shorts that she was wearing. She replaced them with her black silk shorts she slept in _"Which means you can sleep _all_ day"

"As much as I would _love _to do that" _She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her sleep shirt over it _"Selena wants me to help her find a dress"

"Oh, that's fun" _I joked _"Why doesn't Tawni go with her?"

"Tawni is going with her next time… I think" _She climbed on the bed and motioned me to come with her finger. I obliged and watched as her fingers undid the buttons on my shirt _"How was work?"

"Eh…" _I shrugged and pulled off the shirt when she was finished _"Work was… work"

"Did the wine actually taste good?" _She then asked and fell onto her back_

"Yeah… it was sweet" _She slightly pouted and grinned. I pulled off my pants and dropped it in the hamper along with my shirt. _"You could taste it…" _I stated truthfully _"But you can't swallow it. You have to spit it out"

"Then that takes all the fun out of it…"

"But that's the proper way to taste wine" _I turned off her the light and climbed into bed next to her. I turned off my dim lamp and put my hands behind my head_

"I made a doctors appointment for next week Tuesday" _She leaned on my chest and looked at me_

"What time?"

"Two thirty. You think Derek can watch Caden for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah… it shouldn't be a problem" _I finished _"So Caden has a thing for Madison?"

"He denies it every time. Just. Like. His. Daddy" _She leaned up and kissed my lips slowly_

"How is that like me?" _I smirked_

"You denied liking me when I first moved to California. Whenever someone said something your answer was 'No… no I don't. She's a random'."

"But I asked you out" _I scoffed_

"Only because I was talking about Mackenzie falls and you thought I was talking about you and me"

"You had an addiction to my show…"

"Unfortunately, I don't know what happened" _Her fingers ran through her hair _"I just out of the blue started liking the show"

"Yeah, I'm just that great of an actor"

"You're a great actor who has an ego" _She laughed quietly again. My hand caressed her shoulder a bit before completely pulling her to me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review please and thank you… boring chapter. I know… sorry. Chapter 26 coming soon…**

**Sonny's wedding dress is in my profile :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter :) I loved them as usual. Um… So here's another one that I hope you'll like. Enjoy!**

**Suck ass chapter but yeah...**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_After washing the dishes in the sink this morning, I sat at the counter reading a magazine. I stopped at the page of candid celebrity shots and saw Chad and Caden coming out of the barbershop. He had Caden in his arms as it portrayed him as walking away briskly from the cameras. The caption underneath it read 'Coopers out and about'. I chuckled before turning the page. They get so fascinated by every little thing. I heard Chad's footsteps come into the kitchen and stop in front of me._

"Get down!" _I heard Chad scold Caden from upstairs. I wonder what he did this time but wasn't going to see what it was. I'll let Chad handle it. I kept flipping the pages in the magazine and grew bored as they talked about the same old things. I had a doctor's appointment with Jacobs today and we were just waiting on Derek to get here so we can go. He called ten minutes ago and said he was on his way. About five minutes later Chad came down into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the counter I was sitting at_

"What happened?" _He just shook his head_

"He climbed from the chair in his room, on top of his dresser to reach a toy on the shelf"

"I don't know why he likes climbing things" _I shrugged and shook my head. Remember when I said he scaled the side of the stairs. He's crazy _"He's only gonna learn when he falls" _And I'm desperately trying to prevent that from happening_

"That's going to be bad…" _he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed _"Are you nervous?"

"About what?" _I looked up at him and chuckled_

"Going back to see Marie"

"Nah, not really. I think I'll get nervous when I start to get bigger…"

"Oh" _He nodded _"Did you talk to Derek?"

"Yeah, he's on his way"

"So, I have to talk to you about something" _He leaned down on his elbows on the granite. I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head _"People Magazine wants to interview you and I along with a six page photo spread cover shoot"

"Wow, six pages?" _When he nodded, I narrowed my eyes _"What's the catch?"

"They want pictures of Caden also" _He stated. Oh… _"And I know we agreed to let Caden live a normal life until he says he wants to try something but in all actuality, he's our kid and every time he's out with us, his picture gets taken" _He took the magazine and flipped it to the page of him and Chad_

"Yeah but, I don't want him to become so media obsessed at such a young age, you know"

"I don't think he'll become media obsessed, he's too humble for that"

"I mean, he can do it but I just don't want anything to change"

"So, we'll call later and tell them yes?"

"Alright… yeah" _I agreed _"But you have to talk to him about it"

"Hey, Cooper Family!" _Derek yelled as he came through the front door using the key that Chad gave him a while ago. He waltzed into the kitchen and dropped his car and house keys on the counter _"What's up?"

"Nothing… it's about time you go here" _Chad joked and nudged him with his shoulder_

"There was traffic on the freeway, it's not my fault. Kenzie's going to be here when you guys get back. She's excited that Sonny got knocked up again" _I laughed quietly. Why is everyone more excited than I am? Maybe I'll be more excited when I find out the gender the next visit _"Where's mini you?" _He pointed to Chad_

"Upstairs…"

"Ah, well have fun" _I said to him, standing up and grabbing my phone off the counter and starting to the front door _"Caden!" _I called up to him from the stairs. Chad was beside me talking to Derek about something. I heard his door open and his feet run to the top of the banister. He stepped down the steps as fast as he could and jumped onto Derek's back_

"Yes" _he looked at me_

"We're leaving" _I stated and ruffled his hair. _

"Derek's staying?" _He questioned as he slowly slid down his back and onto his feet. He tugged on my hand and I crouched down to let him peck my cheek._

"Yeah. We'll be back later"

"Bye…" _He waved, taking Derek's hand and pulling him up the stairs. Derek is like Caden's big jungle gym. He pretends to hate it but secretly loves it_

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_Sonny lifted her shirt to her waist so that Marie can squirt the gel on Sonny's abdomen and begin the ultrasound. This seems cliché but it feels like yesterday we were here for Caden to see how he was developing. Though there isn't anything to see really in the first month. She blew out a breath of air and whimpered 'cold'. _

"Alright, Sonny…" _Marie started _"Last time a nurse did this for me but I rather do it this time" _She took the wand and rolled it over the gel. _"There isn't much but this little dark circle is your baby" _She pointed to the small dark circle on the screen. _"Everything looks okay" _She inspected the screen before removing the wand and handing Sonny a couple of paper towels _"You're about a month pregnant? You found out at your doctor's appointment right?"

"Mhm…"

"So I would say your due date is sometime in October but since Caden was premature, I would guess that this one will be premature too" _Sonny nodded for her response _"Nervous?"

"Nah, not really" _Sonny chuckled and wiped her stomach free of gel_

"What about you, Chad?" _She looked at me and smiled_

"Only a little" _I answered_

"Do you have any questions for me?" _Marie pulled out Sonny's chart and picked up a pen after_

"No. Except the showing and gender question…" _Sonny exhaled, pulling her shirt down and crumbling the towels_

"This is your second pregnancy so you should show a little earlier than you did with your last. So maybe sixteen or eighteen weeks instead of twenty. The gender, we usually wait until you're around eighteen weeks" _We both nodded _"So, how bad is the morning sickness?"

"Not as bad as my first pregnancy but its there" _She answered. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it can hit any time of the day. Everything Sonny answered was written in her chart_

"How are your breasts? Any back pain?"

"They're fine and my back is alright"

"What about your hormones? Are you feeling moody all the time? Snapping at your husband or random crying?" _I laughed at that question. Sonny never really snaps at me unless I do something really stupid_

"No, the hormones are fine so far. I've just been unusually tired with this one" _She sleeps longer than usual_

"Tired? That's pretty normal since you're harboring a baby but if you feel extremely tired and begin feeling dizzy, I want you to give me a call. Without a doubt" _She wrote something down on a small piece of paper and handed it to Sonny _"That's your prescription for iron and prenatal pills which I'll call in the pharmacy and you can pick them up tonight or tomorrow morning. And…" _From the drawer in the examination room, she pulled out the same papers Sonny had to fill out when she was pregnant with Caden _"…you remember the charts from last time, right?"

"Mhm" _She nodded_

"Bring those to your next appointment which is in another four weeks. I'll have the desk up front set a date for you, alright?" _Sonny stood up and nodded. Marie left the room to Sonny and me._

"Are you excited _now_?" _I asked_

"Still no… but I am hungry" _She opened the door and started out of the office. I walked behind her and shook my head_

"And the nasty cravings start…"

"No…" _She turned her head to me and giggled _"I'm not craving anything. I'm just hungry"

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?"

"Anything at this point" _She pushed open the door and squinted from the sunlight _"But it has to be take out so Caden can eat"

* * *

><p>DEREK POV<p>

_Oh my god! I lost Caden. He's somewhere in the house and I checked everywhere. We were playing hide and seek and so far he's winning. He's small so he can fit in small places. Where the hell is this kid? I checked underneath his bed and in his closet. The kitchen, the den, every closet in the house. I lose. I heard a car door slam close from outside. Shit! Chad and Sonny are going to kill me._

"Caden!" _I called out to him. I had no answer. You've got to be kidding me. I've been looking for an hour. _"Cade…!" _I'm losing my mind. Where's this boy at? The front door opened and their stood Kenzie, looking at me like I was crazy._

"I can hear you yelling from outside" _She chuckled and dropped her bag on the door-side table._

"Caden and I was playing hide and seek. I can't find him"

"You're losing a game of hide and seek to a three year old?" _She stated unbelievably_

"Yes, I am, Kenz. He's small; he could be in between the mattress and box springs for all I know"

"You want help?"

"No, I'm older. I don't need my little sisters' help" _I exclaimed and shook my head_

"Alright" _She shrugged and started to the kitchen _"You don't need my help"

"Kenzie, I need your help" _I whined. She laughed and teased me _"You're the greatest little creature in the world" _I tried to suck up_

"Did you just call me a creature?" _She stopped laughing _"I'm not helping you, you ass"

"I was kidding" _Kenzie shook her head _"Please" _I begged _"Help the brother you love" _I turned away from her and cupped my hands around my mouth _"Caden Dylan Cooper!"

"Have fun…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Yeah, we'll be happy to do the interview" _I said into the phone as we waited in my car for the take out to be ready. We weren't at a drive through. The food wasn't going to be ready for another half an hour so we're waiting in the parking lot. The phone was on speaker so she and I could hear what the People Magazine representatives are saying _

"And we are happy to photograph and interview your family. This means so much to us and we are so grateful"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" _Sonny pulled her knees to her chest and exhaled, leaning her head on the headrest_

"I don't think you realize how successful your family is" _The woman's name is Tracy and she apparently knows a lot about… people. _"I mean, Sonny is a double whammy. She's an amazing actress and an even more amazing singer. She's very humble and donated money to music schools in all of L.A. She's very funny" _Sonny grinned softly and closed her eyes _"And you Chad are one of the greatest actors and your movies are always fantastic. Not to mention your donations to society. Plus, you incorporating your fathers' vineyard in a positive manner are keeping your name a lot of places"

"But we haven't truly done anything for media to recognize us, Tracy" _Sonny laughed and tapped her knees_

"You had a child…"

"Three years ago" _I stated right after her answer. I could hear her laugh over the phone and let out a sigh_

"Yeah, three years ago but we want to interview you on family and your lifestyle. You're the kind of couple that I look at and say 'wow, they look so nice' and I think it's true" _I chuckled softly and shook my head _"Despite what happened in the… _past _we like being positive and finding out the good things that you endure with your son and family"

"Okay, we are sure we want to do it"

"Great" _I could practically see her smiling _"So, next month for our newest issue we'll send someone to your house and then you'll come in for the photo shoot a week after"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>KENZIE POV<p>

"Sonny and Chad are going to kill us…" _I groaned _"Mini Chad!"

"We've searched this house from corner to corner, Kenzie" _Derek came into the kitchen and rested on a counter _"He didn't leave the house because all the doors are locked"

"So where. The hell. Is he?" _I jumped around in a frustrated way. I watched Derek check the lower kitchen cabinets again. _"You lost a game of hide and seek to a three year old"

"Shut up, Kenzie!" _He snapped _"I'm freaking out!"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_When I opened the front door of the house and let Chad walk past with the take out platters. The sun was just starting to set outside. The house looked like it was deadly quiet. The lights were on though. Chad set the food on the kitchen counter and sighed._

"Both their cars _are _here right?"

"Yeah" _he answered_

"Okay, okay, okay" _Kenzie came running into the kitchen with Derek behind her _"In my defense. I got here _after _he and Caden set up a game of hide and seek. So none of this was my fault" _She said hastily. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms_

"What are you talking about?" _I chuckled. Chad smirked and shook his head_

"We can't find him. He didn't leave the house, we made sure of that"

"Oh…" _My husband and I said simultaneously. I started laughing and patted Kenzie's shoulder. I immediately knew where he was. So did Chad. He uses the same hiding place every time. I slowly made my way to the den with Kenzie and Derek behind me_

"You know, you guys probably didn't look that well" _Chad said as he leaned against the wall. _"How long were you playing?"

"A couple of hours now" _Derek responded. I stood beside the couch and got down on my hands and knees. I reached under the couch and pulled out a sleeping Caden. He laid his head on my shoulder without waking up. _"He was under the couch the entire time?" _Derek shook his head angrily. I laughed quietly and rubbed my hand up and down his back._

"Yeah, that's usually where he goes when we play" _I said, walking into the kitchen _"But, I find him before he falls asleep" _A smile formed on my lips when Kenzie clenched her jaw_

"Underneath the couch, though? Who hides there?" _She growled and stormed out of the den. I had to wake him up so he won't be up all night. I patted his back lightly while walking into the kitchen. He stirred a little before closing his eyes once more. _

"Caden…" _I mumbled, still patting on his back. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Once he yawned and turned his head to where Derek was standing a small smirk appeared on his face_

"I win, Derek" _He said in a low voice before I put him down on one of the stools._

"Yeah, you were under the couch the whole time" _He glared at Caden who just stared back at him _"We couldn't find you for hours"

"You're mad at me?" _Caden asked him with soft eyes._

"No, I'm not" _Derek ruffled Caden's hair and sighed _"Just next time I yell game over, you have to come out"

"You can't yell game over" _Chad told him _

"Mhm… you have to yell Ollie Ollie Oxen Free" _Caden patted Derek's back softly _"I'm hungry" _Caden looked at the platters of food I was unpacking _"When did Kenzie come?"

"A couple of hours ago while we were playing" _Derek answered _"She couldn't find you either"

"You guys suck" _Caden laughed loudly and laid his hands on the counter. Derek and Kenzie's jaw dropped. Chad laughed along with his son while I made him a small plate of rice, chicken and broccoli _

"I'll find you next time" _Derek challenged _

"I don't want broccoli" _He whined when I put the plate in front of him with a fork._

"It's good for you" _He shook his head and ate the chicken and rice instead_

"So, what did the Dr. Jacobs say?" _Kenzie asked_

"Nothing really? She did say that I'm due in October"

"Oh"

"My brother is healthy?" _Caden mumbled with a full mouth of rice. _"When is he going to get here?" _He's excited…_

"Or sister…" _Chad inserted _"Yes, they are healthy. They'll get here around October"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? For some reason, I don't know how to end any of the chapters I write. It don't know what it is with me. But yeah… review please and thank you. I hope you like. Um… Chapter 27 coming soon…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Thanks for your reviews…. This is just an outtake of the wedding! I'm thinking up another chapter so Enjoy!**

**SONG SELECTION DURING WEDDING AND RECEPTION: Marry Me by Train**

**SONNY POV**

* * *

><p>"Sonny..." <em>Chad hummed into the curve of my neck. He only pulled my leg over his waist and held it there as I laid facing him<em>

"Hm?"

"We're getting married tomorrow" _I closed my eyes and rested my head against my pillows_

"Mm" _I responded with a small smile. I'm eighteen and he turns nineteen a couple of months ago. The date was August thirteenth and on the fourteenth at 6:30 in the evening on the light floors of Holy Saints church, I was going to become Mrs. Sonny Monroe- Cooper. I'm hyphenating my last name. My stomach was flipping so many different ways and I was excited. He placed a small kiss on my neck as I moved closer to him as if it was possible_ "Yeah, we are"

"Nervous?"

"More excited than anything" _I replied_ "What about you?"

"I can't wait. Those two years couldn't go by fast enough"

"Glad to see you're eager" _I teased and shivered at his hands stroking the bare skin underneath my pajama shorts, leaving a goosebumps at his touch. He was leaving in a few minutes because of that whole 'Not seeing the bride' tradition. My bed comfortably laid us both and granted three more people. Most of my items have been moved into his house but keepsakes I leave here _"Things are going to change" _I stated_

"Not a lot. They're going to be the same kind of. Besides the basics_..." He replied. I was content with what I was doing_ "I mean, I'm going to wake up next to you every morning, come home to you, please you in every way" _He squeezed my sides and I giggled quietly_

"I know..." _I can't wait either_

"Yo, D. Coop!" _Derek yelled from downstairs in my kitchen_ "Let's go!" _He groaned and sighed. Chad leisurely kissed me before standing up, fully clothed and fixing his shirt._

"Final night as a Monroe" _I stated and watched him click off the lamp light in my room_

"Tomorrow you become a Cooper" _He responded lowly and kissed my forehead_ "Good night..." _He left quietly. The flips in my stomach are back. I don't have cold feet... I'm just nervous and anxious and excited all in one cup_

* * *

><p>"Sonny" <em>A light girly voice jumped on the bed woke me. I stirred at being interrupted from sleep but knew I had to get up<em>

"Mm..." _I moaned and stretched_

"It's your wedding day" _It was Tawni that woke me up this morning. I let my eyes open and I looked at her_

"I know..."

"How do you feel?"

"Scared"

"Really? Scared? I thought you would say nervous"

"No, I'm scared. Where's my mom?" _I then asked_

"Downstairs talking to your father" _I couldn't decide who I wanted to walk me down the aisle. I mean, my mom has been here since day one and never left but it's a rite of passage for my dad and he's been trying much harder to be in my life. I thought about it all week and I don't know what to do. The clock on the dresser read 1:21 and I furrowed my brows_

"You let me sleep until one in the afternoon?"

"Do you want bags under your eyes for the pictures?"

"No" _I answered_

"Stop complaining then" _The white dress cover was hanging on the back of my closet door and my shoes were in a box underneath it. My white bridal undergarments were delicate and hanging in a place Chad wouldn't find it and the garter is in a box on my desk_ "You should see how many gifts are downstairs"

"Gifts?" _I sprang up and skipped steps as I went down. The living room was stacked with boxes that were wrapped and addressed as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Bags took up every couch and tables. Tissue paper stuck out of them along with the gift tags_ "Wow!" _I breathed out_

"Fascinating, isn't it?" _My mother walked up next to me and smiled_

"I didn't think we would get so many"

"There's more at his house" _I shook my head in disbelief and hugged my mother. She hugged me back and laughed_ "Someone's nervous"

"I'm not nervous. I'm scared"

"Well it's your wedding day. Thousands of thoughts are running through your head. My first piece of advice for you is to eat. Kyle made breakfast"

"Did he make his pancakes?" _She nodded_ "Okay, I'll eat" _The short walk to the kitchen made my mouth water as Kyle placed a steaming plate of his food in front of me. My father rubbed his forehead_

"Are you okay, dad?" _I questioned_

"No..."

"Whats wrong?"

"You're getting married today and you're my daughter" _I gave a small smile and picked up my fork_

"Dad, I'll always be your daughter. I'll just be you're married daughter"

"Yeah..." _An unconvincing smile he gave made me remember that I am his only child_ "Excuse me..." _He stated and walked out of the apartment. I looked at my mom who just told me to let it be, relax and let him think alone_

* * *

><p>"You're hair is going to be so pretty" <em>Tawni boasted as I sat in my underwear in the chair she set up next to the desk<em> "I would work faster if you would relax"

"Tawni, you aren't helping"

"What? You're chewing on your nails which I haven't done and you're going to make them look ratty" _I dropped my hand in my lap and picked up the hand mirror. She made a face into it and made me laugh_

"God..." _I groaned and made up conclusions_ "I'm so scared. What if he changes his mind? I don't know what he's thinking. What if he made a mistake?"

"Can I tell you something?" _She picked up the curling iron and started curling the rest of my brown locks_

"Okay"

"When you first got here- to California, I mean, I was a little intimidated. I thought you were so pretty and people would forget about me. Then I saw you were just so humble and friendly, I kind of let it go. When you said you met Chad, I instantly knew you would have a crush. I figured he'd fall for you. Which he did. I kind of knew you two would end up together some kind of way. Chad, Chad is a good guy and for as long as I known him he has never been so deep in love with someone. When you were forced to break up with him and I guess he didn't know why, he called me a few times asking me to talk to you. In the studios whenever I would see him he would look so upset or like he hasn't slept. He was in deep. You weren't even talking to him or wouldn't look at him. Everything fell back into place when you got back together. Plus, when he went on the tour with Mackenzie falls, you barely made it through that separation. Chad is in love with you, Sonny. That's very obvious. It's past the point of love. He's completely head over heels for you and you could feel his mood change around you. He loves you for you and nothing is going to change that, Sonny. Chad is sort of complex at times but simple for you. He's your man and your fiancé who's becoming your husband in less than two hours. He loves you. Period, point blank. There's no doubt about it" _If I didn't know better I would start crying. I held back a few tears but one slipped out. I wiped it away from my face and inhaled_

"I'm getting married to Chad today" _I said happily to Tawni. She spun the chair around and smiled_

"Yeah... and you love him just as much as he loves you…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Dad"

"You're nervous…" _My father stated for me in one of the special rooms in the church. The wedding was in thirty minutes and a word had got to me that Sonny was here in one of the other rooms. I couldn't wait to see her and just officially be together. My father fixed my bow tie for me and smoothed it out _"It's your wedding day… you're supposed to be nervous"

"What if she changes her mind or gets figures that she mistakenly said yes?"

"I think she would've figured that out over the course of these two years, son"

"God…" _I shook out my arms and exhaled deeply_ "I'm so nervous"

"I'm sure your mother would have something… inspiring to say but truthfully, I have nothing to say. To be honest, the only thing I have to say is… Sonny's right… for you and that she looks beautiful"

"You've seen her?" _I questioned hastily. Trevor and Devon was sitting down in their tuxes in the room conversing with each other. While the guys in my family made sure everything was set for me and her._

"Yeah, when she came in to go to the other room"

"Thanks, dad" _He patted my shoulder and left the room for a while._

"Can I talk to him?" _Seth peeked through the door and walked up to me_ "Nervous?"

"Beyond… what's up?"

"I'm just making sure you're happy with everything... We have twenty minutes to the wedding and you look stressed"

"No, it's just nerves. Trust me"

"Okay…" _He stood next to me in the mirror in a very fancy suit_ "I don't know about you but damn I look good" _I laughed shortly while nudging him_ "I'm kidding, you look good kid" _Twenty minutes flew by really fast and I was readying myself to stand at the alter_

* * *

><p><em>Everyone walked down the aisle like we rehearsed weeks before and took their places on the alter if they were in the wedding party. Sonny's godson Roman walked down the aisle as the ring bearer and my two cousins who were both eight were the flower girls, sprinkling rose petals on the aisle right before Sonny came out. Then I saw her, her arm intertwined in her fathers. Her hair was curled and half of it was pinned up while the rest was flowing around her shoulders. To say that I wasn't filled with joy would be a big fat lie. I was jittery. Her dress was a corset and flowing on the bottom. Yeah, offering to pay for that dress was worth it because I like it so much. She looked beautiful and I couldn't describe how I felt.<em>

_Happy because Sonny was finally going to be mine in the best possible way. Nervous because I don't want to mess anything up. Excited to start our lives together as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Relieved that she didn't change her mind. In love because it was her and she just makes me feel so content in life. My Sonny. She looked at me with so much love and it was so much to take in. As she grew closer to me, she gave me a smile and I gave her one too. She's absolutely gorgeous._

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" _The priest asked_

"Her mother and I do" _Mr. Monroe answered. The priest nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. She hugged her father and he kissed her forehead before Sonny stood next to me with her flowers in one hand and mines in the other. The priest spoke clearly through the small mic so the guests can hear._

"We are assembled here in the presence of God and these witnesses to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. There is nothing on earth more valuable or sweeter than taking each other's hand and spending a life together. You're vows are filled with honestly and shall not be broken. The state of matrimony is something that should be cherished between two souls that are completing each other. Do you understand this?" _We both nodded in response_ "Will you please face each other and interlock your fingers with each others?" _She handed her flowers to her maid of honor, Tawni and faced me. Intertwining out fingers. The priest cleared his throat_ "Chad, do you take this woman, whose hands you hold, whose eyes you look into as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worst, through sickness and in health? Will you honor and comfort this woman to the best of your abilities, be honest and faithful to her?" _I looked deeply into Sonny's brown orbs as she did to my blue ones and opened my mouth_

"I do"

"Allison, do you take this man, whose hands you hold, whose eyes you look into as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worst, through sickness and in health? Will you honor and comfort this man to the best of your abilities, be honest and faithful to him?" _She looked at me the same way I looked at her when I gave my vow. She opened her mouth and said_

"I do"

"You have bought rings as a token of your love and faith. Who carries these rings_?" Derek helped Roman up to the alter to stand next to the priest with the two rings on the silk pillow._ "Or lord, bless these rings these two share and let them always abide in happiness, love and in peace. Amen" _He gently took the pillow out of Romans hands and looked at us_ "With these rings you are sealing your love as a couple and shall always come together on things whether they are good or bad. Chad… repeat after me" _I nodded_ "I, Chad, take you bride to be my wife, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. I promise to forever stand by you as a companion and partner in life. With this ring, I pledge my faith to you and I wed thee as a symbol of my love"

"I, Chad, take you bride to be my wife, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. I promise to forever stand by you as a companion and partner in life. With this ring, I pledge my faith to you and I wed thee as a symbol of my love" _I took the ring off the pillow and slid it perfectly onto Sonny's left hand ring finger._

"Allison, repeat after me" _She nodded_ "I, Allison, take you groom to be my husband, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. I promise to forever stand by you as a companion and partner in life. With this ring, I pledge my faith to you and I wed thee as a symbol of my love"

"I, Allison, take you groom to be my husband, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. I promise to forever stand by you as a companion and partner in life. With this ring, I pledge my faith to you and I wed thee as a symbol of my love" _She took my wedding band off the pillow and placed it onto my finger like I did hers. I saw her began to get teary eyed and I smiled at the fact of her joy_

"You have now consented unity and matrimony and pledged your faith to each other in the presence of god and this church. By the authority and power vested in me as a priest, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss your bride_" I cupped Sonny's face slowly as she let a few tears fall. I molded out lips together softly as the church erupted into applause and cheers. You can hear the snapping of the families' cameras. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me a little closer. Through the deepened kiss, I pulled back half heartedly and smiled at her. She smiled at me and kissed me shortly again_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm happy to present to you, Mrs. Allison Rae and Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper" _We smiled to our guests and Tawni handed Sonny her flowers before we made our way down the aisle, hand in hand. Once we got outside and the guests and wedding party after. My father rushed us to the limo so we can start heading off to the venue. Once we sat in the white limo and the door closed. I let out a deep breath_

"Oh my god, I'm crying" _Sonny laughed into her hands. I grinned and pulled her close to me._

"I have yet to tell you how beautiful you look…"

"And you look very handsome" _I wiped away her happy tears with my thumbs and kissed her_ "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" <em>The well paid DJ announced as we walked into the elegantly decorated reception. Sonny and I walked in hand in hand to start our first dance. The song Marry Me by Train played as we took the center of the dance floor and I brought her into my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. We had taken our pictures before we walked out.<em>

"I told you there will be more moments like these" _She said to me as we swayed back and forth peacefully to the music. Besides, the flashes from cameras and low conversing of people I loved this_

"You remembered that?" _She smiled and nodded_ "Well, nothing else matters now"

"Nothing?" _I laughed at this conversation we had a couple of years back_

"Nothing at all. It's our life. You and I together forever"

"Promise…?"

"Promise" _I kissed her shortly and rested my forehead against hers_ "I'm in love with you, Sonny"

"As I with you…" _She responded and wiped a little excess lip stain off of my lips with a giggle_ "I'm yours in every possible way and meaning"

"I'm satisfied with my life now" _She laughed with a bright smile and closed her eyes. I kissed her again before they let everyone onto the dance floor_

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny, throw it over here" _They all clamored as I got ready to throw the bouquet. I turned my back to them and held onto my flowers_

"Ready?" _I asked. I threw them over my head and turned around to see who caught it. It was Lucy and she was very excited. I hugged her when the ones who was disappointed. Then I turned beet red when I knew what was next. A chair was set in the middle of the of the dance floor._

"Come on, Mrs. Cooper" _I was led to it by Derek and he motioned for me to sit. The tradition in both his and my family is that you have to remove the brides garter from her thigh with your teeth. Like at my mother and Kyle's wedding._

"Okay…" _Chad came up to me in his white shirt and I immediately turned red again. He got down on his knees and lifted my dress enough so he can get under it. _"Oh my god…" _I laughed as I felt his teeth grabbed the white garter and start to remove it. He pulled it past my thigh and down my leg and off of my shoes with no problem. He stood back up and smiled victoriously._

"That was easy" _He joked and kissed me when I stood up. He held onto it as the men gathered around to catch what he was about to sling off his fingers. He counted down to three and popped it off his thumb. The person that caught it shocked me the most, Jake. I laughed and covered my mouth as Chad hugged him playfully. After Jake gave the garter back to Chad and I had my father daughter dance, we ate._

"Alright… it's time to cut the cake!" _The DJ announced happily. Chad and I got up and was handed and knife. We let people take pictures of the cake he and I both picked out first before we cut the first slice. Everyone cheered again as we moved it onto a plate and picked up two forks. I fed him a big chunk of cake as he did the same to me. I laughed when he had icing on his lips and watched him wipe it off carefully _"Let's dance!"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Oh!" _Sonny laughed as I carried her into the hotel room we were going to be staying at for the night so we can catch our honeymoon flight in the morning. She kissed me and dropped the key in the process as I kicked the door shut. I laid her on the bed and kissed her one more time before standing up straight_

"Well, Mrs. Cooper. It looks like we have a note…" _She giggled and sat up from the position on the bed. She took off her shoes and exhaled. Taking the note from the dresser I read it aloud_ "Chad and Sonny. We congratulate you on your new marriage and wish you the best. We're giving you the present of this room and access to everything in it. Your bags are already by the door for your honey moon so leave your dress and tux on the bed in the morning when you leave. Love, Connie, Faith, Anthony, and Jack" _It was cool that they put my mom's name. She got up and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her before kissing her bare shoulder_

"Mm… I'm happy"

"I'm extremely glad" _I responded_

"Unlace me" _She turned around and pointed to the bow the ribbon was laced in. I gently tugged on the bow and unlaced the back of her dress. Once she turned around and smiled at me she said_ "One second…" _and padded into the bathroom. I waited a few minutes against the dresser as Sonny came out in a white strapless bra and white panties. She took the pins out of her hair and looked at me. I'm about to make love to my wife. Her hair dropped around her face and her body was magnificent._

"Whoa…" _I breathed out_ "You look... wow…" _She motioned for me to come to her._ "I mean... wow..." _I kissed her slowly and wrapped my arms around her waist while she rested hers around my neck. Sonny's now a Cooper. She's my Cooper. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, moving toward the bed. Yeah, this is going to be a very good life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Review! Someone asked me to write this so I did. I hope you liked and review please. A actual chapter will be up soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Hey Guys... this is the last chapter! Thank you **_**so **_**much for reading and sticking with this. So I hope you enjoyed this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_(September 4, 2015)_

_With every married couple, you experience a few things in your life. One of these experiences is child birth. Child birth is the worst pain you can ever experience but it's all worth it when your child is lying in your arms, swaddled in a blanket, holding onto a single finger. Plus, when you go through labor you can take any other pain in the world. I gave a small smile at my baby girl with just yawned and peered at me through her dark brown eyes. The dark brown hair on her head matches my original hair color. Chad had left the room to go get Caden so he can see his sister. When he came back he helped Cade wash his hands thoroughly before letting him climb atop of my hospital bed and leaning on my shoulder. It was about three in the morning and my mother and father were going to take Caden for tonight since Chad and I are going to stay at the hospital_

"Leighton Sam Cooper" _I said to him and kissed the side of his head _

"Hi… Leighton" _Caden whispered and touched her hand _"Why is she so small?"

"She's a baby. You were this small when you were first born"

"Oh" _He chuckled _"How come she has brown hair and it's not like mine?"

"You got your hair from daddy and she got her hair from me"

"Is she going to be nice. I mean, how do I know if she likes me?" _He sighed_

"Trust me, she loves you. You're her big brother" _Chad snickered and ruffled his hair shortly_

"Oh" _He said again _"Can I give her a kiss?"

"Mhm" _I smiled when he kissed her forehead softly and pulled back. Besides the eventual brother and sister feud that's going to happen in several amount of years, I know Caden's going to love her to infinity. _

"I'm coming back tomorrow to see her, right?"

"Yeah, come on little man" _Chad said. He kissed me on the cheek and hopped off the bed. He high fived Chad because he 'doesn't believe in giving bro hugs' and walked out of the hospital room to my mother outside of the door. I handed Chad, Leighton, Leigh, and watched him nuzzle her tiny, smooth, cheek softly with small kisses. There's some sort of sexiness Chad has when he's holding his kids. I don't know what it is and I don't think he even tries. I smiled brightly at the small cooing noise she made when he pulled away. He placed her the bed gently and fixed the blanket over her before turning to me_

"I got my mini Sonshine" _I grinned and closed my eyes. I let out a huge yawn and opened my eyes_

"Yeah, we all got what we wanted"

"There's still the consideration of an all girls school"

"Chad… that's not happening. Ever" _He laughed and leaned on the bed _"Caden is going to beat up any guy that hits on her"

"Yeah, I forgot about that protective brother thing. He and I are going to have to talk about that one day"

"Hey, if she gets a boyfriend… you'll have to relax…"

"That's not happening. I don't even want to think about that right now…" _He shook his head before leaning over me _"Thank you…" _He murmured quietly _

"Hm…" _I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck while he rested his hands on my waist _"Am I still crazy for _natural _child birth?"

"No…" _He kissed me again _"You're amazing for doing that. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

_(Fourteen years later)_

_Caden was now eighteen and Leighton was fourteen. Her brown hair had reached the middle of her back and refuses to let anyone touch her naturally curly brown hair over everything. The only one that could touch it is Sonny. Caden and Leigh… They only argue a little bit and it's lovely. Caden was very protective over Leigh. It made my job easier knowing my son cared over my daughter when I wasn't around. His blonde hair seemed to grow even faster and he hates it long. He came a long way from whining every time we would go get a haircut. He's a senior in high school and she's a sophomore_

"Daddy, Caden lost my brush" _Leighton stormed into the kitchen using her mother's pout and crocodile tears. She's a Cooper but has the 'Monroe woman' ways down packed. I was a softy for it. _

"I didn't do anything. She lost it on her own…"

"Why are you using your sister's brush?" _I narrowed my eyes and shook my head _

"I don't" _He shrugged_

"He took my brush and now I can't use it. My hair is…"

"Curly. Why are you brushing it?" _Caden snapped at her _

"Give me my brush. You're ruining my hair!" _She pushed him_

"Who are you trying to look pretty for? Is it Eric? He's older than you" _He laughed, she lunged toward him before I caught her by her arm _"I'll tell you where I put your brush"

"Up your ass?"

"Whoa!" _I stood in front of her and crossed my arms _"Watch your mouth, you know the consequences and…" _I turned to Caden _"Give her the brush…"

"Nah, dad. I seriously don't have it" _It sucks being eye to eye with my son. It's like looking at myself. Arrogance and flawless appearance. It's a mirror! _"Why is she trying to look good anyway? She's fourteen…"

"Caden" _She whined_

"Leighton" _He mocked. How does Sonny deal with this all the time!_

"If you wake your mother up I will punish both your asses…" _I warned _"Where's her brush?"

"You're brush is in the bathroom in the cabinet. Stop leaving your crap all over the place" _She ran out the kitchen and up the stairs. Caden fought a smile while I just shook my head at him_

"Why do you mess with your sister?" _I slapped upside his head. He groaned a quiet laugh. _

"It's fun…"

"You're eighteen. Act your age"

"I do. I'm her brother I can't help it. I don't like Eric, dad. He's… he's not the greatest"

"I don't even know who that is… so just keep an eye on her today? Deal?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Food…" _I sighed _"You could find your own dinner"

"I'll take it" _He shrugged. Leighton came downstairs in a standard tank top and a pair of shorts that I approved of with her hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my car keys and led them to the door. I drove them to the teen center that Selena built so that Gabby could have a place to go. It was just a one floor building where kids ages 13-19 can go to pass the time. It was a safe building with adults just to make sure everything goes smoothly. Since Caden plays football with their team and Leighton was a cheerleader they always went at the same time. It was easy enough._

"Bye dad…" _They hopped out the car and ran into the building through the California heat. I drove back to the house and parked the car. I opened the door and walked up the steps to my bedroom. Sonny was lying on her back with her arm over the pillow beside her. I kicked off my shoes and crawled over her, pressing my lips to hers. When I started to feel her kiss back, I wove my hand underneath her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and used her legs to bring me closer_

"I… think I'm getting old"

"Mm… no you're not" _She hummed into my mouth. Sonny at thirty nine was the hottest woman alive. She's gorgeous as hell and has curves to beyond. Her perfect hour glass figure and luscious long brown hair was sexier than ever. I was forty and still in shape even though I barely work out._

"Seriously, Sonny" _I laughed as she ran her fingers along the hem of my shirt and pulled it off_

"Mmkay, you're old. Only young people can satisfy me" _She dropped my shirt on the floor and let me pull off her- my shirt- that she slept in. I kissed her passionately, running my hand up and down her sides. She reached down between us and unbuttoned my pants. She pushed them off with her feet while I pushed her panties to the side and ran my finger along her folds _"Oh…" _She moaned lightly into my mouth and kept pushing at my pants. I could feel her soaking my finger._

"Shit…" _I mumbled when her hand came in contact with my hard member. I kicked off my jeans and hooked my fingers through her panties, pulling them off her hips and down her legs. She moaned loudly as I entered her quickly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and drew me in deeper. Sending my mind reeling down into oblivion. I set a pace we both liked as our bodies moved together as one. Thirty minutes later after having her release four times, I was still going strong._

"Oh… C-Chad!" _She screamed out on her fifth orgasm and raked her nails down my back. My release came hard and I emptied into her hot, wet snatch; both our chests heaved up and down. I kissed her softly, running my fingers through her hair and relishing in the touch of her soft, warm hands caressing the back of my neck. She hugged me tight as we kissed, god I love this woman _"Yeah, you're not old. You're all mine"

"Mm… I'm yours" _I smiled and kissed her again. _

"Happy anniversary, Chad" _She whispered onto my lips with a smile._

"Happy anniversary, baby"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The End! I hope you liked this very last chapter! For those who stayed and read… thank you so, so, so, so, so much. I'm grateful beyond grateful and I freaking love you guys! You're so amazing! I'm still writing SWAC fanfiction for those who ask. I adore Sterling Knight and find Demi Lovato amazing. Thank you so much for staying with this story. I'm still writing Cali Bad and I'm almost finished with that. After that is my new story louder. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you have ideas for new stories or one shots (even though I don't really like writing one shots) I would love to hear them and try to write them. Even if you want help with a story. I would love to help (even though I'm not a beta). Anywho... Thanks again!**


End file.
